Son of the Huntress: The Lightning Thief
by SoulReaperCrewe
Summary: After being brought to the world of the Olympians Naruto discovers he is the son of a goddess and therefore a half blood. But Zeus's Master Bolt goes missing and Naruto joins Percy Jackson into returning the bolt to the King of the Gods before time runs out and the world becomes a battleground for the Gods. Will follow canon but will have originality in it.
1. One World To Another

_**Chapter One**_

As the village of Konoha celebrated the anniversary of the defeat of the Nine Tailed Fox just like it had for the last fourteen years, a lone figure could be found leaping from the rooftops, invisible from all the civilians and the shinobi.

The form was that of a woman but her identity was being shielded by a white cloak that was hooded and kept her face from sight.

This woman was an immortal or to be more precise an Olympian Goddess.

The Elemental Nations were known by the Olympians and the other minor gods and were visited from time to time. When she arrived in the Elemental Nation for the first time she marvelled at its beauty and how untouched the forests and the wilds were. However she was not expecting to fall in love during her time there but yet that was what exactly happened. His name was Minato Namikaze. The moment she saw him she felt drawn to him. It was not because he was the Hokage of the village or that he was the strongest in the village but because he was just so different to most men that she met.

Most men she met were pigs in her eyes, only caring about their pride, their power, their wealth, themselves in general. But yet there was this man who was the complete opposite. He was warm, kind, respected everyone round him and even his enemies. He was loved by everyone in the village and yet he was never arrogant, never cocky, and was never full of himself. He just took it in his stride and got on with his life.

But what also intrigued her was that he was a demi god. Unlike most that went to camp Half Blood, he never did but yet he knew what he was. He said even though he never met her, his mother was a goddess and that she talked to him sometimes in his dreams. When she found out who Minato's Olympian parent was she could not believe it. To say she was shocked was an understatement. It was the last person she had ever expected to have a demi god child other then herself.

But yet she fell in love with him and spent two wonderful years in this world with him.

Then the miracle happened. She was pregnant with her son. At first she had these confused feelings, not completely sure if this was the right thing to do. But when the months went by and when for the first time she saw her child on the monitor of the hospital screen, all she felt was love for her son and wanted to do the whole nine months pregnancy just like normal mortals would. She didn't have too due to being a goddess and there were different methods to conceive and give birth to a child but she wanted to do this the old fashioned way. This way she bonded more with her child the nine months she carried him.

Then the big day came and after hours of excruciating labour, which she promptly shouted at Minato telling him "YOU DID THIS TO ME YOU BASTARD."

But then finally her son was born and right then and there she had never been happier then holding her son in her arms. When her son opened his eyes they were sapphire blue just like his father but she could see a twinkle of silver just like hers. Her heart melted and her son quickly took an unmovable place in her immortal heart.

But the happiness was quick to end. On the very same night, the village was attacked by the Nine Tailed Demon Fox and the worst had happened. The man she loved gave his life to protect the village he cared about and was left with no choice but to seal the beast into their son.

She was weak from just giving birth and was stuck to staying in bed. That night she silently cried as she rocked her son to sleep, failing at keeping her tears at bay. The afterlife was different in this world and his spirit would not go to the Underworld like those in her world did. Instead his spirit would go to their world's afterlife, a place she could never visit. Plus now her son carried the power of a great beast that's strength could at best match the mighty Typhon, the bane of the Olympians.

It had been fourteen years since that night and fourteen years since she had been to the elemental nations. It had been fourteen years since the man she loved had died and fourteen years since she had to make the most heartbreaking decision in her entire immortal life.

The day she had to leave her son behind.

She was an Olympian goddess and the ancient rules stated that all demi god children had to be raised by their mortal parents. But her love died and her son was left without their mortal parent. She wanted to take him with her but her father; the king of the Olympians Zeus, the only one other than her who knew of her son's existence forced her to return to her world.

Before she left she was given one last hour with her son, something she was grateful for. She spent that hour with her little boy and safely hugged him into her chest as she gently rocked him to sleep and sang him a lullaby. Once the hour was up, she gave him to the four people she felt she could trust with her son. The Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, Kakashi Hatake the student of her deceased love, Jiraiya the toad sage the mentor of her love and Tsunade Senju, someone she slowly came to see as a friend. They promised her that Naruto would be safe and looked after.

After kissing her son and muttering how much she loved him she handed him over and disappeared, not to be seen again in the Elemental Nations for a long time.

But now here she was in village of Konoha to check up on her son after fourteen years, hoping that he turned out just like his father and be one of the few or only male she would come to care about.

She jumped and ran with such grace and elegance as she leaped across the rooftops and was not making so much as a sound as her foot would land before immediately taking off again. She glanced over into the distance to see a giant parade of sort taking place with the majority of the village looking to attend.

But as she made another jump across the rooftops a small explosion sounded through the area that caught her off guard. Her heighted senses alerted her immediately and quickly whipped out a pair of small hunting knives, slightly larger than those of a standard kunai and the blade was much sharper and had vine like designs along the small hilts.

After shaking herself back to normal and finding the location of the explosion she headed over to investigate and to see if anyone was hurt.

When she arrived she found herself looking upon a very odd sight. There was a large group of people massed together with what looked like a boy with black hair that spiked up at the back which she had to admit looked like a ducks ass. He was wearing a blue top with a high colour with a crest she recognised as the Uchiha clan crest.

Standing next to him was a girl around the same age but with bright pink hair and wore a red battle dress with black shorts underneath. Behind her was an older woman who looked a lot like the girl. The goddess could only assume that was her mother or was someone of family relation. Next to them were two chunin shinobi and then behind them was a mass group of civilians all of whom were wielding things such as shovels, pick axes, brooms etc.

"What's going on?" She thought as she studied the scene that stood in front of her.

In front of this mass of people where the explosion seemed to originate from, she observed and could just about make out a human figure within the smoke but it was hard to make out due to the smoke obscuring the figure.

It took a minute for the smoke to clear when she began to make out certain details of the figure. The figure looked like a young boy around the age of 13-14, the same age as the two in front of the crowd. She began to make out his clothes or what was left of his clothes which were orange in colour. Then she saw his skin colour and noticed it was slightly tanned.

But what she saw next left her completely horrified and made her feel as if someone had just injected ice all through her body because she felt cold all the way to the bone.

The young boy had blonde spiky hair and from the one eye that was open she could see they were sapphire blue in colour and could just make out small twinkles of silver in them. On his face were three whiskers like birthmarks on each cheek.

When the smoke completely disappeared and the young boy could be seen clearly she put a hand to her mouth as she saw his body was covered in cuts, bruises and stab wounds.

There wrapped in metal ninja wire coated all over in his own blood was her Naruto.

Her son.

She took her hands away from her mouth and dropped them to her side. She began to clench her fist which caused her knuckles to go as white as a sheet of paper and golden ichor began to seep out from how hard her fist were being clenched.

Her eyes were glowing silver as small wisps' of silver danced around them and began glaring daggers towards the group of people and was also gritting her teeth with such forced that if she was not immortal, they would have smashed and cracked. Anger and rage began to flood her system as an angry tear made its way down her face.

Above in the sky and not realizing how out of control her emotions were becoming, the moon in the sky began to turn shades of red which was beginning to catch the attention of a lot of people. The clouds in the sky began to part and the wind was beginning to pick up which began to frighten every villager and shinobi in the village.

"What the hell is going on?"

"The moon is red"

"It must be the Kyuubi. It must be doing this."

"So that's why" she thought. These people thought that her baby boy was the Kyuubi. She could not believe how blind these people were.

However she stopped her thoughts when she noticed the duck haired boy pulling out another kunai and was aiming at Naruto's chest.

Seeing enough and not allowing her son to be hurt any longer, she leapt from the rooftops and landed between her son and the boy that was about get his face rearranged.

Her silver eyes bored into the eyes of the boy causing him to take a step back from the intensity they had. After a few moments of silence and the crowd beginning to shout who the hell she was, in a hushed voice that commanded power she said-

"Get away from my son."

Then all Hades broke loose.

* * *

**With Naruto moments earlier**

"Have a good night Naruto" Teuchi shouted as Naruto jumped of his stool at the Ichiraku's Ramón bar and began to walk down the streets of Konoha at a quickened pace. The day was October 10th, the day the Fourth Hokage defeated the Great Nine Tailed Fox and currently the big festival to commemorate the day was in full swing.

There were big parades going down the streets with many holding sparklers, food, and drinks and just having a great time in general. The big re-enactment of the Kyuubi's defeat was just beginning which no doubt would bring all the shinobi and civilians towards it since it was always a big favourite for the village.

Coincidently today was also the birthday of one Naruto Uzumaki. He was fourteen years old today and thus far it had proven to be somewhat joyful. He stayed away from the villagers as much as he could and luckily they did not bother him. Despite being a ninja now, he still could not harm the civilians of the village. Even thought quite a lot were beginning to show signs of letting go of their hatred for him and become somewhat civil towards him, there were still those who treated him like the plague and would not be changing their minds about him any time soon.

He got some presents from his sensei Kakashi which was new Kunai's and shurikans made of chakra metal. From the Pervy sage he received the Icha Icha book series. This of course gave him a beating from Tsuande, telling him to stop corrupting him. He even received a few presents from his friends such as Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee, Neji and even Hinata.

However he did not receive anything from his teammates Sakura or Sasuke which as of recently he was not very surprised about.

Ever since he had managed to bring Sasuke back from his attempt to join Orochimaru and brought him back beaten to a pulp, Naruto's relationship with the two began to dissolve pretty quickly. Sasuke was put under house arrest where his license as a ninja was suspended for three years and Tsunade had Jiraiya put chakra seals on his body to stop him from using chakra and his Sharingan. The civilian council of course did not like this but Tsunade just told them to go to hell.

This prompted the boy to completely blame Naruto saying Naruto was taking away his goal of getting revenge on his brother and that he was hindering his true power. He swore that he would make Naruto pay greatly.

With Sakura she just followed Sasuke like a loyal little puppy. Just when people thought she was beginning to get out of the fan girl phase, she began to sink even lower. Even Ino who had got out of the fan girl phase would look at her with slight disgust. The way she was acting not only prompted Tsunade to now only teach Ino how to use medical ninjutsu, but it caused Naruto's crush on the girl to pretty much dissolve.

"It's nice out tonight" Naruto said to himself as he got closer to his rundown apartment in the more shady area of the village. There was no one around so the area was pretty much baron. Everyone was at the festival, congregated into one part of the village which left everywhere else silent and unpopulated.

As he walked down the empty streets Naruto looked up at the sky to see it was another clear night and the stars and the moon was shining brightly down from the night sky.

He didn't know why but ever since he was little whenever he looked up at the moon and the stars he felt this odd wave of relief and warmth spread through him. He told no one this but he loved the night sky and he just felt like all his troubles were washed away and felt at peace. When he was on missions with his team, while the others slept he would silently look at sky.

Plus whenever he looked up at the sky he felt as if someone was watching him. It would have freaked Naruto out but the feeling didn't feel bad, it just felt right for some odd reason. Oddly comforting.

Naruto shook his heads from his thoughts and continued to walk down the deserted path. He saw his apartment building and looked in the direction of his apartment. He could just about see it and felt a little relieved when he saw it was intact. In the past his home had been fire bombed and broke into numerous times, especially on his birthday due to the fuzz ball inside his gut. He did want to move to somewhere slightly nicer before but no one would take him inn. The only reason he could live here was because the owner for the building was quite a shady character and as long as he got the rent money, then he did not care who lived there.

_Snap!_

Naruto was taken out of his musings and thoughts when he felt his right foot hit some kind of wire before he suddenly found himself wrapped in ninja wire, his arms and legs firmly pressed against his body.

"What the hell! Damn it" Naruto said aloud not believing he let his ninja sense dull like this. He had let his guard down as he stared into the night sky and it had just cost him.

"We got him folks" a voice called making Naruto swing his head to see two chunin shinobi's coming out of the dark alleyways between the buildings with a rather large group of civilllians following behind them.

"Did you really think the little yearly fox hunt was not going to happen just because you're a shinobi?" the chunin said coming up and giving Naruto a light slap across the face and a smirk making his way on his face.

Naruto growled towards the large group but that only earned him a punch to the gut courtesy of the same shinobi.

"Temper temper" the chunin said waving a finger in front of Naruto patronizingly infuriating Naruto even more.

"What's the matter dope? Got nothing to say?" an all too familiar voice called. "Fox got your tongue?"

Naruto looked at the group of civilians as they began to part down the middle to reveal a smirking Sasuke Uchiha walking towards him with his eternal servant Sakura following closely behind him. Behind her was an older woman who had pink hair just like Sakura.

"That must be Sakura's mom" he thought before he got another punch to the stomach but this time from Sasuke.

"You know I always wondered how you beat me. It never made sense that you had this unimaginable power deep inside you that just seemed to come out of nowhere. But now I know how you beat me. You have the nine tailed fox sealed inside you. It was not your power that beat me, it was the fox. I knew all along you could not beat me without help. It just shows how weak and pathetic you are."

"Oh and this coming from the guy who used Orochimaru cursed seal. Yeah I see you did it all by yourself" Naruto said snorting with sarcasm but was on the receiving end of a hard slap from Sakura.

"Shut up demon" Sakura screeched out causing Naruto and some of the other to wince at her high pitched voice. "You don't talk in Sasuke presence. Your nothing but dirt underneath his feet" she said with many nodding in agreement.

"You do realise that what you're doing is treason. I'm a shinobi of this village."

"You think we care _dead last_?" Sasuke said snorting. "Once I'm through with you, I'm leaving this pathetic village and heading straight for Orochimaru. I already have my guides with me" he said getting a look of confusion form Naruto.

The two chunin with the mob smirked and pulled their shirts down slightly from their necks to reveal to similar curse marks to the one Sasuke has on him glowing slightly from the power that was within each of them.

"You work for Orochimaru" Naruto said glaring at the two but felt a pain in his shoulder and saw a kunai had been thrown by one of the chunin's and was now lodged in him. Naruto gritted his teeth, trying to let the pain get to him.

"We must admit your village's security has become very poor but then again by the looks of things we are doing the village a public service by getting rid of you once and for all" the second chunin said as the crowd behind them began cheering and swinging their weapons around in the air.

"Bastards" Naruto muttered as he struggled against the ninja wire but found that he could not move a muscle.

"When will you see that you will never be accepted in Konoha. You are better off dead. It no wonders your parents abandoned you. They must not have wanted a failure of a son, not that I can blame them" Sasuke said sneering causing Sakura and the others to chuckle.

"Shut your damn mouth. My parents did not abandon me" Naruto shouted trying to keep his anger at bay.

"Oh then where are they?" Sakura said feigning surprise and looking all around her. Naruto gritted his teeth again trying to think of a good comeback but was struggling to think properly with the ninja wire pushing against his skin and the kunai still imbedded in his shoulder.

"Come on everyone. Let's finish what the fourth started" Sakura's mom shouted as everyone began to cheer and Sasuke and Sakura's smirks got wider. The crowd then got closer to Naruto and Naruto shut his eye for the inevitable.

For the next five minutes Naruto could only hang their and take the abuse and punishment as he was kicked, punched, stabbed, slashed, slapped and more. He could feel every single hit and the stabbing would send a fire like pain going through his body.

When the crowd took a step back Naruto was a bloody mess with many gashes all over his body and purple and black bruises already beginning to form where he had been hit.

"Now for the finale" the chunin said as Sasuke walked up and placed a exploding tag on Naruto. He then stepped back and nodded at the chunin next to him. Said chunin smirked before he made a hand sigh with his hands. As soon as he did the tag exploded causing a small explosion to go off and Naruto to be engulfed in smoke.

Everyone began smiling as they thought the finally killed the demon but frowned when after a few minutes the smoke began to die down and saw that Naruto was somehow still alive. The fire from the tag should have killed him but somehow he was still alive. But by the looks of it, it was barely.

It was when Naruto's form was completely out of the smoke that everything around them began to crazy.

The moon in the sky began to glow brightly with a reddish tint in it startling everyone who looked at it. The wind began to pick up and the clouds in the sky began to part away from the village.

"It must be the Kyuubi. It must be doing this" one of the members of the crowd shouted as Sasuke reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a kunai.

"With this I will be one stepped closer to my goal" he thought before he charged at Naruto. The Kunai in his hand was held tight and aimed directly at the beaten blonde's heart.

But that's when it happened. Out of nowhere a hooded figure appeared in front of Sasuke and caught the kunai with ease. The hooded figure was a woman from what they could tell and small strands of hazel brown hair fell out of the cloak. However what startled everyone was the intense glowing silver eyes that sent shivers down their spine.

Naruto who was barely conscious managed to lift his head high enough to see the figure and stayed awake long enough to hear the hooded woman say-

"Get away from my son."

* * *

**Present**

Hearing the five words come out of her mouth everyone in the crowd began to shout and curse the woman in front of them. Sasuke tried to get out of her grip but it was too strong. Her glare intensified on him before she knocked the kunai out of his hands and backhanded him into a wall.

"Sasuke" Sakura shouted as she ran over to the boy but was instead on the receiving in end of a hard kick to the stomach that sent her crashing through a window.

"Pathetic" the goddess muttered thinking at what a disappointment Sakura was to women everywhere for being so blindly obsessed with a disgusting boy who cared about nothing but himself.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Don't you know who I am?" Sasuke shouted but then regretted it when he found two small blades now lodged in his shoulders and pinned him against the wall. He then felt a strong punch to the gut causing him to vomit the contents in his stomach before the world went black and then blacked out.

"Now for you two" she said as she glared at the two chunin who stood their ground and the two marks curse marks on their necks began to glow orange and black markings began to spread.

"You won't survive fighting us lady. How about you give up and just give yourself to us. We promise to be nice and gentle" they said licking their lips and causing the goddess to look at the two in disgust.

"Heres my answer" she said and as quick as lightning a bow found its way into her hands and she fired two arrows directly at the two chunin's. The arrows were so quick that neither one of the chunin's saw it coming before the arrows hit them dead centre of their chests and piercing their heart. The two were dead in seconds and dropped to the ground like flies and the arrows in their chest disappeared into silvery wisps.

She looked at the dead chunin before setting her sights on the crowd in front of her who were two stunned to speak and many were trying not to wet themselves.

"Get lost" she muttered with so much ice in her voice that Konoha's resident Ice Queen Kurenai Yuhi would have wet herself. Not needing to be told twice the group scrambled together before they ran off and disappeared not ever caring about taking Sasuke or Sakura with them who were still out cold.

As soon as they disappeared she quickly made her bow disappeared before getting out a hunting knife and ran towards her son and began cutting the ninja wire. It only took a couple of seconds since celestial bronze was one of the strongest metals around and could cut through almost anything.

When the ninja wire came off Naruto's beaten body he began to fall to the earth before the goddess caught him and lowered his body down softly to the ground and placed his head in her lap.

She looked him over seeing all the damage on his body along with old scars that made ice once again flow through her body and tears cascade down her cheeks.

"My baby I'm so sorry. This should have never had to happen to you. I should have taken you with me like I wanted. Damn you father and damn the ancient rules" she said. She then pulled put a small bag that carried big pieces of ambrosia. She cut them into small squares and gently put them in Naruto's mouth helping him to swallow it since he was uncounisous and hurt.

She then pulled out a small vile of nectar and aloud a few drops to drip into Naruto's mouth. Once she felt he had enough she capped the vile and put it away. She looked over his body and already began to see Naruto's body beginning to mend itself. However when she looked closely she could also make out a small reddish glow coming from the wounds.

"So the Kyuubi heals his wounds quicker. At least there is one positive to having the beast sealed inside of him."

As the nectar and ambrosia was doing its job she felt the presence of a large group heading towards her. She recognises a few of the signatures and scowled slightly. After a minute squads of Anbu landed behind her some distance away with Tsuande, Jiraiya and Kakashi standing there.

All three looked at the scene in front of them and saw the unconscious Sasuke pinned to the wall and the out cold form of Sakura. Then at the two dead chunin.

"Who ever you are step away from Naruto and remain where we can see you" Tsunade bellowed but the goddess did not move from her spot and continued to stroke Naruto's hair.

"Anbu restrain her" Tsunade shouted and the team of Anbu went closed in around her but before they could get closer silver chains shot out from the ground and wrapped around the Anbu and forcing them all to the ground.

"You promised me" she whispered but the three Konoha shinobi heard what she said.

"Who are you? Why you are caring for Naruto and what the hell did we promise you?" Tsunade said as Kakashi and Jiraiya was examining the woman in front of them. They found her presence very familiar but they could not pin point it.

"You promised me you would look after him. You promised you would care for him and yet I find him beaten near death and by the looks of it this is not the first time it happened."

"Who are-"

Tsunade never finished the sentence since the goddess's head turned around to face them and all three saw her silver eyes glowing with wisps around them dancing like firelight.

All three shinobi went as pale as a sheet of paper and had a cold chill run up their spine.

"M-My L-Lady" Kakashi managed to stutter out before he, Jiraiya and Tsuande got on their knees and bowed. "What an honour it is to see you again. How may we-"

"BE SILENT" she shouted with an aura of command leaving the three wincing.

"Why did you not keep your promise? I thought that I could trust you."

The three shinobi were shivering slightly, the power she was letting out was insane. It was Jiraiya who managed to gain the confidence to speak up first.

"My Lady we can explain. I could not care for him when I had my spy network to look after and keep updated. It was for the good of the village. Sensei was taking good care of him from what I understood."

"My Lady I lost so many people close to me here and Minato was one of them. I could not bear being around here anymore. I would not have been a good carer for him anyway with my drinking and gambling" Tsunade said trying to convince the mighty immortal in front of her.

"Minato sensei was the closest thing I had to a father and Naruto looked so much like him I could not be around him. It brought back to many painful memories" Kakashi said trying to tell her his story but he knew from the look of her face it was not going to work.

The three gave their excuses but the goddess was not having any of it.

"Excuses. Those are nothing but excuses. Start telling me what his life was like. I want to know if he was seen as a hero like Minato wanted him to be seen as" she said but she saw the three gulp and look each other. She knew that was not a good sign.

So for the next ten minutes the three explained what Naruto life had been like despite neither wanting too. As she heard how her son was treated and seen throughout the village her temper was beginning to flare again so much that it was affecting the weather and the moon again. Though she was happy that her son had managed to somehow stay sane and positive. He managed to find those that cared about him and his personality was a lot like his father which she was grateful for. He was fierce when protecting his friends. Not only that he always seemed to treat girls with respect, something she felt great pride over that her son inherited that trait from her. Well almost all girls except for Tsunade that is which made her inwardly chuckle.

Once the three finished explaining it was just silent. The goddess turned back around and kneeled before her son again, stroking the whisker like marks on his cheek which made him giggle slightly in his sleep. The nectar and ambrosia was still healing him but it looked like most of it was nearly complete.

"So of the four that I trusted, it was only Hiruzen that actually did as I asked."

"My lady once again we couldn't- ackk"

Jiraiya stopped midsentence when she suddenly appeared in front of him and had started choking him with one hand. "BE SLIENT YOU PIGHEADED MAN. I SHOULD HAVE THIS VILLAGE LEVELLED TO THE GROUND FOR THE THINGS THEY HAVE DONE TO HIM" she roared putting the fear into the three before she calmed herself.

"But Minato would not want that since he cared for this village. However I see now that Naruto being in this world was a mistake. Therefore I will be taking my son back to his real home on Earth. In the world of the Olympians."

Tsuande, Kakashi and Jiraiya shot up from their positions on the ground to protest but one look from the goddess shut them all up immediately.

"But he is needed here. I have taken him on as my student and have just begun training him" Jiraiya said but she was not having any of it.

"I care very little what you want _**man**_. I have made the mistake of leaving him here once before, I will not make that mistake a second time" she said before put her hand on Naruto's chest and a bright light engulfed them.

"Please wait" Tsunade shouted but it fell on deaf ears as the goddess and Naruto shot into the air in a bright silver light before they completely disappeared into the darkness.

The three shinobi fell to their knees knowing that they did not keep their promise to her and would now pay the price. All three only had one thing on their mind.

"We screwed up big time."

* * *

**Next Day- New York City**

Naruto groaned while his eyes began to flutter open and he found himself staring at a ceiling that he did not recognise. Normally it would be white ceiling that belonged to a hospital but yet it wasn't. He knew he was not in his apartment because the bed he was in was way too comfy to be the one in his apartment.

Groggily and shakily he sat up and looked around. He looked around and did not recognise the place he was in. It was a nice room with a set of draws and cupboard sat against the wall that was made of oak. There was a TV on a night stand in front of him and a balcony terrace next to the window.

As he sat there he began to piece back together what had happened the night before. He was tied up in ninja wire and Sasuke, Sakura, some of Orochimaru goons and some villagers decided to beat him since they saw him as a freak of nature. Then he remembered Sasuke about to deliver a final blow before a hooded figure appeared in front of him.

Naruto eyes widened when he remembered the words the figure said before he passed out.

"_Get away from my son"_

"Mom" he whispered us as he whipped his head all around the room but there was no sign of her which caused his head to droop. However he caught the site of letter that was on top of the set of draws and Naruto groggily stood up and walked over. He unravelled the letter and began to read what it said.

_Dear Naruto_

_I'm sorry that I could not stay with you until you woke up but I'm afraid you cannot see me until the time is right. First let me tell you that I am your mother. I'm sorry that I could not be with you while you grew up but our family has certain rules in place that forbid us from raising our children. You will soon come to understand why._

_Since you do not know who your father is allow me to tell you. Your father's name was Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage of the hidden leaf village and the love of my life. He loved you with all his heart despite only ever being able to hold you in his arms the one time. When he died it broke my heart but nothing has ever been more difficult than having to leave you behind. I had asked people that I thought I could trust to watch over you and raise you in my place but only one of them actually did what I asked._

_After discovering what you're life was like I took you out of that world and bought you to mine. I know it may be difficult to adjust but you will come to love your new home and I know you will make friends very soon. I have enrolled you in the boarding school called Yancy Academy since you are still required to go to school in this world. In the draws you will find clothes I have picked up for you, the world's currency, some history books so you can learn about this world and a map of the city you are currently in. Also I have left a few jutsu's that I have kept with me since from what I have been told you are currently practising your wind element. But I must ask you don't use your shinobi powers out in the open. This world is a lot different to the Elemental Nations and therefore everyone is just a normal civilian that don't know about other worlds and special powers._

_My son I know this is a lot to take in and I know you have questions but all I ask is that you be patient and all will be revealed in time. I love you with all my heart my baby boy and I will be watching over you always._

_Love_

_You're Mother_

_P.S Read up on Greek Mythology. I guarantee it will come in handy in the future._

Naruto slowly put down the letter as some tear made their way down his cheek. They were not tears of pain but of joy. Joy knowing that his mother did not abandon him like many said she did and that she did truly love him.

He placed the letter down on the top of the draws and opened one of them and saw the clothes. They were black and dark green with bits of silver on them.

"Hmm pretty good. Might need to find some orange for it later thought" he thought before he turned his attention to the other contents of the draws. In a plastic bag were rolls of green paper. He looks at it before figuring out it must have been the currency here.

"The dollar huh? Weird name" he said aloud before putting it down and looking at the map. He spread the map out on top of the bed and was amazed at the intricate details. He then saw the giant book that said World History on the front in big bold letter.

When he opened the first page, all the letter began to get all jumbled. This happened a lot. Even back in the academy when he read books or scrolls the words would become jumbled. He would tell the instructors but they would just say he was lying to get out of doing any work.

**BEEP BEEP**

Naruto was bought out of thought when he heard loud sirens and beeps coming from outside. Deciding it was time to see this new world with his own eyes, he opened a pair of sliding doors and walked out onto the terrace. What he saw made his eyes widen like saucers.

There were buildings the size of Gamabunta made out of steel and all sorts of metals. Hell some of them went all the way in to the sky. Never in his life had he seen a building built as high as the ones he saw here.

He looked down towards the streets of the cities and saw hundreds if not thousands of people just walking around casually. There were metal machines racing around on wheels that confused the hell out of Naruto.

"Woh" was all Naruto could say as he stared at his surroundings. Never in a million year did he imagine things like this. Buildings as tall as the sky and machine that were racing around on roads and the people not caring or minding them at all. It left Naruto's mind completely boggled but Naruto took a deep breath.

"Mom would not have brought me here if she didn't think it was the right choice. As much as I will miss the leaf, this is my new home now and I actually have a parent out here. It will take time but I can get use to this place. Just one step at a time" he thought.

He looked at his surroundings again and smiled. He then puffed out his chest and took in a deep breath before he shouted out-

"LOOK OUT WORLD BECAUSE NARUTO UZUMAKI HAS ARRIVED."

* * *

**Chapter One Finished**

**Okay everyone i hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I know you all know who his Olympian parent is but Naruto won't find out until he gets claimed during capture the flag.**

**Silena will defo be paired with Naruto. Plus don't worry about Beckendorf. I already have someone that could be paired with him.**

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW :)**


	2. Fury Of The Math Teacher

**14 reviews and a lot of favorites and followers. Thank you everyone. I appreciate and am very happy that so many of you enjoyed the first chapter. I hope you enjoy the next chapter a you did the previous one. :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Naruto stared outside of the school bus window as the bus made its way down the streets of New York passing the sky scrapers and the people by.

His clothing had changed since he arrived to New York. He decided it was time to hang up the orange but he wore an orange shirt from time to time since he didn't really feel the need to stick out any more. He was currently wearing black jeans with black converses, a white shirt with a picture of a wolf on the front wearing sunglasses with the motto 'I howl for you' at the bottom. Over that he wore a dark green zip up hooded jacket.

Seven months had passed since Naruto had arrived in this new world and it had taken him a long time to get use to the place. On the first day he was nearly hit by a car four times, he had given a waitress a hundred dollar tip much to his embarrassment and waitresses joy, and pulled out a kunai in the middle of Times Square by accident when a car siren when off which startled him greatly.

After a few weeks of adjusting and learning about this world culture he headed off to the boarding school that his mom had enrolled him in and quickly moved in to one of the dorms. He was surprised to find that he was sharing a dorm with two other boys' which meant he could not practise his jutsu's or chakra control in the room. So he had to compromise and at night would make a shadow clone to stay in his bed while he went off for a few hours and train in a deserted forest area.

His control over his chakra had significantly gotten better and could now tree walk and water walk like it was second nature. He focused on the leaf cutting exercise and the rock cutting exercise so he could improve on his wind manipulation. He did that very quickly after he discovered the pro's to Shadow Clones. Since then he practised his wind jutsu's that his mom left for him.

When he joined Yancy academy they quickly discovered that Naruto had a slight learning deficiency and found out he was dyslexic meaning he had difficulty learning things from books and trouble reading since the words would just jumble around in his brain. Not only that but he had ADHD, basically meaning he could not keep still. When he thought about it, it now made sense to why he struggled so much in the academy and why he could never stay in one place for too long. However because of his learning difficulty he was placed in the year two year bellow where he should be since they felt it would be where he was most comfortable at and could help him the most.

The day he moved in to the dorm he quickly befriended the two boys he was sharing with. They were two boys whose names were Percy Jackson and Grover Underwood. Percy was twelve and had black hair and sea green eyes. He was a little shorter than most but then again Naruto had a bit of a growth spurt since he came to this world since he now stood at a respectable five foot four.

Its turned out Percy had Dyslexia and ADHD too which Naruto had admitted it was quite the coincidence. However they both became quick friends since neither liked school all that much and preferred goofing off.

Then there was Grover Underwood who Naruto had to admit did not look like a twelve year old. He looked the same age as him but Grover just said he had trouble in school and was redoing seventh grade. Naruto didn't think much of it so he just shrugged it off. Grover had Caucasian skin colour with curly short curly brown hair and brown eyes. But unfortunately his legs were crippled when he was little so he had to have crutches to help him walk. Yet that never stopped him when enchilada day came at the school cafeteria. He could not move any quicker.

Not only that but with Naruto heightened sense he swore Grover smelled like a goat while Percy strangely smelled like the ocean. He shrugged it off thinking they were just wearing strange deodorant.

But the three became good friends and since they shared a dorm room together the three were pretty much inseparable. When the found out Naruto didn't have any parents, they sympathised for him and Naruto was even invited over to Percy's for Christmas.

Naruto was quick to make friends with Percy's mom Sally Jackson and she was delighted to see Percy finally make a friend. Though Percy's step father Gabe Ugliano was not too happy about it saying they should not waste money on the punk. But Naruto paid for his stuff and didn't spend any of the Jacksons money much to Gabe's delight.

Though when Percy asked Grover he just said he already had plans and would see them after Christmas break. They didn't hear from him at all during the break until they returned to Yancy Academy.

Naruto found it slightly odd at Grover's mysterious behaviour but he let it go. Everyone had their secrets; he knew that better than anyone.

Right now they were on a school trip heading towards the Metropolitan Museum of Art that was being led by the Latin teacher Mr Brunner. Mr Brunner was a middle aged man with scraggy thinning brown hair and beard and was confined to a wheel chair and always wore a tweed jacket.

Despite his appearance he was definantly one of Naruto and Percy's favourite teachers. He told interesting stories in class and was always up for a joke. On rare occasions he even brought roman and Greek armour and weapons. Because of this, it was easily one of the only classes that Naruto and Percy did not fall asleep in.

But Naruto could not help but have his guard up around the man. The man had just appeared one day, took over the Latin class and had quite an interest in both Percy and Naruto. At first it was only Percy but after a couple of days and a lot of staring at Naruto, he began to take an interest in him too.

"You stare any harder the people might combust" Percy said as he jabbed Naruto in the ribs causing the blonde to roll his eyes.

"We could only hope" he smirked getting a small chuckle from Percy.

"Guys don't joke about that" Grover said in a panicky voice causing the two to stare at him incredulously. Lately Grover had been quite panicky a lot of the time lately. He was either worried about something or he kept drinking way to much coffee.

"Right" both Naruto and Percy said together before shaking their heads and going back into silence.

As the bus entered the parking lot and the class began to hop out, Naruto looked in front of the giant museum in wonder. Even after all these months of being in New York, the buildings in this world still amazed and confused him.

"Come on everyone" Mr Brunner said as he managed to get himself out of the bus. "Stay together and don't wander off. Don't want you to get into any trouble now do we?" he said glancing over towards Percy and Naruto.

"Why did he look at us when he said that?" Percy asked while Naruto just shrugged.

"We do have a bit of a reputation in school" he said to which Percy rolled his eyes before they followed Mr Brunner.

The class made their way into the museum as they walked past the giant pillars at the front of the museum and Naruto couldn't help but notice how much Mr Brunner and surprisingly Grover's face lit up when they saw all the Greek and Roman artefacts.

The first stop on the little tour was to look at a bronze chariot that was enlaced with Ivory. Mr Brunner went on to explain how the chariot was used and that it was supposedly created by the Greek Gods Athena and Poseidon. Apparently it was Athena who created the chariot but it was Poseidon who supplied the horses.

"Bet racing in one of those would be fun" Naruto whispered to Percy getting a grin of approval from Percy.

"Chariots racing around central park? Sounds fun and dangerous" Percy whispered back.

"Exactly" Naruto replied making Percy again roll his eyes at the blonde.

Grover meanwhile looked at the grinning duo with worry. "Gods these two are really going to be the death of me."

"Keep up Jackson, Uzumaki" Mrs. Dodd's said sweetly when the two noticed that the group had moved on while they were talking. She was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She joined just after Christmas break after their previous maths teacher had a nervous breakdown.

She really did not like Percy for some odd reason and she constantly called on him to answer questions she knew he did not know.

For the next hour Mr Brunner took the class all over the museum. He explained the different armours Greeks and Romans used, different strategies that were used at certain battle such as Battle of Troy.

Meanwhile Naruto, Percy and Grover were standing at the back of the group somewhat paying attention when the class bitch as Naruto and Percy called her Nancy Bobofit began to throw small piece of bread at Grover which stuck to him since they had peanut butter and jelly on them.

Nancy Bobofit was this horrid beast of a girl that had wild red frizzy hair and was a very butch and messy person. She was sweet one minute to the teachers and then a real bitch when the teacher had their back turned. She constantly teased on a lot of the school kids, especially Percy and Grover because they were different from everyone else but she would not go near Naruto since an incident in the past caused her to become very wary of him.

Let's just say she chose the wrong day to pick on him and found herself pinned to the wall with pencil going through her clothes and pinning her to the wall while a sign was put on her saying 'ESCAPED MONKEY PLEASE RETURN TO ZOO.'

Despite this and Naruto's reputation in school, unfortunately Grover was still the subject of a lot of teasing and bullying due to him being crippled and it made him an easy target, though it didn't happen as often once Naruto joined Yancy Academy and got involved. All those who tried to bully Grover either got scared off by Naruto and Percy or were subjected to Naruto's pranks that had began making a name for themselves during his time at school.

There was one time when a group of kids tripped Grover over and dumped their food on him just because he was a cripple. Neither Naruto nor Percy took too kindly to that. However the next day that group of boy found them hanging by their underwear on the school flag pole while the American National Anthem began playing in the background causing everyone in the area to roar with laughter.

The boys didn't have clue how it happened but Percy and Grover both suspected Naruto had something to do with it if the menacing grin he gave off was any indication.

As the group made their way through the hallways of the museum both Naruto and Percy were looking at the mosaics and dishes that were against the wall or being held in special class cases so that they could to be touched or ruined in any way. They recognised some of them from the stories that Mr Brunner spoke about in class.

There was one with Jason sailing across the ocean in the Argos with the Argonauts. Another was of the Battle of Troy depicting the giant wooden horse the Greeks used to trick the Trojans which ultimately led to the Trojans demise.

The main one that was there was the biggest of them all and depicted the Twelve Labours of Hercules.

The first one was of Hercules, the demi god son of Zeus fighting against the Nemean Lion. It depicted his great and superior strength as he held the Nemean Lion up in the air with his hand wrapped around its throat with a giant club in his other hand.

They looked over to another one of the labours to see him capturing the Golden Hind of Artemis. When Naruto saw this he couldn't help but frown slightly and have a twinge of anger towards it. It just seemed wrong to him for some reason but he knew from the stories that the hind did escape in the end yet Hercules still passed the third Labour.

They scanned through the other labours which included defeating the Erymanthian Boar, Capture the Cretan Bulls, Obtain the girdle of Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons and the rest.

They then got to the final one which showed Hercules fighting Cerberus and capturing it. But when he looked at it Naruto only had one thing on his mind.

"Cerberus would make one badass summoning."

The two moved on from their spot and they walked into a giant room at the centre of the Museum with Mr Brunner wheeling himself over towards a shrine of sorts.

He gathered all of the students around a thirteen – foot - tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling everyone how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about their age. Naruto, Grover and Percy somehow found themselves at the front of the class instead of the back where they usually remain and had to look interested in what Mr Brunner was saying.

Mr Brunner began to explain what the carvings on the sides meant and actually managed to catch both Naruto and Percy's attention because it was actually kind of interesting, but yet everyone else around them was talking and having their own conversations.

Yet when Percy or Naruto told them to shut their traps, they got the evil eye from Mrs Dodd's.

However when Nancy Bobofit snickered about some of the statues being naked, Percy had enough and shouted at her to shut the hell up. Of course this caught everyone's attention as well as Mr Brunner's.

"Mr Jackson, do you have something you wish to say?" Mr Brunner asked clasping his two hands together.

"No sir" Percy mumbled out while the other began to snicker at him but quickly shut up when Naruto gave them his own evil eye.

"Well then perhaps you can tell me what is happening in the picture" he said motioning over to a picture on the stele that showed a man sitting on a throne with child in his hands and his mouth wide open.

"Urm" Percy said starting off before getting a bit of confidence once he recognised the pictures.

"That's Kronos eating his kids."

"Yes," Mr. Brunner said obviously not satisfied.

"And he did this because…?"

"Well…" Naruto heard Percy say as his friend racked his brains to figure it out. "Kronos was the king god and..."-

"God?" Mr Brunner said frowning before Percy quickly corrected himself.

"Titan" he said quickly correcting himself. "He didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. Then when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters-"

"Eeew!" said all the girls behind them causing Naruto, Percy, Grover and Mr Brunner to roll their eyes.

"Then there was big fight and the gods won" Percy continued and finished the answer getting a nod of approval from Mr Brunner.

"That's correct" he said. "Then the world became ruled by the Twelve Olympians gods, with the most powerful being the three brothers Zeus, Poseidon and Hades" he said pointing towards three small figures.

"Ever since they overthrew their father they have been rivals ever since. "

"On many occasions the gods came down to earth and how should I put this" he said in thought before Naruto spoke up.

"Hooked up because they couldn't keep it in their pants" he said getting a round of laughter from everyone even Mrs Dodd's and Mr Brunner.

"That is correct Mr Uzumaki. Can you tell me the correct term for these children?" he asked Naruto.

Naruto thought for a second knowing he read about this as he racked his brains to find the answer.

"They were called demi gods right? Part mortal and part god" Naruto said getting a nod from Mr Brunner.

"Can you perhaps name me some demi god heroes?" Mr Brunner asked directing the question towards Naruto again.

"Urm Hercules and Perseus was ones right? They were both sons of Zeus" he said getting a nod of approval from Mr Brunner.

"Plus there was Theseus who was a son of Poseidon."

"That's correct, very good Mr Uzumaki. Good to see you were paying attention in class."

However they heard snickers coming from the class behind them and Nancy Bobofit saying "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids or name a demi god."

"And why Mr Uzumaki," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Mrs. Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"

Naruto thought for a moment. It was an interesting question Mr Brunner had thrown at them but one he was completely unprepared for. So he just shrugged.

"I'm sorry sir but I really don't know."

"Mr Jackson how about you?" he asked but he got the same answer from Percy.

"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit to both Mr Jackson and Mr Uzumaki. On that note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodd's, would you lead us back outside?"

Said teacher nodded as the group ushered outside and began to walk back down the hallway. The group passed the other artefacts and Naruto looked around at any that he missed. Naruto quickly noticed Percy was not next to him but quickly saw him talking to Mr Brunner. Naruto shrugged it off and continued to walk.

As they got halfway down the hallway there was a small split in the side of one of the walls that led into another room. Curiosity getting the better of him he walked in and looked at what was there.

When he entered he stopped and marvelled at the sight of a well preserved Greek statue that was stood in the centre of the room.

The statue was of a woman who wore a dress that stopped just above the knees and was barefoot and her hair was in a sort of bun. She carried a bow in one hand and a arrow in another. Then at her side was a wolf.

When looking at her features Naruto had to admit she was very beautiful but was not quite sure who it was. He looked around and spotted a small plaque in front of it but couldn't make out the worlds thanks to his dyslexia.

"Artemis" a voice called out making Naruto turn around and sees Mr Brunner wheeling himself into the room.

"Goddess of the Hunt, Moon, Childbirth, Wild Animals and Chastity."

"Heh sorry for getting separated from the group, I wanted to see what was in here and when I saw the statue I couldn't help but feel a little drawn to it."

Mr Brunner looked at Naruto as if he was trying to figure him out before he shook his head and a small smile graced his face. "That's okay my boy. It is good to see a young man like yourself interested in history."

"Odd combination isn't it thought? To be the goddess of childbirth yet also the goddess of virginity. It kind of contradicts itself don't you think."

"Many have thought that but its best not to argue with the titles of a goddess."

"Fair enough. She took an oath right? To never have sex or be in a relationship with a man because of some guy called Orion who was killed and he was like her boyfriend or something?"

"Something like that. Some say she mistook him for an animal when hunting one day, other say she was tricked into shooting him by her brother Apollo. Meanwhile other say she never loved him to begin with. The only one who could answer that is Artemis herself."

Naruto chuckled slightly. "You talk as if she is real" he said before Mr Brunner turned his wheel chair around.

"Come let's go for lunch. We don't want to keep everyone waiting he said."

Naruto nodded and followed after. It was only until later that Naruto realised Mr Brunner never answered his question.

* * *

**During Lunch**

The class was gathered on the steps of the museum as they watched the traffic on both the roads and the walkways as most were out from work and heading out for lunch. Up in the sky it looked like a nasty storm was brewing since dark clouds were heading over the city.

Lately when Naruto watched TV it spoke on the news that all around the world floods, hurricanes and huge storms were forming leaving many scientist confused about out the strange weather patterns. Then you always had the guy with a giant sign around him saying 'End of the world is near'.

Naruto sat on the edge of a fountain with Percy and Grover as they ate away at their lunches while Naruto dug into his ramen. No one could ever understand how he managed to keep his ramen warm and Naruto would always just say that it was a trade secret and left it that.

Despite being in this great new world Naruto greatly missed good old Ichiraku's Ramen. He even had dreams about eating it again but he made do with what he had.

"You get Detention again?" Grover asked looking at Percy

"Nah," he said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean –"I'm not a genius."

"Got that right" Naruto said chuckling earning him a punch on the arm from Percy.

"Hmm okay" Grover said shrugging. "Can I have your apple?" he said getting another chuckle from Naruto while Percy passed over the apple.

Naruto looked over towards his class to see some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers.

"I swear boys are so stupid" he muttered to himself before he stopped and thought about what he just said. "Why the hell did I just say that?"

Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodd's wasn't seeing a thing.

The three began to chat quietly about the trip and what they might be doing over the summer when Nancy Bobofit walked up to them with some of her goons behind and decided to dump her lunch onto Grover.

"Oops" she said grinning with bits of cheetos stuck in her crooked teeth.

Percy was angry and jumped up and looked like he was about to hit her before Naruto quickly grabbed and sat him back down.

"Don't. You will just get yourself into more trouble like you always do. Don't sink down to her level. She will get what's coming to her eventually. That much I can promise."

Percy who did not look very convinced sat back down but his eyes didn't look away from Nancy Bobofit.

That's when something very unexplained happened.

As Naruto was sitting down eating his ramen and thinking of new ways to prank and torture the Bobofit beast, Nancy suddenly fell into the water fountain making a loud and audible splash which caught the attention of everyone including the teachers with Mrs Dodd's making her way over.

"Mrs Dodd's Percy just pushed me" she cried out but neither Naruto nor Percy was listening. Both were trying to figure out what just happened.

Naruto was not looking at Nancy when it happened but he swore at the corner of his eye he saw what look to be some sort of tentacle made of water grab Nancy and push her into the fountain.

"Mr Jackson comes with me now honey" Mrs Dodd's said as she looked directly at Percy making Naruto shake out of his thoughts.

"No Wait I pushed her" Grover said trying to stand up but without his crutches it made it a little difficult.

Percy was a little stunned that Grover was trying to cover for him while Naruto was a bit put off that Grover wanted to take the punishment.

However Mrs Dodd's was not buying it and she then lead Percy away back inside the museum where Percy was most likely going to get another scolding and another detention.

"Why did you say you pushed her? I might not have been looking in her direction but I know you were sitting down."

"I-" Grover said trying to think of something which amused Naruto at the constipated look Grover got when he tried to think of a suitable lie or excuse. Grover really was an awful liar.

"Oh fine don't tell me" Naruto said in a huff before standing up.

"I'm going to the bathroom" he said heading back into the museum.

"No wait" Grover said but Naruto was already inside the building.

"Dammit" Grover said as he looked over to Mr Brunner trying to get his attention.

* * *

**With Naruto**

"Ahh man where the hell are the bathrooms, I'm bursting here" he thought aloud as he tried to follow the sign on the walls to the bathroom that just led him around in circles since he couldn't read the signs properly.

"This is getting ridiculous. Damn Dyslexia" he said before he heard a scream come from one of the room to his left.

"That sounded like Percy. I recognise that girly scream anywhere" Naruto said before he began to sprint towards the room where the scream originated from.

"Percy where are you?" he called out and noticed that no one else was around. That's odd he thought before he ran into the fall where he heard Percy scream.

"Naruto run" Percy suddenly said appearing in front of him from round a corner and running towards him.

"Percy what the hell are you-"

_"_**Where is it?**" a deep scratchy voice called not sounding very human before a figure appeared behind Percy. Whatever it was had eyes as black as coal with a greyish body with sharp teeth and leathery like wings on its back.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Naruto thought to himself never seeing anything like it and he had seen a lot of weird things before he noticed it was about to take a swipe at Percy. Pushing chakra to his feet he ran towards the creature and delivered a hard kick to its face knocking it back and hitting the wall behind it.

"**I won't ask again. Where is the lightning bolt?**_**"**_ The creature asked with Naruto taking a look towards Percy.

"What the hell is she talking about?" Naruto asked getting in his fighting stance.

"This was a bad day not to bring my weapons pouch."

"I don't know. Mrs Dodd's took me away to talk and then she turned into that. Then she started ranting about me stealing a lightning bolt."

"Stealing a lightning bolt? But that doesn't make sense. And did you just say that _thing_ is Mrs Dodd's" Naruto asked looking slightly wide eyed getting a nod of confirmation.

"**Come here honeys**" she yelled as she spread out her wings and began to flap/charge over towards them.

While Percy had a look of fear cross his face, Naruto was keeping it together and trying to think what to do. "I don't have my weapons with me so that's out. I kicked her but yet it doesn't look as if it did all that much. I'm going to have to use a jutsu."

"Percy" Naruto called getting his attention. "What I'm about to do I need you to swear that you will keep it a secret and that you will NOT tell anyone about it. Understand?"

"Naruto what do you-"

"Do you understand?" Naruto repeated with a bit more force. Percy realising this was not the time to argue just nodded his head.

"Right" Naruto said as he looked directly at Mrs Dodd's. Take this he said as his hands began to make hand signs.

"**_Wind Style: Wind Palm_**" he shouted as a blast of wind shot out from his palm and hit Mrs Dodd's square in the chest and forced her back and into the wall she hit before which caused a hiss of pain to escape from the Mrs Dodd's lips.

Percy meanwhile was gaping like a fish out of water as he saw what Naruto just did.

"H-How?"

"Explain later" Naruto said as he saw Mrs Dodd's getting up again.

"Man what does it take to keep this old bat down?"

Mrs Dodd's got up again and charged towards both of them again, anger clearly shown on her wrinkled, monstrous face.

**"You will pay for that."**

Percy and now Naruto were a little worried since Naruto's attack didn't seem to be doing much. Naruto was not seriously contemplating using the rasengan.

However they were both brought out of their thoughts when they heard the screeching of wheels get closer to them and when they both looked over they were surprised to see Mr Brunner there in his wheelchair.

"Percy! Naruto! What Ho!" He shouted as he threw an item to both of them. Both boys caught the items. Percy and Naruto looked down to see what they caught and saw that they both now had a pen in their hands.

Both boys looked at each other then back towards their items before shouting out "WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE SUPPOSE TO DO!?"

Percy not knowing what to do with the pen just decided to twist the cap to see if there was some sort of hidden weapon in the pen but immediately retracted his hand when the pen suddenly became a sword the length of his arm.

"Woh" both boys thought before Naruto tried to do the same with is but saw it wasn't a twist pen but more of an ink pen. So he yanked the cap off. As soon as he did the cap and the pen both turned into a pairs of long hunting knives.

"Well" Naruto said. "Let's see what these bad boys can do" he said before he charged towards Mrs Dodd's with Percy very shakily going with him.

"_**Die Honeys"**_ she said before she met Naruto who used his shinobi speed and flexibility to dodge a swipe from her talons and give her a quick kick to the ribs before with both of his knives stabbed Mrs Dodd's in each shoulder earning a big hiss of pain to erupt from her mouth.

"Finish her Percy" Naruto shouted as Percy ran towards her and while having one of his eyes closed slashed down at Mrs Dodd's leathery torso before she erupted into nothing but gold dust.

Both boys looked to where Mrs Dodd's previously was and didn't understand what just happened. Did they just kill her or did she just disappear?

Both boys looked at each other before letting out a loud sigh. They looked over to where Mr Brunner was but saw that he was gone.

They put their weapons back into their pen forms before they left the hall way, not wanting to explain the bit of mess they made in there.

When they got back out they were interrupted by Nancy Bobofit.

"Where have you idiots been? Mrs Kerr is about to take us back in the museum?" she said sneering.

"W-Who the hell is Mrs Kerr?" Percy asked but all he got was Nancy rolling her eyes and walking away muttering idiots. Both boys even noticed her previously wet clothes had now somehow dried themselves.

Confused they then walked over to Grover and he gave them the same answer but he was stuttering slightly so they knew he was lying. So instead they turned their attention to Mr Brunner

He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my two pens. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson, Mr Uzumaki" he said.

"Urrrr okay" both boys muttered looking at each other before handing them over and Mr Brunner putting them into his front pocket.

"Sir," Percy said, "where's Mrs. Dodd's?"

He stared at the two boys blankly. "Who?"

"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodd's the pre-algebra teacher Naruto said looking Mr Brunner square in the eyes. Naruto saw a tiny show of deception but it quickly went away as if it was never their before Mr Brunner let a frown appear on his face and sat forward, looking slightly concerned.

"Percy, Naruto there is no Mrs. Dodd's on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodd's at Yancy Academy. Are you both feeling all right?"

"Say what" both boys said together not quite believing what they just heard.

"You boys may have just got Mrs Kerr's name mixed up with someone else, perhaps an old teacher from a previous school. Don't worry about it boys" Mr Brunner said before wheeling off. "Come it's time to get back into the museum."

As he wheeled away both Percy and Naruto stood there with dumbstruck looks on their face with only one thing coming to mind with everything that just happened.

"What the hell?"

* * *

**Chapter 2 Completed**

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW :)**


	3. The Weirdness Just Gets Weirder

**Well the pol for whether the story should be a single pairing or a small harem has closed. It looks like it will be a double pairing. Thank you to everyone who voted on their. It is greatly appreciated. **

**The next poll for which girl should be in it is now up. Remember Silena WILL definatly be in it so you have the second girl. Annabeth is not part of the choices since she is with Percy. You have five girls to choose from.**

**Thalia Grace**

**Clarisse La Rue**

**Katie ****Gardner**

**Bianca**** DiAngelo**

**Zoe Nightshade**

**If you have a girl you wish to add to the poll let me know. Also know Naruto wont get with each girl immediately. It will most likely be Silena first and then the other in the other stories.**

* * *

Chapter Three

It was weeks after the big incident with Mrs Dodd's turning into some kind of flying monster and still everyone had denied the existence of Mrs Dodd's.

Naruto and Percy spend days after the trip going from student to student trying to see if they knew anything about Mrs Dodd's but they would always look at them both as if they had gone insane. All said there had never been a Mrs Dodd's at Yancy Academy and that Mrs Kerr has always been the maths teacher ever since winter break ended.

However there was one person who could not completely convince them and let them realise something was up.

Grover had always been a bad liar. When he lied he stuttered, his brow began to get a little sweaty and he always tried to avoid people gazes. This is exactly what he did when they asked him about Mrs Dodd's. He would say that he did not know what they were talking about and that there was no one by the name of Mrs Dodd's at Yancy Academy but they knew he was lieing.

Although Naruto managed to keep on track in school and keep a somewhat decent grade of a C since he was able to handle pressure better than most and had his clones to help him, Percy was struggling which was clearly evident since his grades went from a D's to F's.

The next problem Naruto had was explaining to Percy how he made that wind attack. He had tried to think of some sort of excuse but Percy knew he saw it come from his hand and the weird hand signs he did and words he said with it. In the end Naruto sighed to himself and explained.

At first of course Percy was sceptical saying it had to be a lie, that there could not be things like ninja's or another world out there. But once Naruto did his shadow clone jutsu and made numerous copies of himself he quickly took it back.

It left Percy gobsmacked and from then on he believed him. To say Percy was shocked was an understatement. For days he would just stare at Naruto as if he was superman before Naruto quickly swatted him on the back of the head and told him to stop staring.

He did eventually but it still left Percy thinking Naruto may have been a super hero in disguise.

Right now the two were in their dorm room trying their best to study for the upcoming Latin exam. Grover had gone for a walk so Naruto was able to use his shadow clones to help study for the upcoming exams. Percy meanwhile was only interested in learning and revising for Latin. He wanted to impress Mr Brunner and didn't want to fail after Mr Brunner had shown great interest in him, pushing him to be the best that he can be.

"Uhhh this is impossible" Percy groaned as he threw his Guide to Greek Mythology text book against the wall. "I'm reading and reading buts it s just not sticking. It going in one ear and then out the other."

"Keep trying Percy. You'll get it. I mean we have dyslexia, it always going to be harder for us then it would be for others.

"This coming from the guy that can make infinite copies of himself to do his homework for him."

Naruto shrugged. "Not my fault I'm too awesome. The laws of school don't apply to me because the awesomeness coming off me."

Percy rolled his eyes before picking up his text book off the ground.

"How am I supposed to remember the difference between Chiron and Charon? It's exactly the same."

"Actually one has an **a** in it and the other has an **i** in it. Bit of a difference" Naruto said looking up from his Latin text book.

"You know what I mean" Percy growled out getting more and more frustrated and he did not want to fail this Latin class.

"Why don't you ask Mr Brunner for help? I'm sure he is still in his office and since you are one of his favourite students I'm sure he will give you a few tips."

Percy looked up from his book slowly hopeful. "Do you think that would be okay?"

"I don't see why not. He is a teacher after all. So if a student need help, it his duty to help right? I'll even go with you. I could use the walk."

"Yeah okay, thanks" Percy said getting up from his desk and exiting the dorm room with Naruto following closely behind, telling his clones to keep up the good work and if they hear someone getting close to their room they must dispel.

So there Naruto and Percy was as they climbed the stairs of Yancy Academy as they neared the office to their Latin teacher Mr Brunner.

As the two walked along the corridors where all the teachers' offices were located, they saw all of them were dim and dark except for one. When they got closer they saw Mr Brunner's office still had its light on meaning he was in and the door was left slightly open. Percy was about to walk in when the two over heard two voices.

One was easily recognisable as Mr Brunner's but surprising the two was that the other voice belonged to Grover.

Curiosity got the better of the two before they leaned in slightly so that they could just about make out what they were saying.

"... worried about Percy and Naruto, sir" they heard Grover say surprising them both. Usually it was the other way round and they worried about him.

"... alone this summer," Grover was saying. "I mean, a Kindly One in the school! Now that we know for sure, and they know too—"

"We would only make matters worse by rushing them," Mr. Brunner said. "We need Percy to mature more and Naruto is very mysterious. There is something about him that is different from the rest.

That made Naruto's eyes widen. "Do they know I'm a shinobi? How the hell could they have figured it out?"

"But they may not have time. The summer solstice dead line—"

"Will have to be resolved without Percy, Grover. Let him enjoy his ignorance while he still can and we will keep Naruto in the dark along with him.

"Sir, they saw her..."

"Their imagination," Mr. Brunner insisted. "The Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince them both of that."

"Mist?" Naruto thought.

"But they have been asking question. I don't know how much longer I can lie to them."

"You have to Grover. I know it's difficult and they have both become your friends during your time here but it will be safer."

"Sir, I ... I can't fail in my duties again." Grover's voice was choked with emotion. "You know what that would mean."

"You haven't failed, Grover," Mr. Brunner said kindly. "I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping Percy and Naruto alive until next fall—"

_'THUD!'_

Mr Brunner stopped talking when Percy accidently let his text book slip from his hands causing a loud thud to echo through the hallway. He was paying such close attention to the conversation that he did not realise it was beginning to slip from his grasp.

"Damn" Naruto thought before he grabbed Percy's arms and led him away from the room. They quickly picked up the text book before Naruto and Percy stealthily but quickly ran back to their dorm room.

Back in the hallway, Mr. Brunner spoke. "Nothing," he murmured. "My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice."

"Mine neither," Grover said. "But I could have sworn ..."

"Go back to the dorm," Mr. Brunner told him. "You've got a long day of exams tomorrow."

"Don't remind me."

The lights went out in Mr. Brunner's office and the two left but as the two walked a strange clopping sound echoed.

Back in the dorm room Grover walked in to see Percy and Naruto reading their text books with Percy sitting at a desk while Naruto was sitting on his bed with his back against the wall.

"Hey guys" Grover said walking in and heading over to his bed as he put his crutches down to the floor beside the bed.

"Sup Grover"

"Hey G-man"

"Geez Perce you look awful. Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm just tired and this Latin exams is doing my head in."

As Percy and Grover talked Naruto looked up from his book and eyed Grover carefully. He didn't understand why he was talking to Mr Brunner about him and Percy. It was as if the two were in cahoots about something that involved both of them but either Naruto or Percy knew anything about it.

Were they in some kind of danger? Is Mr Brunner a threat to him and Percy in some way or is it the opposite. He knew now he might have to keep a watchful eye on the two.

The next afternoon, both Naruto and Percy were leaving the three-hour Latin exam both very mentally exhausted. The test itself had been far more difficult than they thought. The words on the paper just kept swimming around for them both, getting more and more jumbled. Despite all the late night studying they did and with Naruto even using his clones for help it did not help in any way.

Though Naruto managed to do slightly better than Percy, it still was not a passing grade.

Both were slightly worried Mr Brunner may have found out they were there last night listening to the conversation but both sighed when he just wanted to give them the results of their exams.

"Percy," he said. "Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's ... it's for the best."

"Percy is not going to take this well" Naruto thought as saw the down cast look on his friends face.

"Okay, sir" Percy mumbled.

"I mean ..." Mr. Brunner said wheeling his chair back and forth, like he wasn't sure what to say. "This isn't the right place for you. It was only a matter of time."

"Right," he said, trembling.

"No, no," Mr. Brunner said. "Oh, confound it all. What I'm trying to say ... you're not normal, Percy. That's nothing to be—"

"Thanks," Percy blurted. "Thanks a lot, sir, for reminding me." Percy then picked up his backpack and walked out.

"Huh that could have gone better" Naruto said with Mr Brunner looking to where Percy walked out and nodded.

"Perhaps I was a little too hard on him" Mr Brunner said aloud.

"You just wanted him to be the best. What teacher doesn't want that for his student" Naruto said getting a look of appreciation from Mr Brunner.

"Yes well how about you Mr Uzumaki. Will you be joining us again next year?"

Naruto thought for a second before shrugging. "I'm not too sure. Since Percy is not coming back maybe I'll go where he goes. Keep him company."

Mr Brunner nodded. "You're a good friend Naruto. The world could use more people like you" he said.

"I guess but then again I'm one of a kind so where would the fun be in that" he said as he too began to walk out.

"Take care Mr B" he said as the two gave each other a wave before Mr Brunner returned to grading papers.

* * *

**Later on that day**

Naruto sat on the bus with Percy and Grover as it made its way to the bus terminal with many other kids form their school on board.

Naruto was going to stay a few days with Percy until he went back to the apartment that he still had curtsey of his mom which he woke up in.

Surprisingly Grover was heading towards New York as well and was even on the same bus as them. While Percy thought nothing of it and thought it was nothing more than a coincidence, Naruto was feeling a little cautious around the guy.

During the whole bus ride, Grover kept glancing nervously down the aisle, watching the other passengers. It occurred to both Naruto and Percy that he'd always acted nervous and fidgety when they left Yancy, as if he expected something bad to happen.

"What's got him so rattled?" Percy asked getting a shrug from Naruto.

"Let's find out" he said before he and Naruto leaned over the seat in front of them and looked at Grover.

"So" Percy said. "Looking for kindly ones?"

Grover nearly jumped out of his seat and had a look that made him look like he was having a heart attack. "Wha—what do you mean?"

"Urm well we kind of overheard you and Mr Brunner talking the other night. What was that all about?" Percy asked with Naruto giving a cheeky nod.

Grover's eye twitched. "How much did you hear?"

"Not much. What's the solstice deadline?" Naruto asked like it was no big deal

"It was nothing. I was just telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you two were overstressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodd's, and ..."

"Grover, you're a really, really bad liar" Naruto said pointing towards Grover's ears. "Whenever you lie your ears go bright pink, just like they are now."

From his shirt pocket, Grover fished out a grubby business card. "Just take these, okay? In case you need me this summer.

The card was in fancy script, which was murder on Naruto and Percy's dyslexic eyes, but they finally made out something like:

_**Grover Underwood**_

_**Keeper**_

_**Half-Blood Hill**_

_**Long Island, New York**_

_**(800) 009-0009**_

"Wow fancy writing. Something the queen of England would have" Naruto comment.

"Grover," Percy said, "What exactly are you trying to protect us from?"

However before Grover could answer there was a huge grinding noise under our feet. Black smoke began to pour out from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with a smell like rotten eggs.

"Everyone out" the bus driver called out causing everyone to groan as he pulled over to the side of the road.

"Well this is a pain" Naruto said as the trio stepped out on to the road. He looked around to see them on a country road.

"Hey what are they staring at" Percy said getting Naruto's attention. Percy pointed over to the side of the road and Naruto saw what looked like an old fruit stand. There were a whole variety of fruits on it and were all very colourful giving it a very tropical look. However next to it were three old ladies sitting on rocking chairs sewing one humongous sock.

All three women looked very ancient in everyone's eyes, with pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather, silver hair tied back in white bandannas, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses.

However Naruto could swear they were looking right at Percy.

"No no no no no" Grover muttered under his breath as a look of terror appeared on his face.

"Tell me they're not looking at you Percy. They are, aren't they?"

"Yeah. Weird, huh?" Percy said in a disbelieving tone. "You think those socks would fit me?"

"I think those socks might be for Big Foot by the looks of it" Naruto commented getting a chuckle from Percy.

"This isn't the time to joke. Come on let's get back on the bus" Grover said grabbing both boys arms.

"Hey watch it" they both said before an audible snip could be heard. They looked over to see the yarn that one of the elderly ladies had in her hands was now cut by a giant pair of scissors another was carrying.

"No no no" Grover kept muttering before he scuffled to the front of the bus kicked it as hard he could. Surprisingly the bus shuddered, and the engine roared back to life.

The passengers cheered.

"Darn right!" yelled the driver. He slapped the bus with his hat. "Everybody back on board. Good thinking kid" he said giving Grover a pat on the back.

"Come on let's get back on the bus" Grover encourage dragging the two boys with him.

When Naruto and Percy look back to where the elderly ladies were sitting they were surprised to see that the three old ladies had completely disappeared leaving no trace that they were even there.

"What the hell?" Percy thought in shock. "I saw them there. I know I did."

"Something is not right here. Whoever they were they had Grover freak out big time. By that guess they must be more dangerous then they let on."

As everyone got back on the bus and retook their seats Grover was muttering quietly to himself but Naruto and Percy who were sat behind him could hear everything he was saying.

"This is not happening. This can't be like last time. I cannot fail this again. I already let Thalia down I can't let them down too."

Percy and Naruto looked at each other. "Let who down? Who is this Thalia girl? You got a girlfriend we don't know about Grover?"

"No no" he said waving his arms in front of him. "It's nothing but Percy, Naruto you guys have to be careful please. I can't protect you when you ask too many questions."

They both looked at him like he grew a second head. It was always them that protected him. Not that they didn't think he couldn't protect them but it just seemed very unlikely due to past experiences and Grover crippled legs.

"Grover what the hell are you talking about?" Percy asked getting a little scared and frustrated.

"What do you mean protect us? Naruto now sad butting in getting frustrated as well with not getting the answer he wanted.

"Let me walk you home from the bus station. Promise me."

He looked at the two boys mournfully, like he was already picking the kind of flowers they would like best for their funeral, so they both agreed since they figured if they declined he would just freak out some more and would start to draw attention to them.

The rest of the journey back was silent before they finally arrived at the bus terminal.

"I'm just going to the bathroom. You guys wait here" Grover said before he hopped off towards the bathroom. Once he was gone Percy gripped Naruto's arm.

"We have to go. I have to get home and see my mom and Grover is freaking me out" Percy said surprising Naruto.

"We can't do that to Grover. He is seriously worried" Naruto said trying to persuade Percy to reconsider.

"Look I know it's not right but I have to see my mom. All this weird stuff that has gone on with Mrs Dodd's and then those weird old ladies, I just want to go home."

Percy then went to the side of the street walk and waved his arm. As soon as he did a taxi pulled up.

"Damn it" Naruto thought. He looked around to see if anyone was looking at them but thankfully most were inside the bus terminal or were leaving so no one was paying any attention to him.

"**_Shadow Clone Jutsu_**" he whispered and a clone quickly poofed into existence next to him. "When Grover comes out, follow him wherever he goes and dispel when you think the time is right."

"Got it boss "the clone said giving Naruto a salute before and running off to a hidden location where he could watch Grover from afar without raising suspicion.

Naruto then ran over to where Percy was and got in to the taxi. The taxi drove off and headed towards the home of Sally Jackson.

* * *

**Jackson Residence**

Once the taxi drive was over and the two boys feeling slightly bad about leaving Grover behind, Percy especially they arrived at East One-hundred-and-fourth and First. There stood a relatively decent looking apartment complex.

Naruto had been here only a few time before, most notably was at Christmas where he spend the Christmas with Percy, Sally and unfortunately Gabe.

But none the less Sally was very welcoming towards Naruto and whenever she wrote to Percy she would ask how Naruto was and if he needed anything. Not only that but when she sent over free samples of candy that she got from her job at the candy store at Grand Central Station.

She and Percy had this weird blue food running gig, from what they told him it was mainly just to annoy Gabe. So whenever she send Percy some boxed sample to Yancy Academy, she made sure to involve some bright Orange candy just for Naruto since she knew how much he loved the colour.

The duo walked inside the apartment complex and made their way up the stairs lugging their bags behind them. Once they got to their floor they went to the front door and Percy's opened it with his key. They were treated to pretty stomach churning sight.

There was Gabe who looked like he had put on a tonne of weight with his thin receding hair and bulging belly busting out of his greasy, dirty shirt. Naruto whispered to Percy that he looked like a giant tusk less walrus causing Percy to cover his mouth from laughing.

Gabe was in the living room, playing poker with his buddies. The television was blaring with ESPN yet no one was actually watching it since Gabe and his buddies were more focuses with playing their card game. Naruto remembered when Gabe told everyone no one could beat him at poker so Naruto took him on. Naruto went on to win every game and made three hundred bucks. Of course Gabe was livid that he lost to a kid and claimed he must have been cheating in some way but Naruto just told him he was a sore loser. That and Naruto didn't tell him he had enough luck to bankrupt all the casino's in Vegas.

Chips and beer cans were strewn all over the carpet, the place looked like it had not be cleaned it a good while. That was a shame since both new Sally could be a bit of neat freak when she wanted but with Gabe as one of the tenants, the cleanliness would never last.

When the two boys entered the living room Gave looked up from the cards in his hands and scowled slightly.

"So your back and you brought your punk ass friend with you again."

"Always nice to see you too Gabe. Hope me cleaning you out of your money didn't hit you too bad" Naruto said tauntingly with a small smirk on his face.

"Shut it you little punk. You got lucky that's all."

"Sure and what your wearing doesn't make you look like a walrus."

Gabe stood up from his seat. "Why you little-"

"Is my mom here" Percy said trying to quickly defuse the situation. He knew Naruto could kick Gabe all the way to San Francisco and back but for now he was trying to avoid a blood bath. Gabe's friends was giving Naruto the evil eye, they obviously did not like him all that much. That and they were hoping he was not going to get involved in their poker game since they did not want to lose their money to a kid.

"She still working" Gabe said sitting back down at his seat. "You got any cash"

"He just got home and you're asking him for cash."

"I wasn't talking to you Blondie. You got any cash?" Gabe said again towards Percy.

"No I don't have any" Percy said but Gabe didn't look like he believed him.

"You took a taxi from the bus station," he said. "You probably paid with a twenty. You got six, seven bucks in change. Somebody expects to live under this roof; he ought to carry his own weight. Am I right, Eddie?"

"Come on, Gabe," he said. "The kid just got here."

"Am I right?" Gabe repeated.

Naruto growled slightly towards Gabe, looking slightly more animalistic then before, his eye flickered from blue to red. However he knew what was happening and closed his eyes and began to take small deep breaths getting his anger to swell and calmed himself down.

"Fine," Percy said. He dug a wad of dollars out of his pocket and threw the money on the table and it fluttered towards Gabe. "I hope you lose."

The two boys then turned their backs to the table and headed towards Percy's room.

They heard Gabe tell him not to act so snooty and call him brain boy, obviously taking a jab at the two for both being dyslexic and having ADHD. They could also hear Gabe's friends pass wind and small chuckled to be heard. It made both boy want to vomit and Naruto think about how pigs were better mannered then them.

When they got to Percy's room it had magazines and stale beer littered around as they put the bags down.

"I didn't think it was possible but Gabe has become an even bigger ass then before."

"Tell me about it" Percy said sitting at the edge of the bed. "My mom disserves so much better."

"She does" Naruto said agreeing with Percy. From the time he spent with Sally he knew she really was one of the nicest people you could ever meet and was slightly envious of Percy that he had such a great mom.

It had been over seven months and still his mom had not been in contact with him. It made him think whether what she wrote in the letter was true or not.

"Maybe it was just a spur of the moment thing" Naruto thought.

"Percy you hear?" Sally Jacksons voice rang out before she appeared in the doorway of the room.

"Percy" she said before he enveloped him in a big hug. "You have grown so much since I last saw you."

"And Naruto it's nice to see you again" she said giving the blonde a hug as well which was warmly accepted. "I hope you enjoyed the candy I sent over."

"It's nice to see you to Mrs J and the candy were greatly appreciated."

"Well come and sit down and tell me how everything went."

So the two did but they purposely left out the Mrs Dodd's debacle and the weird old ladies mainly because they doubted she would have believed them. That and they didn't want her to send them to a psyche ward.

"Did something scare you?" Sally asked looking at the chocked up Percy. It was then that Naruto realised just how much Percy had missed his mom. It was hard not to.

"No, Mom" Percy said continuing to lie and not wanting to make his mom worried.

"Well alright then" she said but Naruto had a feeling the conversation was not quite over yet.

"I have a surprise for you," she said looking at Percy. "We're going to the beach."

Naruto saw Percy's eyes widen. "Montauk?"

"Three days, same cabin" she said.

"When do we leave?"

"Right when I get changed. Naruto will you be joining us?"

"Oh urm" Naruto said stammering a little. "Is that okay? I mean wouldn't you rather it just be you and Percy so you can catch up. I don't want to be in the way."

"Not at all, you're more than welcome" Sally said giving him a pat on the shoulder and Percy giving Naruto a nod.

"Well in that case sure I would love to go but let me pay my own way" Naruto responded feeling happiness wrap him but it was quick to end.

"Okay fair enough. Such a gentleman" she said causing Naruto to go slightly red.

It was then that Gabe appeared in the doorway and growled, "Bean dip, Sally? Didn't you hear me?"

Naruto and Percy both growled at Gabe but it was Naruto who voiced his opinion. "You have legs don't you. Get it yourself."

"Shut it punk. I work too hard and I don't need some stray coming here telling me what to do."

"If you call sitting on your ass all day then yeah what hard work that is."

"I was on my way, honey," Sally told Gabe trying to diffuse the situation. "We were just talking about the trip."

Gabe's eyes got small. "The trip? You mean you were serious about that?"

"We were but don't worry about your dip. I'll make a seven layer dup just for you. That should last you all the weekend. That way you won't even need me to be here."

Gabe's eyes softened slightly but Naruto knew he was not happy about it.

"This better be coming out of your clothes budget"

"It is, don't worry."

"And you won't take my car anywhere but there and back."

"We'll be very careful."

"Maybe if you hurry with that seven-layer dip ... And maybe if the kid apologizes for interrupting my poker game."

That was the breaking point. Naruto had now pretty much had enough of Gabe's attitude.

"Hey Sally why don't you and Percy go get ready. There something I would like to talk to Gabe about in private. It won't take more than a minute."

Both Jacksons looked hesitant, especially Sally. She knew Gabe would get physical if pushed the wrong way. But Naruto gave them both a look that said he would be fine and Percy knew it to be true.

"Come on mom, Naruto will be fine" he said giving her a reassuring smile before the two made their way out of the room.

"You got something to say to me punk" Gabe asked walking right up to Naruto.

"Yeah this" Naruto said before he punched Gabe right in the stomach causing the man to drop to his knee and hold his stomach in agony while trying to catch his breath.

"You little"-

"Be quiet" Naruto said in a deadly voice. He grabbed Gabe's arm and put in behind his head causing shoots of pain to run up Gabe's arm.

"Listen up and listen well. Sally deserves far better then you by a long shot and I don't like the way you treat her. To be honest it's downright disgusting for any man to treat a woman in such a way. So from now you will start giving her a hell of a lot more respect and you will not insult her or Percy ever again. Clean up this apartment because it's downright disgusting at how you can make her live in such a way. If you don't I promise you there will be hell to pay. If there anything you should know about me it's that I **ALWAYS** keep my promises."

Naruto let his arm go and Gabe dropped to the ground in pain. The man didn't say anything but Naruto could clearly see the scared look on his face and how pale he looked.

"Don't ever let me catch you treating Sally or any other girl like that again" he said before he exited the room.

For the next hour Naruto waiting in the living room as Sally got her stuff ready while Percy caught up with his mom in private. Gabe walked back in ten minutes later and was a lot quieter then before. He just sat down at the poker table and got on with the game hardly saying a word and not daring to take a look at Naruto. Gabe's self esteem had obviously taken a blow since he got beat and threatened by a fourteen year old.

It was a little while later that Naruto and Percy were loading up the car with Sally getting behind the drivers wheel. Gabe had not bothered to come out and see his car off much to Sally and Percy's surprise.

When they looked back at Naruto and saw the grin on his face he just said "we had words."

Sally was a little worried while Percy now had a shit eating grin on his face and mouthed "thank you" to Naruto.

"Any time" he mouthed back before he put his headphones on and began listening to his IPod.

The car drove off and now the trio were making their way to Montauk.

* * *

**Chapter 3 Completed**

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW. **


	4. We Go Bull Running

**Hey every one just to let you know that the poll will remain up a little while longer but will be taken down once the fifth chapter is completed.**

**They won't immediately be with Naruto since Silena will be the first. I will be spacing when the other girl get together with Naruto throughout the five books.**

* * *

Chapter Four

Naruto nodded his head as he listened to his IPod as he sat comfortably in the back of the camero while Percy and Sally talked leisurely. He guessed that they wanted to talk more and discuss everything Percy has been doing in the last couple of months. So he figured listening to his IPod was the smart thing to do so that he didn't eavesdrop on their conversation and gave them some privacy.

Ever since he came to this world Naruto had changed and not just physically. He felt more at peace in this world then he did back in the Elemental Nation, but then again he didn't have people glaring at him left, right and centre. Not only had that he learnt the value of patience and thinking before speaking and acting.

He had matured a great deal and was now so much different to what he use to be. If anyone from the Elemental Nation ever saw him again they would probably ask him what he did with the real Naruto. All he would have to tell them was that he grew up.

Right now the car was pulling in next to a wooden cabin that was located right on the beach. The cabin looked a little old but seemed to be in decent condition.

The beach itself was very beautiful. The white sand and clean blue ocean that sparkled as the sun hit it made Naruto fall in love with the place. He could now understand why Percy and Sally loved the place so much.

It looked like they would the only ones there since there were no other cars pulled up beside the other cabins. In fact it looked as if the place was rarely used. But the look on Percy and Sally's faces when they saw the place made him realise just how special this place was to them.

"Okay boys why don't you unpack the car while I go pay and let the owners know that we have arrived."

"Right then here you go Sally" Naruto said getting a small wad of cash out of his pocket. "I promised I would pay my own way and I intend on doing that" he said placing the money in Sally's hand.

Sally looked at Naruto gratefully before she headed off. The two boys got out the car and began unloading and taking everything into the cabin.

When they got in Naruto looked out around the place. It was pretty basic with a couple of cupboards, a small kitchen, a bathroom and a couple of beds. Thankfully there was a bunk bed and a double bed so they would not have to worry about anyone sharing or sleeping on the floor. There were a few cobwebs around but Naruto just figured that was because the place was not used much.

"It's not much" Percy setting his bag down and looking around the cabin. "But I have loved coming here ever since I was little."

"I can see why. The beach outside and with the ocean. A warm campfire just outside with marshmallows. It sounds pretty perfect if you ask me."

It reminded Naruto slightly of nights he would be out of missions with Team 7 and they would camp out in the forests. It always made Naruto feel good and he enjoyed the feel of the wind in his face as the nights cool breeze would hit his face making his whole body tingle.

"Yeah it is but for my mom there was always another reason" Percy said as he looked out the window and saw his mom walking towards the cabin. "This is where she met my dad" he said getting a look of surprise from Naruto.

"I see. You don't talk about him much?"

"I never met him. Not that I can remember meeting him anyway. Maybe the barest trace of a smile but that it. From what my mom told me he was a very rich and powerful but he was very sweet. Apparently I have his eyes and his hair. They spent their time here on the beach but when my mom found out she was carrying me he had to leave on business. He went over sea and never came back."

"She said he was lost at sea. Not dead. Just lost at sea. She doesn't like to talk about him much. It makes her sad."

Naruto looked at the incoming figure of Sally and couldn't help but feel a little bit of sadness for her. She was a good woman who unfortunately had a lot of bad things happen to her in her life. From what he saw she never got angry and she welcomed Naruto with open arms. Something he would always be grateful for.

Looking at her now on this beech she looked happy. Like years had been taken of her and made her younger.

"I guess places that make you happy just have that effect on you" Naruto thought before he went to unpack.

When Sally got back the trio quickly unpacked and made their way outside so they could enjoy the cool air. Since it was summer the sand was warm when stepped on but the moment they dipped their feet in the water it was as cold as ice.

It made Naruto want to run back onto the beach but yet Percy and Sally were both perfectly fine with it. He figured the two were just use to it.

After some swimming in the ocean they went back onto the beach and played a little baseball. They took turns at who batted, who pitched and played the field. Naruto easily won that since with his shinobi training and great athleticism it made him a pretty great athlete all around. Even Percy did pretty well too surprising Naruto since Percy never really showed any interest in sport back at Yancy.

After that the day change to night and the moon was high in the sky causing the ocean to glitter and gleam just like it did during the day. But Naruto found it to be more beautiful under the gaze of the moon. He felt energized being under it, like he could go ten rounds Gaara and Shukaku again and come out on top.

The trio sat around a cosy campfire as they roasted marshmallows on the end of a stick and made idle chat.

"Mom…what was dad like?" Percy asked with some courage. Sally put down her stick with the marshmallow gently on the ground trying to avoid getting sand on the marshmallows. The look on her face told Naruto that Percy must have asked that question a lot. Plus being here where they met just spurred it on.

"He was kind, Percy. He was tall, handsome, and powerful. But he was also very gentle, too. You have his eyes and hair."

"How old was I?" Percy asked pushing for more answers. "I mean ... when he left?"

Sally watched the flames as they flickered around. "He was only with me for one summer, Percy. It was right here on this beach where we spent our time together.

"But he knew me as a baby right?"

"No, honey. He knew I was expecting a baby, but he never saw you. He had to leave before you were born."

Percy nodded obviously feeling a little hurt that his father never really met him.

"What about you Naruto?" Sally asked catching the blondes attention. "You never talk about your parents. What were they like?" She was curious about the blonde's parentage since he never spoke about them. She knew he was an orphan but that was it. Even Percy didn't fully know the details on Naruto's parentage. It was a touchy subject for the blonde.

"I wish I knew. From what I have been told my father died the day I was born. Apparently he did love me and he held me in his arms once but then afterwards he had to leave and he died later that day. I was told my mom died but then from others I was told she abandoned me."

"It was never easy not knowing who your parents are. I only discovered who mine were a few months ago" he said surprising the two Jacksons.

"You didn't know who your own parents were?" Sally said in slight disbelief. Naruto shook his head.

"The people I stayed with thought it was best that I didn't know who they were."

"But that completely unfair. Why should you be denied knowing your parents" Percy asked, even he didn't know that. He could not imagine ever not knowing who his mom was.

Naruto shrugged. "I never understood why they did it either but there you go. But they are people that I will most likely never see again. There in the past" he said with Percy nodding understanding why while Sally kept quiet.

"Then just before I joined Yancy I got a letter from my mom telling me how sorry she was that she had to leave me and that we would meet one day but I would have to be patient. She said something about her family having rules about not being able to raise their children."

While Percy thought that was a little odd Sally mind was reeling and just stared at Naruto. "Is it possible Naruto is like Percy?" she thought

The conversation went quiet for a bit before things picked up. Percy asked Sally what they were going to since Percy would need to find a new school. Sally told them they would have to find something for him. While Percy was beginning to wonder whether Sally actually wanted him around which caused Sally to get a little teary eyed and hug her son close Naruto just sat and ate his marshmallow. What he wouldn't give just to be able to spend a little bit of time with his mom just like Percy and Sally.

"Naruto" Sally said getting the blondes attention. He saw Sally standing in front of him and Percy getting up. "We're going to head in now. Don't be too late" she said giving him a quick peck to the forehead.

"Sure" he said blushing a little. "I'll be in a little while. I just want to enjoy the night for a little while longer."

The two nodded before they walked inside the cabin and gently shut the door. Naruto took a breath before he got of the log he was sitting on and laid down on the sand and looked up at the stars in the sky. It had felt like forever since he just looked up at the stars but with training, studying and school it took up most of his time.

The stars in the sky was slightly different to the ones back in the Elemental Nations and he took an interest in learning the different constellations.

The stars all twinkled brightly as he stared up at them from his spot. He saw the Andromeda, Orion, Virgo, Ursa Major, Hercules, Scorpius constellations and smiled.

He wondered if his mom enjoyed looking at the stars just like he did and thought if they ever met which he was hoping they would someday, she would stargaze with him. All parents had a something that they and their children did and shared together. Perhaps looking up at the night sky and watching the stars could be there's.

After what felt like forever Naruto got up a stretched before taking one last look at the moon high in the sky.

"I hope we meet soon" Naruto said quietly before he trudged along the sand and went inside the cabin.

He got some pyjamas from one of the draws and quietly went to the bathroom and got changed. Afterwards he went to the free bottom bunk of the bunk bed since Percy had the top and Sally was on the small double bed.

He closed his eyes and let sleep take over.

However little did he know that as he walked away from the fire and entered the cabin, a pair of warm chocolate brown eyes formed in the fire and watched him go with care evident in her eyes.

"You will see her soon my dear Naruto. You just need to wait a little longer" a quiet feminine voice said before disappearing completely and left only a small fire left burning.

* * *

**Later on that night**

Naruto's eyes shot open and he pushed himself up from the bed and threw the covers of his body.

His eyes widened when a lot of information began pouring into his head for a few seconds before it eventually stopped.

The clone that he had sent to follow and keep track of Grover had finally dispelled and it made his eyes widen.

He shot of off the bed making a thud that woke Sally along with Percy. However Percy had a slightly freaked out expression on his face making Naruto think he just had some kind of nightmare.

"Naruto is everything okay?" Sally asked before Naruto shot towards the door. Naruto swung the door wide open only to reveal a huffing Grover that had his arm ready to knock on the cabin door. He looked at Naruto a little surprised.

"I have been searching all night," he gasped. "What were you both thinking?"

"He made me" Naruto said pointing towards Percy who looked like he was still waking up. However when Naruto stepped back and took a proper look at Grover his eyes widened lightly. He got the memories of the clone but couldn't quite believe it. Yet here Grover was with the bottom of a goat for legs.

"You want to explain this?"Naruto said pointing down at Grover's furry legs and towards the hoofs where his feet should be.

"Later right now we have to get you and Percy out of here."

Just then a thunderstorm sounded out through the area and the winds began picking up. Sally was out of bed with a long blue robe covering her pyjamas. She took one look at Grover before a face of terror made its way to her. She quickly turned around and looked straight at Percy.

"Percy," she said, shouting to be heard over the rain. "What happened at school? What didn't you tell me?"

"We don't have time to talk. It's right behind me. We have to go now."

Sally continued to look straight at Percy and then glanced over towards Naruto. "What did you boys not tell me?"

Percy was still to shocked to speak so Naruto began to tell her about the incident with Mrs Dodd's, overhearing Grover and Mr Brunner talk about them in Mr Brunner's office and then the weird old ladies that they saw when the bus broke down.

If possible Sally went even paler before she ran over and grabbed her purse. "Boys go and get in the car now."

Grover ran over towards the car though it was more like he was trotting over. He quickly opened all the doors to let people in as Sally, Percy and Naruto came running out of the cabin, all still wearing their pyjamas. They hopped into the car and once Sally got behind the wheel she floored it leaving a small trail of dust in her wake.

Naruto was sitting in the front seat beside her while Grover and Percy sat in the back.

They tore through the night as they made their way along the dark country roads. Wind was slamming against the Camaro. Rain lashed the wind shield. No one was sure how Sally could see where she was going but she continued to drive like she was on autopilot.

"So urm Grover you and my mom know each other?" Percy asked finally finding his voice.

"Sort off. She doesn't exactly know me but she knew I was watching over you. Both of you" he said looking at Naruto and the blonde nodding back.

"Little creepy but sure" Naruto said getting a mild glare from Grover.

"I was keeping tabs on you both. Making sure you were both okay. But I was not faking being your friend. I am your friend" Grover answered to the two boys.

"So Grover what exactly are you?" Naruto asked looking down at Grover's furry legs." I mean when my clone dispelled I was a little shocked."

"It doesn't- Wait clone?" He asked slightly confused. Sally did the same but Naruto waved it off.

"I'll explain later."

"Fine but to answer your question, well I'm a goat waist down" he said getting odd looked from Percy and Naruto before Naruto shrugged it off.

"I have seen weirder. If you're a goat waist down then you must be a...Satyr right?"

Now Grover looked a little surprised. "Yeah, how did you know?"

"In the letter I got form my mom she told me to brush up on Greek mythology. Well that and before my clone dispelled it heard you mumbling about Satyrs so I kind of put two and two together."

"Wait wait wait" Percy said shaking his head. "What is going on? I don't understand what is happening."

"Percy," Sally said, "there's too much to explain and not enough time. We have to get you and Naruto to safety."

"Safety from what?

"Oh, nobody much," Grover said while looking out the back window checking if anything was following them. "Just the Lord of the Dead and a few of his blood-thirstiest minions."

"Come again" Naruto asked not quite believing what he heard.

"Well mainly Percy since he is in the most danger but we need to get you away as well" he said before Grover realised what he said.

Percy and Naruto tried to wrap their mind around what was happening, but Percy couldn't do it. He was trying to convince himself that it was just a dream. But knew this wasn't a dream. He had no imagination. He knew he could never dream up something that was this weird.

It was then that Sally made a hard left along the road before the group found themselves driving past a large strawberry farm that had large wooden houses that looked darkened. There was also a large picket sign that said _**PICK YOUR OWN STRAWBERRIES.**_

"Were are nearly there" Naruto and Percy heard Grover and Sally mutter to themselves

"Where are we going?" Percy asked getting everyone's attention.

"The summer camp I told you about." Sally's voice was tight. Naruto looked at her face and could see her eyes beginning to get a little wet. He could tell she was struggling not to cry, not that he couldn't blame her.

"The place you said you didn't want me to go" Percy said causing Naruto to face palm. That was just going to make Sally feel bad.

"Please, dear," Sally begged. "This is hard enough. Try to understand. You're in danger."

"Because some old ladies cut some yarn."

"Those weren't old ladies," Grover said. "Those were the Fates. Do you know what it means—the fact they appeared in front of you? They only do that when you're about to ... when someone's about to die."

"Well that's just peachy" Naruto said rubbing his eyes while Percy and Grover began going over what Grover meant by him dyeing. Sally looked over at Naruto.

"Are you okay Naruto?" She asked in a worried tone.

"Huh oh yeah I'm okay. Just when I went to sleep a few hours ago the last thing I was expecting was to be driving down a road full throttle with my friend who turns out is Satyr that was supposed to be a Greek myth. Though with my luck, I'm not completely surprised. Weird things seem to follow me around."

"I know this is"- Sally cut got cut off when she made a sharp turn when a large figure suddenly appeared beside the car. She narrowly missed it

"What was that?" Percy asked but no one answered him.

It was all silent until a blinding flash lit up the area before the car suddenly went boom and caused the car to flip over and land on the ground upside down.

"Ow" Naruto said as he rubbed his head. He had hit the top of the car pretty hard and was sure that he was going to find a nice bump there later.

"Oh that can't be good" he muttered while he heard Sally ask if everyone was okay. Naruto looked down at the roof and now saw a large smouldering hole on the roof that had blackened edges around it and was still giving off small traces of smoke.

"Did we just get hit by lightning?" he thought to himself and saw everyone else thinking the same thing except for Grover who looked like he was knocked out from the hit. He had small drips of blood making its way out of his mouth. Naruto checked his pulse and sighed happily that his friend was still breathing and his pulse was still beating.

"Boys we have to get out of here" Sally said before the sound of loud stomping could be heard coming down the road. The group looked down the road to see a very large figure lumbering towards them. It looked as if something was covering his head and had their arms up high in the air like sharp points.

"Everyone out of the car now" Sally yelled as she and Naruto kicked their doors open and scrambled outside. Sally went round to help Percy out while Naruto got Grover out and fireman carried him.

"Boys do you see that giant Tree on top of the hill" she said as she pointed over to a large pine tree that towered over all the other tree's. "Head straight for it and don't stop. Get over that hill and you'll see a big farmhouse down in the valley. Run and don't look back. Yell for help. Don't stop until you reach the door."

"Mom you're coming too" Percy said as he grabbed his moms arm. Sally looked at him sadly.

"Mrs J we are not leaving you behind so don't even think about doing something stupid" Naruto said as he began to make his way towards the hill with Grover still on his back.

"Come on" Percy said as his hand grasped his moms and they began to follow after Naruto and Grover.

"Food" Grover groaned causing Naruto to chuckle.

"It's nice to know your having a good dream buddy. But you seriously need to cut down on the enchiladas."

**ROOOOAAAARRRR**

The running group slowed slightly when they heard the giant roar and when they turned their heads around to see what was happening they saw Gabe's car getting thrown out of the way like a ragdoll.

The large man kept running towards them causing small shockwaves through the earth and was making loud grunting and snorting noises. As he got closer Naruto and Percy saw that the man was easily over seven foot and had large meaty hands swaying from his side. His upper half was all furry and fuzzy. Is head was very large and bulky and was also covered in fur and fuzz. There was a shining ring going through its nose and on its head were two very large horns with very sharp points on the ends.

"Oh no" Sally said before she began to pick up the pace. "We have to go. It's after Percy but there is a chance it could be after you too Naruto. We have to be quick."

"Mom that thing. That looks like"-

"Don't say its name Percy. Names have power."

"Pasiphae's son," Naruto said. "Just like in the story of Theseus and the well bull man he said since names apparently had power.

"B-But how can it be real? Those were just myths" Percy said as he ran alongside Naruto his hand still grasping Sally's.

"Percy have you noticed yet that I'm currently carrying a Satyr on my back whose bottom half is that of a goat? Plus you know all about me being a shinobi. If they are real and Im real then all the rest must be. I think I'm beginning to see why my mom had me brush up on Greek mythology."

The group looked ahead and saw the pine tree was still way too far—a hundred yards uphill at least. Naruto was doing fine due to his shinobi training but Percy and Sally were beginning to struggle meanwhile the Minotaur was now beginning to catch up to the group as it was sniffing the air tracing after their scents.

"His sight and hearing are terrible," Sally said. "He is going by smell. But soon he'll figure out where we are soon enough."

On cue the bull man roared out in rage.

"Yeah like now" Naruto said as he got closer to the tree line.

"Wait until the last second, then jump out of the way— directly sideways. He can't change directions very well once he's charging." Both bys nodded though Percy nodded a little hesitantly.

Looking behind them they saw the bull man was picking up pace and getting closer and closer to them. The tree was still a little ways off but Naruto was almost there.

Naruto turned his head and his eyes widened when the Minotaur suddenly appeared behind Percy.

"PERCY JUMP OUT THE WAY NOW" Naruto shouted.

Not needing to be told twice Percy did just like instructed and duck and rolled to the right. The Minotaur went straight past him and ended up slamming into a tree.

Still running Naruto finally made it to the tree and placed Grover at the bottom of it before he turned around and began to make his way back down the hill to help Percy and Sally.

He saw Percy making his way up but looked in horror when he saw Sally running in the opposite direction and back towards the road.

"Go" Sally shouted. "I can't go with you. I will keep it distracted."

"Mom please don't" Percy shouted when he saw what his mom was trying to do.

However the Minotaur also saw what she was doing and charged right for her. As it got closer Sally tried to duck out of the way but the Minotaur had learnt its lesson and caught her in its giant hands.

"NO MOM/MRS J" the boys called out but it was already too late.

Sally looked at the boys one last time before the Minotaur squeezed and Sally disappeared in a golden light.

Percy looked in horror as he saw his mom disappeared in front of him and dropped to his knees while Naruto looked on in anger.

"I could have saved her if I had just been a bit quicker" he thought before he quickly snapped himself out of those thoughts.

"Come on we have to go. We can't let her sacrifice be in vein" Naruto said as he grabbed Percy by the arm and began to rush him over towards the tree where Grover was still currently lying.

However the Minotaur had turned its attention back to them and began to charge once again towards them.

"This thing does not give up" Naruto thought before he did a series of hand sighs.

"_**Wind Style Great Breakthrough**_" he shouted as he created a powerful force of wind to blow out of his mouth and slam into the Minotaur causing it's to fall onto its back and hit into a tree.

However the bull man didn't stay down for before it got back on its legs and charged.

As it got closer Naruto jumped out of the way but Percy was frozen solid with fear.

"PERCY GET OUT THE WAY" Naruto shouted. However just as the Minotaur got close Percy did something incredible. He tensed his legs and jumped into the air and used its head as a springboard and then wrapped his legs around its neck.

Naruto who saw the whole thing looked at Percy quiet impressed while Percy began tugging on the Minotaur's right horn. It looked like a bit of tug of war was going on until an audible snap was heard and Percy found himself on the ground with a Minotaur horn in his hands.

"Damn Percy" Naruto said before he saw the Minotaur look at Percy in rage. He was about to attack Percy while he was down but Naruto suddenly appeared above the Minotaur and delivered a deadly kick to the other Minotaur's horn snapping the left one off now as well.

However it began swinging its arms around in a mad frenzy and its hand smacked into Naruto's chest and Naruto defiantly heard a cracking sound.

"There goes a rib" he thought.

Naruto thankfully managed to land safely on the ground despite his chest hurting and he shot his right hand out and a blue spiral ball began to form. Once it got to the size of a basketball Naruto shot forward and delivered it to the creature abdomen.

"RASENGAN" he shouted as it impacted and blasted the creature right of the ground and sprawling on the ground smashing through multiple trees's before it finally stopped skidding along the ground.

Right where its abdomen was there was now a giant hole the size of a basketball.

However despite the wound the bull man was beginning to get back up. Naruto saw Percy was close to where it landed and shouted "PERCY FINISH IT." He then made a stabbing reference and pointed to Percy hand.

Percy looked at Naruto and then the horn in his hands before he put two and two together. He ran and appeared in front of the Minotaur which was still in the process of getting up before he swung the horn right into the Minotaur's chest.

The giant bull man roared out in pain before it slumped to the ground and disappeared and turned into golden dust.

"That was close" Percy thought but ran over to Naruto when he saw Naruto clutching his chest.

"Naruto are you okay?" he said before he suddenly found himself becoming very drowsy and was struggling to keep his eyes open. Just as he got to Naruto he slumped down to the ground blacked out.

Naruto was no better with the pain in his chest before he too fell to the ground and found himself looking up at the night sky.

It was only minutes later when he heard footsteps and a clopping sound coming from behind him.

He could just about make out two figures with slender bodies. He figured they must have been two girls with a much larger figure behind them but he couldn't quite make it out. One girl with blonde hair walked over to Percy and started muttering words he couldn't make out while the other girl walked towards him.

She knelt down and Naruto could see that she had raven black hair and had blue eyes. All Naruto could think about was how pretty she was.

"Chiron this one's hurt" he heard her say and heard clopping coming towards him.

She was the last thing he saw before he blacked out.

* * *

**Chapter Four Completed**

**Just to let people know the girl at the end was Silena. I at first didn't know what she looked like since her appearance apparently keeps changing from book to book but i found a small article that said that Rick Riordan says she has black hair and blue eyes. So that is what her appearance will be like.**

**Just incase your wondering since you have probably already figured out who it was in the fire, since her eyes are always like flames I just chose chocolate brown eyes because it would match her hair and dress and worked better. Wouldn't make much sense in writing pair of fire eyes looking through a fire.**

**Also if people are wondering why Naruto was having a little bit of trouble with the Minotaur my answer would be he has not had a proper fight in over seven months so he is going to be a bit rusty. His training he did during Yancy Academy was stuff like chakra control, wind manipulation, staying in shape and improving his rasengan with one hand.**

**But don't worry. He will be super bad ass very soon.**

**Thanks**** for reading and please REVIEW :)**


	5. The Camp For Half Bloods

**Hey everyone thanks for all the great reviews. Im happy that everyone accepted that it will only be two girls instead of three and that you all think it makes more sense for to be only two girls.**

**Now the result are in about who the second girl will be. There were a lot of votes but in the end it came down to two girls in particular.**

**I can tell you all that there second girl in the pairing with Naruto will be...Thalia Grace.**

**It was very close between Thalia and Zoe. Thalia had 128 votes while Zoe had 124 votes. But there you go. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Five

The light from an open window shone brightly on Naruto face causing his eyes to flicker before they groggily and slowly opened. Just like seven months ago he found himself staring up at a ceiling he did not recognise.

The events of the previous night began to make its way back to his memory. Grover being a Satyr from the old Greek times, being attacked by the Minotaur before he and Percy managed to kill it, Sally gone and being found by that raven haired girl.

He blushed slightly at the memory of the girl before he heard a voice coming from next to him. He looked over to see Percy lying on a bed similar to him with a blonde haired girl feeding him some weird liquid looking substance.

"Dammit it what was stolen?" he heard her mutter as she put the spoon into Percy's mouth.

"Your guess is as good as mine" he said catching the girl a off guard and making her turn around to face him with a startled look on her face.

The girl looked about the same age as Percy and was very pretty. She had tanned skin with long blonde hair that curled at the back. She had grey eyes and wore an orange shirt that said Camp Half Blood on it along with a blue skirt that stopped just above her knees and blue sneakers.

"Woh don't scare me like that" she said slightly startled at hearing Naruto's voice and watched him as he began to sit up.

Naruto felt a little stiff as he sat up but his ribs didn't hurt anymore so he could only presume the fox had healed him by now. He began to stretch a little getting the knots out of his joints.

"How are you up? You shouldn't be awake for another day at least, let alone fully healed" she said in surprise.

"I have always been a fast healer" he said looking at the girl.

"Is he going to be okay?" he asked nodding over to Percy.

"Oh urm yeah he will be fine. He just needs to rest. He should be up by tomorrow."

"That's good" he said as he rubbed his eyes before he extended his hand out to the girl. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. It's nice to meet you."

The girl looked at him slightly as if she was studying him before a smile made its way to her face and shook his hand. "I'm Annabeth Chase. It's nice to meet you too."

"So urm can you tell me where I am?" he asked looking around.

"You're at Camp Half Blood. Come on I'll take you to Chiron and Mr D. They will be better at explaining everything to you" she said before leading Naruto out the room.

"You're in the medic wing at the moment. You and your friend were brought in late last night. Caused a bit of a ruckus" she said as Naruto looked all around as he saw Greek lettering all above the wall and on the door. Yet somehow she he found he could read it pretty perfectly.

"Yeah sorry about that. We would have been quieter if Pasiphae's son didn't try to turn us into a shish kabob."

"You know your Greek history" she said looking slightly impressed.

"I was told to brush up on my Greek history over the past months. My mom wanted me to learn it when I arrived in New York."

"She sound smart" Annabeth said. "What's she like?"

Naruto shrugged. "No idea. I have never met her. She has seen me but I haven't seen her."

"Oh what about your dad?" she asked pushing for more question. He felt as if she was interrogating him but he felt comfortable around her so he didn't really mind answering.

"He died the day I was born. I never met him either."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't worry about it. I'm use to it" he said getting a nod from the girl. Annabeth meanwhile was taking glances back at Naruto and was studying his features.

"He has the blonde hair and the tanned skin and he said he never met his mom. But the eyes are all wrong. I wonder whose he is?" she thought. "Plus are those whisker marks on his cheeks?"

When the two made it outside Naruto looked around and felt slightly stumped and let his mouth open slightly as he scanned the place.

From what he saw the landscape was dotted with buildings that looked like ancient Greek architecture. There was an open-air pavilion, a large amphitheatre, a circular arena that had a lot of training dummies scattered over it with a few kids hacking away at them with swords. There were white marble columns sparkling in the sun.

In a nearby sandpit, a dozen high school-age kids and satyrs played volleyball. Canoes glided across a small lake. Kids in bright orange T-shirts like Grover's were chasing each other around a cluster of cabins nestled in the woods. Some shot targets at an archery range. Others rode horses down a wooded trail while some flew on horses with wings.

"This place is incredible. It even more amazing then the leaf village" he said getting a curious look form Annabeth. "I'll explain later."

She nodded and accepted the answer for now before they headed over to a large building bigger than the rest that had an open porch on it and there were two people sitting at a small table playing some kind of game.

When he neared he saw the first guy was in a wheel chair and immediately recognised.

"Mr Brunner?" Naruto said surprised causing the man head to look over to him before he smiled.

"Naruto my boy it's good to see your up" he said wheeling over towards them. "I was not expecting you to be up until tomorrow. You heal quickly."

"Yeah I get that a lot" he said shaking Mr Brunner hands.

"You must have questions. Come take a seat" he said pointing to a chair next to him. "Plus here I am known as Chiron. Mr Brunner was just an alias."

Naruto nodded before the now named Chiron looked over to his right and shouted "Grover come here please."

Naruto looked over and saw Grover sprinting towards him and had a shoe box in his hand. His running with his goat legs made him as fast as a track star since he left a small trail of dust behind him.

"Naruto" he said putting the box down before giving the blonde a hug. "It good to see you up and about."

"Thanks Grover. Good to see your okay. You gave u quite a scare when the car went over."

"Naruto" Chiron said as Naruto took a seat around the table." I would like to introduce you to the camp director Mr D."

Naruto looked over and looked at the other man who was sat around the table with a coke can in his hand. He wore a leopard print shirt and had messy black hair and was a little on the chubby side and as rocking the bearded look. He looked like someone who coached a pee wee soccer team.

"Right right well welcome to camp I guess" Mr D said with very little care in his voice.

"Thank you for bringing him over Annabeth" Chiron said before Annabeth gave a nod and jumped off the porch and ran off.

Naruto watched her go before he turned his head around towards Chiron and Mr D. "So far I'm at a camp that is god knows where, last night I found out my friend was a satyr and we were attacked Mr half man half bull right?" He said getting a nod from Chiron and Grover and a burp from Mr D.

"Okay just give it to me straight. Don't give me any watered down version. Just tell me what I need to know. I can take it" he said getting another nod from Chiron.

"Very well. To start off Naruto you are not an ordinary person. You have come to believe that you are a mortal. Just a regular person just like everyone else however that is untrue and far from the truth. You are what is known as a half blood or as you may now it from Latin Class as a demi god. "

"The Greek gods from the old stories and from what are believed to be myths are very real and still exist to this very day. Over the years they moved from country to country, continent to continent until they eventually wound up in america. From time to time they come down to earth and as you so delicately put it on the trip to the museum, they hook up with mortals" Chiron said getting a chuckle all round even from Mr D.

"This camp is a place where many demi gods just like yourself come to train, meet other demi gods and form close friendships. From time to time even a quest is issued though one has not been issued for some time. For many Camp Half Blood is a place that many have come to call their home due not being able to live in the mortal worlds due to their scent which attract monsters just like the one you encountered last night or they simply don't have anyone to go back to."

Naruto sat their taking it all in. If he had been told this about a year ago, right now he would probably be jumping of the walls rubbing it in people faces and saying how awesome he was. Thankfully now that he had matured he simply nodded his head and kept his surprise and shock in side.

"Woh" Naruto said leaning back on his chair putting his hand through his hair. "That's a lot to take in."

"I know this is a big change and it will be a little strange at first but you will get use to it and you will adjust. Many here were just like you and given time they settled in and got use to it. I'm sure you shall too."

"So your basically saying the old Greek gods of old really do exist and live here in america and in the son of one of them?"

"Pretty much" Grover answered.

"Right. In that case since one of my parents is a god or goddess do you know which one?" he asked.

"I'm afraid not. We won't know until your Olympian parent claims you. Which could honestly be at any given time. However i have to admit you are taking this rather well"

"Im use to weird stuff. It just seems to follow me. And about my godly parent, I think it's my mom" he said getting looks from everyone else.

"Why do you think that?" Grover asked leaning in.

"Well since you were honest with me and told me all of this I should be honest with you and tell you things about me neither of you know" he said towards Chiron and Grover and getting odd looks from all three men.

"Have you ever heard of a place called the Elemental Nation?" He asked getting surprised looks from Chiron and Mr D while Grover just looked plain confused.

"We are aware of the other world. From time to time we gods visit that world but its awful rare. How do you know of it?" Mr D asked suspiciously.

"Well you see- wait us gods? Are you telling me your a god?" Naruto asked eyeing Mr D.

"Is it that surprising? This is just the look I am going for while I'm here" he said before he summoned a glass of wine on the table and was about to drink it before Chiron spoke up.

"Mr D your restrictions Chiron said getting rolled eyes from Mr D.

"Right right forgot. Father really enjoys punishing me" he said before it disappeared. Naruto saw the wine and the father comment. It clicked in his head and who this guy was.

"You're the wine god aren't you? You're Dionysus" he said getting a nod from Mr D who also looked a little impressed.

"That is correct. Nice to see not all the demi gods that first arrive here are idiots."

"Ur thanks I think."

"You were saying Naruto before we trailed off" Chiron spoke.

"Oh right I was telling you about the Elemental Nations right?" he said getting a nod from the man. "Well the reason I know about it is because I'm from the Elemental Nations" he said as Chiron got a gob smacked look on his face while Mr D looked very surprised.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" he asked before Naruto smirked a little. He stuck out his hand and formed a rasengan causing both Grover and Chiron to gasp at the sight of it while Mr D inspected.

"Yep that's chakra alright" he said getting an amused look on his face. "Now this is a first. We have never had a demi god from the Elemental Nations before in the camp."

"Really I'm the first?" he said getting a nod from Mr D.

"Since those in the Elemental Nations are capable of using chakra they already become quite powerful people in their own right. Also since monsters don't to go to that world, they would never pick up their scent so they would not need to come here. However I would like to know how you got to this world?"

"Well my mom found me and she brought me over. She hated the way I was treated by the village and brought me to this world."

"Which is why you believe your mom is a goddess?" Chiron said getting a confirmed nod from Naruto.

"That would make sense since only a god or goddess has the power to cross worlds. This pretty much confirms Naruto's Olympian parent is one of the goddess's."

"Hold on. What is this place you're talking about? What's chakra and what was that blue orb thing Naruto just made?" Grover asked since he was confused about what they were talking about.

So for the next five minutes Chiron filled Grover in while Naruto added any extra info if Chiron missed anything out. By the end of it Grover was left sat in his seat with a gobsmacked expression on his face.

"To think a world like that exists. Who knew" he said slumping back.

"Now you know how I felt when I came to this world" Naruto said chuckling a little.

"Why were you brought to this world then? I don't quite understand why your mother brought you to this world if that world never got any monsters. You said she did not like how the village you?"

Naruto rubbed his neck a little sheepishly. "Well now that is another little confession I need to tell you about. Mr D, Chiron has either of you heard of a creature called the Nine Tailed Fox?" He asked now getting odd glances from the two.

"I have. The Nine Tailed Fox or Kyuubi for short is a giant fox like creature as tall as a New York skyscraper that is effectively a giant mass of chakra. It's so powerful it's said it could destroy mountains and cause tsunamis with a flick of its tail. From what my father Zeus says it could be as powerful as Typhon. Why do you ask?" Mr D asked as he studied Naruto's expression on his face and the way he was nervously moving around in his seat.

It was then that Mr D figured it out.

"You're a jinchurikii aren't you?" he said looking at Naruto who gave him a nervous nod.

Mr D then got up from his seat and stood in front of Naruto. "Let me see the seal" he said getting a surprised look from Naruto but quickly complied.

He lifted up his shirt and channelled chakra through his body and after a few second the seal appeared on his stomach which got curious looks from Chiron and Grover. Mr D however got down on one knee and started looking over the seal and was muttering things that Naruto couldn't here.

"I take it you have met another jinchuriki before then?" Naruto asked.

"Only once a long time ago. He was a young boy when i met him though, maybe a little younger then you. His name was Roshi and he carried the Four Tails. The boy seemed nice enough but he was not treated all that well due to his burden which unfortunately is a given due to carrying one of the beasts" Mr D said before he finished looking over the seal.

"That is quite the seal. During one of my trips to the Elemental Nations I got a little interested in the art for sealing and studied it a little. While I'm no seal master like those in the Elemental Nations or like my sister Athena, I can spot a good seal and this is one of the best I have seen. Whoever did it was a genius. Its something that could make Athena jealous over" he muttered before he got up and sat back down on his chair.

"The person that made it was the Fourth Hokage who was my father" Naruto said also returning to his seat.

"I see" Mr D said. "I will have to keep an eye on you since we have never had a shinobi let alone a jinchurikii demi god at camp before. I doubt you will have any episodes since the seal is keeping the beast at bay and seems to be able to channel its energy into you when needed but never the less I will need to keep a close eye on you to be on the safe side. We don;t need a giant fox terrorizing the place"

Naruto nodded in understanding while Mr D explained to Chiron what jinchuriki were" before he looked over at Grover. "Grover what's in the box?" he said pointing to the cardboard box on Grover lap.

"Ah right I almost forgot" he said picking it up and handing it to Naruto. "This belongs to you."

Naruto looked at Grover curiously before he turned his attention to the box. He lifted up the lit and was a little surprised to see the Minotaur horn that he kicked off the beast lying there.

"I went back to the site where you and Percy defeated Mr hairy and scary and collected them. Percy has the other one. They are spoils of war, trophies if you will. It's to show that you defeated it and it shows your strength.

"Wow that's great. Thanks Grover" he said patting the satyr on the shoulder.

"Well it's the least I could do since you and Percy got me here. I should have protected you but I failed." Grover's head looked down but Chiron clasped him on the shoulder.

"You did a good job Grover. That is two more you have bought to safety."

"It should have been five" he whispered causing Chiron to get a sad look on his face.

"Grover why don't you take Naruto on a tour of the camp. I'm sure he is eager to see what is around here" Chiron suggested.

"Sure" he said getting up and motioning Naruto to follow.

"Hey Chiron" Naruto asked. "Since your name is Chiron I don't suppose you're the urm-"

"The centaur from the old legends? That I am my boy; I was given immortality by the gods so that I could continue training the generation of heroes."

"Oh wow urm okay" Naruto said a little flabbergasted. Not only did he just meet the wine god but his teacher turned out to be a centaur that was over two thousand years old.

"I'll see you guys later then" Naruto said before quickly asking Chiron whether he could look after the Minotaur horn while he was on the tour which the man said was fine.

* * *

With Naruto and Grover

Naruto quickly caught up to Grover as he began the tour.

"Well first the building we were just at is known as the big house. Basically that is the HQ of the camp and where you will most likely find Chiron or Mr D" he said getting a nod from Naruto.

As Grover showed Naruto around the blonde haired teen saw many kid around his age and a few that were older and younger running around all wearing their bright orange shirts. Some were running around with sword, bow or other assorted weapons in their hands. Others had maps or books while others carried around tools.

Many of the other campers glanced at Naruto when he walked past mainly to see what the new camper was like. They had already heard about how Naruto and Percy defeated the Minotaur during the night. While some were impressed, others were a little jealous that they got the opportunity and they didn't.

Grover then led them through the giant strawberry field. Naruto took a long whiff at the area and found himself sighing happily. The place smelled heavenly. With fresh cut grass and the smell of strawberries in the air it made Naruto want to fall to the ground and take nap.

All around there were satyrs and other children who were tending to the strawberry fields. Grover explained that the demi god children of Demeter took up the task of keeping the strawberry field in good condition along with satyrs playing their magical songs to help them grow. Not only that but also the strawberries helped pay some funds towards the camp. It might have been a secret camp for demi gods but it still needed money from the mortal world.

"So Grover how did you get picked to go find me and Percy?" Naruto asked striking up conversation with Grover as they walked through the huge strawberry fields.

"Well Satyrs are sent out into the mortal world to find demi gods and then bring them back to camp once the time was right. Going to Yancy was kind of my second chance."

"Second chance? You did this before?" he said getting a solemn looking nod from Grover.

"Yeah a couple of years ago but I'd rather not talk about it. Let's just say I didn't do my job properly and there was a casualty. Anyway as I was saying I went to Yancy and then I found Percy. Originally I thought it was only Percy there but then I discovered you too. That's when I called Chiron and he came to Yancy as well.

"Why did Chiron come over? Was there something them matter?"

"It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, it's just you and Percy were each giving off a very strong scent. It was much stronger than other normal half bloods. Though yours may be due to being a shinobi half blood. Man that's weird; I still can't believe a world like that exists. You will have to tell me more about it sometime" he said getting a nod from Naruto.

Once they exited the strawberry field they went past an archery range that had a large group of children varying from ages wielding bows and arrows shooting at the targets. They seemed pretty good since most were hitting just around the centre.

"Over there is the canoeing lake. We have canoe races from time to time" he said pointing towards a giant lake that had small dock located on the edge with a roe of canoes and smaller looking boats around it.

"And over there is the stables" he said pointing over to a large stable just over by the hill." That's where the horses and Pegasus's are" he said as Grover saw it had caught Naruto's attention.

However it was not the stables or the mention of Pegasus's that caught his attention but the girl who was walking towards it. When Naruto took a good look the girl had long raven black hair and was wearing a skirt similar to Annabeth and had an orange tank top on.

"That's the girl from last night" he said but just as he was about to head over Grover caught him and dragged him off.

"Come on Naruto much to see" he said getting a whine of displeasure from Naruto before the blonde gave in. He looked over and the girl had disappeared into the stables.

They continued looking around the camp with Grover next showing the amphitheatre and then a giant wooden arena. Grover explained that the arena was where they had practise fights and special games while the amphitheatre was where they had big sing along's and told stories. Naruto thought that was something he could enjoy.

"Ahh here we are" Grover said as they exited the strawberry field and Naruto found himself staring at an assortment of cabins that were all in a U shape. They were cabins of all shapes and sizes and all looked much different from one another.

Right in the centre of the U shape was a stone lined fire pit. Sitting next to the pit was a girl who looked around eight years old. She had brown hair with a small bandana covering her hair and wore a brown dress that went down to her knees. She turned and looked at him with a pair of warm chocolate coloured eyes before she gave him a warm smile. When she looked at him he saw her mouth a few words to him.

It looked like she said "I'll see you soon" before she got up and stood in the fire before she disappeared leaving a slightly shocked Naruto staring at where she once sat. He was taken out of it when he heard Grover's voice.

"These are the cabins where you will stay. Each cabin represents one of the twelve Olympians and when you get claimed by your parent you will stay in their cabin. But for now you will stay in Cabin eleven the Hermes cabin since you have not been claimed yet. Thats where everyone has not been claimed go" he said pointing over towards a cabin that looked the most like an actual cabin.

Naruto stared at all the cabins. There was one that had tomato vines growing on the side of it with a grass made roof. Another was bright pink with pink frilly curtains showing through the windows. Then there was one that looked like it was made of solid gold. It hurt just to look at it due to the sun bouncing of it.

"Why are so many empty?" he asked pointing towards a select few that looked great but he could see they were bare and empty on the inside.

"Oh well Hera is the goddess of marriage so she doesn't have affairs with mortals. Therefore she has no demi god children. It's just there as an honorary thing. The Zeus cabin won't have any due to the big three, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades making a pact for no more demi god children due to some bad past events. The same with the Poseidon Cabin" he said pointing towards three cabins one, two and three.

Cabin one was a marble building looking like a mausoleum, with heavy columns. The doors were made of bronze and had symbols of lightning bolts on the side.

Cabin two was similar to cabin one but had peacock like design on the walls and columns while Cabin three was a low building made that had walls made of some kind of grey looking rock material and had sea shells plastered all around it. On the front door there was a large symbol of a trident on it.

"How come Hades or Hestia doesn;t have a cabin?" he asked.

"Well Hades is not really welcome up on Olympus so they didn't see a need for a cabin here. Hestia took an oath to remain a virgin like Artemis and Athena plus she is one of the friendly gods. She doesn't see the need for a cabin since she has no children. Though im surprised you asked that, many forget about Lady Hestia which is a shame. She truly is the most likable of the gods."

Naruto nodded at Grover's words and looked at the assortment of cabins. However despite how amazing they looked it was the only other empty cabin that caught Naruto's eye and to him looked like the most beautiful of the twelve cabins.

Naruto slowly walked towards the cabin recognized as cabin eight. The cabin was silver in colour and had silver curtains showing through the windows. On the outside there was intricate vine like design as well as animals like stags and wolves decorated on them. On the front door there was a symbol of a bow and a crescent moon.

Naruto got closer to the cabin. He reached his hand out and was about to touch the cabin before Grover's hand shot onto his wrist.

"I seriously would not do that if I were you. That's Lady Artemis's cabin. She hates all men and is one of the three virgin goddess's, so I would not touch or go near this cabin unless you have death wish. Lady Artemis has a habit of turning males into jackelopes."

"That sucks. So the cabin just sits here like the other empty cabins?" Naruto asked feeling a little disappointed that such a beautiful cabin would get know one to live in it.

"Actually when the hunters, Lady Artemis's group of all female warriors visits the camp they stay in her cabin. Since she has no kids it would only make sense that they stay in here. Though there not overly friendly with the campers here and they prefer to stay within their group. They rarely come here though. But when they do there usually ends up being some sort of fight or disagreement between them and the campers."

"Remind me not to get on their bad side" Naruto said with Grover give a chuckle.

"Well that's about it man, that's the gist of the camp. I should get back to Chiron and then check in on Percy."

Naruto nodded. "Sure I think I might keep looking around if that's okay. You know get a lay of the land."

"Sure that's no problem. I'll see you later. Find me if you have any questions or anything" Grover said before he sprinted away back through the strawberry fields.

As Grover ran of Naruto looked around the area wrapping his head around everything he had heard today. Cross dimensions, gods, monsters, he may have come from a world full of shinobi that could wield the elements but even this was a little shocking to Naruto. It was definantly going to take the blonde a bit of time to adjust. But he adjusted well coming to this world so he knew he would be fine.

He turned his head and once again he found himself staring at cabin eight. There was something about that cabin that made him feel drawn too it. It was just like what he felt back in the museum with the statue to Artemis. It was a little mind boggling for Naruto.

"Hey let go."

Naruto was brought out for thinking when he heard shouting that he thought came from a girl and it sounded close by. He looked around before he saw just at the edge of the strawberry field two boys wearing blood red shirts with camo jackets had boxed in a younger girl who looked around eleven. All that Naruto could make out from her was that she had brown hair.

When he saw them snatch the basket the girl was carrying and put it high in the air out of her reach Naruto started to walk over with the intention of teaching both boys a lesson.

"Give it back. Those strawberries are suppose to be sent off in a couple of days" the girl said but the two boys who towered above her just snickered and were using their size's to intimidate her. Both boys looks around 13-14 but were a very chunky looking. Naruto couldn't tell whether it was from too much muscle or too much fat. But both had baby like faces.

"You think we care weakling. Why don't you try and fight us? Maybe we will give you them back then" ugly number one said causing them both to laugh and the girls eyes began to water.

"Hey ugly" Naruto called causing the three to turn and look at him

"Who the hell are you Blondie? Can't you use we are busy or you looking for trouble."

"Busy huh? All I see is two overgrown chimps picking on a little girl. If you want to fight someone so bad, how about you fight me? Unless you're too chicken.

"Chicken? CHICKEN! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING CHICKEN" ugly number two said as he ran towards Naruto. He brought his fist with the intention of pummelling Naruto but Naruto simply side stepped.

"Man your slow" he said before delivering a strong punch to the gut of ugly number two before getting behind him and giving the kid a giant wedgie and pulled his underpants all the way across his face. Ugly number two started running around in a circle before he ran into a tree and knocked himself out.

Naruto then turned around to ugly number one. "How about you? You want to go? He said doing the come on sign with his hands. But just before Ugly number one could do anything Naruto appeared and whacked him on the back of the head before kneeing him in the gut.

However when he hit him and the boy went down the basket in his hands that had the strawberries went flying into the air.

Luckily Naruto caught the basket and as the strawberries fell back to the ground he began catching them back in the basket before the basket was full again.

He turned around to face the young girl who was gaping like a wet fish at him.

"I believe these are yours" he said handing them over with the girl receiving them with a small blush on her face.

"T-Thank you. That was really nice of you. I have not seen you around before. Is this your first year at camp?"

"Yes it is. I just got here last night. I just finished the tour of the place when I saw you were in a bit of trouble. I hate bullies, especially when big idiots like them pick on girls. Just makes my blood boil."

"Yes those Ares kids are just a bunch of bullies and I doubt they will try and mess with you after what you did to them. I'm Katie Gardner daughter of Demeter. It's my first year too."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Naruto Uzumaki son of unknown" he said making her giggle a little. He got a better look at her. She had leaf green eyes and mild tanned skin. She wore the usual orange shirt but had a dark green skirt that went just above her knees and wore green converses.

"How long have you been claimed if this is your first year?" Naruto asked wondering how long it usually took since he would now be eating for when his mother would claim him.

"I was only claimed a few days ago. Apparently it varies from different gods but I was claimed pretty quickly. That's pretty often from what my siblings tell me since Demeter claims her kids pretty quickly. I'm sure you will be claimed soon."

"KATIE" a voice called and both turned to see a boy half way down in the strawberry field shout to her. He was telling her they had to take the strawberries they picked to the big house to get ready for shipping.

"I have to go. Thank you for helping me again. I would really like to be your friend since you helped me. I'll see you soon Naruto" she said giving him a quick hug before running off swaying her basket full of strawberries.

"No problem" he said smiling. He felt like he just made a new friend in camp which made him feel pretty good inside since currently his only friend were really Percy and Grover.

So he spent the next couple of hours looking around the camp, making sure he knew where everything was. He went down to the beach only for a group of women with elfish feature to flirt with him. It made him feel pretty uncomfortable so he high tailed it out of there leaving the girls there a little disappointed.

As the sun began to set among the camp he had walked up onto the hill and sat underneath the giant tree and watched as the sun began to set. The orange yellow colours from the sunset lit showed the camp in a beautiful light and reflected and glimmered of the ocean and rivers.

"I should try and get hammock set up here he thought as the day slowly began to change to night. He heard a conch horn bellow out but he didn't think anything of it.

"Here are you are Naruto." Naruto whipped his head around to see Chiron galloping over now in his centaur form. Naruto had to whistle in amazement. His horse half was white in color with a few scar that in various places on his horse half. No doubt from training past heroes and fighting in battles.

"I trust Grover gave you the tour?" he asked getting a nod of confirmation from Naruto. "That's good. Come the horn that went off was to let people know dinner was ready. We are heading over to the dining pavilion. That's where Mr D will introduce you to everyone. You and Percy have caused quite the stir and many are interested in meeting you.

"Yeah I bet" he muttered to himself as he and Chiron made their way down the hill.

* * *

**Chapter 5 Complete**

**I was not sure how old Katie was in the book so in this story she will be a year younger then Percy and Annabeth.**

**Thanks for reading and please review**


	6. Fitting Right In

**Hey everyone just want people to know that i have a had one or two saying Naruto doesn't have enough physical features of his moms so just to let you know when Naruto gets claimed a few little physical features will change. It won't be anything major but enough for people to see physical traits of his mother. Since that happened to Piper when she was claimed something similar will sort of happen to Naruto but not as extreme and will only be minor like im thinking an auburn colored streak in his hair and one of his blue eyes turning silver. If you have nay other little traits that could be changed let me know. :)**

* * *

Chapter 6

Chiron and Naruto neared the giant outdoor dining pavilion which they could both see and hear was already filled with all the campers. Naruto could hear people talking, laughing, burping, and even a few playful arguments.

"So Grover mentioned I would be staying at the Hermes cabin" he said striking up conversation with veteran centaur.

"That's correct. Its where all the unclaimed demi gods go since Lord Hermes is happy to look after those who are unclaimed which makes him a favourite and well respected member of the twelve Olympians."

"Wells that's good of him. How long do you have to wait to be claimed?"

Chiron had a somber look cross his face. "Ahh well it varies. Some get claimed straight away within a few days, some maybe a few months, some a few years but some unfortunately never get claimed. Unfortunately not all demi gods are recognised by their godly parent and are simply forgotten about."

"Then why would they have them if they weren't going to at least claim them. Show them they at least care for them?"

"Well that is a question I think many want answered but in my experience its best not to ask. The gods can be very temperamental when they want to be."

"Fair enough" Naruto said. The two lapsed into a quick silence before Naruto asked another question.

"Can I ask why does Hera have an honorary cabin when Lady Hestia doesn't? From what I have heard about Hestia it's that she is a favourite and likable goddess? Shouldn't she have a cabin in her honour as well?" Naruto asked.

Chiron sighed. "Well it is quite unfortunate really. Lady Hestia was once one of the twelve Olympians but when Dionysus came along its caused a bit of an uproar. She willingly gave up her seat to him when she saw how far things were beginning to escalate and to avoid a war happening. But slowly over time people just began to forget about her. Even some of her family rarely notice her these days."

"That's really really sad" Naruto thought. He felt some kind of connection with Hestia in some sort of weird way. He guessed it was perhaps because they were both rarely looked upon by others and were not really care much for. He hated that when he was growing up so he could only imagine how Hestia had it living for over three thousand years.

They arrived at the dining pavilion but just as Naruto was about to head over Chiron put a hand on his shoulder and looked down at him.

"Naruto Mr D told me about the hardship that a jinchurikii has had to face and I just want you to know that you won't have to face those kinds of hardships here and the camp welcomes you with open arms. Do not feel like you need to hide yourself from people here. If or when you decide to tell people about the fox know that although they maybe a little weary of you, they will accept you. They all know what it's like to be looked down on and we all consider each other friends and family here. So know that when you want to tell everyone we will accept you for who you are."

Hearing Chiron telling him that he would be accepted here made Naruto slightly near up before he quickly wiped a straw tear away.

"Thank you Chiron, you don't know how much I appreciate hearing that."

Chiron gave him a kind smile before the two continued walking in. "When Mr D introduces you to everyone he will let them know that you come from the Elemental Nations but will keep the fox secret until you want to tell them."

Naruto nodded and the two headed towards it.

The first thing Naruto noticed when he walked in was how many campers there were. There must have been around two hundred all varying from different ages. They all sat at specific stone picnic tables. One was mast with a huge number of people that was beginning to overflow with people on it.

Another made Naruto blush when he saw that all the people sitting at the table were incredibly pretty. They all had perfect skins and all wore make up, some more than others. The girls were the definition of girly girls, even the boys.

At another table he saw Annabeth sitting with a group that all had similar features to her. The blonde hair and the tanned skin with grey eyes. She spotted him looking over and gave him a small wave which he returned.

But then he noticed there was about four tables that were completely unoccupied which to Naruto looked like a complete waste. He had a feeling this was like the cabins. Every child of a certain god or goddess goes to a specific table. The overcrowded one had to be the Hermes table and guessed many of them there were kids who had not been claimed yet.

He then looked around to see if he could find the raven haired girl but with all the people in the room and no not exactly recognising the face properly since his vision was a little blurry he struggled to find her.

When they walked in the commotion all seemed to stop and they all looked over towards him and began to whisper.

"Hey that's him. One of the two that be the- you know"

"I wonder if he is a good fighter. He must be if what we heard was right, right?"

"Look those whiskers on his face. He looks so cute"

"Hot Damn"

Naruto blushed at the last two comments since he was not exactly use to those kind of comments being made to him.

"Luke could you come over here for a second" Chiron called out which made a one of the boys from the cramped table walk over. The boy was a lot older then everyone else he had seen so far, around nineteen at most. He had sandy blonde hair with light blue eyes with very elfish like features and a pointy face. But the most notable feature was a long white scar that went down his right cheek.

"Luke this is Naruto Uzumaki one of the new campers who arrived last night. I'll leave him with you" Chiron said before he trotted over to where Mr D was sitting.

"Well it's nice to meet you Naruto. Odd name if you don't mind me saying. It sounds kind of Japanese for an american. I'm Luke son of Hermes and the head of the Hermes cabin."

"It's nice to meet you" he said shaking Luke's hand. "Yeah I get that a lot. My name means maelstrom and if you ever look it up don't believe what anyone tells you. It does not mean fishcake" he said getting a chuckle from Luke.

"I'll try to remember that" he said before he led Naruto over to the Hermes table.

"Make room guys" he said causing the table to shift a little as Naruto took a seat next to Luke.

"Well welcome to Camp Half Blood. We have to admit we are all quite impressed by your action with the other boy last night. Defeating the bull man is quite the achievement, especially from those who have not had any training."

"Well I wouldn't say I didn't have any training exactly but I have found a bit of teamwork can go far."

"True I guess" Luke said not looking to convinced but Naruto shrugged it off. "Ahh its looks like Mr D is about to speak."

Mr D got up from his seat rather reluctantly if the face he was giving was any indication. He cracked his knuckled before he stood in front of everyone as the whole pavilion went quiet to hear what he was about to say.

"Alright brats listen up because I will only say this once" he said in a bored tone. "As you all know we had two new arrivals last night. One is with us tonight while the other is still uncounisous and is healing. I'm sure you have all been wondering whether the rumour about them defeating the Minotaur was true. Well I'm here to clarify that it is indeed true.

That caused many to begin whispering before Mr gave them a look that quickly shut them all up. He clicked his finger and the shoebox containing Naruto's Minotaur horn appeared in front of him. Naruto opened it up and many gasped a little when they saw the horn knowing now full well that it was true. Many on the Hermes table marveled at it while Naruto could see that over at one of the other tables that was filled with big and burly kids they were looking at him with a bit of jealousy in their eyes.

"Don't worry" Luke said whispering to him. "That's just the Ares table. They are probably just mad that they didn't get a chance to fight it" he said getting a nod from Naruto before Mr D began speaking again.

"The one who joined us tonight is Naruto Uzumaki" he said which caused many to whisper. The whispers were a little odd since they were saying whether it was his real name or if Mr D was just messing with names again like he always was. It was quickly cleared up when Luke stood up and told them it was his actual name.

Naruto asked what that was about but Luke just waved it off.

"Anyway Mr. Uzumaki is not like normal demi gods and is quite a bit different from all of you" he said causing them all to glance at him with curiosity.

"By different I mean he is from a different world." That immediately shut everyone up and all began to listen intently. "Unknown too many there is a separate dimension, an alternate world if you will known as the Elemental Nations. There the landscape is completely different and they have their own history that dates back thousands of years if not longer."

"There they have warriors known as Shinobi or as your might all know them as ninja. They are a part of everyday society and shinobi's are mortals who can perform amazing feats by using an energy known as chakra. It lets them have the ability to bend the elements; they are masters of hand to hand combat and swordsmanship among others. There society is different from the one you all know in this world."

"Naruto is the first demi god shinobi to ever come to this camp and therefore please welcome him with open arms" Mr D said dryly before he turned around and sat back down.

For the next few minutes the whole room was silent as every camper had their eyes directed towards Naruto who was once again beginning to shift uncomfortably in his seat. Many looked gobsmacked while he couldn't help but notice the table Annabeth was sitting at all looked like Christmas had just come early.

"N-Naruto is that true?" Luke asked voicing the question everyone wanted answered. Naruto just nodded his head confirming everything Mr D just said was true.

"Do you think you could show us a shinobi trick?" Luke asked

"Urm sure" he said standing up as everyone turned in their seat to get a good look at what he was about to do. He quickly thought about what to do before he decided on walking up one of the stone pillars. He applied chakra before he put one foot up against one of the pillar and began walking vertically up it. It immediately caused everyone to make a little gasp.

"Woh looks at that"

"He's like spider man"

"I wonder what else he could do?"

Hearing the other last voice Naruto jumped down all the way from the ceiling and stood in front of everyone.

"I can also do this" he said making a quick hand sign before he erupted in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared many gasp and fall out their seat when they saw a carbon copy of Mr D standing where Naruto use to be. All the campers were moving their heads back and forth between the real Mr D and the copy. Mr D looked it over before nodding at how well the copy was. So Naruto then made another hand sign and he quickly turned back.

When he changed back he was immediately swarmed by the other campers all wanting to ask him question about his world, how he came to their world and what other tricks could he do. He swore he even heard some ask whether he had a girlfriend.

Luckily for him Chiron quickly called everything back to order and everyone returned to their seats. "Well now that the introduction is done we can all eat." Chiron then stamped his hooves and shouted out "TO THE GODS."

"TO THE GODS" everyone shouted including Naruto before everyone began to fill their plates.

Wood nymphs then came out with more platters of food which was filled with grapes, apples, strawberries, cheese, fresh bread, a whole variety of food.

Naruto looked it over and had to admit the food all looked amazing. But there was just something missing.

"I wonder if they do ramen?" he said aloud which was heard by one of the passing wood nymphs. She clicked her fingers and big bowl of ramen filled with noodles and pieces of pork appeared in front of him.

He felt like wrapping the wood nymph in a hug and asking her to marry him but he kept his cool and gave her a pleasant thank you to which she appreciated before making her rounds.

He poured some of the ramen into a smaller bowl and made sure to have plenty of pork and noodles in it. He was about to chow down before Luke got up and motioned for him to follow him.

"Before we start eating we take a portion of our food and scrape it into the pot over the fire as an offering to them. The gods love the smell of burnt food so we offer them a small bit of each of ours."

"Oh okay. Little weird but I won't judge" Naruto said getting a small chuckle from those around him.

He waited patiently as everyone scraped a portion of their food into the pot, made a small prayer before going back to their seat. Luke who was just in front of him had finished his offering by sliding some apple pieces into the pot before Naruto stepped up for his turn.

"Well I have never done something like this before so here it goes. If you can hear me mom then this offering is for you. If you're anything like me then you will like the smell of ramen. Enjoy" he said as he poured some of the ramen in with a few bits of noodles and pork going with it.

He turned around and was about to leave before he remembered something both Chiron and Grover said. So he quickly scooped a little bit more into the pot before whispering "this is for you too Lady Hestia. Just to show that you're not forgotten."

The fire underneath the pot suddenly got higher and flickered brightly as if it was saying thank you. He walked back over to the table and sat back next to Luke before he dug into his meal.

For the next hour he spoke and idly chatted with Luke about the camp and joked around with two of Luke's brothers the twins Travis and Connor Stoll. Both boys had taken a liking to Naruto when he told them he was a bit of a prankster extraordinaire. He told them about some of the pranks he did back at Yancy and the infamous painting on the Hokage monument.

When the boys heard how he painted a giant monument in broad daylight wearing kill me orange both boys burst out laughing and began bowing down to Naruto. Even Luke and some of the other Hermes kids gave a chuckle. Thought they weren't pranking crazy like the twins were, they were still children of Hermes so it just ran through their blood.

Eventually dinner ended and everyone made their way down to the amphitheatre where the children of Apollo were singing an acapella version of a variety of songs.

He looked around and saw everyone laughing and smiling with marshmallows on the end of a stick in front of a large fire while others were joking around or telling each other stories. It was only the first day and already Naruto was beginning to feel at home here.

He sensed a presence sit next to him and looked over and saw Annabeth sitting next to him with stars in her eyes and a small notebook and pencil in her hand.

"I take it you want to know a bit more about my world? He said getting her nodding her head like a mad person which caused him to chuckle.

"Alright then" Naruto said as he began to explain to Annabeth the concept of shinobi's and why they exist. That they were the military forces for the hidden villages and that they could wield an energy known as Chakra. When she asked whether it was Chakra he used to do those feats he did in the dining pavilion Naruto nodded his head.

He then went on to describe the five major nations which caused Annabeth to start writing and jotting things down like crazy. That each one was different in landscape like the land of wind was one giant desert while the land of fire was a giant forest. When he said that, some of the wood nymphs and satyrs overheard him and looked over in wonder before they zoned off into a dream like state.

"In each village we have a leader which is known as a kage. In the village I'm from, the village hidden in the leaves Konoha we have the Hokage. The current Hokage is the Fifth Hokage Tsunade Senju. She is also a member of the Sannin."

"The leader of your village is a woman?" she said a little surprised since most high class leaders were normally men but to hear of a woman who was the leader and was recognised as the strongest in the village slightly surprised her. It got a nod of confirmation from Naruto

"What's a Sannin?" she then asked not recognising the word.

"Ahh well the Sannin are titles given to a group of shinobi from the leaf village. The group was a team that was trained by the Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi and they played a pivotal role in the Second Shinobi War. In the second war they fought and managed to survive against a man known as Hanzo the Salamander. He was recognized at the time as the strongest Shinobi in the world. At seeing how strong they were he let them live for giving him a good fight before giving them the title of Sannin."

"The three Sannin are Tsuande Senju, Jiraiya the Toad Sage and Orochimaru" he said as he said the last name with venom in his voice which Annabeth caught on too but let it drop.

"This is incredible" Annabeth muttered as she was scribbling away on her notepad. "A whole other world. A completely different civilization. It's amazing, there so much to learn."

"I take it you like to learn" Naruto said which got Annabeth rapidly nodding her head.

"I love it. As a child of Athena I'm pretty much expected to love to learn. Reading especially."

"Athena? As in the goddess of wisdom and battle" he said getting a nod from Annabeth. "That's awesome."

"Thanks. You never know she could be your Olympian parents too since your unclaimed."

"Well if I am then I guess that would kinda make me your brother" he said causing Annabeth to smile brightly. Before the two could continue their conversation Chiron's voice sounded out through the amphitheatre telling everyone it was time to head back to their cabins.

As everyone got up Naruto was about to join before a thought quickly appeared in his head. He tapped Annabeth shoulder getting her attention.

"Annabeth you were the one who found Grover, Percy and I with Chiron last night right?" He asked getting a nod from the girl. "Could you tell me who the other girl was?"

"Oh sure, the other girl was Silena Beauregard. She's a daughter of Aphrodite and the one that helped you back to camp while I helped your friend Percy. She urm, ahh she is just over there" she said pointing over towards a group of girls that were just leaving the amphitheatre. They were all stunning beautiful but Annabeth pointed to the one in the middle of the group.

Naruto breathing hitched slightly when he saw her. She was by far the most stunning of the group and must have been only a year younger than him since she looked about the same age. Her raven black hair blended in with the night sky perfectly while her dazzling blue eyes seemed to sparkle in the night. Her skin was slightly tanned but a little lighter then Annabeth's tanned skin. All in all Naruto couldn't take his eyes away from her.

Said girl then looked over and spotted him looking in her direction which caused a hint of pink to appear on her face before she gave a small wave to him.

Naruto waved back which caused the girls all around Silena to notice and begin to giggle at the little action before the group all left the amphitheatre.

"Come on Naruto" he heard as two pairs of arm appeared on his shoulder which belonged to Connor and Travis. "Let's head back. We don't want to be out here when those harpies are around" they said as they began leading him out with the others from the Hermes cabin.

He waved good bye to Annabeth before he set off. It only took a few minutes before he found himself standing outside the Hermes Cabin.

"It's not much but its home" the twins said together before they led Naruto inside.

When he walked in the first thing he noticed was how cramped it was. All the beds and bunk beds had been taken and there were sleeping bags littered all around the room.

"Here you go" Naruto Luke said appearing in front of him handing over a sleeping back and some toiletries. £Take this spot, no one's using it yet so you're welcome to it" he said pointing over to a spot next to the bunk beds that Connor and Travis slept on.

Just as Naruto was about to head over Luke tapped his shoulder. "Don't forget these. Since your part of this camp now you're pretty much required to have these" he said as he handed over a bright orange shirt with the words Camp Half Blood written in black along with a bare leather necklace.

"We all have the necklace" he said showing his that had five multi coloured beads on its. "Each bead represents one summer that we have been at camp. The little mark or picture on the bead shows what all the head councillors have agreed was the biggest event of that summer."

Naruto nodded in understanding and looked at Luke's necklace. "So since you have five beads on yours I guess you have been here for five summers right?" he said getting a nod from Luke.

"Thats right. Though a few stay here all year around due to their scent being strong enough that attracts monster or they simply don't have anywhere to go. Annabeth and I are year rounder's so we have stayed here all round for the past five years."

"I guess you and Annabeth know each other pretty well then" he mentioned getting a nod from Luke.

"Yeah we arrived here together. Guess she is kind of like a little sister to me in a way and we have been through a lot. Especially with Thalia" he said whispering out the last part.

"Thalia" Naruto said to himself. He remembered that name form the bus ride from Yancy Academy. He and Percy had herd Grover mention that name before.

"Who is this Thalia if you don't mind me asking? I heard Grover mention that name before."

When Naruto asked he noticed a dark look gross Luke's face as his hair slightly covered his eyes and his hand shake slightly next to his sides. "It's nothing. It's not a story many like to talk about especially myself, Grover and Annabeth."

"Let's just say there should have been another that arrived with me an Annabeth but that didn't happen" he said as Naruto caught him looking out the window and out at the big tree on top of the hill.

When Naruto turned around Luke was across the room. Since both Grover and Luke knew that name and Grover got sad over it while Luke was angry he guessed this Thalia person must have been a friend of theirs. Since they were talking in past tense he guessed something bad must have happened to her.

Naruto shook his head of the negative thoughts and went to wash. After he brushed his teeth and washed his face, he changed into a pair of shorts and t shirt and got in his sleeping back. He made sure Connor or Travis hadn't done anything to his sleeping back before he lay down and just looked up at the ceiling.

"Light out everyone" Luke voice said ringing out before the light went off. There were a lot of good nights while others grumble before Naruto shut his eyes. It defiantly was the greatest place to sleep but he made do before he quickly succumbed to sleep.

* * *

**Next Day**

Naruto had woken up fairly early since everyone else in the cabin was still sleeping so he went to bathroom, washed up, got changed with his new half blood t shirt on before he exited the cabin.

The sun had barely just come up so the morning mist around the camp was still there. He saw a few of the wood nymphs heading over towards the dining pavilion, no doubt they were preparing for the morning breakfast. Some of them looked over a little surprised to see him up already but he gave them a friendly smile and wave which they happily gave back.

He cracked is neck and did a few warm up stretches before he went for a morning run around the camp and put his IPod in his ears.

As he ran around the camp he looked at his surroundings and marvelled at how beautiful it looked under the first rays of the sun. Everything seemed to glimmer and shine especially the big golden cabin. He quickly looked at away when he feared he would go blind from looking at it for too long.

The run around camp didn't take long for him to finish before he wound up in front of the big house. He doubted anyone else was up but was surprised when he saw Chiron trotting up toward the big house with a surprised look on his face.

"My it is a bit early for you to be up Naruto. Couldn't sleep well?" He asked but Naruto shook his head.

"No believe it or not this is a usual time for me to wake up. Thought I would get some early morning training done before breakfast."

Chiron nodded pleased to see how quickly Naruto had adapted to camp.

"Well then I will leave you to it. Remember when the conch horn calls out breakfast will be ready" he said before he disappeared inside.

Naruto watched the centaur go before he made his way around camp and entered the big arena that he was told most went to so they could train.

He entered and found the place was a lot like the chunin exam arena in a way. The training ground was a large oval shape with wooden dummies planted all over the place. There were wooden stand wrapped around it where people could most likely watch. He guessed it was used for other events due to how many could be seated in the stands.

"Well let's get started" he said before he called out his patented shadow clone jutsu and forty clones appeared in front of him before he got into a fighting stance.

"Alright guys come at me with everything you got" he said making the come on motion with his hands.

"Yes boss" they all saluted before they all charged at him.

* * *

**Two hours later**

Luke made his way to the arena where Chiron had sent him to retrieve Naruto since the conch horn was about to blow any minute. The taller blonde was surprised to see Naruto had already woken up and gone out for a bit of morning training which left him a little impressed at the dedication.

However when he walked into the arena and saw Naruto fighting over a dozen copies of himself his jaw was left slightly open.

He was amazed at the feats these shinobi could do and watching Naruto fighting hand to hand with them all and winning was amazing. Luke realised then that Naruto may have just become a strong contender for the camps strongest demi god.

When Naruto beat the last clone of the third wave he spotted Luke watching him and figured it was time to end the morning training so he wiped the sweat of his brow before he walked over.

"Morning" he said as he chuckled at Luke's gobsmacked look.

"How?"

Naruto tapped his nose. "Shinobi trick" he said before the two walked off.

The morning from then on went pretty smoothly. When he got back to the Hermes cabin he took a quick shower getting rid of the sweat and smell he attained from training. He also rinsed his orange shirt before drying it with a quick wind jutsu which made the shirt as good as new.

Breakfast went smoothly except for the part where everyone heard Luke ask him about the copies he made. This got another information gathering session from Annabeth who had a brand new notepad in her hands. He told her about the technique before telling her would tell her more later to which agreed too.

After breakfast where Naruto ate enough for four people he went with the Hermes cabin for a Greek lesson. He was surprised when he found Annabeth was the teacher but Connor and Travis told him she was the best at speaking and talking Greek since she was a daughter of Athena.

When the lesson got underway Naruto was amazed that he could understand everything in the Greek textbook and marvelled at finally being able to read properly which caused many in the room to chuckle. Half the reason he hated reading the past was due to not being able to read the text in books but now he might just give it a chance.

After an interesting lesson to which Annabeth told him he did well for his first time as two exited the classroom. But before they could both leave Grover came running up to them.

"Naruto, Chiron wanted me to let you know Percy is awake and is at the big house."

Naruto's eyes widened slightly before he grinned and made his way towards the big house. Grover and Annabeth followed too.

When he arrived he saw Percy was sitting in the same seat he was the day before with Chiron now back in his wheelchair. However Mr D didn't look too happy since his eyes looked like they were on fire with purple wisps coming out from them. The camp director saw Naruto coming over and gave the blonde a quick nod which Naruto did back.

"Jeez Percy what did you do to piss Mr D off?" he asked coming up being the black haired boy and getting a jump of surprise from Percy who's eyes widened when he saw his blonde friend.

"NARUTO" he said leaping of the chair to give his friend a quick hug. "Thank god you're okay. What is going on? I'm so confused and"-

"Calm down Percy" Naruto said patting Percy on the shoulder." I know it's a lot to take in but everything that Chiron and Mr D have said is the truth."

"You mean the gods being real and my mom being..."

"Yeah it's all real. I'm sorry about your mom Percy" he said. Percy looked down obviously trying to keep his tears at bay. The others had a look of sympathy especially Grover since he felt like it was his fault and that he should have protected them better while Mr looked like he didn't really care.

Naruto saw Annabeth and decided to quickly change the topic.

"Ahh Percy this is Annabeth. She's the one who found us and brought you to camp."

Percy looked up and Naruto could see a small shade of pink appear on Percy's face causing Naruto to inwardly smirk. It was silent for a few second as Naruto saw Annabeth grey eyes scanning Percy over as if she was trying to figure out the best way to take him down.

"You drool when you sleep" she said ending the silence causing Percy to face fault and Naruto to burst out laughing at how blunt she was. Grover and Chiron also chuckled while Percy looked like his pride had just taken a bit of a hit.

"Urm sorry" was all he managed to say before he decided to just stay quiet as Chiron who now leapt out of the wheel chair causing Percy's eyes to go all bug eyed.

"Come Percy I'll take you on a tour of the camp" he said as Annabeth then sprinted off along with Grover. However Naruto decided he would go with Percy just to make the boy feel better and so he had another familiar face with him.

Chiron took them on the same route Grover had taken them the day before. Naruto had already seen it all and was either day dreaming away or watching the other campers go about their day.

He listened in when Percy claimed to have seen something move the curtain from the attic window but Chiron quickly shot it down to it being nothing which Naruto found a little suspicious but let it go for now.

After about half an hour of Percy asking question after question they eventually got to the cabins.

When they got there Naruto looked around and saw that a tall well built girl about his age was staring at Percy as if he was fresh meat. She wore a red bandana on her head and had straggly brown hair. Over her orange shirt she wore a camo flack jacket.

The girl was lean but muscular. A lot more muscular then all the other girls he had seen around here. But Naruto had to admit she did look pretty. He thought she must have been one of the more rough and tumble kind of girls that isn't afraid to lay out a few punches and receive them back if the few old scars on her arms were any indication.

She was standing outside the red cabin with barbed wire on the roof. If Naruto could remember what Grover told him the other day that was the Ares cabin therefore making that girl a daughter of Ares.

"Ahh and this is where you will be staying until you are claimed" Chiron said as he led Percy towards the Hermes cabin.

Naruto was about to follow before he saw the stables just a little way off and decided to go check it out.

"I'm heading off, I'll see you later" Percy he called getting a timid nod from Percy. Percy knew he couldn't expect Naruto to stay with him all the time and was grateful for sticking with him this far.

As Percy walked toward the Hermes cabin where he saw Annabeth was waiting for him and Chiron Naruto made his way over to the stables. The stables were made of wood that was white in colour though some of the wood had clearly begun to fade while it also had a mix of brick and stone. There was bit of hay and vegetables lying over the place though it did look cleaner than most stable he had gone to which were not that many.

When he walked in he looked in amazement when he saw a long line of horse pens which house the most beautiful creature he had seen to date. The pegasi varied in colour from white, brown and gray. Their wing folded up on their sides just like that of a bird but they look magnificent.

He walked down the line and stopped in front of a beautiful Pegasus with snow white fur and wings and had an almost silver looking mane along its neck.

When he got close to the pen it was in it moved its head and looked right at him, its brown eyes staring deeply into his sapphire ones.

Naruto wasn't sure hwy but he felt like the horse was studying. Making sure he was not a threat to it and that it wouldn't hurt it.

A little shakily Naruto extended his arm out towards the Pegasus and outstretched his fingers. The Pegasus didn't move for about half a minute as it looked at his fingers before slowly it trotted towards him. Naruto held in his breath when it got close until the Pegasus's head now grazed the tips of his fingers. Light and carefully he put his palm onto the Pegasus's head and gently stroked the animal.

The Pegasus obviously liked the feeling since it whinnied a little and had an almost peaceful looked cross its face and eyes. Naruto was amazed at how comfortable the animal felt around him, it was like the animal just had an automatic trust in him.

"Beautiful isn't she" a voice called out causing Naruto's head to whip around and eyes widen slightly when none other than the girl he had been trying to talk to all day yesterday was standing there looking towards him and the Pegasus with a small smile on her face. She walked over and patted the Pegasus on the neck.

"Yeah she is. She is quite possible the most amazing animal I have ever seen" Naruto sad getting a nod in agreement from Silena.

"I'm surprised she has taken to you so quickly. It took me a few weeks before she felt comfortable to be around me. Guess you have a way with animals" she said as she gazed at Naruto who blush slightly at her stare.

"Maybe. I guess she just recognizes I am no threat to her" he said getting a satisfied nod from Silena. "I'm Naruto by the way."

Silena giggled. "Oh I know who you are. You have been quite the talk of the camp especially with your little display last night. I'm Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite."

"It nice to meet you" he said sticking his hand out to which Silena quickly shook along with a little giggle escaping from her mouth.

"You were the one who found me on the hill that night weren't you?" he said getting a confirming nod from Silena. "I just want to thank you for helping me. I was pretty out of it with Mr Beefcake whacking me in the chest."

"Your welcome" she said politely getting a small hint of pink appear on her cheeks from the thanks.

Naruto looked her over and saw she was wearing almost the same as the day before except her skirt was now light blue and she had silver coloured sandals on her feet. Her nails and toe nails were coloured a light blue to match her skirt and her eyes. One thought was going through Naruto's head at this point in time.

"The girls in the leaf village have nothing on her."

At the same time Silena was looking him over from the corner of her eyes. She saw that the Camp Half Blood shirt fitted him perfectly and framed his lean but muscular frame perfectly and was impressed with the black long shorts he was wearing and the black converses.

"I can see why so many of my sisters are falling for him already" she thought. "I do hope he isn't a son of Aphrodite. That would break a lot of hearts."

Both then caught each other staring sat one another before they quickly turned their heads hiding the pink on their cheeks before they both let out a little laugh. Naruto saw the necklace on around her neck and saw the one bead on it that was coloured blue.

"You have been here one year I guess from the bead" he said motioning to her necklace.

"Yeah I came here last summer when I was twelve. I spent about a week in the Hermes cabin before my mom claimed me. When most people look at me they just see this pretty girl who is a daughter of Aphrodite and that all I do is look in the mirror and talk about clothes and love and stuff. So I tried to branch myself out from that. I took up Pegasus riding lesson which I found I excelled out. I'm pretty confident in saying I'm one of the best Pegasus riders in the camp."

"If you like I could teach you how to ride one" she said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear a little nervously.

"S-Sure I'd really like that" Naruto said back stuttering a little at first and causing a big smile to cross Silena's face. The Pegasus was looking between the two and if Naruto didn't know any better he could have sworn she was smirking.

However before the two could talk anymore a blast that sounded like a small explosion sounded out through the air. Both Naruto and Silena looked at each other before they headed out of the stables to see what the commotion was.

* * *

**Chapter Six Completed**

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW**


	7. Camp Activities With Story Time

Chapter 7

Naruto and Silena ran out of the stables as quick as they could as they made it outside and looked in the direction where they heard the explosion come from. However what they saw was not exactly what they expected.

Standing outside one of the restrooms was none other than Percy who was looking a little worse for wear but other than that he was fine. It was those around him that seemed to have been affected.

In a huge puddle of muddy water in front of the building was the girl who was eyeing Percy from the Ares Cabin. She was sitting in the giant buddle drenched in water yelling at her two boys that stood next to her. No doubt they were from the Ares cabin too. However Annabeth was also there and unfortunately she was not as lucky either. She was drenched from head to toe and was not looking too happy at Percy who for some reason was completely dry.

When Naruto and Silena saw it Naruto had to bite his lip to stop from laughing out loud while Silena covered her mouth but Naruto could clearly here small giggling sounds slipping through.

The two made their way over and when they got close the group noticed them.

"So what happened Percy? Was the bathroom not to your liking?" he said taking a look inside the bathrooms and seeing all the piping had been pretty much destroyed and burst all over the place. He got a snort from Annabeth and a nervous chuckle from Percy while Clarisse glared slightly at Naruto.

"Come on Clarisse. I'm guessing your camp welcome didn't exactly go as planned" Silena said walking up to the downed girl who stuck out her hand. The tall girl looked at her a little hesitantly before she accepted.

"Something like that" she said as she got up and flapped her arms about trying to dry her sleeves of us a bit and get the mud stains off. Her eyes slowly drifted over towards Naruto who was standing next to Silena before she narrowed her eyes.

"So ninja boy is here too" she said study him just like Annabeth had been with Percy. She was looking him over and saw a few scars on his arms showing that he really is a fighter and was guessing that he must have had a few decent fights. She extended her hand out." I'm Clarisse Daughter of Ares."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki" he said accepting the hand shake. "Nice to meet you war girl" he said getting a little look of surprise from Clarisse and those around him before she grinned.

"Nice nickname. I have to say those little ninja tricks you performed last night were interesting. Those can definantly help on the battlefield. And beating the Minotaur is no easy feat. You made quite a few people a little jealous from around camp at the chance you got, myself included. You I can believe beating it, him not so much" she said pointing towards Percy who pouted and looked a little angry.

"Perhaps we could spar sometime to see if it's your not all talk that is."

Naruto was now the one who grinned at her. "That sounds great, though from a daughter of the war god my expectations will be a little higher than normal."

"Then I'll make sure I don't disappoint ninja boy" she said before she looked at her clothes. "I don't suppose you have a little ninja trick that could make my clothes dry?" she said in a jokey manner.

"Sure" he said shrugging which got a little look of disbelief from those around him. He made a few quick hand signs before he pushed a warm current of air over Clarisse and her wet clothes. After about a minute of silence as everyone watched her clothes dry Naruto stopped the jutsu as Clarisse and everyone else checked her clothes over which were now completely dry and like they weren't wet in the first place.

"Woh" was on the thought on everyone's mind while Naruto looked as if what he did was an everyday thing. Everyone looked at him in amazement while Annabeth had stars in her eyes again. Naruto knew she would have about a hundred more questions already lined up for him so he figured he would explain.

"Where I'm from every ninja had a nature affinity meaning we can manipulate the element that we are most in tuned with. As you can see mine is wind. Since I have practised my control over it I can use the wind to do little tasks like drying clothes. It's pretty handy with chores."

Clarisse whistled in amazement just like the others did and nodded her thanks to him before looked over and glared at Percy. "Don't think you will get off lightly Prissy" she said with venom in her tone. "I won't forget this and I will make you pay. That is a promise" she said before she stomped off with the other two silent members of her group following behind her but gave a nod to Naruto and Silena before she walked past.

"I better go too. I have some riding lesson in a few minutes "Silena said. "Remember Naruto if you ever want to learn how to ride a Pegasus just ask and I will be happy to show you the ropes" she said before giving Percy and Annabeth a wave and a little wink towards Naruto which made him blush a little before heading back towards the stables.

"Well that was eventful. What did you do to piss war girl off?" he asked Percy and Annabeth who then went on to explain.

Percy told him she just came up to him and said he couldn't have been one of the two who beat the Minotaur and then went on to pick a fight with him. She was about to give him a swirly in the toilets when all of a sudden the pipes all burst and the water collided into Clarisse and knocked her outside.

Naruto listened intently but frowned a little when he heard about the water. The way Percy explained it made it sound like someone was controlling the water. He then wondered if it could have been Percy since his emotions was no doubt going wild from the fight with Clarisse that he caused it before he put it in the back of his mind.

"She is a bully" Annabeth said. "She just enjoys making people's lives hell around here" she said while Naruto shrugged.

"I thought she was alright. A little rough around the edges but friendly enough."

"That's because you seem to have her respect. She respects anyone who can fight well enough and it's very rare to come by." The way Annabeth spoke about her told Naruto that she obviously did not get on with the older girl and the two had come into conflict before in the past.

"Oh well" Naruto said. "Let's get Percy back to the Hermes cabin. I'm sure there is still much for him to see."

The group nodded before Annabeth asked "Naruto do you think you could urm-" she said motioning to her still drenched clothes to which Naruto nodded. He did the same to Annabeth as he did to Clarisse and after a minute Annabeth was completely dry again.

"Thank you" she said smiling at him while Naruto gave her a grateful nod.

The day went on smoothly from there. As they walked back Percy repeatedly apologised to Annabeth who simply told him to drop it. They also began discussing about whom Percy's godly parent could be. Since both Naruto and Percy knew his mom was very mortal, it could only mean his day was his Olympian parent. Percy was still in disbelief about the fact that the gods were real but he was slowly coming around.

Then Annabeth told them about the time she and a few others from camp got the chance to go to Mount Olympus during the winter solstice. Both boys were amazed that she actually got to go there which she then told them that Mount Olympus was accessible to get to by going to the Empire State building. Percy shook his head in disbelief while Naruto laughed. They were near Mount Olympus the whole time they were in New York and they did not even realise it.

Thought when Percy had asked Annabeth about her parents or more particularly her dad. That didn't go over well with the girl and immediately told Percy to drop it and not to ask.

The rest of the day went pretty quickly and smoothly as the two spend most of the day in the Hermes cabin talking and Naruto introducing him to Connor and Travis who seemed to like Percy at first glance.

Then when dinner came around Luke did the same with Percy as he did with Naruto with telling him the rules and about the offerings to the gods. Naruto once again made his offering to his mom and Lady Hestia.

Afterwards they went to the amphitheatre again and the Apollo cabin once again started singing, this time singing songs that others were sure dated back into the nineties. Thankfully Naruto saw that Percy had calmed down now and was finally beginning to settle in, even if it was only slightly. He laughed during the campout and helped himself to a few marshmallows around the fire. Naruto was happy to see that his friend was beginning to feel more comfortable at their new home.

As the day came to an end Percy and Naruto took their spots in the Hermes cabin with Naruto back next to Connor and Travis's bunk bed while Percy was a little ways away and next to one of the windows at the front of the cabin.

From then on both Naruto and Percy went along with the day to day activities. On the Wednesday was Naruto's first archery lesson which he along with some of the others from the Hermes cabin took part in as well as Percy and a few from the Apollo cabin.

* * *

_First Archery Lesson_

_Chiron took that lesson and had the camper line up in front of the targets. Thankfully there were enough targets for everyone to have one each._

_Naruto and Percy took the targets next to each other as they listened to Chiron explain how a bow is used and explained how to use them properly and safely without hurting themselves in the process. While Naruto managed it without problems Percy was another story._

_Somehow he managed to get __the bow string hooked on his necklace around his neck and then chipped the edge of the bow while trying to get it off._

_When eventually he managed to get it free he took a deep breath and follow Chiron's instruction as did Naruto._

"_Pull the string back but don't force it back. Keep calm, keep your breathing steady and pull back gently. Aim and then take the shot."_

_Naruto did so and put his index finger and middle finger around the quiver of the arrow while his thumbs held the shot together. He kept his breathing light and steady and could hear the delicate sound of his heartbeat in his ears. It felt like everything else around him had gone silent and was focused solely on the target._

_Percy was attempting to do the same but was struggling to focus on the target and his grip on the arrow kept loosening. Then at the same time both boys let the arrow rip through the air and hit their target._

_Chiron trotted over and first looked at Percy's and winced slightly when he saw the arrow had not even hit the target and instead hit one of the trees by the forest with the arrow imbedded in the bark. A wood nymph then appeared next to the tree and began shouting out Greek curse words to Percy who had an embarrassed look on his face. _

"_SORRY" he shouted but the wood nymph just glared at him before shaking her fist in the air before disappearing into the tree._

"_Sorry Chiron" Percy said as he looked at the centaur as he delicately put the bow back on to the ground._

"_Don't worry Percy. It's your first try and you will improve" he said trying to keep Percy in high spirits. He then turned to Naruto and looked at the target. He was pleasantly surprised when he saw the arrow was imbedded right in the centre of the bulls eye._

"_Very good Naruto" he said applauding the blonde who was just as surprised as he was to get a bulls eye on his first ever try. "It not often one gets a bull's eye on his first try. Not even some of the Apollo's children manage that._

_Maybe it was beginner's luck he said getting a small nod from Chiron but Naruto knew that what he just said was a lie._

_Naruto looked towards the target and just stared at the arrow. It felt like the world had just stopped when he fired the arrow. He didn't understand why but with the bow in his hand and firing the arrow it had just felt so natural to him, like he was born to use a bow. Like his body had all of a sudden gone on autopilot and was discovering a skill he didn't even know he had. He thought perhaps past target practise with kunai and shurikans had helped but he was not so sure._

_Naruto looked behind him to see there were four more arrows in the pile behind him. He got them ad placed them next to him, wanting to try something out. _

_What happened next left those watching quite shocked and mouths opened slightly. As quick as lightning and one after the other Naruto fired the arrows towards the targets that it almost looked like a blur. _

_It happened within the space of ten seconds but when everyone looked over at the target board the four new arrows were all on the bull's eye all imbedded into each other and causing the first and second arrow to split in half from the force of the other three._

_Chiron whistled while some of the other campers applauded. It was not every day you saw something like that and Naruto was continuing to surprise them. Percy gave Naruto a thumb up for a job well done which Naruto nodded back thankfully._

"_My word Naruto if I had not known you before you came here I would of said you were a professional at this" Chiron said examine the target again thinking at the rate Naruto was going he could be one of the best archers the camp has ever had._

"_I can't really explain it" Naruto said getting Chiron's attention. "When the bow was in my hand it just felt right. Like I knew exactly what to do and my body just went on autopilot."_

_Chiron nodded. He had heard that before from some of the Apollo demi gods but they had never quite been able to perform something as incredible as Naruto on his first try. Currently Chiron along with Grover and Mr D were the only ones aware that Naruto's godly parent was his mom. _

_And out of all the goddess's Chiron knew of only one who could do something like that with a bow._

_However the thought was quickly erased from the centaur's thoughts since the thought itself was completely ludicrous and the chance of **her** having a child was all but zero._

_"Well never the less you did amazing for your first time with a bow Naruto" he said before he trotted off to help Percy who had somehow got the bow string stuck in his pants zipper._

_Naruto looked at the bow in his hands before shaking his head and went to get some more arrows._

* * *

After that lesson word quickly spread at how great Naruto turned out to be with a bow which gave him a lot of attention from the Apollo cabin.

A member from the Apollo cabin Lee Fletcher congratulated Naruto on his great five arrow bull's eye and told him he was welcomed to train with the Apollo cabin whenever he liked since the camp doesn't get that many prodigies in archery other than those in the Apollo cabin.

Naruto happily accepted and quickly made another new friend with the son of Apollo.

After that later in the afternoon everyone was down at the beach. Since it was a warm day Chiron thought it would be a good idea to have canoe racing. Since Percy and Naruto were knew they thought they would give it a shot. Chiron mainly wanted to see I how the two boys did since they both showed different strength and weaknesses with Naruto being great with a bow while Percy not so much.

* * *

_Naruto sat in the canoe as he pattled with the oar on the right side of the canoe. His limits in patience were being slightly tested here since Naruto had quickly discovered he was not that great at canoeing._

_He was not terrible but he was struggling with keeping the canoe to go straight. Thankfully he was glad he was not as bad as those from the Apollo and Dionysus cabin who were just paddling around in circles._

_On the shore everyone from campy were on the beach either watching the race or in the daughters of Aphrodite's case lounging on the sand sun bathing in their bikini's. _

_Only Silena was the only one from her cabin not wearing swim wear but did opt to wear more sun worthy clothes and was paying attention to the race and was giggling at how flustered and annoyed Naruto was getting._

"_This is getting ridiculous" he grumbled. Far ahead in front was Percy who seemed to be in his element. Naruto couldn't help but noticed that anything water based Percy just seems to excel at. Whether it was swimming, diving, or now canoeing._

_Percy's face was elated that he finally had something he could show everyone he was good at. While canoeing would not have been his first choice it was still a good feeling to be first at something for once like Naruto had been earlier that day._

_Meanwhile as Naruto pattled coming up from behind him and passing him was Clarisse who had a victorious smirk on her face. _

"_Looks like canoeing is not one of your strong suits huh ninja boy" she said chucking as she splashed a bit of water at him with the oar._

_Fed up Naruto threw the oar into the canoe getting a few looks from those watching on the shore._

"_That's it I'm doing this my way" he said and then stood up a little shakily, sent some chakra to his feet before stepping out of the canoe and onto the water. When he stood on the water all those on the beach stopped what they were doing and looked at him with disbelief on their face._

"_No frickin way" he heard one person say as Naruto took his shirt off since he was beginning to sweat a lot from the heat and then picked up the canoe, put it over his head before he began running on the water._

_Back on the shore Mr D who was sitting in a deck chair with diet coke in his hands began laughing at the look on everyone's face and mentally congratulated Naruto on putting on a good show for them since canoe racing was usually very dull._

_Percy who had just crossed the finished line and was being congratulated by Chiron saw Chiron's look of surprise and turned around and couldn't help but burst out laughing when he saw Naruto running on the water coming in second and giving Clarisse a sly grin causing said girl to throw her oar in the ocean and throw a bit of a tantrum. _

_Once finished he and Percy then walked towards the beach and Naruto had to blush slightly when he saw many of the girls from all different cabins have a predator like look on their face while Silena was blushing madly. It was then that he remembered he was not wearing a shirt and quickly took off to put one on causing a groan of disappointment from said girls._

_However those that weren't fawning over Naruto physique were left slightly put back when they saw the big fist sized scare on his chest that was a few inches above his heart. Annabeth was studying the scar with wide eyes trying to figure out what weapon could make such a scar. Even Clarisse who had finally finished and was walking back saw the scar and winced at the sight of it. _

_Many were left wondering how he received it and more importantly how on earth he managed to survive an injury like that. They wanted to go and ask Naruto about it but a stern look from Mr D and Chiron told them to leave it be._

* * *

After that many of the campers had questions for Naruto but subtly he managed to get out of them by either changing the subject or giving them an answer but not the one they were looking for or that answered the question. His scar was becoming a fast topic amongst the campers, mainly the Ares cabin who had told him what a badass scar it was.

Clarisse told him also that anyone who could survive a scar like that and keep on fighting was okay in her books. The two had a spar later that night that was swords only and despite not quite being on the same level of swordsmanship as Clarisse was she had to admit for someone who never used a sword before she was slightly impressed that he managed to keep up.

Plus she knew if it was an all out fight or hand to hand combat Naruto would have the advantage.

That surprised her but she gave him a nod of respect. Clarisse despite not being overly friendly with many in camp other then Silena who Naruto still saw as having a very strange friendship since they were the complete opposite was slightly beginning to see Naruto as a friend though she would not admit it.

Then the next day while Percy was having a sword fighting lesson with the Hermes cabin, Naruto passed on it since he practised with Clarisse the day before and decided to take the offer of Pegasus riding from Silena.

* * *

_Naruto stood in the stables with Silena as he watched her demonstrate how to put a saddle on the back of a Pegasus. She had been demonstrating for the last ten minutes and while Naruto was paying attention he couldn't but get a little side tracked when he ended up staring at how pretty she was._

_Of all the girls in the Aphrodite cabin, despite the girls being very nice and friendly they could all be a little high maintenance and needy and all they ever seemed to do was check their reflection in anything with a mirror service. But yet Silena was a little different and preferred to walk her own path then the one she was expected off from a daughter of Aphrodite._

"_You understand everything I just said?" she asked Naruto whose mind was elsewhere at that moment before shaking his head. _

"_Sorry say that again?" he said but Silena rolled her eyes._

"_Never mind. Come on lets go flying" she said in a cheery voice as she and Naruto led to Pegasi out of the stables._

_Silena would be riding the beautiful white horse that Naruto had petted the other day who Silena had named moonshine which got a laugh from Naruto. But it was nothing compared to the horse he would be riding. He was riding a beautiful light brown horse with chestnut brown eyes that was named Porkpie._

_When they were out of the stables and were in a nice clear area both slowly and carefully mounted their pegasi. Silena was on it on seconds since she was pretty much a professional by now but Naruto took a bit longer since he wanted to be careful and not mess up._

_After about a minute both were mounted. Naruto was a little nervous since this would not only be his first time on a Pegasus but also his first time flying. Silena could see that he was a little nervous so she trotted up next to him and put her hand on his shoulder._

"_It's okay. I was al little nervous at first too. Just trust in your Pegasus and you will be fine" she said with Naruto giving her a grateful nod. For Silena it was a little nice seeing Naruto look a little more human since ever since he came here he always seemed so fearless and superhuman. It was refreshing to see that despite him being a little more powerful and different from the other demi gods; he was still just like all of them in the end._

"_Just watch me and then copy it" she said. Before Naruto could ask any questions Moonshine had already started running. Then their wing spread out and started flapping and then was gliding upwards into the air._

_Naruto watched intently as they took off before he looked dead ahead of him. "I can do this" he said before looking down at the Pegasus. "Take care of me here buddy. It's my first time." The Pegasus whinnied as if saying 'no problem'._

_He took a deep breath and before he knew it Porkpie was galloping. Then the Pegasus's brown wings extended and began flapping. He could hear the hoofs of the Pegasus hitting the ground before all of a sudden there was nothing. He then looked around amazed when he saw he was now off the ground and Porkpie was getting higher in the air. _

_Silena then appeared next to them and gave Naruto a big smile which Naruto happily returned. _

_The route they took went all over the camp and Naruto saw just how big the camp was. He saw all the campers rushing around and looked like tiny ants. He then looked over to the arena. If he squinted enough he swore he could see Percy._

_Then Porkpie broke off from Silena and Moonshine and headed over towards the ocean. It flew over and began lowering itself until its hoofs were just about scratching the service of the ocean._

_Naruto looked around all amazed and felt the cool wind hitting his face. He extended his arms out just like the Pegasus was doing before shouting "THIS IS AMAZING." _

_The only word he could use right now was that it was exhilarating. They flew around for another thirty minutes before Naruto looked over towards the stables and saw Silena had landed and thought that maybe it was time to come down too._

_The Pegasus whinnied as if it understood him before it began to lower to the ground. After a minute of circling the area it touched back down on the ground and when it stopped Naruto carefully and slowly got off._

"_Amazing huh?" Silena said appearing next to Naruto._

"_That was amazing. Being in the air like that, I have honestly never felt so alive."_

"_It's an amazing feeling. Now you know why I love it so much. I hope we can ride together again soon she said._

"_Sure I would like that" he said getting a small twinge of pink to appear on his face which also happened to Silena. The two then headed back into the stable._

* * *

After that the day went pretty quickly. When he went back to the Hermes cabin he met with Percy who just finished his sword lesson. He said how he fought Luke who had been names the best swordsman in the last three hundred years which impressed Naruto.

Then Percy told Naruto how he suddenly had this surge of energy after drinking water. This made Naruto think. This was the second time in the past few days that Percy had done something amazing with water. Plus there was also the incident back at the museum and the fact that Percy was just amazing with or in water. Naruto for now put it to the back of his mind for something to think about later.

It was now evening time in the camp and everyone had just finished their dinner at the pavilion and everyone one was once again located in the amphitheatre.

As usual the Apollo kids were going to start singing but were debating about what songs they should sing this time around. Even Mr D had decided to join them although he didn't look too happy and scowled most of the time.

Just as the Apollo kids were about to get up and start singing Clarisse voice called out.

"WAIT" she shouted getting odd looks from everyone.

"Is everything okay Clarisse?" Chiron asked trotting next to the girl.

"Its fine but I thought maybe we could do something a little different tonight" she said getting interesting glances from everyone.

"Hmm" Chiron said tapping his chin. "What did you have in mind exactly?" he asked hoping it was not anything that involved bloodshed but then saw Clarisse point over to Naruto causing the blonde to look at her in confusion.

"Naruto you said that you're a shinobi from this other world right?" She said getting a nod from him. "Then you must have gone on some pretty cool mission or quests right?" Now that caused everyone to perk up and look towards Naruto who was thinking.

"Hmm well there were a few pretty high class missions I went on before I came to this world. If you want me to tell you about any mission then I could tell you about the mission in wave country. That was one hell of a mission and will get your heart pumping. I don't mind telling you all since it had quite a dramatic effect on me. Would this be okay Chiron?"

Chiron looks thoughtful for a moment before he gave the nod that it was okay. Everyone cheered as Naruto got up and decided to take a seat next to the fire giving it that more story telling effect. Every one of the campers began huddling together getting ready to hear the story. Annabeth and Grover sat next to Percy why while everyone else was with their cabin. Even Mr D glanced over. Then from the woods the nymphs and some other satyrs came over to listen to the story.

Naruto looked around seeing everyone looking at him before he took a deep breath.

"The mission was very simple. It was a C Ranked mission that required us to simply escort a bridge builder by the name of Tazuna from the Leaf village to his home town in a neighbouring country called Wave Country. The team consisted of myself, a boy called Sasuke Uchiha, a pink haired girl called Sakura Haruno and our team sensei and leader Kakashi Hatake. As you would expect we were all excited since this was the first time we would be out of the village and the trip would take at least three days to get there and three days to get back."

"So we set off and within a few hours we already ran into some trouble" he said getting excited looks from everyone. "A duo of missing shinobi from Water country called the Demon Brothers were lying in wait and used an illusion to hide themselves. When we went passed they revealed themselves. They attacked and ripped Kakashi to shreds with spiked chains" he said getting small gasps from people that there was a death this early.

He was about to continue before the fire next to him erupted causing many to jump. In the flames there were little figures and Naruto recognised that they were people from the story. Naruto grinned a little that the fire would help him tell the story. He had a feeling that everyone sitting around him were not the only ones listening to the story.

"I tried to fight but seeing them take care of Kakashi caused me to freeze up but Sasuke attacked and kept them at bay. It was then that Kakashi appeared and took them out with no trouble."

"But you just said-"

"Let me explain. Kakashi knew they were there and saw the illusion and made a clone of himself before hiding in the forest to observe what they were after. They were after the bridge builder. He had lied about the rank of the mission because his home down didn't have the money. He explained to us that a big business tycoon called Gatou had pretty much taken control of the town and was making people pay fines and taxes leaving them without money and food and leaving many on the streets and left to starve. He had mercenaries do his dirty work for him.

"After we heard the story we decided to press on and continue with them mission with it now being an A ranked mission instead of C ranked. After two days of travel we were just outside Tazuna's hometown. It was then that we met **him**."

"Who?" Everyone asked at the edge of their seats, even Mr D.

"We were met by another missing shinobi but he was an A ranked shinobi and therefore very powerful that was hired by Gatou. A man who earned his shinobi status by killing all his classmates in school" he said getting looks of horror from everyone. "A man who was a member of the Seven Shinobi Swordsman of the Mist and therefore was an elite swordsman in his own right as he wielded a six foot butcher's knife and had earned the name Demon of the Bloody Mist. His name was Zabuza Mamochi."

In the fire the figure of a very bulked up man wearing a mask that covered his lower face and wielding a sword as big as his body appeared. Those that weren't shivering before were now. The mere sight of his sword was terrifying. Even Clarisse had that look that said she would think twice before going up against that.

"So Kakashi engaged Zabuza and they fought through a mist Zabuza created that made Kakashi have to rely on his Sharingan. A bloodline from the Uchiha clan that let the user copy moves and see someone's chakra network. They fought while we guarded Tazuna but then Kakashi fell into a trap and was imprisoned in water."

Gasps rung out since they knew with Kakashi trapped the others would have to fight him. "We knew we couldn't beat straight forward so we came up with a plan. I disguised myself as a giant shurikan with the transformation jutsu and Sasuke threw me along with another towards Zabuza. Since he had to keep his hand on the water prison to keep Kakashi trapped he could not move but managed to avoid them. However when I went passed I transformed back and threw a kunai at him. Zabuza couldn't dodge it like before and had to let go of the jutsu. When he did Kakashi was freed."

Cheers rang out threw the arena since now with Kakashi free he could get some payback. "They returned to their fighting and finally with help from his sharingan Kakashi managed to defeat Zabuza but was left exhausted afterwards. When he was about to make the final blow a hunter shinobi came in and finished it saying he had been hunting Zabuza. He took the body and disappeared and we continued with our mission and got to Tarzana's home where we met his daughter Tsunami and grandson Inari."

"We learnt the hardships they went through since Gatou had killed Inari's father figure and had publicly crucified him in front of everyone simply because he stood up to Gatou. Also we thought about the hunter nin who took Zabuza's body. When a hunter nin kills someone they are suppose to destroy the body on the spot and take back evidence of the kill but this one took the body with him. It was then that we realised"-

"Zabuza was alive" Annabeth said beating Naruto to the punch while Naruto nodded and more gasps were heard.

"So for the next week we trained to be ready for Zabuza and the hunter nin who we thought must have been his accomplice. During one of those days I met someone in the woods where I trained and they asked me if I knew what true strength was. The person told me their name was Haku and lived nearby. Haku told me that true strength came when protecting someone precious to you. It was not until later that I realised just how right Haku was."

The fire then showed the person Naruto was referring to as Haku and many of the boys blushed. Naruto saw this and smirked. "By the way Haku was a boy" he said shocking all the boys who had been blushing and were now looking away which included Mr D while some of the girls were even a little envious off his girly features.

"On the last day of the week I rested while my team went to the bridge to protect Tazuna. It was then that two mercenaries tried to break in and hurt Tsunami and Inari but Inari was standing up to them trying to protect his mom. I showed up and managed to fight them off. Knowing something was wrong I went to the bridge and found Zabuza had returned and was fighting Kakashi while Sasuke was fighting the hunter nin.

"I went to help Sasuke but the opponent was strong. The masked figure had a bloodline that let them control ice and could move at great speed through the ice mirrors that they created that formed a dome of ice around us. We fought and fought but Sasuke got badly hurt and I believed he was dead. In my rage my powered peeked and I managed to land a deadly punch to their face and knocked him out of the ice dome. The mask then cracked and in front of me was none other than Haku" he said making many eyes widened at the revelation including Mr D's and Chiron's.

"Haku explained why he was with Zabuza. That Zabuza had given him a purpose in life when Haku lost his family and was a tool to be used for Zabuza to accomplish his dream of defeating the corrupt Mizukage, leader of the hidden Mist village. He wanted me to kill him since he called himself a broken tool but he saw that Zabuza was in trouble. He disappeared and appeared in front of Zabuza and protected him from a killing move from Kakashi. The attack went right through his chest and killed him on impact" Naruto said sadly causing many to have tears beginning to form at Haku's tragic death of just wanting what's best for Zabuza and saw in the fire the figures which re enacted everything Naruto just said.

"It was then that Gatou appeared on the bridge with over a hundred mercenaries and was betraying Zabuza" he said growling which many of the other campers did. "Zabuza after seeing Haku's sacrifice and finally realizing the bond he shared with him began to cry and declared us no longer his enemies. With nothing but a kunai in his mouth since his arms were disabled from Kakashi he charged through the mercenaries hoping to create a small piece of redemption."

"He tore through the mercenaries while getting multiple swords stuck in his back before getting to Gatou and killing him." The fire depicted the whole seen which entranced everyone who watched the ferocious warrior fight to his last breath which many campers marveled at. "When the mercenaries tried to start a fight for Zabuza killing Gatou the entire town turned up and forced them out with our help sending the mercenaries off with their tails between their legs" he said as everyone began cheering but quickly ended when they looked at Naruto's sad face.

"Zabuza was succumbing to his wounds and asked to lie next to Haku's body wanting to die next to the person who followed him to the very end. It even began snowing and we thought the snow was Haku crying for the death of Zabuza. Zabuza asked to go to the place Haku went too before he died. We took their bodies and buried them on a hill overlooking the town with Zabuza's sword marking their graves. We stayed for a few more days to heal and complete the mission before we finally went home" he said signalling it was the end.

Naruto looked up and his eyes widened a little when he saw almost everyone crying at the end of the story; even Clarisse wiped away a stray tear at Zabuza's sacrifice and Haku's tragic death.

"I learnt something very important during that mission" he said getting everyone attention. "You can get strong through training and with will power and determination but you will never be as strong as when you are protecting the people that are precious to you. Whether they are a friend or a family member or even a teacher. The bonds we make with everyone help define us as people. Cherish everyone you form bonds with and live life to the fullest every day."

Naruto walked back but then saw everyone stand up, look at him and give him a round of applause for both the amazing story and for the little speech which caused many to look a little differently at people and realise what really mattered in the world. They all thanked him for sharing that story and Chiron patted him on the shoulder and thanking him for sharing that with everyone.

Naruto rejoined Percy and talked with Grover and Annabeth as the evening then continued on as everyone spoke about the story they heard and what a defining moment that mission must have been and felt like they all knew Naruto a little better now.

Unknown to all, high on Mount Olympus two women were staring into a window like object that showed the camp and were staring down at Naruto with pride evident in their eyes as they smiled with care and love at him happy with the person he had become.

* * *

**Chapter Seven Finished**

**If your wondering about the story, I wanted Naruto to tell it so the campers could get more of an insight into the life a shinobi lives and for Naruto just to tell them about some of his experiences and adventures.**

**I need everyone help with something for the story. I can't decide what should be Naruto;s major weakness like with Percy who;s is personal loyalty oor Annabeth who's his pride. If you review you could note what it could be it would be greatly appreciated.**

**Next chapter will be the capture the flag. You all know what that means :)**

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW**


	8. Game And Claim

Chapter 8

The next day after Naruto retold his experiences from the Wave mission that went over great with the entire camp,everyone began gearing up for the big event of the day. The capture the flag match.

From what Naruto and Percy understood about the game it was held every Friday and there were two teams each with their own flag and the goal was to capture the other team's flag and bring it across the border. The game would be held in the forest where anything was allowed. Any weapons, magic items, skills, everything was legal except no killing and if possible no maiming which didn't exactly help Percy's nerves.

Though when Naruto heard he was excited. It had been a while since he had a good decent match or mission and this capture the flag was just what he needed to cut loose a bit. Chiron said the capture the flag came helped give campers firsthand experience in combat and it is beneficial because it provides the demigods with real life training needed in order to survive in the world.

Right now lunch had just past and all activates had stopped since Chiron let the two separate teams begin preparing for the evening game and discuss tactics and who would do what job.

The blue team was comprised off the Athena Cabin, the Hermes cabin and the Apollo cabin. By the looks of things their team had the best archers, the brains and the sneaky tactics. That and they knew with Naruto they had an advantage since he actually had real life experience in battle. The Hermes and Apollo cabin were the two biggest cabins and therefore made up for the numbers on each team.

Then on the red team were all the other cabins which was made up off the Aphrodite, Demeter, Hephaestus, Dionysus and the Ares cabin. With those cabins they had defiantly had the most physical fighter if the size of most of the Ares and Hephaestus cabin was anything to go by. However from what Annabeth told him about the cabins The Aphrodite cabin would mostly sit out and watch along with some of the Demeter cabin. There were only two in the Dionysus cabin and four in the Hephaestus cabin. This mainly meant that the main obstacle would be the Ares kids who were led by Clarisse.

Right now Percy had left to go and talk to Grover trying to calm his nerves for the game later tonight while Annabeth and Naruto were walking in the opposite direction side by side.

"So I take it you have a plan?" Naruto asked Annabeth as they walked towards the small HQ the blue team had set up with the Athena cabin supplying maps of the area that they would be fighting in. He saw many of Annabeth's brothers and sisters huddle around maps trying to decide which was the best method of taking the red teams flag while a group from the Hermes cabin were discussing what traps they should lay for the other team.

"Of course" she replied back with a grin on her face. "Athena always has a plan."

"Well that's reassuring" he said getting a playful slap on the arm from Annabeth. The two headed into the small set up camp and walked over to Luke who was sitting by himself practising with a small knife in his hand.

"Hey Annabeth, Naruto. You ready for later Naruto? It's yours and Percy's big debut into capture the flag" he said grinning.

"You know it. I have been itching for something like this since I got here."

"Well I'm sure we won't disappoint. It can get pretty lively but thankfully we have not had any casualties. Well not for few years anyway" Annabeth deadpanned get small sweat drops appear behind Naruto and Luke's head.

Annabeth then laid out a similar map that the other Athena group was looking at and she and Luke began discussing how to go about getting to the flag. They both knew that Clarisse would no doubt be their biggest obstacle. Then they mentioned another boy they called Beckendorf who was a member of the Hephaestus cabin and apparently was the next big threat towards them due to have both the muscle and brains.

"We can't make any full proof plans until we actually start the game. We have to find a way to discover who is in which group. Who is defending and who is attacking."

Luke nodded whilst Naruto over heard what they said and a big grin made its way to his face.

"If intelligence gathering is what you need then I'm the man for the job" he said getting odd looks from the two blonde.

"Luke you know that clone jutsu I used the other day when you found me sparring in the arena" he asked getting a nod in response. "That particular move was mainly designed for intelligence gathering. Meaning I can create as many clones as I want and I can send them off to get information for us. When they dispel everything they learn comes right back to me, the original" he said tapping his head get wide eyes from the two.

Annabeth stared at him with a million things buzzing around in her head and she played scenario after scenario of tactics and plans they could use. Then her face broke out into a giant smile and began hugging Naruto to death.

"That's perfect. There are so many things we could so with this kind of skill. The information we gather could be crucial. You're a genius" she said.

"He he that's a first. Never been called that before" Naruto said as he scratch the back of his head a little embarrassed at being called a genius.

"Luke do you know what this mean?" she said. "When the hunters come over Naruto will be our trump card. We might finally beat them" she said with excitement getting confused looks from Naruto so she quickly explained.

"The hunters are a group of all girl warriors under the command of Artemis. They visit from time to time and when they do we always have a capture the flag match against them. The hunters have one the last fifty five times."

"Ouch" Naruto said. Losing that many times could not have been easy and was no doubt a hit to everyone in the camps pride. "There that good?" he asked.

"Despite us having the home advantage the hunters fight and survive in the forests. That and they know teamwork and are trained by Lady Artemis herself. Their all immortal due to being bound to Lady Artemis and therefore they fight monsters for a living and many have decades or even century's worth of experience."

Naruto whistled. Deadly was the only thing he could think off that described the hunters. The way Annabeth described them they sounded like a well oiled machine. Plus being trained by a goddess would no doubt have its perks.

But when Naruto looked over at Luke he noticed Luke had a dark look on his face when Annabeth mentioned the hunters. No doubt Luke must have had a run in with them in the past and it did not go to well.

Whilst Annabeth began letting her siblings know about the new skill their team had Luke took Naruto to where the weapons and armour was being kept.

"This is yours" he said picking up some bronze coloured armour that covered his chest and stomach but left the shoulders and arms bare.

Naruto looked it over. It was simple but effective. He put it on and fastened the straps. It felt a little tight around his chest and it was slightly heavy but that didn't really bother him all that much since he guessed it was suppose to be like that.

"We all have one. Chiron had both yours and Percy made since your armour is specially fitted for you and only you. Also here is your helmet" he said pointing over to one of the old Greek helmets Naruto saw at the museum with the long blue horse tail plume on top. Naruto looked at it before turning back to Luke.

"I think I'll take my chance without the helmet" he said getting a chuckle from Luke.

"Yeah you're not the only one" he said before giving Naruto a bow. "Here since Chiron said you did so great with a bow you can use this. Hermes cabin aren't the best with bows and we don't use them much so you're welcome to use it" he said while also handing over a quiver stocked with arrows.

"Thank man; appreciate it" he said before asking another question. "You don't by any chance have any long hunting knives do you?" he asked getting an odd look from Luke.

"Hunting knives huh?" he said before walking over to a stock pile up swords and axes and began rummaging through them. After about a minute and a few hisses of pain from Luke he pulled out an old pair of hunting knives. They looked simple and standard with black hilts with about twenty inch blade on the end. They were not as long as the ones he had used in the museum against the Fury but they would do. If anything they were like a slightly larger pair of Kunai.

"Thanks, I'm still getting use to using a sword and these are close enough to kunai that I should be able to use them pretty well" he said getting a nod of understanding form Luke.

"Stick with what you're best at until you can improve on the other skills" Luke said getting a nod from Naruto. "Makes sense and its smart. No point in taking chances, especially when we're up against Clarisse and the Ares cabin. There not children of the War God for nothing."

"You want me to get Percy so he can try his on?" Naruto asked but the older blonde shook his head.

"He can try them later. I should go back with Annabeth and start thinking of plans for that little clone thing you can do."

Naruto nodded and Luke exited and went back to the HQ tent. Naruto carefully took of the bronze coloured armour and put it back on the weapons bench with the other pieces of armour for everyone else.

He walked out and headed back over to the cabins. As he made his way back he got waves and hellos from those from the other cabins, even ones that were not on his team.

"Naruto" a voice called getting his attention and smiled when he saw Katie skipping over to him once again with a basket in her hand.

"Hey there Katie. Now should you really be talking to me since we are on the opposite teams" he said teasingly getting a bright smile form Katie.

"It's okay, I'm not playing. Not really my thing so I just watch with some of the other Demeter girls and the Aphrodite cabin."

Naruto nodded in understanding. Katie was only eleven and he didn't really want to have to fight her if it came down to it. If she was and he came across her he would make sure he was the one that fought her so that he could easily knock her out so she wouldn't have to feel any pain or get any wounds. It just was not in him to hurt kids like that, especially little girls.

"I just wanted to wish you luck. I know you will do great since you are a ninja after all. You will kick all kinds of butt" she said causing Naruto to break out into a smile as he ruffled her hair causing her to now have an adorable pout on her face.

"Oooooh I'll get you for that Naruto, your just lucky I have to get these over to the big house" she said shaking the basket of strawberries.

"Oh I'm sure if you didn't I would be in a world of trouble" he said getting a nod from Katie.

She gave him a quick hug before running over to the big house. "By the way your friend Percy is at the docks" she said before leaving.

Naruto said his thanks before making his way over to the docks. It only took a few minutes before he saw Percy sitting there with his legs swinging over the side with Grover sitting next to him.

"Yo" Naruto said sitting down next to them with them saying hi back. "What you doing?"

"Panicking over tonight" Percy answered with a nervous look on his face.

"You will be fine. You're not fighting alone you know. You'll have me, Annabeth, Luke and the others all with you."

"Yeah but you don't have a giant daughter of Ares gunning after you and who wants to pound you into the ground."

"I Guess that's true" Naruto said making Percy face palm.

"But don't worry so much. There will be so many battles going on she won't even notice you, so calm down. The more you get worked up, the worse you will do in the game. You're getting yourself worked up over nothing" he said.

Grover agreed and the two began calming Percy's nerves which the twelve year old was thankful for. Most people forgot that he was new to this and he was only twelve. Annabeth was confident because she has experience and had been here a lot longer than Percy had. Just because Naruto was okay with everything and fitting in well, didn't mean Percy was doing it as quickly.

The three sat in silence before Percy began asking about the cabins and why so many were empty. Grover explained to him about the pact of the big three and that none of them had any kids in the last sixty years. Well almost everyone.

When Percy mentioned the Zeus cabin a sad look crossed Grover's face.

"Not quite. A few years ago everyone found that Zeus fell off the wagon and had a child with a mortal woman. Some eighties TV star that was too good for the God of the Sky to pass up. They had a little girl who they called Thalia."

"Thalia" Naruto thought and immediately recognised the name. "That's the name you said on the bus the day we left Yancy Academy. Then Luke mentioned a Thalia that he was coming to camp with along with Annabeth. Is this the same Thalia?" he asked surprising Grover by what he knew while Percy was listening intently.

"Yeah it's the same Thalia. Thalia met with Luke and Annabeth and the three became close, like family close. I was assigned to get them and bring them to the camp. But we ran into problems along the way."

"Hades found out about Thalia being Zeus's daughter and was enraged. He sent the worst creature from the underworld after her. All three kindly ones and masses of hellhounds were sent out after her. They chased us all the way to the camp. Just when we thought we were safe a huge horde came out of nowhere and attacked us. Thalia told us to run and that she would fight them off on her own since it was her they were after."

"I didn't want to leave her but I had Luke and Annabeth to worry about. She fought with everything she had but eventually she was overwhelmed. Afterwards Zeus came down and found her near death and took pity on her. He turned her into the tree that's on top of Half blood Hill and it protects the magical borders."

"Thalia" Naruto whispered as he said her name and stared up at the great pine tree on top of the hill with both sorrow and amazement.

Sorrow for how the girl had to meet her untimely death since he would be about the same age as she was when she made her sacrifice. And amazement at her bravery and courage. He would have liked to have met her. Very few have the guts to give up their own life for others and true friendships were something Naruto valued greatly.

"I wish I could have met her. She would have been a cool friend" he said getting a grateful nod from Grover while Percy didn't say a thing and just continued to think over the story.

Naruto's gaze then went from the pine tree on the hill back to the cabins. Or more importantly right back to cabin eight. The cabin just kept drawing him in and he felt more and more eager to actually go inside. At Night he noticed the entire cabin glowed silver just like the moon. It was beautiful and it only added to Naruto's amazement.

Grover who glanced at Naruto looked at where he was gazing before he gave a dry chuckle. "You have to stop staring at that cabin. Nothing good can come to a boy who stares at that cabin."

Percy then joined into the conversation. "Is that the goddess who doesn't like boys and doesn't have kids right?" he asked getting nods from both Grover and Naruto.

"Well not biological kids anyway but I guess she would see her hunters as her own children since she usually lives with them and trains them which is sort of what a parent would do" Grover said.

"It's good of her to do that. I doubt many of the other gods would do that right?" he said getting a nervous nod from Grover. "For her to take in girls and give them a home and a purpose is beyond kind and generous. She has my respect for that even if its just girls she does it for."

"I guess" Percy said not really all that into it but Grover was a little surprised. It was not often to see a boy who would talk about Artemis with respect like that since most boys frowned at her name due to her prejudice against boys. But then again Naruto was different to most, especially since Grover had heard Mr D had even taken a liking to Naruto and actually showed the boy some respect and some manners.

The three didn't stay at the docks for much longer before they moved off. Grover went into the strawberry field to help with growing strawberries with his reed pipes despite not being all that good with them while Naruto and Percy just hung out and made conversation for the rest of the day.

Soon the day became the evening and the time for the capture the flag game was near. After dinner a loud horn called out through the camp and Chiron stood at the front of the pavilion everyone telling them that the game would soon begin. Everyone stood around theirs tables and the plates magically disappeared.

First came the blue team flag which had Annabeth and two of her siblings running in with a ten foot banner. It was made of silk and was glistening gray, with a painting of a barn owl above an olive tree. All in all it was a very beautiful banner.

Then came the red team flag which was being led in by Clarisse along with two of her siblings. Their banner was the same in length except it was blood red that was painted with a bloody spear and a boar's head. Creative was the thought running through Naruto's head when he saw it.

Everyone began cheering when the flags came in and many of the taunting was beginning again just like earlier in the day.

Chiron who was watching with both pride and amusement clapped his hands before the tables filled up with equipment.

In front of Naruto was the armour he had tried on earlier, the bow and arrows Luke gave him along with the pair of hunting knives. He looked them over again and nodded knowing they were good enough to use.

He strapped on his armour and strapped the quiver of arrows to his back along with his bow. He sheathed his hunting knives to his sides. He looked over to see Percy struggling to put his armour on so he helped the younger boy into them.

"Thanks" he said before his hand traced over the armour. "It's really heavy. Do we have to wear these?" he asked.

"It's either wear that or get yourself killed Percy" Luke said appearing next to him.

"Heres your helmet" he said giving handing over a helmet with the blue horse hair plume on top.

"Great" he said taking it from Luke's hand and putting it on. He couldn't help but feel silly wearing it. He looked at Naruto and saw he was not wearing one. "Where's yours?"

"If you think I'm going to be wearing one of those helmets then you have another thing coming" he said getting a chuckle from Luke and a dead panned look from Percy.

It was then that Chiron hammered his hoof on the marble floor drawing everyone's attention to him.

"Heroes!" he announced. "You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. The teams banner must be prominently displayed, and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed.

Naruto herd a lot of groaning and mumbling from that and noticed it was mostly the Ares cabin that said it. He also noticed that Clarisse and a few of her sibling were glaring right at Percy with smirks on their faces. He knew that was not a good sign.

He then heard Chiron mention that he would be the field medic and wished everyone good luck in the game before everyone marched off to their side of the forest. The blue team had the south side of the forest while the red team had the north side.

Percy was walking next to Annabeth no doubt asking what the plan was and saw a small scowl appear on his face. He removed away and retreated next to Luke. Naruto took this chance to appear next to Annabeth which startled her a little.

When she saw the look in Naruto's eyes she knew something was up.

"What is it?" she asked. He looked over at Percy which she caught on to and then motioned over to Clarisse's retreating form. She quickly put two and two together and understood what he was implying. She then groaned as if knowing something like this was bound to happen.

"She said she would get her revenge for the bathroom incident. I'm guessing now is the time" Naruto said getting a nod of agreement from Annabeth.

"We will figure it out when the game starts" she said before the two lapsed into a comfortable silence as they made their way over.

* * *

**Mount Olympus**

High above the clouds on Mount Olympus one certain goddess was sitting in her temple as she had a window like object project a video feed of the about to begin capture the flag game at Camp Half Blood and had it focused on Naruto.

She was currently wearing a simple white greek dress that stopped just above her knee's and wore silver sandals with moon symbols on them. She had auburn coloured hair that flowed down to the middle of her back and had silver coloured eyes. She looked about eighteen years old all together. Her hands were settled in her lap as she sat down on a silver couch.

She took a deep breath since she had been waiting for this day for a very long time. The day that she could finally reveal to the world who Naruto was and show them all that he was hers. Although she was excited she was also nervous. She knew full well many of the other gods were also watching like Apollo, Ares, Athena, Hephaestus, and Demeter. She was not sure about the rest but she tried not to think about it.

A hand appeared on her shoulder and she looked up and smiled gratefully at who she saw.

The newly arrived goddess looked about the same age as she did but she had this aura of wisdom and warmth around her. She had brownish coloured hair that had a red tint to it and had brown doe like eyes. Her skin was slightly tanned compared to the other goddess's milky white skin and wore a simple brown dress.

"It's going to be okay" she said getting a smile form the auburn haired goddess and linked their hands together for support.

Despite knowing things would be okay, she was also very nervous not only about the god's reactions but about the reaction of another certain group since she was not sure how they were going to take this.

She closed her eyes and mentally asked Iris, the Goddess of Rainbows to create a viewing window for said group so that they could watch this game.

* * *

**Yellow Stone National Park**

In the middle of the Yellow Stone wilderness in a forest that was unseen by mortals was a large campsite that contained various different sized silver tents pocketing the area with a big camp fire in the middle. There was a pen that had a pack of wolves stationing in it while in the tree's all around them were all sorts of different birds of prey that looked as if they acting like scouts and lookouts.

All around the campfire were girls all wearing silver parker jackets that were huddled together eating away at their meal. There was about twenty of them all together and they all ranged from the ages of ten to sixteen.

At the head of the campfire was a girl with copper like skin with black lush hair that was tied into a braid that draped over her right shoulder. She also had brown eyes and unlike the other girls she wore a silver circlet around her head.

The girls were talking away quietly as they ate while the copper skinned girl watched with a smile on her face before they were interrupted by a light in front of them.

When the light died down they saw the same viewing like window that the goddess's were using however they all scowled when they saw it was off camp half blood about to have their next capture the flag game.

"Why is it showing us that ridiculous camp" one girl screamed out.

"Someone get rid of it. I don't want to look at any boys while im eating" another shouted out.

"Enough" the copper skinned girl said with a voice of authority quickly silencing the shouting group of girls.

"But Zoë"-

"But nothing. There is no doubt in my mind that thou Lady is showing us this for a reason. Therefore we shall watch and we will not complain. Understood?" the girl revealed as Zoë said.

Quick murmurs of understood came from the girls before they sat and watched the game, many with frowns on their face and not happy with it.

* * *

**Back at camp**

Naruto stood with Annabeth and Luke as the horn signalling for the game to begin sounded out through the forest. Naruto had learnt that Percy had been given patrol duty over at one of the creeks. Annabeth figured since Clarisse was going after him, if he was out of the way it would draw her away from the main fighting.

While Naruto agreed he didn't like the thought of Percy having to fight Clarisse and some of her siblings alone so he told Annabeth once he finished the scouting and relayed the information to her he would go and watch over Percy and help him with Clarisse and the other Ares kids.

As soon as the horn went off Annabeth gave Naruto the nod. Naruto nodded back before he brought his hands up to make the ram sign before saying shadow clone jutsu. In a few puffs of smoke, ten Naruto's were now standing in front of him shocking everyone except Luke since he had already seen it.

"You guys know what to do" he said to the clones who all gave him a salute and shouted of yes sir before they leapt up into the tree's and sped off. "Now we wait" he said as everyone behind him began to get ready.

* * *

While Naruto did that many of the gods that were watching along with the hunters were in disbelief at what he just did. The gods realising that he was from the Elemental Nation had surprised them all except for two and wondered how he ended up in their world.

Meanwhile the girls in yellow stone were staring wide eyed having never seeing anything like that before. A boy who could make copies of himself would not be on their favourite list.

* * *

Back with the blue team they patiently waited for Naruto to receive the information while a few were beginning to get angsty.

Annabeth who was stood next to Naruto tapped him on the shoulder.

"Naruto how much"-

"Got it" he said and immediately everyone began paying attention to what he said.

"Okay there are four different groups. One group is going down the left side of the forest in a group of twelve. Their being led by that big Hephaestus camper" he said making everyone realise that was Beckendorf leading them since he was the biggest of the Hephaestus kids.

"Another team of the same amount is going to come from the right side. It looks like they're going to try and sandwich us in when they get to the flag. "

"The third is what we suspected" he said glancing towards Annabeth. "Clarisse and four of her sibling from the Ares cabin have gone straight on to search for Percy."

"Other then that the rest appear to be guarding the flag" he said while everyone else was beaming at him.

"Naruto this is fantastic. Thank the gods your on our team" Annabeth said giving him a quick grateful hug before she began formulating plans and separating people into groups to combat the opposing groups.

One group that was going to be led by Annabeth's brother Malcolm would go against Beckendorf and his group to the left of the forest. Connor and Travis would lead another group against the group from the right while Annabeth and Luke would lead a battalion against the forces around the flag.

Naruto would go and watch over Percy and help him when needed while the rest guarded their flag.

"Alright everyone good luck" Annabeth said before everyone split up while Naruto dashed into the forest and went to where Percy was located. He leapt into the trees and headed over to Percy's location which thankfully was not that far. It was just on the boundary between the blue team's territory and the red teams at a small creak.

Naruto arrived after a few minutes and saw Percy standing there with his sword and shield. The shield looked far too big for Percy and the helmet with the giant blue horse hair plume just looked ridiculous in his eyes but he kept quiet.

He would watch over Percy from the shadows in the trees and step in when necessary.

He wanted Percy to learn to fight his own battles and Naruto not have to come in and save him. Naruto knew he was not always going to be there to save him and when that time came Percy would have to rely on his own strength to survive.

While Naruto watched over Percy he made a few clones and sent them out to see how the other groups were doing. He could hear the sounds of metal clashing and shouts and taunts being thrown around.

When he got the memories back he saw that Annabeth brother and his squad had ambushed Beckendorfs group and while they managed to take down his group easily enough, Beckendorf was putting up a resilient fight.

Connor and Travis and their group were still engaged with theirs but were gaining the advantage quick. Annabeth and her group with Luke were about to surprise attack and get the flag but he could not quite find Clarisse and her small group.

As the memories ended he was brought out his musings when he heard twigs being snapped from the thick bushes coming from the left of Percy. Percy also seemed to hear it since his head cocked over to the side. Then what sounded like a growl ripped through the air before Naruto heard big footsteps heading away from the creek.

Both Percy and Naruto wanted to go and see what was making those noises before five figures suddenly jumped out wearing red shirts and helmets with red horse hair plumes on top. Both Naruto and Percy immediately recognised it was Clarisse who was at the front wielding a long spear.

"Cream the punk!" Clarisse screamed as she and her siblings charged in but as soon as they got close Naruto dropped out of the tree's and stood side by side with Percy who jumped a little when he appeared.

"Woh Naruto, where did you appear from?" Percy asked greatly thankful that his friend was here with him.

"The trees. I was making aura you were okay and when I saw war girl and her sibling turn up I thought you could use a hand. This makes it a little more fair don't you think" he said unsheathing the knives from his their sheaths.

"Out of the way Ninja boy. This is between us and him" she said pointing her spear at them with the spear tip crackling with lightning.

"Sorry War Girl I can't do that" he said causing Clarisse to growl a little.

"Fine then. You four take him. Prissy is mine" she said but frowned when she saw them hesitate, fighting Naruto had not exactly been on the to do list. "STOP BEING COWARDS AND GET HIM" she shouted as the four charged Naruto.

"Let's go" he said as jumped back making room to fight as Clarisse immediately went after Percy.

The group of Ares sibling charged and one brought his sword up to Naruto head. Naruto ducked the swing and kicked him in the stomach sending him stumbling back. While a second thrust his sword towards him but Naruto managed to stop it with one of his knive.

He twisted the sword around in the Ares boy's hand where it eventually fell out of his hand and Naruto punched him in the stomach before kicking him to the other side of the creek.

The first Ares boy recovered from the punch to the gut and when to attack Naruto again but Naruto used his superior speed to appear behind him and whacked him on the back of the head with the hilt of his knife knocking the boy out.

He looked over to see how Percy was doing and saw he was now standing in the creek with a few scratching on his face and a big cut on the top of his right arm that had blood flowing freely down it.

He was brought of his musing when the remaining two Ares kids attacked him and swung their swords at him which got deflected by both his hunting knives. He managed to equal them in strength thanks to the numbers of hours of rigorous training he was doing.

He pushed one away causing him to stumble while he kicked the other one away. When the two stood next to each other he quickly put his knives and way and got his bow out.

Within second he shot four arrows towards the boys with two arrows each piercing through the fabric of their clothes and pinning them to the tree behind them. When they tried to get out Naruto appeared in front of them with his two knives back out and held them to their throats.

"If you knows what good for you, you won't try and move" he said giving both boys a cold glare which immediately caused the two to go pale and shut while nodding in acceptance knowing they were beaten.

Naruto took a deep breath. The four Ares kids had been easy enough to beat since they just rushed him and didn't think things through and hardly used any teamwork either.

"You idiot! You corpse-breath worm!" Clarisse suddenly shouted getting Naruto's attention. He was surprised to see Clarisse now holding a broken spear with a look of pure rage on her face. He guessed that was her favourite spear.

As she went to attack Percy again Percy dodged the punch she threw before whacking her in the face with the blunt end of his sword. Clarisse went down like a sack of potatoes as she landed on her butt next to the creek.

As the small battle died down shrieks and shouts could be heard and when they looked over Naruto and Percy grinned when they saw Luke with the Ares flag with about a dozen blue team soldiers around him to fend off any red team soldiers.

"NO" Clarisse shouted but it was too late. Luke had managed to arrive in the blue team's territory signalling the blue team had one. The banner then changed from the red Ares cabin flag into a silver flag with a caduceus symbol on it.

The moment it did all the campers around him cheered and picked Luke up on their shoulders.

Chiron then wandered over and blew the horn. "BLUE TEAM WINS" he declared getting another round of cheers while the red team all groaned.

"That was some pretty good fighting boys" a voice said form behind. When Percy and Naruto looked over they saw Annabeth shimmer into existence as she took of a New York Yankees hat.

Naruto looked on impressed. "Invisibility hat. Cool" he said getting a nod and a smile from Annabeth.

"You put me here because you knew Clarisse would come after me, while you sent Luke to get the flag. You had it all figured out didn't you?" Percy said while Annabeth shrugged. Naruto felt a little bad for helping but he did watch over him and make sure he was okay which he was in the end.

Annabeth shrugged. "I told you. Athena always, always has a plan."

"A plan to get me pulverized."

"I came as fast as I could but I knew Naruto was here and let's face it with him with you your going to be fine."

Percy knew that was true but it didn't make him feel any better.

"How did you do that?" Annabeth said walking up to Percy and examining the cut on his arm.

"Clarisse's spear got me."

Naruto walked over and understood why Annabeth looked so surprised. It was because the fresh cut had already begun to heal. There was now just a white scratch. The two watched as the white scratch eventually faded into nothing.

"Woh" was Naruto and Percy's first thought but only Naruto expanded on them. "That's similar to the fox's chakra healing me" he thought.

"Step out of the water" Annabeth demanded to Percy. While Percy looked at her in confusion she grabbed his arm and dragged him out. When she did Percy slumped to the ground but was caught by Annabeth and Naruto.

"Oh, Styx," she cursed. "This is not good. I assumed it would be Zeus..."

Both looked at her in confusion before a light began to shine temporarily blinding everyone. It drew everyone else towards them including those who were only watching and they watched the light above Percy. The light was bluish green and then took the form of a three tipped spear. A trident.

When it did many gasped when they saw it.

Even Naruto knew what that symbol was but it was Chiron who voiced it. "It has been determined."

"My father" Percy said getting a nod from Chiron.

"Poseidon" Chiron said. "Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God."

Many began to kneel to Percy and Naruto figured he should do the same. However just as he was about to he heard twigs being broken. The direction was where he heard it before from the bushes on the edge of the creek. He sniffed the air and could smell small traces of death, embers and dog. Not a good combination.

He stood up and looked over towards the bushes and could hear rapid footsteps getting closer.

Many saw him stand up and wonder what he was doing. "Naruto what are you"-

Annabeth stopped speaking when Naruto formed a rasengan in his hand that quickly got everyone's attention.

"Naruto why are you"- Chiron was about to talk before a growl ripped through the silent air causing everyone to tense and look over to where Naruto was looking.

Then out of the bushes surprising everyone jumped out what looked like a giant dog that was easily the size of a car and had eyes that looked like pools of lava and fangs easily the size of a dagger. Many panicked while others got out their weapons including Chiron.

"A hell hound" someone said as the dog lumbered forward towards them. However Naruto noticed that its eyes were locked onto Percy and knew he had to step in now.

It launched towards Percy but just before it got close enough Naruto appeared in front of it and shot the rasengan forward.

"**RASENGAN**" he shouted as it impacted right onto the hell hound's face which sent in spiralling back knocking down tree after tree before it stopped when it hit into a boulder.

When everyone looked over they saw half the hellhound's face had pretty much been blasted off from the attack and was thrashing around wildly in as its face slowly began to heal since monsters could only be defeated by celestial bronze. However none the less that rasengan to the face had to hurt like hell.

Deciding to put the creature out of its misery Naruto pulled off his bow from his back and put two arrows on it. Then as quickly as possible he shot two arrows towards the hellhound and hit the beast in the throat and in the chest. The hellhound stopped moving immediately before it's whole body began to sink into the floor before nothing but one of its large fangs was left.

Naruto took a deep breath and turned back around to see the gobsmacked looks of the campers. "What?" he asked raising his eyebrows at them.

"That was amazing" he heard as so many looked at him in amazement at how quickly he managed to defeat the hellhound and all being awestruck at the move he just performed. Everyone wanted to ask questions and wanted to swarm him before a bright light appeared above Naruto's head just like it did Percy.

"Am I being claimed?" He thought as he realised he could finally find out who his mom was.

"HE'S BEING CLAIMED ASWELL" Annabeth shouted as she looked on in excitement as did everyone else so they could finally see who Naruto's godly parent was since it had been a topic of many conversations through the camp. Especially with the girls since many were hoping they were not related since many were developing crushes for Naruto.

Naruto looked at everyone faces as they stared at the light which slowly began to form into a symbol. When they did however Naruto saw their faces change from amazement, to shock and then to disbelief. He saw all their eyes go as wide as possible including Chiron's who even dropped his bow from disbelief.

He looked up and his eyes widened. The symbol that had formed above him was giving off silver flicks of light and Naruto could make out the symbol as a bow and arrow with a crescent moon behind it.

He knew that symbol from the text books and since it was on the cabin that he stared at almost every day. He knew who it belonged to but he was struggling to find the words. Never did not think this was even possible. He had never even considered that she could be his mother since the chances were all but zero.

"There has to be some kind of mistake" Clarisse said voicing everyone's thoughts. Silena in the crowd looked at Naruto in sheer amazement. He told her his godly parent was his mom and by his features she just assumed he was most likely a child of Athena. But she certain didn't expect this.

The entire camp was now there and they just murmured that what they were seeing was not possible. That there must have been some kind of mix up but everyone knew there was never a mix up.

"It can't be" Annabeth said in a whisper as she stared at Naruto with disbelief written all over her face. "He can't be hers. She couldn't. She wouldn't."

"She has" Chiron said finally speaking up when no one else would.

"But her oath" she said before being startled by Mr D appearing.

Mr D who had been watching from the big house appeared next to him with sheer amazement on his face. "I never imagined I would live to see this. Never in my wildest imagination did I think she would have a child and a son no less."

Grover who now appeared next to Annabeth looked at the symbol and immediately dropped to his knees and bowed as far down as he could as did all the other nature spirits and satyrs that had begun appearing.

Everyone began to mimic the actions as Chiron voice out "Hail Naruto Uzumaki, son of"-

But before he could finish another light went off getting everyone's attention again. It was not as large as the first but it appeared above the crescent moon symbol and flickered in an orange light. The symbol was that of a hearth.

When that second symbol appeared all remaining colour in everyone's faces just drained away and many dropped to the ground in more disbelief. Many knew what they were seeing was a historic moment. Even Mr D and Chiron who were shocked at the first symbol and from Percy's claiming were not prepared for this either.

"I don't believe it. To think she too broke her oath and is related to this young man" Chiron said.

"This-This is amazing" Annabeth said while Luke appeared next to her with the same kind of expression on his face. "This is beyond what I imagined."

"What does this mean?" Naruto said looking towards Mr D and Chiron who began to bow again towards Naruto while Mr D just continued to stare at the two symbols.

"He was strong before but now he could quite possibly have the same status as a child of the big three, if not greater" Mr D thought as began imagining what the reactions of his fellow gods would be.

Many followed Chiron's example and bowed once again. Chiron's voice then boomed out across the area breaking the silence as he said the words he never in all his years alive imagined he would ever be saying.

"Hail Naruto Uzumaki, Son of Artemis, Goddess of the Moon and the Hunt and descendant of Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth."

* * *

**Chapter Eight Completed**

**I hope you all enjoyed the claiming. Also if you were wondering what the reactions of the others gods were going to be then don;t worry. In the next chapter it will start off with the gods as well as the hunters reaction watching Naruto get claimed so don't worry about not being able to see that in this chapter. The campers reactions I feel were enough for this.**

**I put descendant of Hestia since Naruto does not know that Hestia is Minato's mother but most likely will in the next chapter.**

**Also their are images on my profile from deviant art to show the characters appearance.**

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW**


	9. Gods Get An Explanation

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone. 68 reviews for one chapter. You guys are the best.**

* * *

Chapter 9

**Before the claiming**

Artemis, Goddess of the Moon and the Hunt sat on a silver sofa in her palace on Mount Olympus as she watched her son compete in his first capture the flag game at Camp Half Blood. This was the moment she had been waiting for over the last eight months. To show the world that Naruto was her son and her one and only true child.

Sitting next to her was Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth and mother of her love and Naruto's father Minato Namikaze. She too wanted to show the world that Naruto was part of her blood line and show everyone just how special Naruto is.

Artemis looked at her aunt with proud eyes. She remembered the sad day when she returned from the Elemental Nations after the attack and leaving her son behind and having to inform Hestia that her son met an untimely death. The hurt could evidently be seen on the elder gods face when she was told and had dropped to the ground sobbing as Artemis comforted her. Hestia was like her. She would only fall in love the one time and have however many children with that one person which resulted in Minato.

She always regretted not being able to raise Minato and cursed the ancient laws just like Artemis did since she did not want to leave Minato behind but was left with no choice.

However Artemis managed to break her out of her sobs when she informed Hestia that she and Minato had a son and that Hestia was a grandmother. Even though she was sad Hestia still managed to smile when she was told that she had a grandson but felt her heart break at hearing that he had to become a jinchurikii to stop the Nine Tailed Fox.

Everyone on Olympus who had been to the Elemental Nation knew how jinchurikii were treated and viewed upon by others. Knowing what her own grandson would have to go through was tough on her but Artemis told her she left him in good hands.

Then fourteen years later when Artemis informed her that Naruto was now in their world Hestia was horrified hearing the kind of things people did to him and the state Artemis had found him in. For the first time ever Artemis saw unbridled anger in Hestia's eyes.

Ever since then Hestia had silently watched over Naruto whenever she could since Artemis was busy with her duties with the hunt. Despite that Artemis and Hestia grew close over the years and had formed a very mother and daughter like bond. When many had questioned how the two suddenly became so close they would just tap their noses and be on their way.

The two watched the Iris message and watched as Naruto made clones of himself and sent them away to gather information. Something that impressed Artemis with his use of his shadow clones.

After that his team got the information they needed he left and stayed in a tree above the creek where his friend Percy was guarding and watched over him.

"He is just like Minato" Artemis said. "He is always protecting people. Something I think he inherited from you" she said to Hestia who smiled at her.

"I'm just glad Naruto knows the value of friendship and that he cares enough for his friend to protect them instead of looking only for glory" she said getting a nod from Artemis.

Then they patiently watched until they saw five of Ares children appear. Artemis frowned a little when she saw Naruto take on four while Percy took on one. But that frown quickly became a big grin when she saw how quickly and effortlessly Naruto disposed of the Ares kids and had a proud look on her face when he used hunting knives and a bow.

"He may look a lot like his father but he definantly has his mother skills" Hestia said getting a happy nod from Artemis.

When it was finished and they saw that the blue team had won both were prepared to begin claiming Naruto before they saw a bright light appear above Percy and the trident symbol for Poseidon appeared.

"Father won't be happy about that" Artemis said and as she did thunder boomed in the sky.

"Why do they make oaths that they know they won't keep" Hestia said shaking her head.

"I don't think we can really talk about oaths anymore" Artemis said playing with her dress.

They continued to watch but both Artemis and Hestia both felt a wave panic hit them when they saw a Hellhound from the fields of punishment leap out the bushes and charge towards the group.

When they both saw Naruto engage the hellhound Artemis gripped Hestia's hand a little tightly in worry for her son but exhaled in relief when she saw him use the rasengan on the hellhound and then send it back to the underworld with two arrows.

"Now's the time" Artemis whispered as she closed her eyes and focused her energy on her son. It only took a few seconds before Artemis's symbol appeared above Naruto's head.

She saw his disbelief on her sons face and could not blame him since everyone knew she hated males. While that was still true the only exceptions were of course Naruto and Minato. She also chuckled at the looks of disbelief that everyone was giving.

Just as they were about to bow to Naruto Hestia then claimed Naruto and her symbol then appeared above his head. She too giggled when she saw the looks on everyone's face.

They both saw Chiron bow and proclaim _"Hail Naruto Uzumaki, Son of Artemis, Goddess of the Moon and the Hunt and Descendant of Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth."_

When they did both goddesses closed their eyes mentally preparing for what came next.

* * *

**With Apollo**

In his temple made of solid gold watching the capture the flag game and cheering loudly as the team his children were on won, Apollo, God of the Sun and Prophecy and twin brother to Artemis picked up his iPod and began doing a small victory dance as he began to think of ways to rub in the victory to the gods of the children on the other team.

Though he and Artemis were twins Apollo always informed he was the older sibling despite being the same age. This did not go well with Artemis as she would constantly scold Apollo especially after he would flirt with her hunters. It was safe to say Artemis was the more mature one of the two.

Apollo had golden blonde hair and blue eyes and looked like your typical teenage boy with California tanned skin and good looks while he was wearing a simple red shirt with jeans and sneakers.

He was not paying attention to what was happening on the Iris video especially with what was happening at the end of the game and did not see Percy get claimed by Poseidon or watch Naruto defeat the hellhound as he began to do the Michael Jackson moonwalk across his palace.

When the song he was listening too ended he was about to put on another song when he heard _"Hail Naruto Uzumaki, Son of Artemis, Goddess of the Moon and the Hunt and Descendant of Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth."_

Apollo just froze mid step and dropped his IPod to the ground which ended up smashing. Slowly he turned his head and let his eyes widen to the size of dinner plates when he saw his sisters symbol glow above the head of the blonde haired boy that sent the Ares children packing.

"No way" he whispered before he suddenly shouted "NO WAY!"

He ran out of his temple and darted towards his sister's temple hoping to get answers. "LITTLE SIS WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME" he shouted like a kid who was left out of a secret.

* * *

**With Aphrodite and Ares**

The Goddess of Love was currently seated on the lap of her lover/boyfriend in her temple and had him in a deep kiss wearing a very tight and small pink nightgown. She was hardly paying attention to the Capture the flag game in the background since her children mostly stayed out of it.

Thought she could feel Ares tense since he was not happy about his children being beaten by the newly discovered Son of Poseidon.

Aphrodite looks could constantly change due to being the goddess of beauty but currently she had blonde hair that curled into ringlets at the end with ivory coloured skin and brown eyes.

Ares meanwhile had crop top black hair and was buffed up to the max which made him look like a very intimidating person. He currently wore sunglasses around his eyes with eyes made of red fire.

The god and goddess were not exactly close with Artemis since said goddess did not believe in love or like males, so naturally she and Aphrodite would clash at times which mostly involved Aphrodite trying to set her up with one of the gods or a mortal. Each time Aphrodite was sent packing.

With Ares, she thought he was just an overgrown chimp who couldn't keep it in his pants.

As the two were making out Aphrodite was about to take the kissing to the next level before she and Ares both heard _"Hail Naruto Uzumaki, Son of Artemis, Goddess of the Moon and the Hunt and Descendant of Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth."_

Both Ares and Aphrodite's kissing came to a halt as their heads slowly moved towards the Iris video and saw Artemis and Hestia's symbols above Naruto's head.

Both were completely silence as they tried making sense of what they just heard. The gears in Aphrodite's head began moving before out of nowhere Aphrodite let out the loudest, most high pitched squeal the gods had ever heard.

Her clothes changed into a short white dress with white heels before she jumped of Ares lap and ran out of her temple shouting "ITSSSSS FINALLY HAPPENED. I WANT DETAILSSSSSSS."

Ares meanwhile slowly followed after her as he checked he still had his hearing.

"Am I deaf?" he kept shouting to himself as he tapped his ears.

* * *

**With Hermes and Demeter**

"And here is your package Demeter" Hermes God of Messengers and Medicine said as he handed over a wrapped up package and handed it over to the Goddess of the Harvest and the Seasons.

Said goddess took the package and Hermes looked over her shoulder to see she had been watching the capture the flag game before a big goofy grin appeared on his face.

Hermes was one of the younger Olympian gods and had black hair with blue eyes that all his children seemed to inherit. He was currently wearing an everyday mailman outfit along with the mail bag strapped across his waist.

Demeter also had black hair just like many of the other that was tied together with dried up pieces of grass. Her eyes were a dark brown colour and she was wearing a wheat golden dress that went down to her ankles.

"My boy got the flag" Hermes said with pride evident all over his face and puffed out his chest making him look like a proud father.

"Yes joy oh joy" she said in a monotone voice obviously not happy that the team her children was on had lost. "Tell me why you never answer my messages Hermes? I always end up getting voice mail."

"Urm w-well you s-see Demeter" Hermes said not wanting to tell her it was because she was bloody annoying and every conversation with her somehow ended up with cereal. He had over a hundred message from her weekly.

"_Hail Naruto Uzumaki, Son of Artemis, Goddess of the Moon and the Hunt and Descendant of Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth."_

Both whipped their heads around and saw the symbols above Naruto as their jaws fell wide open and both feeling weak in the knees at the proclamation.

"Well this is a surprise" Martha the snake said as she too saw the Iris video.

"About time they found some loving" George said before Hermes quickly silenced the two.

Both god and goddess looked at each other getting over the initial shock before nodding and teleporting away at the same time while Hermes was thanking Artemis for the perfect timing since he could not think of a decent lie to tell Demeter since she somehow always knew when he was lying.

* * *

**With Athena**

Athena Goddess of Wisdom and Battle sat in her grand library with a proud smile on her face as she just watched her daughter Annabeth lead her team to victory over the Ares cabin and their allies.

She was also impressed at how the young man Naruto who her daughter seemed to have taking a liking too had gathered the information which helped them win. It was a genius way if she did say so herself and was also impressed at how he handled himself against the Ares children.

However she frowned when Poseidon had claimed his son when he had an oath to stick too and muttered "stupid barnacle beard."

She then watched as a hellhound attacked but was defeated quickly by Naruto who used a technique she did not recognise and would have to find out about it later since she was fascinated by those from the Elemental Nations and was always ready to learn new things.

Athena had black hair that was tied into a braid with golden ribbons and had stormy grey eyes that all her children inherited. She currently wore a regal white dress along with golden sandals.

She and Artemis were friendly enough towards each other and both had some respect for each other since both were strong female warriors which differed from the other goddesses. This helped form an understanding between the two and helped form a sort of sisterly bond.

As she watched she just took a drink of water from a glass jug beside her when she saw Artemis's and Hestia's symbols appear above his head which made her spit out her drink in disbelief and caused the Iris video to ripple from the water.

"WHAT!" She shouted getting a little taken back before dashing out of her temple intent on getting to the bottom of what she just saw.

* * *

**With the Hunters**

The Hunters of Artemis all sat round the fire with both shock and disbelief shown evident on their face at what they had just seen and heard. Their Lady had just claimed that she had a child and a son no less.

Many had dropped their plates of food on the floor when they saw it and were even more taken back when Hestia had also claimed him. There lady would not have a child. THEY were her children. Not some boy.

After a quick silence many of the girls jumped up from their seats with anger and confusion on their faces shouting out their thoughts and scaring the nearby animals.

"THIS HAS TO BE A TRICK. LADY ARTEMIS WOULD NEVER HAVE A CHILD, ESPECIALLY HAVE A DUMB BOY" one of the hunters called out with many in agreement.

"It's that camp. I bet this is just a trick for all the times we beat them" another with a bit of smugness in her voice. "Lady Artemis would never break her oath. Never."

"What do you think Z-"

_THUD_

A loud sound of something hitting the floor echoes through the camp and everyone turned around and looked panicked when they saw their lieutenant had passed out from shock.

"ZOE" they all shouted as they gathered round her and began fanning her and checking her over.

"Boy, stupid boy" she murmured while she unconscious. "Kill blonde boy, kill."

* * *

**Back with Artemis and Hestia**

Both Artemis and Hestia took some deep breaths as they felt spikes of energy all over Olympus and felt them all heading their way towards Artemis's temple.

Only a minute passed when the doors to her palace swung open. Artemis looked over and was not surprised to see that it was her twin brother Apollo who arrived first. He was looking at her with a hurt face which she thought was most likely because she hadn't told him any sooner. However that look quickly changed to the biggest smile she had ever seen on him in a long time before he rushed towards her, picked her up in a hug and spun her around.

"Why didn't tell me? My little sis is finally a momma. Tell me who the man is that managed to earn my sisters love" he said with glee as Artemis rolled her eyes before knocking him on the head signalling to put her down.

"Don't ever do that again" she said in a scolding tone to her twin. "I have my reasons why I did not tell you and secondly don't call me little sis. We are twins. We are the same age" she said for the millionth time.

"Fine fine" he waved but the smile on his face never faded. I feel a haiku coming on" he said getting a groan from Artemis and a giggle from Hestia.

_ Sis is a momma_

_ She kept me out of the loop_

_ But I am happy_

Artemis face palmed at her brother idiotness before her eyes widened in horror when she heard the clicking of heels getting closer and the sound of squealing.

"Oh no" she thought before the person she was dreading the most appeared. Aphrodite appeared in front of her before she too wrapped Artemis in an uncomfortable hug squealing like a mad school girl who had too much sugar.

"Why didn't you tell me" she squealed. "I want to know everything. How did you meet? What did he look like? What was your first date like? Howe big was his"-

"Woh" Artemis said putting her hand on Aphrodite's mouth. "Do not finish that sentence" she growled out causing Aphrodite's to roll her eyes but still have a look of excitement.

"Fine but I want to hear all about it" she said in a sing-song voice sitting down on one o the sofas next to Apollo.

"I also would like to hear it" Athena said walking into the palace giving a firm nod to Artemis before sitting on the couch with the others.

Slowly one by one other gods and goddesses appeared in Artemis's temple all with the intention of finding out about what just happened. Hermes and Demeter arrived just after Athena who was then followed by Ares, and then Hephaestus who could be heard a mile away with the metal on his right leg making a clunking sound on the ground.

Her half brother looked like he usually did with a blacksmiths apron around his waists along with a black vest and orange jumpsuit pants which showed off his misshapen head and right shoulder but did display his muscular form he had gained from being a blacksmith. Though he was clean thankfully since she knew how filthy he got from working in the forges.

After that Artemis along with everyone else were surprised to see Hera also walk in seemingly wanting answers too. It was surprising since Artemis and Hera had never exactly been close and she along with Athena, Apollo and Hermes were symbols of Zeus's infidelity in Hera's eyes.

Hera currently had brown hair that like Athena was tied in golden ribbons and went down her back and had chocolate brown eyes. She was taller than most of the other goddesses and wore a white dress that rippled like oil on water. She eyed Artemis and Hestia before she took a seat next to her sister Demeter.

As Artemis looked around she saw the only ones missing were her father Zeus and her two uncles Poseidon and Hades.

"So I take it you all want answers" she said glancing at everyone who all nodded back.

"You can imagine our surprises when we find out two of the three virgin goddesses are not virgins anymore" Hera said coolly glancing between Artemis and her sister Hestia.

"I assure you we will explain sister" Hestia said calmly as Hera nodded back to her sister.

"Very well. We will explain in a moment but there are a few others who will want to hear this as well" Artemis said before clicking her fingers and from beside the sofas the hunters appeared in a bright light.

Zoe who had been passed out and had regained conscious minutes earlier was trying to calm the hunters down but stopped when she and everyone realised they were not in the forest anymore. They looked around and saw the other gods staring at them and immediately bowed before they all saw Artemis standing in front of them.

As soon as they did the girls started yelling and protesting what they just saw and how someone was trying to frame their Lady Artemis and that she would never have a child, especially not a son.

Artemis rubbed her forehead. She knew they would act like this and was not surprised that they were so angry and confused at what they saw.

"Girls enough" she said quickly silencing them with a commanding voice. "Go and take a seat. I am about to explain what is going on" she said as Zoe gave her a questioning look before she along with the hunters took a seat on some more sofa's Artemis had conjured for them.

As everyone was now seated Artemis saw them all staring towards her as they waited for answers. She looked at Hestia who gave her a warm smile before she took a deep breath before she began speaking.

"As you are aware moments ago a young boy from Camp Half-Blood was just claimed and he had my symbol above his head as well as Hestia's" she said getting nods from everyone. "First I would like to confirm that yes Naruto is in fact my son" she said getting looks of shock from the hunters and others since many never believed Artemis would ever find some to settle down with. The hunters never even imagined that their Lady would fall in love with someone.

She took a seat next to Hestia and began her story.

"Just over sixteen years ago I travelled to the Elemental Nations. It was my first trip there and I wanted to see what that world was like compared to this world. As I walked through the forests during one of the many walks I was admiring how untouched the forests were before was ambushed by a group of bandits who believed me to be some common woman and planned to rob me" she said getting growls erupt from the hunter before continuing.

"However before I could draw my bow or my knives all the bandits were sent flying away and hit the ground either unconscious or were killed. All I saw was a yellow flash but after a few seconds a man stood before me with golden blonde spiky hair, tanned skin and had sapphire blue eyes. He wore a blue shirt with a green flak jacket, blue pants with black ninja sandals and a white coat with flames at the bottom. That was the day I met Minato Namikaze" she said with a warm smile on her face as she remembered seeing her love for the first time.

"The one you fell in love with" Aphrodite said happily with her arms in the air while Artemis nodded.

"Yes he was although it didn't start out that way. At first I hated him for being a man of course and for helping me since I could defend myself but he let my rudeness slide and he brought me to his home village Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves. It turned out that Minato was the current Hokage of the village. The Hokage being the leader" she said to the hunters who didn't understand what Hokage was. "He was out on a walk taking a break from his duties when he found me"

"He gave me a place to stay and gave me a tour of the village despite my protests but he was not having any of it. He came and checked on me every day to see how I was doing which annoyed me to no end and hound him to be getting on my nerves.

"But yet over time I began finding his presence oddly comforting and enjoyable. I was beginning to find myself almost drawn to him because he acted so different from other males that I had met. He was kind to all those around him, he protected those close to him; he was incredibly smart and strong.

"Handsome?" Aphrodite asked interrupting again.

"Very" Artemis said smirking taking Aphrodite back a little since she never thought she would hear Artemis say a man was handsome. To everyone else it was just so foreign to hear Artemis talk about a male this way.

"He sounds like the perfect package" Aphrodite said lovingly getting an annoyed look from both Ares and Hephaestus.

"I must admit he sounds like someone I could get on well" Athena said pitching in too. "Very rare for those types of men to come around."

"Well from then on we came to a mutual friendship before slowly thing began to escalate between us. It was little thing like friendly hugs or laughing at each other's jokes or just chatting about things we had in common.

"Jokes?" Apollo asked looking like he didn't believe her since Artemis never joked before she threw a cushion at the sun gods face.

"Before I knew it I found myself actually beginning to fall for him" she said getting little smiles from the goddesses while the hunter just had blank looks on their faces not sure how they should react.

"It was after about six months that I stayed their when I decided to reveal myself to Minato and tell him who I was. Surprisingly enough he already knew who I was when he first met me" Artemis said getting questioning looks from everyone.

"How did he know you were a goddess?" Demeter asked.

Before Artemis could speak Hestia spoke up for the first time. "That is actually where I come in" Hestia said getting everyone's attention moving to her.

"Well the reason Minato knows about the greek gods is because he is a demi god" she said surprising everyone who was listening. "Naruto is my descendant in a way because he is my grandson."

"Wait" Hera said piping up. "If Naruto is your grandson then that means Minato"-

"Minato is my son" she said getting looks of disbelief from everyone in the room.

"I had Minato almost forty years ago, just before the start of second shinobi war in the Elemental Nations. His father unfortunately died during the war and Minato was left without a father and was put in an orphanage. I had wanted to raise Minato myself but with the ancient laws in place I couldn't. So instead I would talk to Minato in his dreams. That's how he knew about his heritage and about all of us.

"So he knew who Artemis was because you had told him about us" Athena said clarifying it to which Hestia nodded.

"That's right. I wanted him to know of his heritage and who I was. I wanted him to know he was loved and that I did not abandon him. When I told him he simply hugged me and told me he was just happy to know his mom loved him. From then on I visited from time to time but when I saw him become Hokage I knew that he would be okay and that he would have a family of his own one day so I eventually stopped visiting wanting to leave his life in peace. It was then that he met Artemis."

"And why did you not tell us sister. Do you not think we should have been told?" Hera asked narrowing her eyes at her older sister while Hestia keeping her calm simply smiled.

"I could have but i didn't. I am a private person Hera and I don't see the need to have to tell you everything" she said causing Hera to make a tsk sound obviously not happy with the answer. Everyone rolled their eyes at the moody queen of the gods as Artemis continued.

"I was sceptical at first but after learning he was a demi god it made it easier to be around him knowing I did not have to hide who I was from him. When he told me it didn't bother him that she was a goddess in the slightest, he continued treating me just like before. It was that day when I decided to give him a chance and prove he was nothing like that bastard Orion" Artemis said regaining the conversation and causing the hunters and Apollo to growl at Orion's name.

"I can honestly say it was perhaps one of the greatest times in my immortal life being with Minato. He was just so warm to be around and so full of love. He made me feel like I was the only one who was important" she said getting loving sighs from Aphrodite, smiles from the other girls and even Zoe and the hunters let small smiles appear on their faces since they saw how happy their lady looked.

"After eight months together I discovered I was pregnant with Naruto. I was unsure of what to do since I had not been prepared for it and was not sure whether Minato would accept it since it was so soon but when I went to the hospital and saw my baby for the first time on the monitor I just fell in love with my son. The fact my first child would be a boy meant very little. He would be loved and that was all that mattered. So I carried him for nine months and when I told Minato he was delighted to find out he would be a father."

"Woh wait" Aphrodite said halting the conversation. "You actually carried Naruto like a mortal does" she said in disbelief getting a nod from Artemis. "And you still have that kind of figure?" she said causing everyone to roll their eyes at the love goddess.

While Artemis scolded Aphrodite on the stupid question she asked Hera looked at Artemis with slight admiration which was not often. The fact that she carried her son just like the old ways and the way Hera believed a child should be born since it was the natural way made Hera's respect for Artemis go up weven if it was only a tiny bit.

"Anyway I bonded with Naruto as I carried him and then on the tenth October I gave birth to him and he was born absolutely perfect with no complications" she said getting smiles all round except from Ares who was getting bored. "A friend I had made while in Konoha was going to help deliver Naruto but she mysterious disappeared earlier that day. Unfortunately the happy occasion quickly ended" she said bawling her fists up getting concerned looks from everyone.

"Konoha was then attacked by the Nine Trailed Demon Fox" she said with venom in her voice as the other gods went wide eyed except for the hunters. She quickly explained what it was before they too went wide eyed. The Nine Tailed Fox was no joke.

"I was weak from just giving birth so I could not help fight and Minato had to protect the village since it was his duty as Hokage. I had passed out from just giving birth and when I woke up the previous Hokage of the village Hiruzen Sarutobi told me what happened" she said choking back a sob causing the others to be concerned and Hestia to squeeze Artemis's hand in comfort.

"M-Minato had given his life to protect the village and had to seal the fox into Naruto" she said letting a tear roll down her cheek as the others looked at her with shock and disbelief. Arteimis's son had been made into a jinchurikii.

"The poor boy" Demeter whispered out as Athena explained to the hunters exactly what a jinchurikii was and the harsh lives a jinchurikii ends up going through. Even Ares grew a tiny bit of respect for the boy since all the gods were aware of the harsh lives jinchurikii's lived.

"I wanted to take Naruto with me and raise him myself but the damn ancient laws stopped me from doing so" she said in a shaky tone which made her lieutenant Zoe get up and take a seat next to Artemis and take her other hand in her own and help comfort her.

"I left him with people I thought I could trust but I later found out that the moment I left three of the four turned their back on him. He basically grew up with no one since Hiruzen was old and had his duties as Hokage again and just did not have the time to raise a child.

"Sis" Apollo said getting up and wrapping his sister in a hug which she actually allowed and hugged back.

"Then eight months ago I went to check on him for the first time. My motherly instincts were just telling me to go. I saw him wrapped in metal wire near death while shinobi, civilians and children his own age were calling for his death" she said angrily which sparked everyone's anger levels to rise since no child should have to go through that.

"Poor nephew" Apollo thought as he let Artemis go and went back to his seat.

"When I found out the life he had to live I took him out of that world and brought him to ours. I enrolled him at a school which happened to be where Poseidon's son was until eventually he went to camp half blood."

Everyone in the room soaked in the story as they thought over Artemis's son. They guessed he looked more like his father since there were not many similarities between him and Artemis except his skill with a bow and hunting knives.

"He will grow up to be a very powerful demi god" Hera said getting nods from everyone. "He has already displayed that tonight."

"Hmm the punk aint bad" Ares said finally speaking up. "Could make a good challenge since he has the fox within him" he said grinning before the look was wiped off his face from the glare Artemis was giving him and got a slap on the back of the head from Aphrodite.

"Stay away from my son Ares. If I find out you have hurt him in any way, shape or form I will be sticking an arrow where the sun doesn't shine" she said surprising everyone at how protective she was.

"Someone's protective" Hermes whispered to Hephaestus before she gave him the same look that shut him up.

"Oh I will make he has such a great love life. There are already so many girls that are falling for him" Aphrodite said and then Artemis gazed over towards her.

She would have retorted but the hunters were shuffling around nervously in their seats.

"Girls may I ask what your opinion about this are?" she asked seeing the girls glance between themselves. They looked a little nervous and she could not blame them. She doubted this was a situation they ever imagined they would get in to.

"My lady" Zoe said next to Artemis. "We are not sure what to think. The fact that he is a boy already puts him in a bad light with us but if he is your son and if he is like Minato then we guess he would be okay with us. But we just don't know. We have to meet him to actually tell you what we think of him. "

It was a reasonable answer and probably the best answer she could have hoped for from them. Artemis looked at the other hunters. "Do you all feel like this?" way she asked getting nods from the hunters. Then the room just fell into silence

"Well I think that is enough excitement for one day" Hera said standing up and breaking the silence. "I believe it time we all left. We came here for answer and we have been given them" she said as everyone began shuffling. "I wish your son the best" Hera said before exiting. Artemis found that a little hard to believe but let it slide.

The others slowly began to leave as well. Before she left Athena approached Artemis.

"If its okay with you, at some point in time I would like to see the seal that keeps the fox at bay just so I can examine it and made sure it is doing its job" she said.

"I would like that" Artemis said gratefully since she knew Athena has studied up on the sealing arts before Athena nodded and teleported away.

"I'll try and watch over my nephew from time to time to make sure he is okay" Apollo said before he teleported away. Usually he was all playful and silly but this was one of the rare moments that Apollo acted serious. He may not show it much but Apollo was very protective of his sister, something she secretly liked.

Lastly it was Hephaestus who appeared in front of eh and clicked his fingers. When he did a bright light formed on one of the sofa's which eventually revealing a large box with a silver bow around it.

"The order you made a month ago has been finished. I believe I understand who it is for now" he said getting a thank you from Artemis before Hephaestus then left as well.

"I told you it would all work out well in the end" Hestia said hugging Artemis to which she hugged back and the nerves form earlier had gone. "I'll come and see you again soon" she said before Hestia disappeared in a column of flames.

Artemis took a deep sigh thankful that the other gods were okay with everything that happened but knew she may have to watch Ares since Ares was always looking for a fight and was a little afraid he may challenge Naruto.

"Girls" she said turning to the hunters." Are you ready to go back to camp?" she asked getting happy nods form everyone. "Also thank you for being so understanding tonight. I know it must not have been easy to hear but I am grateful" she said getting small smiles from her hunters.

"It's okay my lady" one of the hunters said. "Since he is your son perhaps he won't be so bad" she said getting nods. "We were a little confused and angry at first but after hearing the story and since you said he was like his father who was a good person who respected women and treated them kindly, perhaps it would not be so bad to have a brother" she said getting nods from everyone else.

"Though he will have to prove himself to us" Zoe said chipping in getting nods from the other girls.

Artemis nodded. "Thank you" she said gratefully that she had her hunters with her before she clicked her fingers and teleported the box Hephaestus had left along with a note she had prepared to her cabin at Camp Half Blood before she then teleported back to her camp with her hunters.

* * *

**Chapter Nine Complete**

**This chapter diverted a bit from the story but I wanted you all to see Artemis claim Naruto , see reactions and then the gods get an explanation from Artemis. Also it helps learn a bit more of the back story of how Artemis met Minato.**

**If you wondering about the hunters and their feeling towards Naruto right now they are neutral towards him. Thats because even though he is a boy he is still Artemis's son and has her blood running through him and heard about his burden. So they just know what to feel towards him. He is an enigma to them until they meet in Titans Curse. Their not nasty to him but their not nice to him either is the best way to describe it.**

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW :)**


	10. A Lightning Bolt Is Missing?

**Over fifty reviews again. You guys are the absolute best :)**

* * *

Chapter 10

Naruto was breathing in softly as he sat on down on a wooden bench next to the hearth in the centre of the twelve cabins. It had been just over fifteen minutes after he was claimed by his mother Artemis and Hestia who was of some kind of relation to him.

He looked up from his spot to see Chiron, Percy and all the others campers just standing there gaping at him thinking that there must have been some kind of a mistake. Many were still in disbelief while others were finding hard to believe.

They thought that the gods must have made some kind of mistake but Chiron quickly silenced them, telling them that there is never any mistake when it comes to claiming. Mr D had disappeared shortly afterwards no doubt to let the other gods know what happened and to inform his father Zeus.

Many were also shocked at Percy being the son of Poseidon. It had been years since there had been a demi god child from one of he big three and many knew that Percy's presence was unfortunately a bad sign. A bad sign meaning Poseidon has also broken the pact made between the three brothers to not have demi god children any more.

"So what do we do now?" Naruto said as he glanced over at Percy, the newly discovered son of Poseidon. Naruto was happy that he was not only one who was the centre of attention. Since Percy was the son of Poseidon some were already beginning to distance themselves from him.

Naruto looked around and saw Grover standing by Percy while glancing over to Naruto from time to time. Annabeth meanwhile was staring intently at Percy. He wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing but with the frown on her face he figured it was not good. Thought she was not the only one since Clarisse no doubt was glaring daggers at Percy for destroying her favourite spear.

Then there was Silena who was smiling at him, no doubt happy for him that he finally got claimed and found out who his mother is. Though aside from her many of the other girls were looking at him but with a predatory look on their faces. He pleaded that they weren't fan girls but the odds were not in his favour.

"Well this has certainly been an interesting night. Two demi gods claimed by parents who were a complete surprised. One in particular. However Naruto, first I think you might what to look in a mirror since the claiming seems to have changed a few of your physical appearances" Chiron said which greatly confused him.

"What do you mean? Naruto asked a little confused by the statement before Silena appeared in front of him and handed him a mirror. He shouldn't really be surprised that a daughter of Aphrodite had a mirror with her.

He looked into the mirror was a bit taken back at what he saw. While most was the same he noticed that his tanned skin was slightly lighter but not by much and the whisker marks had faded slightly. They were not as bold as before but they could still be seen clearly.

The big change was first his left eye. Instead of a blue sapphire eye he now had a silver coloured eye that stuck out that he had to admit looked amazing. Also on the front part of his hair he now had an auburn streak that went over a few of the spikes in his hair.

"Woh does this happen often?" he asked examining himself over and getting a little nod from Chiron.

"It's rare but sometimes it does happen. I'm guessing you looked mainly like your father so when your mother claimed, you inherited a few more of her physical attributes thus the silver eye and the auburn streak. In fact now that we know Artemis is your mother, I must admit now that I take a good look at you, your facial structure is a lot like your mothers" Chiron said getting very few nods from the few demi gods that had actually seen Artemis before.

Naruto might not have shown it but he was happy since he knew he looked a lot like his father due to past photo's he saw of him that Jiraiya had once showed him before he knew who he was. But now that he also had a few of his moms physical looks it made him feel even more connected with her, like he was really hers.

When Naruto was done with the mirror he gave Silena the mirror back and noticed that still a lot of the girls had a predatory look on their faces that made his cheeks redden. He really was not used to this kind of attention.

"Well after that rather historic moment" Chiron said sweeping his hand through his hair and glancing between the two, "we should begin moving you both into your new cabins. Percy you will go into Cabin Three" he said pointing over towards the cabin that looked like it was made of sea rock that made into a low but sturdy building with conch shell planted all over it.

"And Naruto you will go to...Cabin Eight" he said a little hesitantly and pointing over towards the cabin that was currently glowing silver just like the moon.

"I guess now we understand why you felt so drawn to her cabin" Grover said.

"Sometimes demi gods are just drawn to monuments or possession that belongs to their parent. I should have seen it back at the museum with the Artemis statue" Chiron said. "But then again we never imagined Lady Artemis would ever have a child."

"Yeah bit of a shock to find out my mom is the biggest man hater in the world" Naruto dryly chuckled still trying to wrap his head around it while a few others chuckled with him.

"How do you think the other gods will take it?"

"It's difficult to say. Although you mother is a respected Olympian, she did break her oath which no doubt Zeus or a few of the other gods may not be very happy over. But I'm sure it will be okay. Artemis is not one of the gods you want to take lightly. She knows how to protect herself and no doubt has already explained to the gods. Just have faith and I'm sure all will be okay" Chiron said patting Naruto on the shoulder.

"Now go get your things from the Hermes cabin and begin moving in to your new cabins" he said before talking directly to Naruto.

"However Naruto I must ask what you want to do when the hunters eventually visit?" he said causing many to curse since most of the campers were not fan of the hunters. "I doubt they will want a boy living in cabin eight with them."

Naruto knew Chiron was right. He may have been the son of Artemis but he doubted the hunters would what him nearby since he was still a boy. They would most likely skin him alive then sleep under the same roof with him.

"Urm..." Naruto said rubbing his forehead. "Is there any chance one of the other cabins mind letting me stay with them during the hunters visit?" he asked

Chiron nodded. "That should be acceptable but make sure you have to the permission of the head councillor for that cabin and it would be best to make offerings during meal times to that god or goddess during the stay" he said getting a nod from Naruto.

"Alright everyone" Chiron said ushering everyone away. "Go to your cabins. It is now past curfew so unless you want to be harpy dinner I suggest you get moving." Everyone began moving as quickly as possible.

Naruto and Percy went with the Hermes cabin and began to pick up all their stuff which was exact much and handed over their sleeping bags to look who put them away back into storage for another use later.

They said a quick goodbye to the Stolls and Luke before they left the cabin and walked to the centre of the cabins. Percy looked over to the Poseidon cabin while Naruto looked over to the Artemis cabin.

"Well guess I'll see you in the morning" Naruto said.

"Yeah see you in the morning" Percy said not taking his eyes of his father's cabin before making his way over. Naruto watched him walk over, open the door and enter the cabin before shutting it behind him.

"Guess it's me next" he said before he too began to walk over to his mother's cabin.

However before he could get half way he noticed that in the tree's behind him Grover was standing their watching him intently which caused Naruto to frown a little. "Grover I can see you, you know" he said making Grover panic a little before disappearing.

Naruto shook his head. Grover told him how much satyrs and nature spirits loved Artemis and Grover had already claimed the spot as Artemis's biggest fan which he doubted was true if the hunters had anything to do with it.

Thought it was then that Naruto noticed Grover was not the only one staring. He saw all around the other cabins the other half blood children were staring through the windows. Naruto figured they just wanted to see if he was going to be turned into an animal for going to the cabin since many still had a hard time believing it.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence everyone" he muttered to himself before he walked the rest of the way and found himself standing in front of the door. His right hand traced over Arteimis's symbol before he took a deep breath, took the door knob in his hands and pushed it open.

Many of the campers that were watching through the windows held in their breath when he opened the door to the cabin. He went inside and closed it. They waited to see if they heard any screaming, any flashing lights or him being thrown out but there was nothing. They assumed he was fine and all went to bed after one mentally exhausting day.

When Naruto entered the cabin, the first thing he caught was the smell for the cabin. It smelt just like the outdoors, the smell of the forest that he was so accustomed too. He smiled. It reminded him of the forests around the leaf village.

The walls were painted a dark green colour with silver vine like designs going along the top and bottom of the wall and then along the walls were pictures of different animals like wolves, deer's, bears and such along with images of people with long hoods and cloaks and carrying bows and arrows.

It didn't take a genius to figure out it must have been images of the hunters.

As he scanned the room he saw their must have been around 20 beds that all had silver duvet's and pillows covering them. Then there were sets of draws attached to the bottom of the beds where clothes and other accessories must have been kept. No doubt these beds were where the hunters would sleep in.

"Well where in the world do I sleep?" Naruto thought scratching the back of his head since he noticed all beds had already been take and he didn't really feel like pissing off a group of man hating girls.

However the moment he spoke up the wall at the back of the cabin began to shine. Slowly silver vine like designs appeared and began to form a large rectangle shape that looked like a door. Then a door knob formed midway down now confirming to Naruto it was door.

When the light went down there was now a brand new door on the back wall that had a note on the front. Walking up to it Naruto pulled the note of and began reading.

_Dear Naruto_

_I know that you must be surprised to find out you are my son but please know that despite my reputation as a man hater, you and your father are the exceptions. So do not think that I don't love or care for you because I do._

_Since my hunters resides in the main part of the cabin I had this room specifically built for you since I don't want to make my hunters feel uncomfortable by making them share with a boy. I hope you understand. You will have everything you need in there and I hope it is to your may change the room however you want to but remember to keep it tidy. You have every right to stay in this cabin my son, even more so then my hunters._

_I love you with all my heart_

_Mom_

Naruto smiled as he quickly swept away a stray tear. Since he was claimed less then an hour ago there was that nagging voice in the back of his head saying that his mom never wanted him and with Artemis as his mom and with her reputation there was a small part of him that believed it.

But now that his mom had written to him again and confirmed that she does love and that he is the exception to her hating men, it calmed his nerves and got rid of that voice. He was just happy that his mom really did want him.

He put his hand on the door knob, opened it and scanned the room.

The room was very nice to say the least. It was a lot like the main room where the hunters slept with same wall colour and vine design but with only the animal designs on it. However in the centre of the room instead of a single bed, there was a king size bed which had a dark green duvet and pillow cases covering it.

He sat down on the bed and was amazed at how soft it was. There was a cabinet over to the side that caused him to go a little wide-eyed when he saw the Minotaur horn and the Hell-hound tooth lying in there. There was a little note on the front of the cabinet.

_A trophy case for your spoils of war_

_Love Mom_

Naruto smirked a little. He guessed that she wanted him to fill it up since his mom technically did monster hunting for a living and was pretty much the biggest female badass you would ever meet.

He looked over next to the cabinet and saw a simple wardrobe that he guessed was made of oak and had been recently made since it still had that wild outdoors smell to it. That would come in handy for his clothes and maybe even a cloak or two in the future.

Other than that the room was a little bare but he guessed his mom just wanted him to make it his own and do what he wanted with it. Sort of like a mom giving him his own bedroom in a way. He smiled since he knew his mom had tried to make it feel as homely as possible and he was grateful for that.

However before he could say another word another bright light erupted in the room, mainly on the edge of his bed. The light disappeared as quickly as it came and now on the edge of the bed was a box with silver ribbons around it. On the top was once again another note.

He put the note aside just for a moment and opened the box lid. What he saw inside left him a little taken back.

Inside was a perfectly made and shaped bow that was dark brown in colour and had silver vines running up and down it but had gold outlining it. He took it out and held it like he would at archery practice and pulled the bow-string back.

This is perfect he thought as gently let go of the bow-string. Lying next to the bow was a quiver stocked full of arrows that were silver in colour and had black feathers on the end. The metal glinted and shined in the light as it showed just how sharp and dangerous they were.

He picked up the note that was on top of the box. It read-

_As my son you will be expected to have this. Wield this bow well and use it in times of need and to protect those you care about. The arrows are enchanted so every arrow you fire will eventually return to the quiver. The metal is a mixture of celestial bronze and chakra metal so you can make your shot stronger and perhaps add your wind element to them._

_Love Mom_

Naruto shook his head. In the space for an hour he had been claimed, given a new home in cabin eight, his own room and now his own bow and arrows all thanks to his mom wanting the world to know he was her son and wanting him to be safe and to be protected.

It felt a little foreign to Naruto since he never had someone who cared so much but yet his mother, who he had never even seen or met had done all this for him and who simply wants the best for her son and for him to be safe and loved.

"You're the best...mom" he whispered and sent a silent prayer thanking his mother, happy to know she was trying to protect him even when she is not physically there.

Eventually he sealed the bow and quiver of arrows away into a small storage seal he managed to quickly create on his right wrist before he showered and went to bed. The bed and pillows we so soft the moment his head hit the pillows Naruto was sound asleep.

* * *

**Mount Olympus Olympian Throne Room**

In the Olympian throne room sat on his throne at the head of the twelve Olympian seats, a man wearing a dark blue pin stripe suit with long dark grey hair and a beard that was mixed with both black and grey while his eyes were electric blue in colour.

This was Zeus, God of the Sky and King of the Olympians. He sat there with a patient look on his face as the giant golden doors to the Olympian throne room swung open.

Wearing his usual leopard pattern shirt was Mr D who walked up to the king of the gods and his father and gave a bow.

"I take it you saw the events of tonight's capture the flag game father?" Mr D said coolly since he knew better to hold his tongue around his father since he already was not in a great light with his father. Especially ever since he was forced to be the Camp Director at Camp Half Blood for chasing a wood nymph that his father had declared off limits.

"Yes I'm aware" he said with a powerful voice. It was a voice that demanded respect and was full of power. He had known about Artemis's child due to having to go to the Elemental Nations personally and had to convince her to come back and leave the child behind. Despite the King of the gods reputation of being a hard ass, he hated to see his daughter in pain but the rules had to be followed and he had to be strict. He could not be lenient.

He was very surprised to see that Artemis had brought her son to their world since it had never happened before especially one who was a jinchurikii. He was not happy that Artemis brought a jinchurikii to their world.

But right now his main thoughts were on the son of Poseidon who right now he loathed more than anything due to the crime he believed he had committed.

"You have checked the seal on him that keep the Nine Tailed Fox back yes?" He asked getting a nod of confirmation from Mr D.

"Keep an eye on him Dionysus. We don't need the Nine Tails getting loose. The last thing the gods need is that monstrosity getting loose and running around freely."

Mr D understood his father's thinking. The Nine Tails could match Typhon in power if it was at full power and fully released. While the gods could defeat it, it would certainly be no walk in the park, that was for sure.

"And if the seal breaks?" Mr D asked already having an idea of what his father wants to be done with the son of Artemis.

"Then he must be taken care of. If the seal breaks then the gods will have no choice but to put him down before the fox breaks out. Put more seals on him or have Athena look over him and check it but make sure that the Kyuubi stays sealed away inside the boy."

"I would have him sent back to the Elemental Nations but you know full well what Artemis is like. She will become enraged if we do that and an angry Artemis is not something I enjoy having to go against."

Mr D knew exactly what he meant. An angry Artemis was not someone to be messed with. In fact she was just as bad as Hera when she finds out about Zeus's infidelities and that scared the crap out of Zeus whether he would admit it or not.

"Very well father" Mr D said getting a nod in response from the king of the gods as Mr D turned around and began to make his way out of the throne room.

Just before he got to the large golden, doors thought they pushed open again revealing another man. He had black hair and sea green eyes and had his skin was tanned. He wore a flower pattern Hawaiian shirt with khaki shorts and brown sandals on his feet. In his right hand was a long spear like weapon that had three tips on the end. A trident.

Mr D knew exactly who this man was since he had just claimed his son. If anything he looked like an older version of the brat.

This was Poseidon, God of the Oceans and father of Percy Jackson.

Said god walked into the silent throne room walking past Mr D with the only noise being made was his feet hitting the ground. Poseidon nodded slightly to Mr D as he went past and took the seat that was beside Zeus that had the trident symbol on it.

When the sea god sat down his gaze went over to his brother and was met by a furious and angry gaze which he happily returned. Tension immediately appeared in the air and Mr D quickened his pace.

He along with every other god or creature knew it was not wise to get in the middle of an argument between Zeus and Poseidon.

As soon as he left the throne room and the doors closed behind himhe heard the sound of furious shouts sound through the air and saw many of the minor gods and goddesses fleeing away from the throne room.

All around the world thunderstorms, earthquakes and storms hit various parts of the world signalling the anger of the two great brothers.

* * *

**Camp Half Blood**

Naruto stretched as exited his cabin wearing a dark green top with black jeans and black converses. He felt completely refreshed after having one of the best sleep he had ever had. Thank the gods for comfy mattresses.

He saw people staring at him mainly with amazement while many f the girls had blushes on their faces. "This is going to take some time to get use to" he thought before he walked away from his cabin and made his way to the dining pavilion.

"Naruto" Silena called appearing next to him getting a smile from the blonde.

"How was your first night in cabin eight? Since your alive and haven't been turned into a jackelopes I guess it went alright" she said making Naruto playfully role his eyes.

"It was great. Best night sleep I have had in a long time, maybe even ever. Nice big king sized bed all for me" he said grinning to himself while Silena pouted.

"No fair. Why do you get the big bed and everyone else doesn't" she said playfully slapping Naruto when he started rubbing it in.

"It is still amazing. To think you are the son of Artemis. I never imagined she would fall in love. From what my mom told me she always said Artemis was someone she never thought would find love. That she was would always be on her own with her hunters swearing off love. I guess love gets you when you least expect it, even to those who don't believe in it."

"You've met your mom?" he said a little surprised and getting a nod from Silena.

"I, Annabeth, Luke, Clarisse and a few others got to go to Olympus for the Winter Solstice. We saw all the gods and I got to spend a little bit of time with my mom. She was just like I expected. Very girly and boy obsessed but she was very beautiful and she cares deeply for her children even if she has so many."

"You have definantly inherited the beauty part" Naruto thought before he wanted to ask an important question. "In that case have you ever met my mom?"

Silena found it adorable that he was asking about his mom. He only found out about her the other day and already he cares for her and loves her if the look on his face and look in his eyes were any indication.

"I didn't meet her personally but I did see her. She had long auburn hair and had silver eyes that you inherited. She also looked very stern but she was very beautiful. She was more naturally beautiful and I don't think she wore any make up unlike many of the other goddesses."

She then also looked at Naruto and looked at the auburn streak in his hair and his new silver eyes. Even though she liked his eyes as they were, she had to admit his silver and sapphire eyes just drew her in. They were beautiful and just captured her attention.

"I like the new look by the way. It suits you."

"Thanks. I'm kind of glad they did change. As much as I was use to looking like my dad, I'm kind of glad I have a few features from my mom now. Makes me feel more connected to her I guess."

"Thats very sweet to say."

"Thanks" he said before the two entered the pavilion and went to sit and their respected tables. He felt a little lonely sitting on his own at the cabin eight table. He also saw Percy sitting on his own at the cabin three tables eating his breakfast. The green eyed boy looked like he had a rough night. "Bad dreams perhaps" Naruto thought as he looked at his friend.

He looked around and saw everyone avoiding Percy and looking at him with uneasy looks like they were scared of him. Even Clarisse looked a little off around him.

They also looked at him but it was like they were just trying to figure him out since he was the first ever child of Artemis. Ares kinds were physically strong, Athena children were smart, Aphrodite children were good looking, Hermes kids were jacks of all trades, masters of none and so on. So no doubt they were figuring out what benefits he had.

Other than his skills with a bow and hunting knives he was still figuring it out himself.

Naruto quickly ate his breakfast which consisted of a bowl of cereal with some toast topped with strawberry jam and orange juice before he left the dining pavilion at the same time as Percy.

"How did you sleep?" Naruto said appearing next to the son of Poseidon.

"Not too bad. Little weird being all on my own though. Just when I thought I was beginning to fit with this place I get sent to a cabin all by myself."

Naruto patted his back. "Cheer up. Things will get better soon. At least now you know who your dad is and that you don't have to sleep in a cramped place anymore" Naruto said getting a grateful look from Percy.

Percy realised he was right. Especially no longer sleeping cramped. That was murder on his back.

As the two walked thunder boomed in the distance and both boys saw thunder clouds in the sky. Grover had told them that bad weather never found its way into the camp boundaries but yet here they both saw the clouds thundering over the camp and the ocean getting wild with wave getting as high as ten metres in the air.

They were both interrupted from their thoughts as their local satyr friend made his way over to them.

"Hey Percy" Grove called getting both boys attention. "Chiron wants to see you in his office."

"Oh urm okay" Percy said before turning to Naruto. "You coming too?"

Naruto thought for a moment before shrugging. "Sure I don't really have anything else to do."

"Urm Chiron kind of only asked for only Percy" Grover said stuttering.

"There are things that Percy has to be made aware off and thing that he has to do."

The look on Grover's face told Naruto more than Grover thought. The fact that he was sweating a little and looked nauseous was all Naruto needed to know.

"Does whatever you need to tell Percy put him in danger?" Naruto asked Grover who looked a little stressed now.

Well in a way" he said.

"Well then I'm coming to then. Anything that is harmful to my friends therefore concerns me too" he said nodding gratefully to Percy who was happy his friend was going with him since Percy knew Mr D did not like him all that much.

Grover sighed. "Alright then. Let's go" he said as the satyr led the two demi gods to Chiron and Mr D who were in their usual spot on the porch on the big house.

"Morning celebrities" Mr D said in a flat tone not even glancing towards them.

"Ahh thank you for bringing Percy, Grover" Chiron said when he noticed Naruto. "Naruto this only concerns"-

"If it concerns the safety of my friend then it does concern me" he said giving Chiron a look that 'I'm not going anywhere.'

Chiron gave a loud sigh. Although he would not say it aloud for fear of being turned into a jackelope, he now defiantly saw the resemblances Naruto had with his mother Artemis. Not only did he now have some of her physical features but he definantly had her stubbornness too.

"Very well. take a seat boys" he said gesturing to the chair in front of him to which the boys happily took. Mr D was currently reading the wine monthly magazine before he set it down and rubbed his eyes.

"Well I'm off to Olympus for the emergency meeting" he said getting surprised glances from the two boys. "If the barnacle beards son is still here when I get back, I'll turn him into an Atlantic bottlenose and ill make sure he ends up in an aquarium. Do you understand?" He said getting a nod from Chiron and a worried look from Percy.

"And Perseus Jackson, if you're at all smart, you'll see that's a much more sensible choice than what Chiron feels you must do."

Naruto then watched as Mr D picked up a plying card, twisted it around in his hands before it became some sort of security card. Then with a click of his fingers he was gone.

"So what did Mr D mean by if I'm still here?" Percy asked with a wave of nerves hitting him while Naruto looked on in interest. He knew things were about to get interesting.

"Well Percy for the first time in three years I am issuing out a quest" he said getting very surprised glances from both boys since they knew how reluctant Chiron was to give out quests. "Or to be more precise I am giving you a quest. Will you accept it?"

Both boys glanced at Grover who was crossing his fingers. Percy ignored it while Naruto raised an eyebrow at it.

"You have not told me what it is about?" Percy said getting a nod of agreement from Naruto. If his friend was going on a quest, he too wanted to know what it was.

"That is the hard part" Chiron said as he looked across the camp and at the weather.

"Poseidon and Zeus," Percy said. "They're fighting over something valuable ... something that was stolen, aren't they?" he said as he got surprised looks from Naruto, Grover and Chiron.

Percy went on to explain the conversation that he had with Annabeth and that she had heard of something being stolen while he told her about some sort of deadline at the summer solstice.

"Well the information is correct. In the last few months Zeus and Poseidon have been having the worst quarrel in centuries. The sky and oceans have been fighting against each other. An argument between the two brothers is one of the worst things that could happen to the world because of how powerful they are."

Naruto thought to himself as Chiron explained. So far he knew that Zeus and Poseidon were fighting and that something had been stolen. Monsters had been attacking Percy because it was believed that he has something they want. Like Mrs Dodd's being a Fury and saying Percy stole a lightning bolt which made no sense.

At least it didn't until now. It hit Naruto like a tonne of bricks. How had he not seen it sooner?

"A lightning bolt" Naruto said getting everyone's attention. "Or to be more precise Zeus's Master Bolt has been stolen hasn't it?" he said. He knew all about the suppose weapon that was forged by the Cyclops that helped Zeus take down the Titans in the few Greek lessons he took and from the reading he did before he came to camp.

Chiron looked at Naruto before nodding. "You are correct Naruto. Zeus's Master Bolt was stolen during the winter solstice and has not been found since. The master bolt is the symbol of his power, from which all other lightning bolts are patterned."

"The first weapon made by the Cyclopes for the war against the Titans, the bolt that sheered the top of Mount Etna and hurled Kronos from his throne; the master bolt, which packs enough power to make mortal hydrogen bombs look like firecrackers."

"Damn" was all Naruto could think. No wonder he managed to beat Kronos with that kind of weapon. Hell a weapon like that could level a town with a single blow if necessary.

"The reason it involves you Percy is because Zeus believe you stole it" he said getting shocked look from the two boys. "Zeus believes that you took the Master Bolt and gave it to Poseidon so that he could make replicas of it and use them against him."

"He didn't know who it was at first but when you were claimed, you immediate got the blame since you were in New York at the time."

"But that's ridiculous" Naruto said speaking up. "Percy didn't even know if his heritage back then. How can Zeus blame him?"

Chiron sighed. "Unfortunately Zeus does not always think rashly in these kind of events. Ever since Poseidon helped Hera some of the other gods trap him in a golden net so that he would be a better ruler, Zeus has always been wary of Poseidon since Poseidon is one of only two gods who have the strength to match Zeus in power."

"Hera, Hestia and Demeter have tried to calm them down but nothing is working. Zeus is demanding his Master Bolt be returned while Poseidon is demanding that he did not do it and wants an apology from Zeus."

Percy who just sat there and listened to the old centaur had never felt so nervous or scared in his life. The king of the god's weapon was stolen and he was being blamed. This was a lot for a twelve year old to take in.

"How bad will this get if the bolt is not returned by the Summer Solstice?" Naruto asked since a problem like this could have global disastrous effects. Millions could die if two gods went at it.

"Imagine the world in chaos. Nature at war with itself. Olympians forced to choose sides between Zeus and Poseidon. Destruction. Carnage. Millions dead. Western civilization turned into a battleground so big it will make the Trojan War look like a water fight in comparison.

"Fuck" Naruto whispered to himself while Percy put his head in his hands and Grover and Chiron looked at Percy sadly. Naruto had seen battle himself and had unfortunately seen many people die and had even taken a few live before since when you're a shinobi, it's pretty much in the job description. But what Chiron was describing was more like the apocalypse.

"And you, Percy Jackson, would be the first to feel Zeus's wrath."

Then as if the gods were listening, it began to rain on Camp Half Blood. Campers began to run into their cabins to avoid getting wet while the Aphrodite girls were screaming slightly, their make up getting ruined from the rain hitting their faces.

"So I have to find this stupid bolt and get it back to Zeus" Percy said finally speaking up after being told he had to find the bolt or risk the world falling in to a war of the gods.

"What better peace offering," Chiron said, "than to have the son of Poseidon return Zeus's property?"

"So If Poseidon doesn't have it, where is the bolt then?" Naruto asked.

"I think I know. Some years ago I got a prophecy and now some of the lines are beginning to make sense now. Before we can move nay further thought, you Percy have to do one thing before you take up this quest.

"And what's that?" Percy asked getting worried from the look Chiron was giving him while Naruto was readily listening to the suggestion Chiron was about to make and looked at Grover who was shuffling in his seat. Naruto was preparing himself. If Percy needed his help, he would be there to stand by his side.

Chiron took a deep breath before saying "Percy its time you went to consult with the Oracle."

* * *

**Chapter Ten Completed**

**I hope your all happy with the few physical changes. I didn't want to make anything to drastic so i thought changing one of his eye colors and giving him an auburn streak would be enough. Even thought he looks like Minato, his facial structure is more like his mothers. Other just didn't see it due to all the other differences.**

**I know in the books it say Artemis has silvery yellow eyes but just for this story im going to stick with simple silver eyes. Hope you all don't mind.**

**I would like to make a request to anyone that is on deviant art and that create their own pictures and art pieces. I just want to ask if it is possible for someone to create a pictures related to this story like Naruto getting claimed or Naruto and Percy fighting the Minotaur etc. I have always found that having pictures help tell your fan fiction story. If you can let me know because that would be absolutely amazing. I would do it myself but i can't draw to safe my life.**

**Thank for reading and please REVIEW**


	11. Rumble On The Bus

**Chapter 11**

It had been five minutes since Percy had left to consult the oracle as Chiron had pointed him into the direction of the attic at the top of the big house.

Percy was a little reluctant to go but went after some encouragement from Naruto and telling him the sooner he gets it over with the sooner they could sort this big mess out.

"So how come we have not seen this Oracle?" Naruto asked Chiron. "You never mentioned this oracle during any of our previous conversations and I have not seen someone who claims to be it."

When Naruto thought of an oracle he thought of some crazy gypsy lady or old woman with a crystal ball. As silly as it sounds it's just what he expected from movies he had watched and people saying they had their fortune told.

"The oracle is not exactly a person" Grover said getting an odd look from Naruto. "Well she was a person but she is dead." Naruto not fully understanding what Grover meant turned to Chiron who began to explain.

"In every lifetime a mortal who can see through the mist is sometimes given the ability of prophecy from the god Apollo."

"Uncle Apollo?" Naruto thought at the mention of the sun god. Since he was his mother's twin it only really hit him now that Apollo was technically his uncle since Apollo and Artemis were full blooded siblings. He was curious to know what his uncle was like.

"They would be able to give prophecies that would be use to authorize quests and other purposes. However for some reason when the last oracle died the power of prophecy did not pass on and stayed with her deceased body. Even thought she technically is not alive, when asked about a quest her corpse reacts and a green mist gathers around her before she comes alive somewhat for a few moments to give the heroes their quest or prophecy."

"Why did it not move on? This power of prophecy?" he asked. "Surely Uncle Apollo would know why since it is his power and domain right?"

Chiron sighed. "We wish we knew. Even Lord Apollo does not know why. Many have tried to inherit it but it has not had favourable results. Those that have tried lost their minds while few suffered even worse fates."

As the room went quiet footsteps could be heard descending from the steps. Everyone looked towards the door and saw Percy entered the room looking a little pale. No doubt seeing a dead corpse that was nothing but bones was something he was expecting to see.

"You okay?" Naruto said looking at his friend and giving him a comforting pat on the shoulder.

"U-Urm yeah I'm fine" he stuttered out. "J-Just was not expecting that" he said getting a look of comfort from the three others in the room.

"Percy" Chiron asked looking at the twelve year old. "What did the Oracle tell you?"

Percy slumped back into his chair before he said "She said I would retrieve what was stolen."

"That's great" Grover said with an elated face thinking it could be over easier then he thought but both Naruto and Chiron knew there was more to it than that.

"What did she say exactly" Chiron asked. "This is crucial Percy."

"She. .. She said I would go west and face a god who had turned. I would retrieve what was stolen and see it safely returned."

"Okay what else?" Naruto asked.

"She-She said I and another would face the god that turned and would see what was stolen safely back home."

Naruto saw Chiron still did not look satisfied enough. "Anything else?"

When Naruto turned towards Percy the boy looked hesitant to speak and looked like he was fighting against himself.

"No that's it" he said but Naruto could tell otherwise. Something had Percy even more worried than he was before he left to see the oracle and Naruto was going to find out.

Chiron studied the look on Percy's face before saying "Very well, Percy. But know this: the Oracle's words often have double meanings. Don't dwell on them too much. The truth is not always clear until events come to pass."

"The god that has turned? Who could that be?" Naruto asked Chiron.

"And which god would be found west?" Percy asked chipping in.

Chiron and Grover both had an uneasy look on their faces as if death had just slapped them in the face.

"Ah, think, Percy," Chiron said. "If Zeus and Poseidon weaken each other in a war, who stands to gain?"

"Somebody else who wants to take over?" Percy asked while Naruto was thinking again. Only one other god he could think of that had the power to fight against Zeus and some one that did not exactly have a great relationship with his two brothers or any of the other Olympians.

"Yes, quite. Someone who harbours a grudge, who has been unhappy with his lot since the world was divided eons ago, whose kingdom would grow powerful with the deaths of millions. Someone who hates his brothers for forcing him into an oath to have no more children, an oath that both of them have now broken."

The answer became as clear as day and surprisingly it was Percy that answered this time.

"Hades" he said getting a nod from Chiron, a sigh from Naruto and loud stuttering from Grover who did not look please at hearing the God of the Underworld's name. Like he thought he was going to be swallowed into the ground and sent straight to the underworld.

"A Fury came after Percy," Chiron reminded him. "She watched the young man until she was sure of his identity, then tried to kill him. Furies obey only one lord: Hades. Also it could explain the hell hound in the forest that Naruto defeated. They too fall into Hades domain."

"Percy the answers are clear. You must go to the Underworld, find the Master Bolt, and reveal the truth to Zeus. Make him see sense that it was not you who stole the bolt."

As Percy began to converse with Grover and Chiron Naruto gaze drifted to behind Chiron. He was about to turn away before he saw what looked like some sort of ripple in the air. It was only for a split second but it was like something was moving around and couldn't be seen.

Naruto frowned at it thinking it was just his mind playing tricks on him before a small scent hit his nose. He looked to see if Grover picked it up but the satyr was busy speaking with Percy and Chiron that he didn't seem to notice it. It smelt a little like vanilla shampoo and the smell of ink could also be found.

His eyes went wide when he realised what it was and grinned. "How very sneaky" he thought before he looked behind Chiron and after a half a minute of searching found a distorting look in the scenery. He only saw it because he squinted. He smiled before winking towards it.

He knew it worked because he heard a small gasp. "Tsk tsk Annabeth, almost got away with it" he thought at the blonde girl who was using her invisibility cap to spy on the conversation.

"So let me get this straight," Percy said. "I'm supposed go to the Underworld and confront the Lord of the Dead."

"Check" Chiron said.

"Find the most powerful weapon in the universe and have it returned Zeus before the summer solstice."

"Pretty much" Grover said making Percy sigh before turning to the blonde next to him. He was about to speak before Naruto interrupted him.

"Percy if you think I'm going to let you do this all by yourself then you have another thing coming. I'm with you every step of the way" he said fist bumping the younger boy and Percy giving him a grateful smile.

"You and Naruto saved my life Percy and I'm going to pay you back. As your friend like Naruto said, I'm with you every step of the way. You can count on me" Grover said with an odd look of courage on his face.

Percy smiled at the satyr. "Thanks G-Man."

Naruto also smiled before he said "So I'm guessing you want to join this little quest as well Annabeth" he said surprising Percy and Grover while Chiron looked like he was not surprised. Then just behind Chiron Annabeth appeared in front of them taking her hat of her head.

"I have been waiting too long to go on a real quest and now that one has come along, I will not missing it. I will be coming along."

"Athena is no fan of Poseidon but if you're going to save the world, I'm going to be there to make sure you do it right."

"I trust you have a plan wise girl" Percy said giving Annabeth a new nickname which made Annabeth blush slightly causing Naruto and Grover to grin.

"Do you want my help or not?" she said getting a little testy. The two bickered a little before it was decided that Annabeth would be joining them. When she asked Naruto how he knew she was there, he just tapped his nose and told her even thought she could cause her body to vanish, she could not make her scent vanish.

"Excellent," Chiron said. "This afternoon, we can take you as far as the bus terminal in Manhattan. After that, you are on your own. No time to waste. I think you should all get packing."

Naruto saluted while the others agreed and they all headed off to their respected cabins.

Naruto went to his room and got a backpack and began putting in necessities. Blankets, food supplies, first aid kit, ambrosia, small viles of nectar and some spare clothes.

He still had his bow sealed into the storage seal on his wrist so that the moment he needed it, it would appear right in his hand and the quiver with his arrows would appear immediately on his back ready.

He then headed over to the store cabin to get some drachma but didn't need any mortal money since he still had a lot from what his mom gave him when he first arrived here. He knew how to save his money and when to use it. Chiron said the drachma might come in handy for non-mortal transactions thought Naruto had no idea what he meant but he figured it was not the best idea to argue with a centaur who was more than three thousand years old.

"Hey Naruto" Silena and Clarisse said approaching the blonde as he exited the store house. The two girls looked Naruto over and frowned a little when they saw his backpack.

"You headed somewhere? Silena asked curiously while Clarisse's eyes narrowed.

"Actually yeah I am. Chiron was going to announce it tonight during dinner but since your here I guess I can let you know" he said while the two girls perked up and listening carefully.

"I, Percy, Annabeth and Grover have been given a quest" he said causing the two girls to go wide eyed. "Well its Percy's quest but I and the others are going along with him."

While Silena didn't say anything, Clarisse did not exactly look to happy. "Why the hell are you all going on the quest and I'm not. You I understand since you're the ninja boy and have crazy skills and actual experience but why Prissy and the blonde princess?" Clarisse said with a bit of venom.

Naruto just shrugged and ignored her anger. "Beats me. Its Percy's quest so he is a given, Grover is his protector and Annabeth was just there when we agreed to it so she kind of snuck her way in."

Clarisse grumbled something under her breath why Naruto didn't catch and looked over at Silena who was looking a little worried. "Don't worry Silena, we will all come back."

"I-I know it's just there has not been a quest for over two years from what I am told and the last one quest did not end to so well." Silena although she was worried about the entire group as a whole, she had become pretty good friends with Naruto and if she didn't know better she might have been gaining a bit of a crush for the blonde.

Naruto took in Silena's worries and gave the raven haired girl a hug which she happily accepted while Clarisse was trying to fight back a smirk. Despite not liking most people, Silena was Clarisse friend and Naruto was quickly becoming one.

Both had a bit of a blush on their faces when Naruto broke the hug and just gave him one of his big smiles. "Don't worry I promise I will come back. If there is anything you ever need to know about me it's that I always keep my promises."

Silena listened to his words and felt and knew he was being truthful. Just him saying those words helped push back the nerves a bit before she gave him a small smile back.

"Okay but you better come back safe or me and Clarisse are going to kick your ass to the moon and back" Silena said getting a nod and a grin from Clarisse.

"You realise the moon is my mom's domain right?" he asked causing the two girls to roll their eyes.

"You know what I mean" she said slapping his arm making the three laugh.

"I better go. I'm meeting the others on the hill. I'll see you when we get back he said walking off.

"You better do us proud ninja boy. I won't tolerate anything less" Clarisse shouted to Naruto.

"I'll try to keep that in mind war girl" he said before he completely left the two girls alone.

* * *

**Half Blood Hill**

Naruto arrived next to the great pine tree on top of the hill and already saw Chiron there waiting and was back in his wheelchair. He was the first to arrive and sp Naruto gave him a nod before he leaned against the tree and waited for the others.

Naruto looked next to Chiron and saw the guy people called Argus and was the one responsible for taking them into the city. Argus looked like a typical surfer dude who had blonde hair and was wearing khaki shorts with a white vest. But the most defining thing about him was that he around a hundred eyes all over his body. Supposedly he even had one of his tongue which stopped him from talking.

After waiting a few minutes the next to arrive was Annabeth. She had changed into wearing simple blue skinny jeans with blue converses and a grey shirt and jacket.

He noticed that in her back pocket was her invisibility Yankees cap while hidden in her sleeve was her bronze dagger. He prayed that they didn't end up going through any metal detectors. Naruto thanked the gods for sealing.

The next to come up the hill was Grover who was back to wearing his fake legs. He wore what he use to wear when Naruto knew him back in Yancy except he was wearing a multi coloured rasta-style hat on his head.

Then finally Percy walked up with his backpack slung over his right shoulder. Once Percy had arrived Chiron motioned to Argus and began speaking.

"This is Argus," Chiron told me. "He is part of the camps security and he will drive you into the city, and, err, well, keep an eye on things."

"That was an awful pun Chiron" Naruto said shaking his head while the others including Argus nodded their heads in agreement. Chiron shrugged. It was worth a try.

As the group began to walk down the hill and head towards the van they heard someone shouted wait. They turned to see Luke running up the hill and heading towards them while in his hands their looked to be a pair of running shoes.

Percy and Annabeth greeted him while Naruto and Grover hung back a little. Naruto could also swear he saw Annabeth blush slightly when Luke appeared in front of her.

The three began to talk as Naruto figured Luke was a little bummed out that he could not have gone with them just like Clarisse had been earlier.

The older blonde then stuck out his hand and handed over a pair of converses towards Percy who began to look them over with Annabeth doing the same.

"Maia" Luke then said and when he did the shoes sprouted small pairs of wings on the side as Percy dropped them from surprise. The shoes floated around in the air for a little bit longer before the wings folded in and dropped to the ground.

"Awesome" Grover said looking at the shoes.

Luke smiled. "Those served me well when I was on my quest. Gift from my Dad. Of course, I don't use them much these days..." His expression turned sad.

Naruto frowned. He began to put the dots together that Luke must have been on the mission that did not end well. Looking the older blonde over and seeing the scar on his face Naruto took a wild guess to say that scar was a result of that quest. A scar to give him a reminder of the failure of the quest.

"Listen, Percy, Naruto..." Luke looked uncomfortable. "A lot of hopes are riding on this quest. So just ... kill some monsters for me, okay? Show the gods what we half bloods can do."

Naruto and Percy both gave him a nod as Luke said goodbye before he went back down the hill heading back towards the camp.

"Will I be able to use these?" Percy said making Annabeth roll her eyes, Naruto shake his head and Grover to have a panicked look on his face.

"Percy" Naruto said getting Percy's attention. "Right now the God of the Sky pretty much want to turn you into a walking shish kabob and you want to fly into his domain. Do you see what the problem with that could be?"

Percy looked a little stumped before he realised what Naruto meant. "Oh."

"Stupid seaweed brain" Annabeth muttered under her breath while Naruto and Chiron was just happy they told Percy now before he actually did go flying into Zeus's domain and then never come out.

Percy thought for a second and looked the shoes over before he handed them over to Grover. "You use them Grover. Since I can't then maybe you can."

"Really?" the satyr as Percy handed them over. Grover looked over joy as he fitted the flying shoes on to his fake feet and then practise flying around for a minute.

"If only I had more time to train you Percy" Chiron said from his wheel chair. "I wish I could have thought you more but for now stay together, trust each other and work as a team" Chiron said.

"Before you go I have something for both you and Naruto" Chiron said as he dug into his pocket and pulled two pens. He gave one to Percy and then one to Naruto.

"Gee thanks" Percy said but Naruto was looking the pen over and realised it was the same pen that Chiron had thrown him in the museum.

He pulled the cap off and just like in the museum the pen and the lid transformed into a pair of long slim hunting knives.

"Perfect" he said looking them over. They just felt right in his hands, just like his bow had been. He looked over and saw Percy had figured it out and his pen had turned into a bronze sword.

"That sword is from your father Percy so you had a weapon to call your own. The sword has a long and tragic history that we need not go into right now. Its name is Anaklusmos."

"Riptide" Percy said translating as Chiron turned to Naruto.

"Naruto I can only assume those are from your mother. You can imagine my surprise when I received it but I did not know why they were. I only know that they were made for you. From the small note that was left they are also infused with chakra metal."

"Definantly from Mom" he said getting small smiles from everyone.

"Also if you lose the pens they will return to your pocket. They are enchanted so you will always have weapon on your persons."

"Handy" both boys said before they sealed them back up and put them in their pockets.

"Chiron ..." Percy said. "When you say the gods are immortal... I mean, there was a time before them, right?"

"Four ages before them, actually. The Time of the Titans was the Fourth Age, sometimes called the Golden Age, which is definitely a misnomer. This, the time of Western civilization and the rule of Zeus, is the Fifth Age.

"So the fourth age would have been Kronos then right?" Naruto asked getting a weary nod from Chiron. Obviously the man did not like hearing the old Titan's name.

The conversation on the Titans and the war between the gods and Titans only lasted another minute before the group began to part as Annabeth gave Chiron a quick hug before she went down to the van following Argus who was in front. Percy and Grover followed after but just before Naruto could follow Chiron grasped his arm.

"Naruto please protect them. I know I should not be asking you of this but with Percy not having been trained enough, Grover confidence and my fear that Annabeth may get in too deep, I must ask you watch over them. You are the only one with real experience and I fear for them. I know they will do fine when the time comes but my nerves can't help but be worried."

Internally Naruto was smiling. It was nice to see the old centaur care so much about his students. In a way it reminded him of Iruka sensei.

"Don't worry Chiron" Naruto said giving the old centaur a thumbs up. They're all going to come home. I'll make sure of it."

Chiron nodded gratefully before Naruto followed after them. He got into the van sitting next to Annabeth before he closed the door and the van headed off towards the city with Chiron watching on.

* * *

**In the City**

After ten miles from the camp the group was on the highway and Percy made a comment on how no monster had attacked them yet. Of course that infuriated Annabeth since she told him he was bringing them bad luck talking in that way. This prompted another small argument between the two.

"Look ... we're just not supposed to get along, okay? Our parents are rivals."

"So, that does not mean we have to be the same" Percy argued back.

"It does not matter" she said sighing."How many reasons do you want? One time my mom caught Poseidon with his girlfriend in Athena's temple, which is hugely disrespectful."

Naruto sighed and whispered to Grover. "How much you want to bet there is going to be a lot of this on this trip?" he said getting a nod in agreement from the satyr.

In the front seat Argus was smiling to himself before he gave a wink to Percy with one of his eyes. Naruto figured he was listening to the conversation which he could not really blame him. Percy and Annabeth arguing was like reality television.

Eventually the group got into the city but due to traffic they got held up.

By the time into Manhattan, it was now sunset and began to rain slightly.

They eventually reached their destination and the group of four unloaded out the van at Greyhound station on the Upper East Side.

When they got out Naruto saw something catch Percy's eyes before he ripped it off the lamp post and threw it in the bin. Annabeth and Grover didn't see it since they were helping Argus unload.

After that Argus got back in the van, gave the group a nod before driving off back to Camp Half Blood. From there they waited at the bus stop.

Percy was glancing down the streets and Percy understood why. His mom's apartment was nearby but knew if he went there all he would find would be Gabe.

Grover noticed it too and was talking to Percy while Annabeth was reading a book she brought with her. "You should be grateful, Percy. Your stepfather smells so repulsively human he could mask the presence of any demigod. As soon as I took a whiff inside his Camaro, I knew: Gabe has been covering your scent for years. If you hadn't lived with him every summer, you probably would've been found by monsters a long time ago. Your mom stayed with him to protect you."

"Your mom is a great woman Percy. Never ever forget that. People like your mom don't come around often. You don't know how lucky you were to have a childhood with your parent."

Naruto couldn't help but feel a little bitter but it was quickly wiped away. He knew his mom wanted him and she wanted to raise him but couldn't. It was not her fault that his dad died and it was not her fault that the people she left him with did not do their duties. She was as much a victim as he was.

He looked at Annabeth and saw she had a thoughtful look on her face. Seeing she had things on her mind Naruto put his hand on hers and gave it a gentle squeeze which she was grateful for and gave him a small smile. The group then fell into silence and waited for the bus to arrive.

However very quickly the group of teens began to get restless until they began playing a game of hacky sack with an apple. Annabeth proved she was skilful in the game while Percy did pretty good himself. But when Naruto got it he began doing keepy ups along with flicking it up to his neck before rolling it down his shoulder and then passing it to another person.

But then the game quickly ended when Grover ate the apple whole much to everyone's annoyance and Grover embarrassment.

After another half hour the bus finally arrived. The four waited for some people to get off before they began to walk into the bus. Grover began sniffing around commenting that something just smelt off. Naruto sniffed around too and understood what he meant. It was small but there was a small smell of decay in the air.

Needing to get in to the bus since they were holding it up, they eventually went in and took their seats with Percy sitting beside Grover while Naruto sat with Annabeth in the seats in front.

They sat their patiently as the last of the passengers began to get on the bus. Just as the bus doors were about to shut a woman put her hand in the doorway stopping it from closing and Naruto saw three old ladies get on the bus.

The moment he saw the first woman's face he inwardly cursed and grabbed Annabeth right hand surprising her and getting her attention.

"What is it? She asked curiously as Naruto used his eyes to point in the three women's direction. Annabeth caught on to what he was doing and looked over and saw the three women. She then felt Naruto writing letters on her hand and her eyes went wide when she put the letters together and realised he had written the word 'Furies.'

There at the front of the bus was none other than Mrs Dodd's.

"She didn't stay down long" Naruto thought as he pulled his pen out from his pocket and readied it in his hand.

"Damn" Annabeth muttered under her breath and got Percy and Grover's attention. When she tilted her head and Percy and Grover saw Mrs Dodd's and paled slightly.

"So much for not running into trouble too soon" Naruto said with the others agreeing with him.

Naruto looked over Mrs Dodd's and saw she looked older then she had looked back at the museum. She wore a crumpled velvet dress, lace gloves, and a shapeless orange-knit hat that shadowed her face, and she carried a big paisley purse. The other two old ladies came up from behind her. One was in a green hat while the other was wearing a purple hat. Otherwise they looked exactly like Mrs. Dodd's—same gnarled hands, paisley handbags, wrinkled velvet dresses.

Naruto had to admit the three old ladies looked like three demon grandmothers that looked ready to eat all the little children like in a bad fairy tale.

The three old ladies saw they were watching and Mrs Dodd's had an evil look appear on her face as she stared directly at Percy. They then sat down at the front of the bus behind the driver with their legs spread out over the walkway as if telling them that they were not leaving this bus alive.

"All three of them," Grover whimpered. "Di immortals what are we going to do?"

"It's okay," Annabeth said, obviously thinking hard. "They are Furies. The three worst monsters from the Underworld. It's no problem. No problem. We'll just slip out the windows while they are not looking"

"That easier said than done" Naruto said when he noticed that the three kindly ones gazes were directly on them. "They are not going to take their eyes off us."

"A back exit?" Percy asked but Grover shook his head telling him that it does not open.

The four were about to move until they went under the Lincoln tunnel and the rain that started five minutes ago stopped and everything went silent.

It was then that Mrs. Dodd's got up. In a flat voice, as if she'd rehearsed it, she announced to the whole bus: "I need to use the rest-room."

The other two said exactly the same thing causing everyone on the bus to sigh in annoyance while Percy and Grover panicked. Thankfully Annabeth and Naruto kept calm and began to think of a plan.

"Damn it" Annabeth said before she yanked her hat out of her pocket and gave it to Percy who caught it and looked a little confused. "Percy put it on" she said.

Naruto quickly caught on to what she was planning and knew it was for the best.

"You're the one they want. Turn invisible and go up the aisle. Let them pass you. Maybe you can get to the front and get away."

"What but I can't"-

"Percy" Naruto said. "Annabeth is right. You're the one they want and they won't stop until they get to you. This is your quest and we have to make sure you survive this and get the bolt back" he said with Annabeth hand Grover nodding in agreement.

"You're a son of one of the Big Three. Your smell might be overpowering" Grover said now piping up.

"But"-

"No buts" Naruto said as he took the hat from his hands and put it on Percy head. The moment it did Percy's form vanished.

Annabeth whispered into his ear, at least she thought it was his ear before Naruto could hear shuffling and small footsteps which had to have been Percy since no one was getting up.

It was then that the Furies got up from their seats and made their way over to them. When they did their forms began to change until they all looked just like Mrs Dodd's id back in the museum with black coal like eyes, sharp teeth and leathery like wings. Naruto couldn't believe that they could get any uglier but he guessed he was wrong.

What worried him thought was that their handbags were now whips made of fire.

Annabeth now had her dagger ready and Grover armed himself with tin cans while Naruto prepared to take of the cap of his pen.

However just as the three Furies were about to lunge at the three the bus suddenly swerved causing the three furies to smack into the side of the bus. But it also caused everyone to fall out of their seats from the surprise.

The bus was kept making hard lefts and rights which were throwing everyone all over the bus. Naruto had managed to get back in his seat and grabbed Annabeth and Grover and held them tightly to him to keep them from being thrown across the bus. Annabeth had her eyes closed not liking the surprised experience and had her head on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto could see the driver was struggling with the wheel and it looked like he was fighting someone for control.

Then Naruto knew what happened and sighed. "Dammit Percy" he whispered.

Then as quick as it started the bus came to a screeching halt that made the bus do a 180 spin before stopping. Everyone including the driver piled out before it was just their group and the Furies left.

The Furies regained their balance before snarling at them with their whips twirling around in their hands.

Hey Percy yelled taking the cap of getting a groan form the three as the Furies noticed them.

Naruto seeing that they began advancing on Percy did a few hand signs before saying "_**Wind Style: ****Great Breakthrough"**_

A strong gust wind shot through the bus that hit Mrs Dodd's and her sisters and send slammed them into the front of the bus and knocking them to the ground once again.

"Take them down now" Naruto said as the other three got over their surprise and charged at the three Furies. Percy engaged Mrs Dodd's as he began dodging her fire whip and Annabeth and Grover engaged one of the others. The third was Naruto's.

Said Fury got up and began charging at him with the whip in hand. She threw the whip at him with ferocity but with Naruto' shinobi speed he was easily dodging it. He took a chance and kicked her in the stomach knocking her back before uncapping his hunting knives.

"You won't succeed" she screeched out with her tongue flicking all over the place casing him to grimace a little.

Her talons then started to attack Naruto but once again Naruto was either dodging them or was using his hunting knives to deflect the sharp talons from him.

However he did not see her whip come to life since he paid most attention to the talons and suddenly had it wrapped around his wrist.

He thought he would have felt pain but instead he did not feel anything but this warm tingling sensation. He was not the only one confused since the fire should have been making him scream in pain. The Fury just looked at him confused.

"What are you?" she screeched not understanding how he could not be hurt from her fire whip while Naruto shrugged.

"I'm the one who is about to end you" he said before quickly swinging his long knives and cutting of her hand that was holding the whip which then broke away into golden dust.

She screeched in pain and held arm tightly but Naruto then punched her in the face causing her to knock into the front of the bus again. She was about to retaliate before Naruto drove his hunting knives into her chest and through where he thought her heart was.

As soon as he did this the Fury went limp and obliterated into golden dust.

Naruto took a deep breath and turned around to see Annabeth on the back of one of the other Furies with Grover throwing a tin can at it that hit it in the head before rebounding and hitting Annabeth which made the blonde shout at Grover a little annoyed.

She then drove her bronze dagger in to the Furies neck halting its movements before it too broke into golden dust and Annabeth landing on her feet.

Zeus will destroy you they heard Mrs Dodd's say as she fought Percy who then swung riptide across Mrs Dodd's chest. It didn't kill her but it left a nasty gash on her chest.

She hissed in pain but then Percy pushed her to the back of the bus where she stumbled and fell on to her back with her wings getting caught in the luggage that was left behind by the other passengers.

It was then that they heard a rumble on thunder above them.

"We have to get out now" Annabeth called out as the three teens and the satyr ran out of the bus. Naruto looked at the former passengers standing on one of the sidewalks and wondering if thy just saw four teens beating the hell out of three old ladies.

When they stopped checked each other over until Grover asked where their bags were. Naruto was still holding his but the others must have left them behind during the fight. But when they turned around the bus suddenly exploded scaring the entire mortals in the area and sent them running away.

They looked it over and Naruto saw a crater formed beneath and recognised it as a crater formed by lightning. The others came to the same decision and they realised how close they were to becoming living lightning rods.

"Look" Percy said pointing to the sky and the group saw Mrs Dodd's flying away rather slowly due to the wounds she got from the fight.

"She's going to call for reinforcements" Annabeth said. Before she was going to saw for them to run Naruto saw no one was around due to the explosion and unsealed his bow and arrow. He could still see Mrs Dodd's flying away and took aim.

He let the arrow fly through the air before the arrow hit Mrs Dodd's square in the back which made her burst into gold dust. The others looked at him in surprise but smiled since they now knew Mrs Dodd's would not be calling for any reinforcements.

"Thank the gods you're with us Naruto" Percy said while Grover took a breather and Annabeth gave the older blonde a hug in relief. Practising was one thing but the real thing was like nothing she ever imagined. Now she really was glad Naruto was with them since he had the experience that would help them succeed.

"We can't stay here. Just because she is gone for now does not mean we won't have more monsters after us" Naruto said with Annabeth quickly agreeing with him.

The group then ran for the nearby forest and left the highway behind.

* * *

**Chapter 11 Completed**

**Just to let everyone know by uni courses are starting this week so I might not be able to upload as quickly as I usually do. It shouldn't be to much of a problem but if I don't update this story in the usual four days then that will most likely be the reason why.**

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW**


	12. Three's Company

Chapter 12

Naruto kept his eyes wide as he scanned every nook and cranny as he, Percy, Annabeth and Grover walking along the New Jersey riverbank which went through the forest they were currently in hiking in.

After already being attacked by the Furies earlier all four were on high alert since they didn't want a situation like on the bus to occur again. They almost got separated and the promise he made Chiron was horribly close to being broken.

Behind them the glow of New York City was making the night sky yellow behind the group and the smell of the Hudson River was causing a reek smell to enter their noses, Naruto and Grover especially due to their enhanced sense of smell.

"Three Kindly ones" Grover kept muttering to himself. "Who would have guessed we would run into them so soon. In fact what were the chances of us running into them in general?"

"Well it was bound to happen. When we are on this mission of this magnitude we have to always be watching our backs. If the Furies were the first to go after us then I dread to think what else could be after us. There is always a bigger fish as they say" Naruto said as he had his pen in his hand just in case.

"What do we do now? All our money was back on the bus and now we lost it all" Percy said dreading this quest more and more every moment.

"Well, maybe if you hadn't decided to jump into the fight—" Annabeth started before she and Percy started arguing again.

Naruto and Grover rolled their eyes. "They sound like an old married couple."

"NO WE DON'T" they both yelled scowling at that comment.

"We don't have time to argue. We are a team" Naruto encouraged but he knew it was going to take more than that with these two.

Grover brayed mournfully. "Tin cans ... a perfectly good bag of tin cans" he said getting a chuckle from Naruto as the four trudged on.

The three made their way through muddy and mushy ground causing their feet to get stuck in the ground where the mud got deep. Even Grover struggled and had to take off his fake legs to cross the ground properly.

After a few more minutes of trudging through the forest and Naruto saw at the corner of his eye Annabeth fall into line next to Percy. "Look, I..." Her voice faltered. "I appreciate your coming back for us, okay? That was really brave. It's just that if you died ... aside from the fact that it would really suck for you, it would mean the quest was over. This may be my only chance to see the real world."

Naruto snickered a little before a small smile graced his face. It was not much but at least Percy and Annabeth were heading in the right direction to being civil with each other. Who knows maybe by the end of the quest they may be friends.

The thunderstorm above them finally began to dissipate but it left them almost in complete darkness. They had not noticed it until now but it was well into the evening and it would not be long until the sun had completely disappeared and left them in the night.

"At camp you train and train" Annabeth said still talking to Percy. "And that's all cool and everything, but the real world is where the monsters are. That's where you learn whether you're any good or not."

"You know you're pretty good with that knife" Naruto said getting a glint of glee from Annabeth eyes.

"Yeah anyone who can piggy back a Fury is okay by me" Percy said with Grover nodding in agreement. Annabeth meanwhile blushed a little at all the praise.

"You know if you were from my world you would have made a great shinobi. Knife skills are similar to Kunai's in away."

That made a big smile form on Annabeth's face. A compliment like that from someone as strong as Naruto sent waves or pride and joy through Annabeth. She was very quickly beginning to look up to Naruto despite not knowing him for very long. When you were with him you just had this aura of safety around him like as long as he was there no one would hurt you. Plus he knowing his Greek mythology caused her to respect him too and his world just fascinated her.

Over time maybe she and Naruto could have a brother-sister relationship just like she has with Luke.

She stopped her thought when she saw Naruto staring at his wrist and saw him examining it. "Every thing okay Naruto?" she asked frowning a little at the confused look on Naruto's face.

"I'm not sure" he replied. "On the bus one of the furies managed to get her fire whip around my wrist but when it did I didn't feel any pain. My skin is not even burned" he said showing his wrist to the others and they saw his skin was completely untouched and unharmed.

"The same thing happened to me sort of" Percy said rolling up his sleeve to show a small burnt marks on his skin but by the looks of it as already nearly healed due to Naruto giving them all portions of his ambrosia and nectar since they lost their bags back on the bus.

"Maybe it's not as complicated as you think" Annabeth said getting everyone's attention to her. "Remember your not just the son for Artemis but also a descendant of Hestia therefore you have Hestia's blood running through you right?" Naruto nodded intrigued at what she was getting at.

"Hestia is the Goddess of the Hearth and therefore she has dominion over fire like Hephaestus does. Since you have her blood in you perhaps it makes you resistant to fire to some level. Although I doubt you're resistant to Greek fire since it so hot and powerful, perhaps when it comes to regular fire Hestia's blood in your veins shields you."

"So you're saying I'm immune to fire to a certain degree?" he said with Annabeth nodding. "Huh guess I will have to thank her when I see her" he said closing his eyes and sending a thank you prayer to Hestia who he still wanted to know how she was related to him.

"That does sound pretty handy" Grover muttered with Percy agreeing although he was happy with his weird water powers.

The group was quickly bought out of their thoughts when they heard what sounded like an owl being strangled. It was only when they looked at Grover they realised it was him using his reed pipes. He must have had them in his pocket instead of his bag.

"They still work" he said with joy causing Annabeth to roll her eyes but keep a smile to on face while Naruto and Percy chuckled.

After a few more minutes of walking, tripping over and walking into trees eventually they found themselves staring at a neon light sign just up ahead of them. Naruto and Grover could but smell fried and greasy food.

They walked closer and by now Annabeth and Percy smelt it to. Annabeth's stomach gave a small rumble causing her to blush in embarrassment while Naruto could swear he saw a bit of drool escaping Percy's mouth.

Through the tree's they found themselves stopping at a two laned road. On the other side was a closed-down gas station, a tattered billboard for the 90s film Jurassic Park, and one open business, which was the source of the neon light and the greasy fat food smell.

From the billboard alone they all guessed this place was not visited often.

They walked up to the building with the neon light sign and saw it was not actually a fast food restaurant. They all figured it looked more like one of those roadside corner shops that sell cheap souvenirs.

The main building was a long, low warehouse, surrounded by acres of statuary. The neon sign was red in colour and was in cursive English that was murder for the three demi gods to read.

To the three of them it looked like: **ATNYU MES GDERAN GOMEN MEPROUIM.**

"Any idea what this says?" Naruto asked while Percy and Annabeth shrugged. Grover then glanced at it.

"It says **Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium**" he said getting an odd look from the three.

"That is perhaps the most ridiculous name I have ever heard" Naruto said while Percy quickly agreed.

"The lights are on". Someone must be in" Percy said while Grover nodded.

"We could see if they could give us a hand. I think there is also a snack bar" Percy said before he looked at Annabeth. "Snack bar?"

"Snack bar" she agreed before

"I don't know this place looks a little weird. I don't trust it" he said sniffing the air which caused Naruto to do the same. The place did smell weird. It smelt to much like a reptile house at a zoo which Naruto knew could not have been a good sign.

He looked over and noticed Percy and Annabeth had already headed towards the building with Grover following after them.

"Why do I have bad feeling about this" he thought before he too followed after.

They headed over and the first thing they saw was all the stone statues. The front lot was pretty much just a forest of statues: cement animals, cement children, even a cement satyr playing the pipes, which gave Grover the creeps. The place was just odd and the by the looks of it no one visited in a while.

"Bla-ha-ha!" Grover said excitedly as he began to examine the statue before he bleated. "This looks like my Uncle Ferdinand. That is so weird" he said examining it carefully.

"It does look pretty detailed. Whoever made it must be pretty skilled."

When they finished looking at the statue the group of four went to the front door.

"Do we just knock?" Percy asked getting a shrug from Naruto and Grover.

"I don't know but I really don't trust this place. Something about this place is just off. Let's try somewhere else" Grover asked with Naruto agreeing but they guessed Percy and Annabeth's hunger was getting the better of them.

"All I smell is burgers. Aren't you hungry?"Percy said looking at Grover.

"Meat!" he said scornfully. "I'm a vegetarian. When have you ever seen me eat meat?"

"Good point" Naruto thought.

"You eat cheese enchiladas and aluminium cans," I reminded him.

Grover would have retorted but the door in front of them suddenly creaked open. When the door was fully open standing in front of them was a tall Middle Eastern woman. She was wearing a long black gown that covered everything but her hands, and her head was completely veiled.

She had coffee-colored hands that looked old, but they were well-manicured and elegant. Naruto imagined she was some sort of grandmother who had once been a beautiful lady back in her youth. By looking at her perhaps she had been some sort of model and getting old was not something she enjoyed due to the fact that she was completely covered up.

"Children, it is too late to be out all alone. Where are your parents?" she asked with a very thick accent. Listening to her accent Annabeth thought she might have been from the Middle East.

"Were orphans" Percy suddenly blurted out causing the other three to look at him as if he just hit his head.

"Orphans?" the woman said. The word sounded alien in her mouth and Naruto didn't like it. "But, my dears! Surely not!"

The concern in her voice sounded fake as if she was putting it on. Naruto and Annabeth both were a little suspicious of her.

"We got separated from our caravan," Percy said continuing his story. "Our circus caravan left us behind accidently. We don't have anywhere to go."

Annabeth looked at Naruto and mouthed the word caravan and him and was now beginning to think Percy was going a little loopy.

Naruto just shrugged back and mouthed back 'just go with it.' It might not have been the best lie but it would have to and it did look like it was working. When they got back to camp he would have to get the Stoll brothers to teach Percy how to lie properly since they were masters of it.

The ringmaster told us to meet him at the gas station if we got lost, but he may have forgotten, or maybe he meant a different gas station since he was gone by the time we got there. Anyway, we're lost. Is that food I smell?" Percy said causing the three to face palm a little.

"Oh, my dears," the woman said. "You must come in, poor children. I am Aunty Em. Go straight through to the back of the warehouse, please. There is a dining area."

"Thank you" the four said before the headed in. While they walked their Naruto and Grover were keeping their eyes on the woman.

"Kelp head" Annabeth muttered still not believing the lie Percy had told the woman.

As they walked through warehouse they all that it was filled with more statues—people in all different poses, wearing all different outfits and with different expressions on their faces. Naruto frowned when he saw that many of them looked like they had scared faces plus the eyes of the statues just looked like they were following them. Naruto had to admit it was a little of putting.

Eventually they arrived at the back of the warehouse to see a room with a dining table with some chairs around it. They saw that there was a fast-food counter with a grill, a soda fountain, a pretzel heater, and a nacho cheese dispenser. Everything that you could want was there and it was all there's.

Naruto had to admit his stomach was beginning to crave for food. He had not eaten since lunch so he would not deny food at this moment in time.

"Please take a seat my dears" she said gesturing to the chairs at the table.

"Um," Grover said reluctantly, "we don't have any money, ma'am. We can't really pay you anything."

"No, no, children. No money. This is a special case, yes? It is my treat, for such nice orphans."

"Thank you, ma'am," Annabeth said before Aunty Em whipped her head around to look at her. When she did Naruto saw a quick look of anger cross her face before she managed to get back under control. Naruto wasn't sure if anyone else noticed it but it was a little of putting.

"Quite all right, Annabeth," she said. "You have such beautiful gray eyes, child." She then turned to look at Naruto. "Your eyes to my dear. Such beautiful sapphire and silver eyes. Heterochromia I believe it's called. It's like looking into a pool of water and at the moon."

"Urm thanks" both Naruto and Annabeth said in tandem causing them to smirk at each other before both realised what she said. Naruto's silver eyes was suppose to be covered up by the mist and appear looking like a blue eye just like it was before he was claimed. Plus how did she know their names?

This meant only two things. Either she could see through the mist or she was not human and Naruto's gut was telling him it was the second option.

Aunty Em then went behind the snack counter and started cooking. The four did not have to wait long before she came out with trays of food and put them down on the ground. While she was cooking Naruto had his pen back out ready along with Annabeth playing with her sleeve which had her knife in it. They also convinced Percy to ready his pen which he was reluctant too since Aunty Em was being so nice.

When the food was put down the four began to eat away at it. Naruto and Grover gave it a quick smell over to make sure it was poisoned or anything but it smelt fine so they dug into their food.

As Percy devoured his burger and Annabeth ate her fries while Naruto and Grover were slowly drinking their shakes when they heard what sounded like hissing.

"Did you just hear that?" Naruto whispered to Grover who nodded and looked glad that he was not the only one who heard it.

It sounded like hissing he the satyr said however Aunty Em had heard them.

"Hissing?" Aunty Em asked. "Perhaps you hear the deep-fryer oil. You have keen ears, Grover."

Naruto began eating his fried as the others dug into their food when he noticed that Aunty Em wasn't eating and was instead just sitting their staring at Percy. She hadn't taken off her head dress, even to cook, and now she sat forward and interlaced her fingers with her eyes solely o Percy as if she was waiting for something to happen.

"So you sell gnomes" Percy said trying to strike a conversation with the woman since her sitting there just staring at him was beginning to unnerve him as well as the others. The woman just had a weird vibe around her and Naruto was not letting his guard down for a second as was Annabeth who was shooting her eyes all across the room checking there were no traps.

"Oh, yes," Aunty Em said. "And animals. And people. Anything for the garden. Custom orders. Statuary is very popular, you know."

"A lot of business on this road?" Naruto asked though he doubted it. The place just looked abandoned and was surprised to find someone actually live here. He was trying to get the woman to talk. See if he could learn anything about her."

"Not so much, no. Since the highway was built... most cars, they do not go this way now. I must cherish every customer I get."

Naruto saw Percy rub the back of his neck and saw him look at a statue of a little girl holding an Easter basket. Both Naruto and Percy frowned at the statue. The statue of the girl had a face that was full of fear and terror. A face Naruto recognised to well since he himself wore that a face like that when he was younger.

"I love my creations" Aunty Em said. "But the face is always the hardest to create. Even thought they are stone they are good company to have around. Makes it feel like one big party."

"Right" they all thought thinking this woman might now have been all their in the head before Naruto and Grover's head whipped around when they heard the hissing noise again. Except this time it was louder and it sounded as if there was more than one.

"Do you live here alone?" Percy asked Aunty Em causing them all to look at her and all found themselves surprised when she shook her head.

"No actually I live here with my two sisters" she said and as she did two figures in similar dresses suddenly appeared behind Aunty Em coming through one of the warehouse doors. Both were about the same height.

When they did Naruto and Grover were hit by a strong smell that nearly made them yelp in surprise. The smell was intoxicating and it was a smell that Naruto hated and was now berating himself for now smelling earlier. There were small traces of it before but he thought nothing of it. It was the smell of serpents or more in particular, snakes.

Grover was shivering slightly in his seat. Naruto could only guess that he got a strong wave of monster scents hit him.

He looked over to Annabeth and he could see she was thinking and was trying to make the connection. Three sisters, stone statues, hissing noises and the smell of snakes in the air.

Naruto thought over all stories he had read from the Greek mythology text book he was given and was beginning to remember a story. Thoughts began to race around his head before he remembered the story about the original Perseus and how he defeated-

"Oh shit" he immediately thought and looked over at Annabeth who's eyes had gone wide as well. She too had figured it out.

Aunty Em too figured out that the two of them knew before she stood up motioning for her sisters to stand beside her. When they did Naruto and Annabeth did the same.

"I think it time we left" Naruto said getting a quick nod from Annabeth who's knife was now on show as Naruto then uncapped his hunting knives.

"Woh what are you guys doing?" Percy said now understanding what was happening as Grover grabbed his arm and fell back behind Naruto and Annabeth.

"Oh you children are not going anywhere. It's been about a month since we last had visitors" the sister on the left said as the group could she was grinning behind the face veil.

"And we are not going to let this opportunity slip through are fingers" the other sister now said.

"Three demi gods and a satyr" Aunty Em said. "It's been a while since we had a satyr here. The last was one being so troublesome before we finally got to him."

"Last satyr?" Grover said before his thoughts went back other satyr statue he had seen out in front before his eye went wide in realization. "That WAS Uncle Ferdinand" Grover said as he now understood what was happening.

"You cannot leave with hearing my story children" Aunty Em said slowly approaching the group. "It's a terrible story really. You see a bad woman was jealous of me long ago when I was younger."

As she spoke she along with the two sisters slowly began to take of the face veils and now the sounds of hissing could be clearly heard as day.

"I had a... a boyfriend, you know, and this bad woman was determined to break us apart. She caused a terrible accident. My sisters stayed by me and because of that they shared my bad fortune."

By now the face veils were taken off and had now completely reviled their heads. Where their hairs should have been were instead dozens and dozens of small snakes which were all hissing and writhing around in a mad frenzy.

"Don't look in her eyes" Annabeth called out causing all four to look away.

"I know who she is" Percy said now understanding why the others had been so freaked out and why Naruto and Annabeth had brought out their weapons.

"Your Medusa" he said getting a hiss of approval which he guessed came from Medusa. "But who are the other two?" he asked.

"They really are her sisters. There Euryale and Stheno, the Gorgon sisters. But I thought they faded years ago" Annabeth said while looking at the floor doing her best not to look up.

"Oh no my dear" one of the other sister called. "We were just fed up with those pesky gods bothering us that we simply stayed hidden all this time. The gods simply assumed we had faded. We could not leave our sister now could we."

"Hmm who to start with" Medusa called as she tapped her chin as she gazed at them all before she stopped at Naruto. "You are a surprise my dear. You have caused quite the stir in the world. To think that the great huntress and goddess who had sworn of men had given birth to a child and broken her oath. To think that the mighty Artemis would have a son. I can only imagine how she see's you. Her own child being very thing she hates the most" she said trying to rile Naruto up and causing anger to flare through Naruto.

"Shut the hell up" he shouted doing his bet not look up from his spot. "You don't know anything."

"Oh I know enough boy" she said but the clicked her forked tongue." But you don't interest me right now. There is another I am more interested in" she said gazing over at Annabeth who was looking at the ground.

"You my dear have her eyes. The eyes I hate the most. The eyes of that jealous wench of a goddess. The eyes that I will turn to stone" she said before she lunged at Annabeth.

When she did Naruto was fully prepared to jump in the way but was surprise when Percy suddenly moved from his spot, uncapped riptide and jumped on Medusa while trying to keep his eyes away from hers. He hit her with enough force to knock her to the ground

When he did the other two gorgon sisters went into action but then everyone else retaliated. Naruto had slammed into Stheno and gave her a hard kick across the chest which was strong enough to knock her over over towards the grill. Annabeth meanwhile talked Euryale to the ground in a tumble before she got up and run while she grabbed Percy.

Grover meanwhile had put on the magic shoes in the confusion and was now hovering in the air. He looked over to Naruto but Naruto signalled for him to go and follow Annabeth and Percy and that he would be okay. Medusa and Euryale hissed in annoyance before they took off after the three while Naruto remained in the dining room with Stheno.

"NARUTO" Annabeth called getting his attention. "Only Medusa can turn people to stone. You can look her into the eyes" she said getting a grin from Naruto.

"That makes things easier" he said as his gaze lifted from the ground and over towards the snack bar where Stheno was now getting up and hissing in anger. The snakes in her hair going wild in some sort of frenzy.

"Man you really are ugly" Naruto said watching Stheno as she got more and more angry. She was hissing so much that saliva was spitting out of her mouth and go all over the place making Naruto's stomach a little queasy.

"We were just going to turn you to stone but I'm going to enjoy killing you, you little whelp" she screamed out as to Naruto's surprise two giant bat like wings shot out of her back and two giant tusks that now stuck out at the corners of her mouth. Also her legs began forming together until her legs were now like a serpents body with light green scales covering it which glittered in the light.

"That could be a problem" he thought as Stheno lunged towards him with her tusks aimed right at Naruto chest. Naruto watching her as she came towards him managed to roll out of the way and kick her again in the back making her hit into a wall. When he did her snake hair was hissing loudly and some tried to strike at Naruto but were a little bit out of range.

"You will die demi god" she said as her nails began to elongate until they were a couple of inches long. She scraped the macros the table next to her which showed they were strong enough to rip through it and therefore could easily cut their way through skin.

"Well if you want me, come and get me" he said as he poured chakra into his feet and leapt on to the walls of the warehouse and began running along it.

Stheno growled at him but her wings began to flap and the green snake haired gorgon was now flapping in the air and chased after Naruto.

Naruto was running along the walls now with his bow and arrow unsealed and had an arrow prepared. He wanted to keep the gorgon sisters as far away from each other as he could. He hoped that Percy could handle Medusa while Annabeth and Grover would Proberly take care of Euryale.

Stheno screeched flying behind him and he let an arrow rip through the air and towards her. However Stheno used her knew mobility in the air to dodge the arrow and let the arrow go sailing past her and imbed itself in one of the chair below.

Naruto watched the flying gorgon and shot another arrow at her but Stheno speed was on her side and dodged it again.

"The bow and Arrow won't be any good right now while she is in the air. She can easily manoeuvre out of the way and I don't want to waste my arrows on her."

Stheno reached where Naruto was before she began swinging her sharp claws at Naruto while the blonde haired shinobi demi god easily dodged them. She may have been fast in the air but the swings were slow but they left their marks in the wall.

Naruto quickly resealed his bow and arrow before he brought out his hunting knives again.

As she swung her right hand at him Naruto blocked the swing with his blade halting the movement before quickly moving the blade out of the way and swing the other across her nails which gave a loud audible snap.

"AHHHHH YOU LITTLE BUG" she screeched out as her snake like tail whipped around and tried to slam into him but only ended up hitting the wall.

She began using her tail as a spear of sorts and was using it to jab at Naruto. Each time Naruto moved out the way and her tail hit the wall behind him.

All across the warehouse wall there was now small holes showing the outside which showed the complete darkness outside.

"Her speed is superior in the air then on the ground" Naruto thought. "I have to get her back on the ground and I know just how to do it."

"**Wind Style Double Gale Palm"** Naruto said as he capped his blades back into a pen and did the hand sign and shot both palms forwards to Stheno.

The double blasts of wind barrelled into Stheno causing her to lose control of her wings and began flapping around wildly trying to regain control but it was to no avail since the current of the wind was too strong. She spiralled down to the ground and collided with the table they had been eating on before.

Naruto ran down the wall and leapt of it towards Stheno and delivered a hard kick to the head causing her to stagger backwards and hold her head in pain. The snakes tried to latch onto Naruto

"Damn you. Why are you so hard to hit" she screeched.

"I'm not. Your just to slow" he said further infuriating the gorgons sister as she tried to hit him but Naruto was using his superior speed to his advantage.

One of her fists hit Naruto which made her grinning triumph before her eyes widened to see a wooden log was now in Naruto's place and the blonde demi god had disappeared.

"WHAT!" she growled out before screaming in pain when she felt two sharp pains glide down her wings. She looked behind her to see Naruto now behind her who had used his hunting knives and cut of her wings since he now knew it was best to keep her grounded.

"You're so loud" Naruto complained further infuriating her. "You might look ugly but your voice is just as bad."

She screamed in anger at him but Naruto was prepared. **"Shadow Clone Jutsu"** he called out and ten clones formed around Stheno making her eyes go wide.

"What are you? No demi god can pull these kinds of tricks. Is it magic?"

"Nope. Its chakra" he said grinning before shouting out "TAKE HER DOWN BOYS." As soon as he did the clones shot towards Stheno and began delivering punches and kicks to Stheno.

Stheno tried to block and used her long snake like tail to destroy two of the clones that surprised her when they burst into smoke.

During the surprise the clones took the opening to their further advantage. Here go they shouted as one appear beneath Stheno and kicked her right in the chin. Stheno went soaring into the air before three more appeared beneath her and in tandem kicked her up in the air.

As she went up in the air the original Naruto barrelled down to the ground again making her eyes widen before Naruto's foot planted itself in her face which knocked her right back to the ground which made a loud thud.

Naruto landed not he ground with a soft landing and brought his blades back out. He stood over Stheno who was trying to get back up and was berating herself for now being able to land a hit on Naruto. She could feel his presence behind her since her snakes were hissing wildly.

Some of the snake in her hair tried to strike Naruto but he just swiped at them with one of his blades that caused the heads of the snakes to drop to the ground.

"You won't win. Your friends are as good as dead. Just because I failed, it does not mean my sisters have. Medusa will turn you all to stone and I will be back among the living in a few years."

"Never underestimate my friends. As long as I'm alive, I won't allow any harm to come to them and when you do come back to life. I will be waiting to put you back again" he said with no emotion evident in his voice.

Before Stheno could retort Naruto brought his two blades beside her neck before he cut right through her neck causing her head to fall limply to the ground. Her body erupted in to golden dust as did her head. When her body was completely gone only one of her tusks were left.

Naruto saw it and picked it up and whistled. "Another spoil of war. I'm on a roll" he said smiling to himself hoping his mother would be proud.

He pocketed the tusk before he left to find the others.

It didn't take long since he saw Grover still in the air with the magical shoes on his feet and he was throwing tins cans at Euryale while Annabeth was deflecting Euryale long nails with her bronze dagger.

He watched as Annabeth dodged a swipe from Euryale before one of Grover's tins can smacked Euryale in the head. Momentarily stunning the red haired gorgons Annabeth used it to her advantage as she drove the dagger into Euryale chest making her erupt into golden dust while a tusk similar to Stheno's dropped t the ground.

"Good job" Naruto said appearing to Annabeth and Grover who had now landed and began taking the shoes off.

"NARUTO" Annabeth called jumping the blonde and wrapping him in a hug." I'm glad you're okay. Stheno was known as the most vicious of the gorgon sisters and I was worried."

Naruto was happy that his new friend cared for him and returned the hug. "Well she didn't make it easy but I took care of her. I'm glad to see your both okay too and well done beating Euryale too" he said getting a proud grin on both Annabeth and Grover's face.

He picked up the fallen tusk and handed it to Annabeth. "This belongs to you to show your win and triumph" he said as Annabeth took it and pocketed it.

"We better find Percy" Grover said getting a nod from the two blondes.

"Make sure sea weed brain has not turned himself to stone" Annabeth said before their ears heard a loud slicing noise before they heard something drop to the ground.

Following after the sound the group arrived to see Percy standing their covered in sweat and a few cuts and bruises on his body and had riptide drawn. They saw the severed head of Medusa on the ground with her eyes closes thankfully while the last of her body had turned to gold dust.

Naruto whistled and nodded at Percy with pride. "God job Percy. I knew you had it in you" he said coming up to the green eyed boy and gave him a pat on the back.

"Thanks but she was tough. It hard not being able to fight someone you can't stare right in the face. Well that and she kept referencing my dad as her boyfriend. I really didn't need to hear that."

Grover gave Percy a hug although Percy winced a little in pain while Annabeth walked up to him and studied the head and then Percy. She let a small smile grace her face when she said "not bad Seaweed brain."

"I guess you guys won your battles too then?" he said getting a nod from the other who all showed him the gorgons tusks that were their trophies.

Cool he said before a bag that read Thank you for your business suddenly made Percy get an angry look on his face that caused Naruto and the others to look at him oddly.

"I'll be back in a moment" he said as Percy began rummaging through the warehouse before he found the sisters office.

"I think Percy may have lost it" Grover whispered to Annabeth who was looking a little concerned.

"Maybe fighting Medusa took more out of him that we thought" Naruto thought as he watched his friend picked up a cardboard box and slung the head on medusa in it before he taped it up. He wrote an address on the top of the box that read:

**The Gods**

**Mount Olympus**

**600th Floor,**

**Empire State Building**

**New York, NY**

**With best wishes,**

**PERCY JACKSON**

As soon as he read it Naruto began cracking up with laughter and had to admire Percy's guts at this point. No one else in their right mind would so such a thing except maybe himself. Annabeth was fuming that Percy would do something so stupid and Grover looked like he just wet himself.

"Percy they are not going to like that. They will take it as an insult" Grover said hoping to change Percy's mind about him little gift.

"Good, then maybe next time they won't lose that stupid bolt" he grumbled causing Naruto to laugh a bit more.

"Hang on I got something to put in it" he said making everyone looked at him before he pulled an object out of his bag which made all three start laughing when they saw it. It was a bright yellow beanie lightning bolt that made a zapping noise when you squished it.

"Where did you get that?" Percy asked between laughs.

"Back at the bus stop there was a small corner shop. I saw it in the window and I just had to get it. The noise it makes is just a bonus."

"Put it in" Percy said opening the box back up and Naruto put a small note next to it just for Zeus. When he did Percy resealed it.

"That should be a good substitute for Zeus. I'm sure he has a good sense of humour. If not I'm sure the other gods will get a good kick out of it."

So how do we deliver it Naruto asked but as soon as he did the box began to glow before a second later it disappeared.

"Where did it go?" Percy asked but Annabeth answered.

"Since it was addressed to the gods Hermes probably collected it. It is his job as the God of Messengers after all so the gods will probably get it soon no doubt.

"Cool" the two boys said in unison.

Annabeth meanwhile rolled her eyes and smiled a little before she walked into the office. She scavenged around and took money out of the cash machine, found some gold drachmas and a few blankets that they could use during the trip. They couldn't rely on Naruto equipment for the entire mission. She placed them all in a bag she found before slinging it over her shoulder.

"Come on let's get moving. I don't want to say in this place any longer" she said getting a nod of agreement from everyone as they headed out.

Naruto took one last look at the place and sent a silent prayer to all those turned to stone by Medusa before he headed out following after the others.

"It's only the first day and we have run into the Furies and the Gorgon sisters. What in the gods name are we going to run into tomorrow?"

* * *

**Chapter 12 Completed**

** I figured that since this chapter is usually always the same with other stories I would spice it up a little. Im not the best at fight scenes but i did my best. :)**

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW**


	13. Two Minutes With A Giant Tabby Cat

Chapter 13

It had been an hour since Naruto, Annabeth, Grover and Percy had left Aunty Ems Garden Gnome Emporium and defeated Medusa and her sisters. The group had slowly made their way through the forest once again with one feeling going through most of them.

They were downright miserable. While Naruto was perfectly fine since he was used to long missions that took days to get to their destination, the others were beginning to complain about their feet hurting, that it was cold, that it was too dark to keep on moving and most importantly of all that they were getting bored.

Eventually Naruto was fed up with the grumbling and decided to make camp. They had stopped just a couple hundred yards away from a main road. The spot they chose was covered in litter like wrappers and soda cans. No doubt this place was used for large parties.

Naruto frowned at the state of the place before he used his shadow clones to built a make shift shelter for them and use tree branches and leaves to keep the rain of them during the night and sent others to pick up the litter around them. Before long the litter was gone and the clones had dumped them in a bin along the road before dispelling.

There was talk about lighting a fire but that was quickly shot down since the light from the fire and the smoke might attract more monsters. After the day that they all had they did not need any more of that type of excitement for one night.

The ground was soft underneath their make shift shelter which would be fine for sleeping on. Annabeth immediately lay down on the soft earth and used her jacket as a pillow while she covered herself in a blanket. Within a few minutes Naruto could here small soft snores coming from the blonde haired girl signaling that she was asleep.

"She didn't take long to fall asleep" Percy said since he was a little hesitant to sleep not wanting a monster to attack them during the night.

"Can you blame her? It's been a long day and we were attacked by the kindly ones and the snake sisters. Anyone who had never been on a mission before is going to be pretty drained" Naruto explained with Grover nodding. Although he was not as experienced as Naruto, Grover went on a fair few mission to pick up demi gods and bring them to camp.

Percy meanwhile was struggling to keep his eyes open. He was in the same boat as Annabeth. He was pretty much drained and just wanted to fall asleep but the thought of monsters was just keeping him up.

"I'll take first watch" he offered.

"No need" Naruto said cutting him off and pointed all around them making Percy and Grover look around to see four of Naruto's clones keeping watch at four different points of the small camp. "If anything happens or is coming towards us the clones will warn me" he said stretching his arms in front of him. "That way we can all get some rest and be fresh in the morning."

"That's good" Grover said before his head looked upwards towards the sky and had a sad look appear on his face. "It makes me sad guys."

"What does? The fact that you signed up for this stupid quest?" Percy said thinking that's what Grover meant but the Satyr shook his head.

"No. This makes me sad." He pointed at all the garbage on the ground. "And the sky. You can't even see the stars. They've polluted the sky. This is a terrible time to be a satyr."

"You have a point" Naruto said chipping in. "Back in the Elemental Nations the whole environment is pretty much untouched. The only damage done to it is from battles but those are not exactly often."

"Oh I guess you guys are environmentalists right since Grover is a satyr and Naruto is the Son of Artemis."

"Only a human wouldn't be. Your species is clogging up the world so fast ... ah, never mind. It's useless to lecture a human. Well most anyway he said nodding gratefully to Naruto who understood what he meant. "At the rate things are going, I'll never find Pan."

"You're looking for Pan?" Naruto said intrigued get a happy nod from Grover.

"Yeah it's my dream to find him and bring him back to help save the wild."

"Pam? Like the cooking spray?" Percy asked getting a face palm from Naruto and Grover.

"The great god Pan! What do you think I want a searcher's license for?"

"Oh" Percy said feeling a little stupid. "What happened to him? Why would you need to find him?"

"I wish I knew why he disappeared. The God of Wild Places disappeared two thousand years ago," he told me. "A sailor off the coast of Ephesus heard a mysterious voice crying out from the shore, 'Tell them that the great god Pan has died!' When humans heard the news, they believed it. They've been pillaging Pan's kingdom ever since."

"But for the satyrs, Pan was our lord and master. He protected us and the wild places of the earth. We refuse to believe that he died. In every generation, the bravest satyrs pledge their lives to finding Pan. They search the earth, exploring all the wildest places, hoping to find where he is hidden, and wake him from his sleep."

"No searcher has ever come back. Once they set out, they disappear. They're never seen alive again."

"Not ever?" Percy asked not quite believing what he heard but Grover just nodded in confirmation.

"That's dedication for you" Naruto said getting a firm nod from Grover.

"And your dad? You have no idea what happened to him?"

"No idea. I can only guess he's either still out there or he died. It's the only two possibilities."

"And you actually want to do this?" Percy asked not quite believing that Grover would want to do something so dangerous that he might not even come back from.

"Of course. My dad did it and so did my Uncle Ferdinand. None of the Satyrs that set off on the quest for Pan has ever come back, that much is true. My Uncle Ferdinand is proof of that" he said sadly.

Naruto remembered seeing his friend have a sad look when they left the Gorgons lair. It could not have been easy for Grover to see a member of his family in that kind of state. Encased in stone forever. A horrible way to go if there ever was one.

"Uncle Ferdinand knew the risks. So did my dad. But I know I will find Pan" he said with determination in his voice. A tone that Naruto and Percy rarely heard in Grover voice. They guessed he felt that strongly that he would find Pan. Naruto smiled at his determination.

"Then you'll defiantly find him" Naruto said. As long as you stay true to your dream and you keep that kind of determination with you then I know you will be the one to find Pan. Sometimes in life all you need is a little bit of hope and determination. You would be surprised at what you can accomplish with that."

"Naruto's right. You'll defiantly find him" Percy said further encouraging and believing in Grover.

Grover meanwhile was looking at his friends in happiness that they believed in him. In satyr terms he was a very late bloomer and many of the older satyrs saw Grover as a bit of a disappointment. While many others discouraged the young satyr there were those that did believe in him, those being Annabeth, Chiron, and Luke at times.

"Guys, thank you. You don't know how much it means to be to here that" Grover said wiping way a stray teat happy to know that his two best friends believed in him.

"Anytime G man" Percy said smiling while Naruto gave him a thumbs up.

"We got your back dude."

The three boys fell into a comfortable silence looking up at the sky. Grover thinking about his long awaited search for Pan, Percy was thinking about getting to his mom more than anything else while Naruto only had one thought on his mind.

"Mom? Are you looking down at me?" He thought as he stared at the full moon in the sky that had come out from behind the clouds.

"Hey Percy" Naruto asked ending the silence getting a look from the green eyed boy. "What else did the prophecy say when you got it from the Oracle he asked getting a weird look form Grover and a surprised look from Percy."

"What do you mean? There is no"-

"Don't Percy. I saw your face and I know you were holding something back. I have left it alone for now but now I want to know what else was said. It could be important."

Percy looked at Naruto, he didn't want to say anything and wanted to just keep it to himself but the look Naruto was giving him along with Grover who now also wanted to know caused him to break and let out a loud sigh.

"She told me that"-Percy voice wavered a little. "She said that I would fail to save what was most important in the end."

"Percy" Grover whined a little. "You should have said something. You should have told Chiron."

"You don't care about the bolt do you Percy" Naruto suddenly asked surprising both of them. You're doing this so you can bring your mom back aren't you?" he asked since he knew Percy cared very little about the bolt and since they had to go to the Underworld there was only really one other thing Percy would go to such lengths to get.

Percy didn't say anything on the then nod his head.

"Don't you think that's a little selfish of you? Naruto said to him getting a shocked look from Percy that also turned a little angry.

"How is it selfish? I don't care about the gods or the bolt. I just want my mom back."

"And it's an attitude like that that makes you selfish" Naruto hissed out." Did you ever think what would happen if the bolt does not get returned?

"You heard what Chiron said. If the bolt does not get returned then the gods will go to war. Earth will be made their battleground and millions of people will most likely lose their lives. I will not allow that to happen. I don't wish to watch as the gods kill innocents and I don't want my mom to get hurt or worse" Naruto said whispering out the last bit.

Percy just sat their taking it in. Maybe his reason was a little selfish but he just missed his mom so much. He just wanted things to go back to normal. Before all this god drama came around and caused him to see the world in a completely different light.

"Percy I just got my mom back in my life in a way. I might not have ever met her nor do I know if I will ever see her. But she is my mom and I love her. I have her blood running through me. I've spent almost all my life thinking I didn't have parents or if they ever loved me. Now that I know my mom does I will be damned if I let something so stupid as this result in a war breaking out that she will have to get involved in. I know it's stupid to think that since my mom is a goddess and is all powerful, but she is still my mom and I don't want to see her get hurt in this war.

"Wow" Grover muttered since he was not sure he had ever seen a demi god take to their godly parent as quickly as Naruto had. Especially making a speech about how much he love and cares about them. Grover knew then Artemis was incredible lucky to have Naruto as her child. Everything she hated about men, Naruto was the opposite. All the qualities someone could ever want in a son. That and a friend he thought.

"Sorry" Percy muttered while Naruto waved it off and sighed.

"It's fine. Your heart was in the right place. If it was the other way round I would probably be doing the same thing. You just need to remember to look at the bigger picture."

Percy nodded before he lay down on the soft earth. "What time should we head of in the morning?" he asked.

"As soon as we wake up. That's what Annabeth said anyway" Grover said causing Percy to roll his eyes.

"Oh right because Annabeth always has a plan right?" Percy said. There was obliviously some kind of spiteful feelings between the two but it did lessen at least.

"Ease up a bit with her Percy" Grover said. "She has had a rough life. After all she did forgive me.

Naruto rolled his eyes and threw a pebble at Grover surprising him. "Stop talking like that fool. She does not blame you. It was not your fault and you know it. You did your best and that's all anyone could have ever acted for."

"Yeah I guess so" Grover muttered before he laid his head down on the ground. "I'm going to get some sleep. Good night guys."

"Night G-man" both boys said before Grover closed his eyes quickly feel asleep. It was not long before Percy also shut his eyes and quickly fell asleep leaving only Naruto awake.

He was also about to join them before he felt someone make a shivering sound. He looked over to see Annabeth pulling on her blanket tightly but it was obviously not giving her enough warmth.

Naruto sighed before he took of his own blanket and placed it around Annabeth. When he did the shivering seemed to stop and Annabeth's body rested peacefully with a small smile gracing her face s she now slept warmly.

Naruto also smiled at the younger blonde before he quickly rested his body on the earth beneath him and let his eyes close slowly. His last thoughts were the next day was going to bring him and his friends before he fell into a peaceful sleep.

When he did unbeknownst to him and his clones that were keeping watch, a figure suddenly appeared beside Naruto and got down on their knees.

"You are always looking after those around you that you forget to look after yourself" the figure said before the light from the moon slowly showed Naruto's grandmother. In her hands was a large light brown blanket that she slowly draped over her grandson.

She smiled softly down at Naruto before she leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead causing a surge of warmth to engulf Naruto helping him to sleep better during the night.

"I wish you and your friends the best of luck my boy" she said before as soon as she came she disappeared.

* * *

**Mount Olympus**

Hestia reappeared in the throne room of Olympus and took her usual spot next to the hearth in the center of the throne room. She sat down beside the hearth and looked around. All of the gods other then Dionysus and Hades were assembled. Dionysus since he had his responsibilities at the camp and Hades since he was not very welcomed on Olympus.

Hestia had to roll her eyes when all she heard was Zeus and Poseidon once again arguing over Zeus's bolt.

"I KNOW YOU HAVE IT. JUST GIVE IT BACK. THIS IS JUST BECAUSE MOTHER RHEA LIKED ME BETTER ISN'T IT" Zeus shouted.

"STOP TALKING TRASH LITTLE BROTHER. I DON'T HAVE YOUR STUPID TOY."

"IT'S NOT A TOY"

"Why can't they just get along like normal siblings" she thought since her three brothers were always at each other's throats while the three daughters Hestia, Demeter and Hera actually did get along? Although Hera had been a little distant from Hestia lately, Hestia knew it was just because she was being moody at not being told about Minato and Naruto.

Looking around all the others gods were here and were most likely wondering why they had to be here. Only Ares had a gleeful look on his face but everyone thought that was just because they thought another war would start.

Zeus's gaze went over to his sister and he saw her return. "Hestia where have you been?" he asked.

"Checking how Percy Jackson and his friends were, they started in their quest to find your bolt today" she said while poking a stick into the hearth.

"A quest was given? That's rare. It's been a while since we had one of those. Who's on this quest?" Hephaestus asked since many were now thinking the same thing hoping one of their children was on it and could give them bragging rights.

"Well Poseidon's son of course" she said with Poseidon getting a grin on his face and puffing out his chest in pride.

"There is also Athena's daughter, Annabeth I believe her name is." Athena immediately smiled before she realized her daughter was on a quest with the sea spawn as she would call it. She was about to start an argument with Poseidon that his son had better not mess this quest up before Hestia quickly continued.

"There is also a satyr named Grover I think and then finally there is my grandson and Artemis's son Naruto" she said. When she did instead of getting a look of pride which she was also feeling at her son being on the quest, Artemis was also feeling concern and worry over her son.

"Is he okay?" Artemis asked getting odd glances from the others gods. It was still weird to them that she had a son.

"He is fine" Hestia said smiling. "I'm guessing they were all tired since they were all asleep when I got there and Naruto had his clones as look outs while they slept. He had given his blanket to Athena's daughter since she was shivering in the night. I didn't want him to get cold so I placed a blanket over him just to make sure he was comfortable."

"Thank you for checking on him" Artemis said as Poseidon and Athena did the same. Then she smiled brightly at how her son was looking after the only girl on the mission. He really had taken after her in that sense. Athena too was smiling, secretly happy that her daughter had someone watching over her.

"I was not sure about your son at first Artemis but I must admit he is making a good impression. I must find a way to thank him for watching over my daughter" she said making Artemis smile seen more happily.

"Yeah he is so awesome. From what I have seen and heard they already fought the Furies and the Gorgons Sisters" Apollo said smiling before he found Artemis standing in front of him with her hands wrapped around his throat shaking him violently with a glare on her face.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME MY SON RAN IN TO THOSE MONSTERS WHEN YOU FIRST GOT HERE" She said angrily as she shook Apollo like a piñata. Athena and Poseidon were a little miffed too and glared at Apollo, more so about the Gorgon Sisters since it was Athena who technically created them and Poseidon for starting that whole mess.

"Hey" Hermes said calling out from his throne getting looks form the others gods. "I just remembered I got a package for Olympus earlier" he said clicking his fingers and the package Percy had sent off earlier had now appeared in front of them.

"It's from Poseidon's son" he said as he unsealed the box and opened it wide.

"Eww" he said as he pulled the head of Medusa out of the box and showed it to the other gods. "I'm guessing he is not too happy with us."

"HE DARES INSULT US LIKE THIS" Zeus stormed while Poseidon rolled his eyes.

"Can you blame him? Anyone who was attacked by the Furies and the Gorgon sisters would be a little angry. He just lost his temper that's all" Poseidon said with a few of the others agreeing. They were willing to let this go if he actually managed to get the bolt since it would stop Zeus from being so bipolar all the time.

"What's this?" Hermes said making everyone look at him. He pulled out a note and began reading it. He had an unreadable expression on his face before he looked back down into the box. As soon as he did Hermes burst out laughing surprising everyone as he had to hold his sides.

"HAHA HE IS A GENIUS" Hermes called out while the other gods looked at him as if he went mad.

"What did the sea spawn do this time?" Athena asked.

"Oh it was not Poseidon's son" he said between breaths before he picked the note up and read what it said out.

_Dear Zeus_

_Since we are on a mission for your Master Bolt I'm guessing you a little glum about not having your favourite toy. Well problem solved until you get your bolt back. I hope you enjoy._

_From_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

"What did the son of Artemis send us?" Hera asked now al little intrigued as was everyone else.

Hermes was still giggling as he put his hand in the box and pulled out a bright yellow beanie toy shaped like a lightning bolt. He threw it to Zeus who caught and had an angry look on his face.

"IS THIS A JOKE" he roared out but got no answer when he saw all the gods had their hands clamped over their mouths and others biting their lips trying not to burst out laughing. Apollo and Aphrodite looked close to breaking but somehow managed to hold on.

Zeus then inadvertently squished the toy which made a zapping noise that sounded out threw the silent throne room. That was the breaking point.

Apollo, Aphrodite and Hermes fell to the ground laughing while Ares and Hephaestus were gripping their thrones trying not to fall down from laughing. Poseidon had let out a bellow of laughter while the other goddess's were giggling madly, even Hera had to laugh.

"Oh Naruto you do know how to make things lively up here without even being here" Hestia thought as she was in a fit of giggles.

Artemis too was in a fit of giggles thinking how her son had inherited his father's tendency to make people laugh. "You are too much like your father" she thought thinking about how her hunters would get a kick out of this.

"I've never even met him and I already like him" Poseidon said with many of the others gods nodding with him. Everyone but Zeus who was now pouting like a child.

"I hate this kid already."

* * *

**Back with Team Demi God**

"I'm up already" Naruto whined as he sat up and saw Annabeth next to him smiling. Morning already?

"It is" she said before giving him a hug. "Thank you for the blanket by the way."

"Any time" he replied back happy to help his friend and team mate.

They both looked over when they saw Percy stirring so Annabeth went over to wake him up as Naruto glanced around. He saw his clones were still in their places before he decided to dispel them since it was not dark anymore. They all made a poofing sound before they completely disappeared. Naruto got their memories back and saw it had been an uneventful night thankfully.

He then looked to his left and his eyebrows widened in surprise when he saw Grover sitting there with a pink poodle.

"Urm Grover you want to explain this he" said motioning to the poodle.

"Oh right this is Gladiola. He is missing and it turns out there is a reward for him. We could use the money to help pay the way through the quest. Say hi" he said. Naruto looked at the pink poodle before shrugging.

"Hey Gladiola he said not expecting much back.

"**What's up human?"**

Naruto eyebrows shot up in surprise. He was not expecting that. He looked at the poodle and swore the poodle had some kind of grin on its face.

"You can speak English?"

"**Nope. I guess you can just understand animals. You don't seem that surprised? Most would be bricking it right now."**

"I have already met with talking toads before so I'm pretty good with this kind of stuff" Naruto said shrugging.

"**Fair enough Blondie. Tell your friend I like to be scratched behind the ear."**

"Urm sure. Grover, Gladiola says she likes being scratched behind the ear."

"Oh I heard" Grover said a little surprised since he had heard the conversation. "You can talk to animals. Since when?"

"Sine now I guess. Is it because of my mom?"

"I guess so. It would make sense since she is the goddess of the hunt. If she can talk to animals then it makes sense that you can. Damn speak to animals, fire resistant and is a shinobi. Is there anything you can't do?"

"Guess we will find out soon enough" Naruto said before Gladiola spoke up again.

"**Yo human, why do you smell a bit like foxes?"**

Sheepishly Naruto just replied back "I don't. Must be the deterrent."

The dog didn't look too convinced but before it could speak to Naruto again Percy woke up. The raven haired boy slowly sat up, still a little groggy and wiped is eyes. His gaze started at Naruto before it drifted over to Grover and then at Gladiola.

Grover quickly explained to him and told him to say hello but Percy believed it was stupid to talk to a dog since they couldn't understand them.

"**Stupid overgrown monkey. Say hello"** Gladiola growled out while Grover and Naruto stifled a laugh.

"Come on Percy. Be polite to our guest" Naruto ushered.

"But it's a dog. What's the point?"

"Just do it" seaweed brain Annabeth chimed in as she scratched the dog behind the ear.

Percy grumbled under his breath before giving the poodle a hello.

"**Yes puny human. Bow under the mighty Gladiola"** the poodle woofed out making Grover laugh and Naruto shake his head at the strange pink poodle.

"This dog really has an ego" Naruto thought.

It was not long before the group began to pack up and be on their way. The first stop was at Gladiola's owner's house which was about half an hour walk away. It was a very fancy house to say this least. Somewhere between being a house and a mansion.

The owner is a giant fat woman who looked to be in her mid forties but was wearing so much make up it made her look like the honey monster. Naruto could not understand why Gladiola ran away in the first place. It reminded him to much of Tora and the daimyo's wife. Guess there is one in every world Naruto thought as he watched the lady pay Annabeth. They got about two hundred dollars out of it which would great help them in the long run.

They had golden drachmas but they knew that was very little hell in the mortal world.

After they left they traveled to the nearby train station so that they could get to St Louise. The train ride their would most like take around two days but as long as it meant not having to walk most of the group was happy. Thought Naruto would have preferred running there he was immediately out voted.

"I'll get the tickets guys. Just wait here" Grover said getting a nod from the group as they stood around waiting for the satyr.

As they waited Naruto looked at Percy and saw him rubbing his eyes. "Still tired Percy?" Naruto asked getting a tired nod from Percy.

"Didn't sleep all that well."

"Bad dream?"

"Something like that" Percy said quietly getting a raised eyebrow from both blondes. He was looking down at the ground trying to avoid Naruto and Annabeth's eyes. They both knew something was up.

But Naruto didn't ask what when a scent hit his nose that made his jerk around to look at Grover. He saw Grover's head jolt up and start sniffing around.

Both satyr and demi began sniffing around. Percy and Annabeth saw them both and clocked on to what they were doing. There had to be a monster nearby.

All the two could smell was what smelt like a giant cat litter box along with a rustic smell like blood.

Grover suddenly darted over with the ticket in his hands with a packed expression on his face. "Come on lets go. We have to hurry. Something's nearby and I don't feel like finding out what it is."

"Right" the group said before they darted into the train station. The train they had to get on was at platform six meaning they didn't have far to go and would take them straight to St Lewis.

When they ran into the train station they were surprised at how empty it was. Usually by this time there would be a lot of people heading off to work but there was virtually no body around and that concerned them.

"The mist?" Naruto asked Annabeth who hesitantly nodded.

"It has to be. The mist might have driven some people away from the train station. Made it look like it was either completely full or not in service today.

"I thought it was only gods that could control the mist?" Naruto asked. "That's what Chiron said anyway and I doubt any of our parents are doing this or Mr D for that matter."

Annabeth had a thinking look on her face before her eyes widened a little. "It could be Hades" she said. "Since we are trying to get to the Underworld he might be trying to head us off and keep us distracted so we don't make the deadline. Its either that or he is trying to stop us completely."

"That's just great" Percy said. "We really can't catch a break can we?"

"It's to be expected unfortunately" Naruto said before he caught something in the corner of him eye. Whatever it was it had fur. Orangey gold fur.

"There's the platform" Annabeth shouted pointing towards a giant entrance that said platform 6 above it. They could see the train door wide open ready for them to walk through.

Just a bit more Grover said praying to whoever was listening that they got on that train before whatever was nearby got to them.

But it was not to be. Just as they were about to walk through all four of them got knocked back by what felt like a tank running into them. Naruto managed to land on his feet and caught Annabeth midair and was holding her bridal style while Percy and Grover skidded along the floor.

"Ow what hit"- Annabeth said as Naruto put her down but stopped midsentence when she saw what was standing in front of them. She went as pale as a sheet of paper and began trembling. Even Naruto was wide eyed when he saw what was in front of them.

Grover and Percy stood up and when they looked towards the entrance of the platform Grover's looked like he was about to wet himself and Percy's knee were shaking so much it looked like his knees were about to give way.

The creature in front of them was easily the size of a pickup truck and stood on four legs with razor sharp silver claws that looked like machetes on each of its paws. It had a long shaggy mane that went all over it head and now its break and stomach. On its face was a bare of giant brown eyes with a dagger like teeth its mouth with a giant snout that was sniffing the air. It gave of a low rumbling sound room its chest as it stared at the group.

"Oh gods" Annabeth whispered as she began to back away slowly with the others following her movements. "That's"-

"The Nemean Lion" Grover stuttered out causing the lion to look at him and growl with a hungry look on its face. Grover whimpered a little clearly afraid of the great beast in front of them.

Powerful, deadly and majestic was the three words that Naruto thought of as he looked at the great lion. The creature that only Hercules, the demi god that is regarded as the greatest hero to have lived has ever defeated. The Nemean lion was perhaps the most dangerous creature Naruto had come across yet. It had both the physical strength and the speed. The perfect killing machine.

"What do we do?" Percy asked not taking his eyes of the beast.

"We can't fight it" Naruto said as he looked at the clock. The train left at 10:00 and it was now 09:58. "We don't have time. If we fight it we miss the train and we could lose a lot of time. Time we can't afford to lose. We have to find a way to get past it."

"Naruto's right. Its fur is indestructible. Why do you think Hercules had to use his strength and strangle it to its death" Annabeth said not moving a muscle now like she was frozen on the spot.

"How in the world do we get past it?" Percy said as Annabeth started thinking.

"Well we could"- she said before she stopped and saw Naruto walking forward to the great lion which was staring right at Naruto and was baring its teeth at him. "Naruto what are you doing?" she said whimpering a little.

"Follow me and walk slowly" he said with the others looking at him like he was crazy.

"We can't"- Annabeth started before Percy walked slowly behind before Grover id the same. "Oh gods these idiots are going to get me killed."

"Trust in Naruto" Percy said to her. "He has helped us get this far. He knows what he is doing" Percy said quietly as he trusted in his blonde haired friend as Grover was doing the same.

Annabeth gulped and looked at Naruto and was surprised when she saw confidence in his face.

"Annabeth" he said calling to her. "I made a promise to Chiron that I would make sure the three of you would make it out alive and will return to camp" he said surprising the three of them. "I swear on the river Styx that I will not allow any harm to come to you and that we will get out of this situation alive. I just need you to trust me" he said holding his hand out while the Nemean Lion was beginning to edge forward slowly.

"Don't be afraid. You have fought a kindly one and a gorgon sister. Don't let this over grown tabby cat get the better of you" Annabeth gulped when she heard the thunder boom overhead and shakily took Naruto's hand and slowly walked forward.

"Listen up. In a second I'm going to uncap my hunting knives. When I do I'm going to throw it to the ground just in front of the lion. When I do I can guarantee to you all that it will attack and jump us" he said getting shaky nods from everyone. When it does I want you all to duck and roll forward and run to the train. I'll keep it occupied with clones before I meet you in the train."

"Okay" they all whispered.

Naruto took a deep breath and slowly edged a little bit more forwards. Everything had to go perfect for this to work. He looked at the clock and saw it was now 09:59. They had one minute.

Slowly his hand reached into his pocket and brought out his pen which caused the lion to growl at him as its sharp claws began elongating a bit.

He took a deep breath before he started counting down.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Now" Naruto shouted as he uncapped the pen and threw the hunting blade at the lion and it landing just in front of it. It did its job and the Nemean Lion let out a great roar and lunged at him.

Percy, Grover and Annabeth did as instructed and ducted and rolled forward. They saw the lion pass them overhead and then sprinted as fast as they could towards the train.

Naruto meanwhile watched as the Nemean Lion lunged at him before dropping onto his back, brought his legs forwards catching the lion from underneath before using every ounce of strength to push the lion away in the direction it was lunging.

It didn't go flying away but luckily the great beast crashed into an empty news stand. Naruto shot up and made a familiar hand sign. **"Shadow Clone Jutsu"** he shouted as twenty copies poofed into existence and all surrounded the Nemean Lion making the creature even angrier the before as Naruto ran for the train.

The others saw him running for the train and were shouting at him to hurry. They looked behind him and watched as the Nemean Lion was ripping the shadow clones apart. Soon enough all twenty clones had been demolished before its sights went back to the original. It roared before it ran towards the train.

"Come on" Annabeth shouted as Naruto neared the train. He looked behind him and saw it coming towards him.

"I'm probably going to regret this" he said before suddenly stopped and shot out his right palm.

Just as the Lion caught up to him was about to bite into his shoulder Naruto spun around quickly and shouted "**RASENGAN."** The blue orb drilled into the Nemean Lions face causing it to roar in pain and knocked it back to the ground.

Knowing the rasengan was not enough to put it down and it most likely only stunned the lion Naruto bounded forward before he jumped through the train doors and toppled on top of the others.

When he did the train doors shut behind him and could feel the train begin moving. He took a deep breath and leaned against one of the walls while Percy and Grover just looked at him in amazement.

"That had to be one of the craziest and most ballsy moves I have ever seen" Grover said getting a chuckle from Naruto.

"Dude you never cease to amaze me" Percy said grinning.

They looked out the window and saw the Nemean Lion in the distance chasing the train but the train was simply too fast for it to catch up too.

Eventually it was nothing but a speck in the distance before it was completely gone.

He would have spoken but was surprised when a pair of arms wrapped around him. He looked down to see Annabeth had sat in his lap and was hugging the life out of him with her head buried in his chest. She was sobbing lightly while Naruto wrapped his arms around hers to comfort her.

"I'm sorry" she whispered but could feel Naruto shake his head.

"You have nothing to be sorry over. Annabeth you may be a demi god and you may incredible smart and strong but I think your forgetting this is your first real quest and most importantly your still only twelve years old."

"It's okay to freeze up. I did the same remember" he said referring o him freezing up against the Demon Brothers so his first mission out of the village.

Annabeth remembered the story while Naruto gently stroked her hair in comfort.

Grover watched sadly as it had been a long time since he had seen Annabeth in this kind of state. The last time she was like this was when she lost Thalia. But he was happy that she had Naruto here. The two really had taken to each other almost immediately and smiled at their growing friendship which would no doubt last eternity.

Percy meanwhile was a little shocked to see Annabeth like this. She was always so strong and always had her head held up high. To see her in this state was saddening to him. And for some unknown reason seeing Naruto comfort her, it made a small twinge of jealousy course through him.

"Come on. Let's go to our seats. We are beginning to get stared at" Naruto said when the others noticed other passengers looking at them weirdly.

They all nodded as the group made their way to their seats as Annabeth wiped the tears away from her face. She sat next to Naruto on the train journey there while Percy sat next to Grover. They relaxed as they hoped for a peaceful journey to St Louis.

* * *

**Chapter 13 Completed**

**Hey everyone I just want to ask any of my reader if any of them would mind being a beta reader for this story. I have a beta reader for my other two stories but since he does not know the Percy Jackson series very well I would like someone who is more familiar with it. If anyone is interested in being a beta for this story please let me know by ever leaving a message during a review or pm me.**

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW**


	14. Archway Showdown

_**Chapter 14**_

Naruto huffed as he stared out of the window and looked at the scenery pass him by as the train made its way to St Louis.

Amazingly they had not been attacked by any more monsters during the trip so far and were enjoying the peace and quiet for once. However Percy and Naruto had to keep their covers low since they discovered Gabe had filed Sally as missing persons and had blamed it on Percy and Naruto.

The fool had even managed to gather media attention that the two boys were delinquents and would do nothing but cause harm to other. Gabe even told them how Naruto had threatened him since Gabe no doubt believed Naruto could not do anything with the police now being involved.

How wrong he was since Naruto was already planning what to do to Gabe the next time he saw him

Another downside to the trip was that they were all incredibly bored. Almost two days on a train was murder for three kids who all had ADHD. They tried their best to sit still but most of the time they ended up walking up and down the train. Naruto even climbed out the roof and did a few laps of the train outside just because he was so bored.

Naruto glanced at Annabeth who was still sitting beside him and had fallen asleep about an hour ago and was resting her head on his shoulder. After freezing up in the train station when they encountered the Nemean Lion, a beast Naruto did not want to meet again anytime soon, it had taken a little while but Annabeth had managed to shake herself out of it. The real necessity and impact of the mission finally hitting her.

The two blondes had bonded more and Annabeth had even confided to him about her history. She told him what life was like with her dad who simply forgot about her and turned most of his attention to his new wife and kids. She did not get on with her step mother and her presence there was bringing monsters to them which only angered her step mother more and the constant danger they were placed in.

He reassured her and reminder her that she had a family with them and with camp half blood which she nodded thankfully to. She was even beginning to get on better with Percy since neither of them looked like they wanted to bite each other's heads off anymore.

While Grover was either sleeping or trying to practise with his reed pipes. However that was quickly put a stop too by the three demi gods and some of the passengers. Grover just sheepishly scratched is head and placed his reed pipes away for another time.

"She has taken a real liking to you Naruto. Annabeth had never really been the type to trust in others so easily," Grover said looking over at Naruto. Percy had fallen asleep next to the window and was letting a bit of drool slip down his mouth. Percy was always a messy sleeper.

"At least not since Thalia," Grover muttered.

Naruto winced since Thalia was always a touchy subject with Grover and no doubt Annabeth and Luke. The name was kind of taboo Naruto guessed.

"Tell me about her," he said surprising Grover who just looked at him. "Tell me about Thalia. I want to know what she was like", he asked getting a wary look from Grover.

Grover looked like he was struggling to decide on what to do since Thalia was never a topic he liked to talk about much, even with people like Annabeth or Chiron.

"Thalia, well I guess the best word to describe her was fierce," Grover said."She was an amazing fighter especially with her spear and her shield Aegis. A scary combo. She was fierce when protecting those she cared about and valued everyone's friendship. Hell she saved mine and Luke's lives on a number of occasions. She would fight with everything she had and would not stop until she was so exhausted she couldn't get up."

Grover snorted. "Hell ever the first time I met her she thought I was the enemy and tried to take my head off. I almost crapped myself when I saw her coming at me with that angry and powerful expression on her face."

"She was always strong and not just for herself. She was strong for others and she looked after them. Heck she pretty much raised Annabeth for a good six months before I found them. She was big sister to Annabeth and she always had a special place for Annabeth in her heart."

"She was the best," a whispered a voice making them both look over to see Annabeth with her eyes open but her head still against Naruto's shoulder. "I still miss her."

Naruto glanced down at her and let a small smile form.

"That's good that you miss her you know," he said getting odd glances from the two. "If you miss someone then it means you truly cared about them."

"Really?" she asked getting a nod from Naruto. "What about you? Is there anyone you lost who you miss?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah there's my dad of course but I never really met him. Did he love me? Did he care about me? You know those are answer that I think only my mom can really answer. I miss him but I just wish I actually knew him. I wish I just had an image of him since a giant stone sculpted head on the side of a mountain does not really do justice," he said making Annabeth laugh.

"No I guess it wouldn't."

"But there was the old man Hokage. He died a few months before I came to this world during an attack on the village by a former student of his. He was not blood related but when I was little he was the closest person I had to a living family member. He made time for me when he could and would either take me to the park, take me for ramen or just look at the village from the Hokage monument."

"He sounds like a good person" Annabeth said.

"He was. Just like you said about Thalia, he was the best."

"What about others that our still alive like your teammates. Do you miss them?"

Now that was a good question in Naruto's mind. Sure there were a few people he missed like Iruka, the Ichiraku's, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata maybe even Ino since the platinum blonde did warm up to him before he left. But he certainly did not miss Sasuke and Sakura. Those to not being in his life anymore along with the majority of the villagers just felt like a weight had been lifted from Naruto. Like he didn't have to keep hiding who he was while they were around. There were just three that he was not sure about.

He didn't know what to feel about Kakashi, Tsunade and Jiraiya. They were supposed to be a family to him when he was born since his dad was gone and his mom had to return to Earth but they took off and left him. He didn't even know who they were until he became a genin. They left it all to Hiruzen and he simply did not have the time to raise a child, especially at his age.

Then they kept his heritage from him since they believed he was not ready to know who his parents were. He wondered whether they planned on ever telling him who his mother was since Naruto doubted many could say they had a goddess for a mother.

He didn't hate them, it just not in his nature to hate people but he didn't really care for them any more either. When it came to them he was just hollow. He was tolerant.

"There are a few people I miss but I know they are probably living good lives so I don't worry about them much. Maybe I will see them again one day but somehow I doubt it," Naruto said getting a nod from Annabeth making the cart fall silent.

"You want to see a picture of Thalia?" she asked surprising Naruto as Annabeth sat up a little before digging her hand into her pocket. In her hand was an old photo that looked like it had seen better days and had a few tears on the side and was a bit crumbled up.

"I always keep this with me. Sort of like a keepsake I guess," she said as she held it in front of Naruto.

Naruto scanned the picture and first saw who must have been a younger Annabeth. She must have been about seven years old when it was taken. She was very adorable.

Next to her with a hand on her shoulder and with a big smile on his face had to of been Luke if the elfish feature were anything to go by. He looked happy. The biggest difference was of course he didn't have the scar on his face.

Then his eyes went to the girl standing next to them. She had black shoulder length hair that spiked at the end. She had electric blue eyes with freckle across her nose and under her eyes. She was wearing all black punk style clothes. Black shirt, black jacket, black jeans and wore dark blue lipstick. She was smiling while her gaze had drifted to Annabeth who she looked like she was keeping close to her.

Naruto smiled. They looked like a little family and he couldn't help but blush a little at Thalia. She was very pretty.

"She's very beautiful," he said with a tint of red in his cheeks which caused Annabeth and Grover to both smile at.

"She would have liked you. She always liked strong people who had kind hearts. You both would have gotten on well."

His attention turned over to Percy and grinned when he saw Percy was beginning to drool even more.

"I guess you were right," he said to Annabeth who had a quizative look on her face. "Percy really does drool in his sleep," he said causing her to snort with laughter which made Percy stir.

"He is the son of the sea god so it's makes sense," she said causing him to bark with laughter.

This made the whole cabin laugh which broke Percy out of his sleep and stare at them in confusion.

"What?" he asked unconsciously wiping the drool of his face making them all snigger a little before their stomachs growled a little.

"I'm guessing we are all a little hungry," Naruto said standing up. "I'll go get some food for us. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"I'll come with. I need to stretch my legs," Annabeth said as she got up and followed after Naruto towards the dining cart.

It only took them a minute to reach the dining cart and thankfully there was only a few people still there and here was still plenty of food to go around.

While the two quickly scanned the choices before they grabbed a tray and just started filling it up with most thing they could find. They made sure to put things that vegetarians could have so that Grover didn't go all veggie on them.

They got to the cereal section of the dining cart when Naruto got a strong scent hit him. It didn't smell foul or evil in anyway. If Naruto had to describe it in any way then it would have to have smelt like a giant wheat field.

"Any cereal dears? Growing children like you must need plenty of cereal to grow big and strong," a velvet like voice said making Naruto and Annabeth look up and see a woman wearing the usual attire for those that worked on the train but Naruto and Annabeth did not recognize her.

"Urm sure that would be great," Naruto said seeing the please look appear on her face. When Naruto saw Annabeth her eyes were as wide as saucers and did a quick bow which confused Naruto.

"Annabeth what are you-"

"Lady Demeter," she said surprising Naruto. He wondered how she knew who it was before he remembered that Annabeth went to the Last Winter Solstice and no doubt recognize her straight away. He was standing in front of the Goddess of the Harvest and the Seasons. Something he certainly was not expecting. He did a short bow before looking at the lady in front of him.

She was very beautiful and had hurt long raven hair flowing down framing her face with bits of straw in her hair tying parts of it together.

"Lady Demeter to what to we owe this visit?" Naruto said trying to act as polite as he could since he doubted the other gods were like Dionysus who simply didn't give a damn.

"Oh I'm just passing through; I am just here to deliver a message your grandmother wanted me to deliver to you. Hermes would have done it but since I was going this way I thought I would do it. Plus I wanted to meet the boy that is talk all over Olympus," she said confusion Naruto.

"Grandmother?" he asked.

"Yes your grandmother. My sister Hestia," she said politely causing Naruto's eyes to go as wide as saucers while Annabeth had an amazed look on her face.

"S-She is my grandmother?" He asked stuttering finally understanding what the connection between the two of them was. She was his grandmother, his father's mom. All he could do was break out into a big smile. He had a grandmother who was watching over him. He had another person that he could call family.

Naruto looked at the goddess before a thought crossed his mind. "Your Katie's mom," he said getting a small smile from Demeter.

"Ahh yes one of my youngest at camp. She keeps those sons of Hermes on their toes from what I hear," she said getting a nod. "I should also thank you for defending her. Ares brats always enjoy picking on those they think are weaker than them. She has come to like you greatly you know. She sends me prayers from time to time telling me about you."

"Well Katie a good friend. She was the first friend I made at camp so she means a lot to me and I greatly value her friendship."

Demeter smiled obviously liking the answer he gave.

"Yes well as lovely as this is, I have places to be. I have my daughter Persephone for a few more months before she has to back to that wretched underworld with my damnable brother."

"So urm what is the message?" Annabeth asked hesitantly not wanting to make a single mistake in the presence of a goddess.

"Zeus still believes that the son of Poseidon took his bolt and has sent monsters to meet you in St Louis" she said getting a groan from both of the blondes.

"He is still not happy with him and wants him dead. He is not particularly happy with the little gift he sent to Olympus. Or yours for that matter," she said with a playful smile no doubt telling Naruto she found it funny. "Though it did make for a good laugh. The other gods all found it funny."

"I told you this would happen," Annabeth said punching Naruto's arms lightly while he chuckled that Zeus got his gift. "But no you and Percy had to be idiots and get us in more trouble."

"He he sorry," he said scratching the back of his head a little embarrassed at the fact.

"Did she say which monster it would be?" Annabeth asked causing Demeter to shake her head.

"She did not say. Though I doubt it would just be any monster. It will no doubt be a powerful one. One that you must not take lightly," the goddess said.

"This trip just gets better and better," Naruto muttered with Annabeth nodding in agreement.

"We better warn Percy and Grover too," she said. They no doubt will need to know this so Grover can keep his nose aware. Both then turned to the goddess and bowed.

"Thank you for telling us Lady Demeter. We greatly appreciate this piece of information. Since we are going to the underworld I don't suppose you have any advice for us?" Naruto asked tentatively.

Demeter pondered it for a second before she simply said "never trust a word that man says. He is not the God of the Underworld for nothing. He has minions all over the place that act as his eyes and ears. When you get there trust no one but those in your group," she said.

"Well nice meeting you dears. Remember to eat your cereal," she said before with just a click of her fingers Demeter disappeared leaving the smell of cereal and wheat behind in her wake and leaving both demi gods a little baffled before they quickly finished up in the dining cart and made the way back to Percy and Grover.

When they got back they quickly told them what happened and the message Demeter delivered them.

Both were amazed they met the Goddess of the Harvest but groaned when they discovered Zeus sent a monster after them and would most likely run into it at St Louis. Percy had some choice words for Zeus while Grover was now acting very jumpy.

"Let's not worry about it until we get there," Naruto said digging into his cereal.

They all agreed and dug into their food mentally preparing themselves for the trouble they knew they would find in St Louis.

* * *

**Few Hours Later**

Eventually the train made its way to St Louis and passed the golden hills and the Mississippi river. They saw the giant gate way arch and Naruto could see the giant smile on Annabeth's face when she saw it. It did look amazing although Percy mentioned it just looked like a giant shopping bag handle which earned him a punch on the arm from Annabeth.

"I want to build something like that one day. Like the Parthenon too. Something that will last hundred of life times," she said.

"Is that your dream?" Naruto asked getting a nod from Annabeth.

"As a child of Athena I'm expected to do thing like that. To built something that will last through the ages and not knock things down like a certain sea god and his children."

"And we are back to this," Naruto said rolling his eyes expecting Percy to start arguing with her again although was a little surprised when Percy didn't act like that and just spoke to her calmly.

"Can't we work together a little?" Percy pleaded. "I mean, Athena and Poseidon did make the chariot together right. Your mom made the chariot and my dad supplied the horses to pull them. That shows they can at least work together."

Annabeth eyed Percy a little warily trying to see if he was trying to pull something and trick her but she could see that he was being truthful and over the last two days they did get on a little better.

"Okay fine, a truce," she said holding out her hand for a handshake which Percy happily returned.

"Praise the gods there is peace at last," Grover said get playful glares from Percy and Annabeth.

_"This team might just make it,"_ Naruto thought as he watched Percy and Annabeth converse with each other.

The train finally arrived at St Louis in the Amtack station and in single file the group got off the train and kept their eyes and ear open for any sign of the supposed monster in the area.

Grover led the group at the front with Percy behind him, then Annabeth and then Naruto watching the back. The last thing they needed was it jumping up at the from behind.

The tannoy system overhead told them they had three hours before the train would head off to Denver.

"Okay we have a few hours to kill while we are in St Louis. We can't risk splitting up so we stay as a group no matter what. If we have to go off for whatever reason you go in pairs. Never alone okay?" Naruto said to them getting confirmed nods.

"Okay so while we are here what do you want to do?" Naruto said as he listened to their answers while looking around the area.

"We get some more food," Grover cried out but was quickly shot down by Annabeth.

"No we are going sightseeing."

"You just want to see the Arch don't you?" Naruto said getting happy nods from Annabeth.

"Alright let's go but everyone be on the lookout. One slip up and that could be it."

"Lighten to Naruto. St Louis is a big place. What are the chances that we get found by this monster," Percy said obviously trying to keep in high spirits despite having an all powerful god wanting to zap him.

"Try telling that to the Kindly ones, Gorgon sisters and the Nemean Lion," he said making Percy think twice about his comment.

"Do you think there is a snack bar at the arch," Grover asked getting odd looks from the group.

The group didn't have to walk far since the arch was only a mile away from the train station so they could make a hasty run back if necessary.

When they arrived at the great arch instead of immediately going up Annabeth decided to give them a whole tour of the underground museum much to the three boy's dismay. As she spoke about how it was built and other interesting facts about it.

Grover was too hungry to listen despite only eating al little while ago, Percy looked like he was falling asleep if the drool was anything to go by and Naruto was both listening and looking out. There was some kind of faint scent around but it kept coming and going.

"You smell anything Grover?" Naruto asked getting a shaking head from Grover.

"Not really. Usually place underground like this smell of monsters so I'm not surprised if we catch a scent down here. If we do then whatever it was is most likely long gone," he said getting a nod from Naruto but he was not planning on taking any chances.

"Hey doesn't Hades have a have a hat like Annabeth?" Percy suddenly asked getting a yelp from Grover and worried looks from Annabeth. Naruto meanwhile had to face palm. Percy still didn't quite get that names have power.

"I think you mean our pal way downstairs," Grover said while looking down at ground like it was going to swallow him up.

"You mean the Helm of Darkness," Annabeth said getting a nod from Percy. "Yeah, that's his symbol of power. I saw it next to his seat during the winter solstice council meeting."

"He was there?" Percy asked since he thought Hades was not welcomed on Olympus.

Annabeth nodded. "It's the only time he's allowed to visit Olympus since the Winter Solstice is held on the darkest day of the year. But his helm is a lot more powerful than my invisibility hat. My hat can only go invisible while his helm can pretty much do anything. It can radiate so much fear that people could probably die just from fright from it. It literally makes him become the darkness itself. That why his helm is one of the three mighty weapons. Hades Helm, Zeus' Master Bolt and Poseidon's Trident. The three together are pretty much unstoppable"

"Well thank the gods that it's only the Master Bolt that's missing. If the other two went missing the whole world would probably have ended already," Naruto said shivering at the thought of the three brothers going super angry on the world.

"So what's stopping him from watching us right now," Percy asked as the other three all exchanged looks.

"We don't," Grover said as Annabeth and Naruto's eye started darting all over the room.

"I don't know about you guys but I think I'm ready to the top of the arch now," Naruto said getting rapid nods from the others as they walked to the lift.

"Yeah somewhere a bit bright then down here," Grover said as he started looking towards the darkened areas of the room as if Hades was going to jump out at the mat any moment.

"They didn't have to wait long before the lift came down and open for them. They stepped in and they immediately felt way too confined. The lift was not very big.

Just as the lift door were about to shut a hand shot forward to stop it and in walked a very husky looking woman carrying a small Chihuahua in her left hand. Looking at the woman she reminded him of the owner of Gladiola looking like some kind of honey monster with all that make up on her face.

When the lift doors closed the woman was standing in the middle of them with Naruto and Grover on the left and Percy and Annabeth on the right.

As they all stood in silence Naruto looked at the Chihuahua and saw it baring its fangs at him. A little put off with the little dog attitude he tried to see if he could speak to it by whispering hello to it but he was not getting any response from it.

_"That's weird, I thought I could talk to animals?"_ Naruto thought as he stared at Chihuahua which was now baring its teeth at Percy with little bits of saliva dripping from them.

"If I can't talk to that dog then it must not be an animal. And that dog is not an animal then what could it-"

_"Oh no,"_ he immediate thought as Naruto began connecting the dots. He looked at the woman and he saw her talking to Percy and Annabeth who were looking past her a little warily. He took the chance to make a step back and whisper to Grover.

"Grover we have a big problem" he said getting Grover's attention and motioning to the Chihuahua and possibly the woman. He looked at Grover and mouthed the word 'monster'

"Are you sure? I'm not getting a scent or anything," he said a little puzzled staring warily at the dog and owner.

"I tried talking to the dog but I was getting no response. It could only mean it's not an animal and there it has to be a monster. But I'm not getting a scent from them though.

"The underground," Grover whispered to him getting a confused look from Naruto. "Since this place has underground museums and tunnels, no doubt monsters come by here all the time. Maybe whatever they are, they are just masking their scent."

"It's possible. It would explain why we aren't picking any scent up. But to be able to do that must mean what they are, they are powerful."

Eventually the elevator stopped and Naruto hurried up and grabbed Percy's arm while Grover did the same with Annabeth and led them to the far side of the arch.

When they did both Naruto and Grover explained the situation to the two who immediately shot a look towards the woman and her dog.

"I knew it. I knew there was something off about her. She just kept asking us question while giving us this weird predatory kind of look. I should have seen it."

"Don't worry," Naruto said reassuringly. "We know now and we can start thinking about what to do."

"But what can we do? She is staying right near the elevator," she said pointing over towards the elevator where the fat woman and her dog were standing just to the left of it.

The group frowned as they stood in front of the glass window and looked at the view of St Louis from this height. They all had to admit it was quite something as Annabeth started talking about what kind of improvement she would make to the arch if she could. The other three could only nod since their thoughts were more focused on the monster they were against.

They all looked down and they saw the giant river beneath them.

"Well there could be one way to get down," Naruto said. "But it's a bit ballsy and it will no doubt get the blood pumping."

They all looked down at the river and saw it was directly beneath the arch. Percy, Annabeth and Grover immediately caught onto what he were saying and was shaking their heads.

"No chance in hell," Annabeth said with a bit of a fearful look on her face

"I would rather fight the monster then do that," Grover said.

"Yeah i'll stick to the elevator," Percy muttered.

"Come on Percy You're the son of the sea god. Its water so it's not going to hurt you.

"Yeah son of the SEA god. That's a river. I don't know if my dad's domain goes as far as the rivers."

"You won't know until you find out," Naruto encouraged but saw the three were not budging in their decisions.

As the three talked Naruto looked around and saw there were not too many people up on the archway. Aside from them and the mysterious monster duo, there was a small family along with a security guard on the other side of the arch.

If a fight does break out we have to keep the fighting away from them. I'm guessing the mist can only go so much and I doubt it can hide any physical pain.

"Guys," Grover said getting everyone's attention and pointed over towards the elevator. They all turned around and saw the woman holding her dog that was thrashing around in her grip and trying to get down. Her gaze was firmly on them with a sickly sweet smile on her face.

"Well, son," the fat lady sighed. "If you insist."

The team looked at her a little funny. "Urm, did you just call that Chihuahua your son?" Percy asked getting a nod from the fat woman.

"Oh no he is not a Chihuahua my dear, he prefers the term Chimera," she said making all four eyes widen.

"Wait Chimera?" Percy said staring at the woman.

"And she just called it her son? Grover followed. "But the Chimera is the son of-"

"Echidna," Annabeth whispered out as the fat woman now revealed as Echidna cackled a little. No doubt she enjoyed people being afraid of her.

"Okay I guess Zeus really does not like us," Naruto said getting a narrowed gaze from the woman as a forked tongue flicked through her teeth.

"How did you know Zeus sent me boy?"

"A little birdie told us," he said immediate praying he was sorry to Demeter since he didn't want to be turned into some kind of cereal.

"No matter," she said as she put her Chimera on the ground. As soon as she did the creature began to transform.

It grew in height greatly until it was eventually touching the ceiling. Naruto was amazed it didn't fall through the ground just from its weight. It had the head of a lion with a blood-caked mane that went down to its stomach, the body and hooves of a giant goat that looked strong enough to easily trample a person to death , and a serpent for a tail that was swishing around.

There was also a rhinestone colour around its neck with a little tag on it. Naruto couldn't quite see what it read but right now he would rather not find out.

Though the dog was not the only thing that transformed. Echidna began rolling up her sleeves to reveal scaly green arms similar to the Gorgon sisters. Her forked tongue was flicking out of her mouth between her teeth which were now sharp fangs and her eyes had turned in snake like eyes with golden iris's and slit pupils. The woman looked like she could pass of as the sister of Orochimaru.

They all heard a scream and saw the little boy hiding behind his parents who were looking at the Chimera fearfully and tried to get to the exit with the security guard who looked ready to wet himself.

Naruto wanted to know how they could see Echidna and the Chimera but he didn't have time to ask questions.

The ugly snake lady made a hissing noise that sounded a lot like laughter but it was hard to tell.

"Be honored Percy Jackson. Lord Zeus rarely allows me to test a hero with one of my brood. For I am the Mother of Monsters. You will make a great sacrifice for him. My Chimera will enjoy eating the other three. He has been very hungry and testy as of late," she said petting the Chimera as it roared at the demi gods before it began charging at them.

"Work together," Naruto shouted as the four charged together at the Chimera before the great beast roared at them causing a strong stench to make it way to them. Then a long column of fire shot out of the Chimera's mouth.

Naruto jumped in front. He knew he was fire proof to some degree but the others weren't. **"WIND STYLE: GREAT BREAKTHROUGH,"** he shouted as a blast of wind shot forward and collided with the fire. The fire began to feed from the wind before a small explosion went off causing a small shock wave and black smoke to form.

Out of the smoke Percy jumped in front of the Chimera and swung riptide and put a deep slash into the monsters face causing black blood to seep out of the wound.

It roared out in pain as it thrashed around before it knocked Percy away with its shoulder. Thankfully though Grover was using the magic shoes and caught Percy in mid air before the two shot forward back to the battle.

Meanwhile Annabeth had used her invisibility hat and with her dag slashed the joints of the Chimera on the right side while Naruto shot four arrows at the other two joints of the Chimera on the other side.

The Chimera's legs looked like the were beginning to give way as it legs shook from where the slashes arrows had caused the damage.

"Keep going," Naruto shouted. "Don't give it a chance to heal or catch an opening," Naruto said as he and the others kept applying pressure to the great beast.

Separate they were each strong in their own right. Fighting together they were proving to be an unbeatable team.

Grover was still using the magic shoes and was throwing whatever he could find at the Chimera's head which was just making it angry. It tried to swing at him but the damage to its joints was causing it to throw weak hit.

Naruto meanwhile fire arrows after arrows at the creatures at the more vital points like the throat and the heart but the thing just would not stay down.

Echidna meanwhile was watching the battle from the side lines and was getting more and angrier and how easily her son was getting defeated. These were children and yet they were overwhelming the Chimera.

She saw Annabeth and Percy appear on the Chimera's back and hissed in annoyance no doubt thinking they were trying to deliver a final blow. She saw Grover fly away after dropping them on top of it while Naruto was keeping it busy by keeping its attention on him.

"Come on you dumb beast. I thought you were the mighty Chimera. Don't tell me all the stories about you was all talk," he shouted further infuriated the beats as it giant jaws shot forward trying to bite him but Naruto just easily dodged by rolling to the side.

"It was just like any other creature. Make it angry enough and it will make mistake that will cost it."

Percy and Annabeth meanwhile tried to hold onto the back on the Chimera with their weapons held high.

"On three Seaweed brainm" she said getting a nod from Percy.

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

As soon as they said three Percy bought his sword down while Annabeth did the same with her dagger right on top of the Chimera's head causing a loud roar of pain to erupt from the beast.

Everyone watched as the giant monster began swaying a little from side to side before eventually it slumped forward and collapsed.

As it began to erupt into gold dust Percy was smiling at Annabeth who was grinning before he felt a sharp pain in his calf muscle.

He winced in pain before he and Annabeth looked behind them and went wide eyed when they saw the snake tail had bit into Percy's leg injecting whatever poison into Percy's system.

"Percy," Annabeth shouted as she brought her dagger forward and cut the head of the snake off as the Chimera had now completely been defeated. Percy slumped forward and held the snake bite as he winced in pain from the venom shooting through his body.

"NARUTO," Annabeth shouted and signaled for the older blonde who quickly came over. He looked at the wound and saw two tiny holes in the skin where the fangs must have pierced his skin.

"My leg," Percy said holding the would again. "It feels like its on fire."

"Water, we have to get him in the water. It healed his wounds back at the capture the flag game so it should do the same for him with the poison," Annabeth suggested with Naruto nodding.

"Grover," Naruto shouted as the satyr flew back down to the ground. "Take Percy out of here and drop him in the river. It should heal him and don't worry about him drowning. He is a son of Poseidon so I get the feeling it's pretty impossible for him to drown. It won't have long until the poison spreads."

"Urm r-right," Grover stuttered out as he looped his arms around Percy and flew through one of the smashed windows that was destroyed during the fight and quickly flew Percy put and get him to the river bellow.

Naruto turned his attention over towards Echidna was about to make a hasty retreat since the Chimera was now gone proving just how strong the group of demi gods and satyr was. It didn't matter that it was only Naruto and Annabeth left. They had both proven to her just how strong they were, especially Naruto.

Echidna looked over and saw Naruto draw an arrow and looked to shoot her before she did the first thing that came to mind.

Her right arm turned into a giant snake and shot over towards the family that were trying to pry the elevator door open with the security guard and wrapped around the young boy.

"AHHHHH," the boy yelled out as Echidna bought the child in front of her which earned scream and protests from the parents. The mother was trying to run to her son but the father and security guard was holding her back knowing she would be killed if she tried anything.

Naruto gritted his teeth. "So the mother of monster is nothing more than a coward hiding behind an innocent," he said getting a scowl to form on Echidna's face.

"Oh I wouldn't say boy," she hissed out. "I just don't need to waist my energy on your son of Artemis. You have that same look as she does. That same look of hatred. And that eye," she said looking at his silver eye. "I hate those eyes and I would like nothing more than to rip it out of your face. Many of my children have met their end because of that bitch and those little girls."

Naruto let an animalistic growl escape his lips as his eye began to flicker from blue to red and his whisker marks began to get a deeper look to them. Both Echidna and Annabeth frowned when they saw it before Echidna began to cackle with delight.

"Oh this is rich," she said staring at him with a sickly sweet smile. "To think the mighty huntress has a child with a real demon in him. This is just too priceless,' she said laughing. "Does your mother even know what you are little jinchuriki," she asked causing more growls to escape from Naruto. Annabeth meanwhile just looked confused while the word jinchuriki went spiraling through her head.

"Do not call me that name and do not insult my mother," Naruto growled as he clenched his hands in fists.

"The scarlet red eyes with slits in them, the whisker marks. Oh you have the Nine Tailed Fox within you don't you? I know all about the Elemental Nations boy and I know about the famed Kyuubi. A great beast that could rival my husband."

Naruto just stared at her with hate in his eyes. He wanted nothing more than to rip this monster to pieces.

"Oh what's the matter? Fox got young tongue Kyuubi brat?"

The whole room was silent as Naruto stood their frozen on the spot. That name.

A name he had been given and stuck with him for some many years. He hated that name. When he heard that name all he heard was the insult, the beatings and the life he had before he finally found some kind of normality in this world. Where people did not know of the fox. Where he was free to actually live his life.

_**Demon**_

_**Monster**_

_**Kyuubi brat**_

Those just a few of the names the people of Konoha had given him. Many varied but those were always the favorite.

Echidna snickered to herself while Annabeth looked at Naruto a little worriedly before both gasped and went wide eyed. Around Naruto orange bubbles began to form around him and form a type of cloak around him. His canine teeth got a little longer along with his nails while his hair seemed to get even spikier then before.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" he said in a hollow voice before suddenly he was in front of Echidna who's eyes went even wider then before.

His hand grabbed Echidna's arm that was holding the boy and ripped it off before he quickly grabbed the boy from her grip and threw him over to his parents who got him. He suddenly appeared in front of them ripped the elevator doors of its hinges and looked at them.

"Go!"

Nodding the family and security guard just got into the elevator and left not looking back. When they were gone Naruto appeared in front of Echidna again and held her by the throat before he deliver and earth shattering punch to her face sending her across the room.

Echidna landed on the ground with a hard thud and hissed in pain and she held her face which was beginning to ooze black blood.

However she didn't have time to think or even stand before Naruto appeared in front of her again and punched her again. The Kyuubi chakra making his punches even stronger then they were before and it made Echidna feel like a tank was hitting her.

"NEVER CALL ME THAT NAME."

_**Punch**_

"NEVER ATTEMPT TO HARM AN INNOCENT CHILD AND USE THEM TO COWER BEHIND."

_**Punch**_

"AND NEVER, EVER INSULT MY MOTHER," he shouted before he uncapped his hunting knives and drew one arm back before driving one of the knives through Echidna's mouth and out the other end causing black blood to come pouring out of the ugly woman's mouth.

Echidna had mouthed a cry of pain before she dropped to her knees holding her mouth and throat. The black blood just dripped and drooled all voer the floor as Echidna's shot her head up to Naruto and shot him the angriest look she could muster.

"YOU WILL DIE BOY. I WILL BE GONE A FEW YEARS AT MOST AND I WILL COME AFTER YOU. AND WHEN YOU DO I WATCH WITH GLEE AS YOUR TEARED LIMB FROM LIMB," she managed to mutter out but with all the black blood that was coming out her mouth it was hard to understand but Naruto understood everything she said.

Naruto just stared at her with cold eyes, not a flicker of emotion making its way through this cold mask.

"Well until that day come, you will know your place," he said before he drove his other hunting knife right through her chest before Echidna erupted into golden dust.

Naruto watched as she evaporated with cold fury in his eyes before the adrenaline of the fight if you could call it that disappeared. Slowly his feature returned to normal, his eyes going back to blue and silver as he took deep breaths to calm himself.

_"Shit,"_ he thought before he dropped to one knee and breathed a little heavily.

It had been more then a year and a half since he had used the kyuubi's chakra and he forgot how foul the demons powers were. It might have made him stronger but he hated using it. He never wanted to depend on the fox. He already did enough of that with the healing factor. He liked using his own strength and powers and not someone else's.

_"I should not have done that. I should have stayed calm. But that name. I hate that name and the insult to mom was too much,"_ he thought as he looked down at the golden dust that remained of Echidna as it was slowly beginning to disappear.

"Naruto?" a soft voice called making Naruto remember just where he was and who he was with.

Slowly Naruto turned his head and his gaze slowly went over to a shaking Annabeth who was just standing off by the side idly looking at him in both amazement and fear at what she just saw.

_"I forgot she was there,"_ he thought looking at her. _"She no doubt has questions now and she is going to be on me like a hawk. I just hope what she saw didn't scare her."_

"N-Naruto," she stuttered out looking at him slowly walking towards him but was looking a little hesitant. "W-What was that? What just happened and what was that orange cloak thing. And why did your eyes turn red?"

Naruto winced a little at the tone of her voice. She sounded scared and that was the last thing he wanted. He didn't want his new friend to fear him. He had enough of people fearing him for one lifetime.

"Annabeth I'm sorry you had to that," he said looking away not happy with himself for unconsciously using the fox's chakra. He had not used it in so long he forgot how bloodthirsty it made him feel and how foul its chakra was.

Annabeth didn't let it go and moved closer to him still with the same look on her face.

"W-What just happened? What was she talking about? What the hell is a jinchuriki and why did she keep calling you Kyuubi brat. And what was that talk about a fox?"

Naruto knew that his secret of the fox was going to come out eventually but he just didn't feel ready yet. He did not want to risk these new bonds he had made to be broken.

"Annabeth just- just forget what you saw. I will give you answers but please just not now," he said with a pain expression causing Annabeth to wince a little.

A secret. Annabeth had a feeling Naruto had some kind of secret, something that he was hiding from everyone else. The fact that he came form another world pretty much blinded Annabeth from that fact that she completely overlooked the fact that there could of been more to Naruto then meets the eye.

Annabeth didn't like it but she had a feeling if Naruto was not going to share something, then he wouldn't until he was ready. But she would ask again. That she knew for damn sure as did Naruto. He was so mysterious and just like many before her and like them she loved a good mystery when they came around.

She took a deep breath before she slowly walked towards Naruto and gave him a a shaky and small hug. The image of Naruto giving Echidna the beat down of a lifetime in such a brutal way being forever burned in to her brain.

"I won't push you but please tell me soon. Don't feel like you need to hide something form me. We are friends just like you are with Percy and Grover," she asked getting a nod from Naruto.

"I promise I will. I just need to think over what just happened."

"Thank you," she said before they parted. She was still shaking a little but she knew this was Naruto and he would not hurt her. She trusted him with her life.

"We better get back on the ground. Make sure Percy and Grover is okay," he said capping his hunting knives back into the pen.

"Right," she said before Naruto picked her up and carried her bridal style making her blush furiously.

"N-Naruto w-what are y-you doing?" she said stuttering while her face was going bright red.

"You might want to hold on," he said before Annabeth realized he was walking towards the giant hole in the wall making her eyes go wide.

"NO NO NO NO Just take the elevator," she shouted before Naruto jumped off the archway with a screaming Annabeth who was now clinging to him tightly with her arms and legs.

Annabeth could feel the wind wiping against her face before it suddenly stopped. A little confused she slowly opened her eyes and found Naruto now just casually walking down the arch way with a big grin on his face.

Just like he had demonstrated thee first night he arrived, he was sticking to the archway and was slowly making his way down. The jump was obviously just an attempt to scare her which it did.

She turned her head to look at him with an annoyed look on her face. "You're a jerk."

"And you hair is messed up," he said as Annabeth tried to sort out her hair which was now standing on end from the wind.

"How do we know no one will see us? I think they might be a little curious to see a blonde hired boy walking down the side of the archway with a girl clinging to him."

"Don't worry. Mr D said that the mist will just cover it up. See no one is looking at us," he said pointing to a crowd that was nearby but yet was not even looking at them. "Don't you think I would have been caught by now with all the jutsu's I have been using," he said getting an annoyed shrug from Annabeth.

Eventually they got back to the ground where they went to find Percy and Grover. It did not take long before they found their satyr friend standing at the edge of the river.

"Anything?" Annabeth asked while Grover shook his head.

"Not yet. He has been in their a few minutes," Grover said while he looked at the two blondes. "What happened to Miss mother monster?" he asked as Naruto and Annabeth glanced at each.

"Naruto took care of her," she said getting stunned look from Grover. He was about speak before Percy surface and began walking out of the river. The three took a sigh of relief before they went over to him and hugged Percy, being glad he was okay. Even Annabeth gave him a path on the back.

When the checking each other over for injuries was over Percy explained what happened while he down in the river. He told them about the weird spirit lady in the river that looked like a ghost. She had told him to go to Santa Monica bay and that his father wanted to relay a message and give him something.

"Whoa," said Grover. "We've got to get you to Santa Monica! You can't ignore a summons from your dad."

"Grover is right. If your dad has summoned you then it is for a good reason," Annabeth said as Naruto just nodded along.

"Come on we better get out of here," Naruto said getting their attention. "You are forgetting me and Percy are technically wanted criminals. We better not stay here much longer since news like two boys being potential kidnappers can spread pretty quickly."

"Let's go," Annabeth said before the four quickly and quietly made their way back to Amtrak station this time trying their luck with no running into trouble. Annabeth kept her eye on Naruto the whole time with one thing on her mind.

"What are you hiding Naruto?"

* * *

**Chapter 14 complete**

**Thanks for reading an please REVIEW**


	15. The God Of War Is A Jerk

**Chapter 15**

The trip to Denver was shorter than the trip to St Louis and they arrived in the city the next day. They had 7 days left to retrieve the bolt and return it to Zeus by the Summer Solstice or World War Three was going to break out.

All through out the train journey Annabeth had been glancing to and from Naruto as her mind was going into overdrive. The incident n the Archway was still fresh in her mind and that sudden increase in strength and bloodlust from Naruto had really frightened her. So much so that at first she thought he became a completely different person.

It was his eyes those that scared her the most. Ruby red, the color of blood. It was frightening. She had never seen that colour eyes before and the shade of red was just in a league of its own. They were eyes that held power but also so much hate.

Naruto meanwhile knew she kept glancing at him no doubt trying to figure him out and didn't blame her. He had put the fear for death in her. He just prayed to whoever was listening that he didn't use the fox's charka again while on the quest.

When the train arrived in Denver and the group got out, the first thing they wanted to do was to go and get something to eat. There was nothing wrong with eating food from the train but it was just the same thing over and over again and right now they could all go for some cheese burgers.

Not only were they hungry but they also really needed a shower. None of them had showed since they left Camp Half Blood and although Naruto and Grover would not say anything, everyone really was giving off a bad odour at the moment. So much so it was affecting their senses.

"We should contact the camp," Annabeth suddenly said getting the others attention. "Chiron will want an update from us and to make sure that we are all okay."

"Makes sense," Percy said. "We can't use phone right?"

Annabeth shook her head. "Don't worry. We won't be using phones to contact him."

Both Naruto and Percy looked at her a little oddly. They doubted she was going to write a letter to the camp since it could probably take the rest of their time to actually get to camp.

For the next half an hour they were walking through the down town area as Annabeth was scanning every building and side walk. They all were tugging on their collar of their shirts since the air here was hot and dry.

Eventually after some searching Annabeth pointed towards found an empty do-it-yourself car wash. They veered toward the stall farthest from the street since they didn't want to take any chance with mortals walking and driving around.

"Geez I know we all reek a bit but isn't a car wash a bit much," Naruto said chuckling as Annabeth whacked him on the arm as Grover pulled out some sort of spray gun.

"Its seventy-five cents," he grumbled. "I've only got two quarters left. Annabeth?"

"Don't look at me," she said. "The dining car wiped me out. You Naruto?"

"Urm," he said digging into his pocket before handing over some change to Grover." I don't have much change. Will this do?"

Grover looked it over and smiled. "Yep perfect," he said before he fed the quarters and turned the knob of the spray gun to FINE MIST. IM-ing at its finest"

"Instant messaging?" both Naruto and Percy said not really believing what they are hearing.

"Iris-messaging," Annabeth corrected. "The rainbow goddess Iris carries messages for the gods. If you know how to ask, and she's not too busy, she'll do the same for half-bloods."

"You summon the goddess with a spray gun?" Percy asked since the idea sounded a little far fetched. Naruto just shrugged. Who to say you could not summon a goddess with a spray gun. He had seen weirder.

Grover pointed the nozzle in the air and water hissed out in a thick white mist. "Unless you know an easier way to make a rainbow, this is the only away and we don't really have time to wait for it to rain while the sun is out."

"Now the drachma," Annabeth said digging into her pocket before flicking the coin into the mist. They all watched as it disappeared in a golden shimmer.

"Half-Blood Hill," Annabeth requested.

At first nothing happened until slowly an image began to appear in the mist made screen. Slowly Camp Half blood began to come into view. They knew it was the camp because they all recognised the strawberry field in the background along with the big house.

Slowly a figure began to come into view. They all squinted their eyes at first before they saw long black hair flowing from side to side. Walking past the screen was Silena.

"Silena," Naruto called catching the girls attention. Said girl whipped around to look around and saw Naruto and the others through the iris message.

"Naruto, everyone your all okay," she said happily as she came closer to the iris message. Naruto smiled happy to see the daughter of Aphrodite and tried to hide the small blush on his face though the other three all saw it and smirked a little. No doubt planning on teasing him about it later.

"How are you all so far? You all look okay? No injuries I hope?"

"Well other than our smell we are all okay though it has not exactly been an easy trip so far. How is everything at camp?" Annabeth asked.

They all got a little worried when they saw Silena's downcast look. "It's not good. Word broke out about what's happening on Olympus and now everyone is taking sides. The Apollo and Aphrodite cabin have sided with Poseidon while the Athena and Ares cabin have sided with Zeus. The other cabins are slowly beginning to join sides too. It's not good right now."

"Is Chiron around at the moment? We need to speak with him," Percy asked but Silena shook her head.

"A fight broke out not too long ago between the Apollo cabin and the Ares cabin. There were some injuries and Chiron is trying to get control of the situation."

They all frowned until they saw another figure appear from behind Silena. They saw the sandy blonde hair and a bronze sword swaying from his hip.

"Silena, Chiron needs you. Some of the Aphrodite girls are getting in an argument with some of the Athena kids. He needs you to help cool down the situation," he said revealing himself to be Luke.

"Luke," Annabeth and Grover said getting wide eyes from the son of Hermes.

"Percy!" he called with his scarred face breaking into a grin. "Is that Annabeth, too? And Naruto and Grover? Thank the gods! Are you guys okay? We have all been so worried."

"Tired but were okay," Naruto said to the older blonde.

"We're ... uh ... fine," Annabeth stammered trying to sort her hair and clothes out with a small tinge of red on her cheeks.

"I better go. I better stop my siblings from doing anything they will later regret," she said before giving them all a small wave. "Take care and stay safe guys. Bye Naruto," she said with a small blush on her face before she disappeared from view.

Luke whistled. "Man you two must have a serious crush on each other. She has not shut up about hoping your okay ever since you left," Luke said causing Naruto to stumble.

_"She's worried about me?"_ he thought before he spoke up to Luke.

"S-Shut up L-Luke," he said making them all laugh. As they did though a big Lincoln Continental pulled into the car wash with its stereo turned to maximum hip-hop. As the car slid into the next stall, the bass from the subwoofers vibrated so much, it shook the pavement.

"What's that noise?" Luke asked covering his ear a little.

Annabeth growled. "I'll take care of it."

"No," Naruto said putting his hand out in front of her. "I'll do it. You talk to Luke," he said getting a surprised look from Annabeth before she simply nodded.

Naruto waved goodbye to Luke before he made is way over to the car.

The owner of the car was young guy who looked to be in his early twenties. In the passenger seat must have been a friend of his since they were the same age.

"Excuse me," Naruto said walking up to the driver who was just stepping out of his car. "Could you turn it down a little? Your kind music is a bit loud."

The guy looked at Naruto and sneered at him. "Get lost kid," he said shoving Naruto out of the way. As some of the other people getting their car washed looked over at the scene.

"I will ask again please turn the music down," Naruto said as the driver stopped and turned around to look at Naruto. When he did his friend got out of the car.

"Hey what's the holdup?" He asked.

"Some snot nose brat who doesn't know when to keep his nose out of other people business. I said get lost you little punk."

"I'll leave when you turn that music down," Naruto said again.

The driver just growled a little while his friend walked around the car and stood next to him. "You're playing with fire brat. I suggest you leave and stop bothering us," he said loudly voicing over himself over the music pulling out a small swiss army knife from his pocket. Both young men smirked thinking they had him scared but frowned when they saw Naruto just raised an eyebrow.

"You're going to have to do better than that," Naruto said as he as quick as lightning snatched the knife from the man's hand. He looked it over before he sheathed the small knife away. "I have seen better."

"Little brat," the second guy said as he went to hit Naruto but Naruto just leaned sideways letting the punch go past him before catching the man's arm and throwing him over his shoulder and onto the pavement.

Naruto looked back and saw the driver went to punch him again causing Naruto to sigh before grinning. "I warned you."

The hit easily missed before Naruto appeared behind the driver, grabbed the guy's underwear and pulled it and far as he could causing an ear piercing girly scream to cry out through the car wash and people winced.

Naruto punched the guy in the gut before he pulled down the car window and threw the guy half in it with him being balanced on the car window. Naruto pulled the window up a little causing the guy to be stuck.

"Try to be more polite to other around you," Naruto said as he ripped the radio out of the car completely stopping the music and chucked it on the seat.

"Have a nice day," Naruto said as he walked away and headed back to the others missing the amazed looks people were giving him.

He arrived back and saw the Iris message had just disappeared and saw the other waiting for him.

"How did it go?" Grover asked getting a shrug from Naruto.

"It was fine. They happily complied," he said smiling which Annabeth accepted although Percy and Grover were a little put off by the smile. They had seen that smile before and it was the smile he wore after some kind of prank or beat down. They figured it was best not to ask what happened.

"Well now that we are done here we can go. I'm starving and I need food," Annabeth said with everyone nodding in agreement.

"Sure let's go. I think I saw a diner nearby," Grover said leading the way out of the car park.

As they left Percy, Annabeth and Grover did not see a guy unconscious on the floor and another stuck in a window with his pants around his ankles as he struggled to get out as people laughed at him.

* * *

**A Little While Later**

Naruto, Annabeth, Grover and Percy at around a small table at a nearby diner they found as looked over the menus. It was small place, one of those typical highway diners you would find that the truck driver would stop at but they were so hungry they were not going to be picky. As soon as they entered the place the smell from the kitchen had them hooked already.

"You guys know what you're having?" Naruto said putting his menu down as the other three nodded. As soon as this meal was over they needed to shower. Right now the thing Naruto would enjoy most was shower and hot water to loosen his muscles.

The rest were the same. They were all feeling a little stiff after the few days they had.

"Yeah I've picked. Are you sure you have enough money left Naruto? I hate that you keep having to pay for us," Grover asked with Annabeth and Percy agreeing. If Naruto hadn't been with them they would have had to think of some kind of sob story.

"It's fine. It's what I brought the money along for so I don't really care how we spend it. Besides I brought plenty with me. We should be fine for the rest of the trip if I ration it out correctly. "

They sat that and talked before after a few minutes a waitress walked over and with a small notepad and pen in her hand.

"Can I take your orders dears?" she said getting a nod from them all and motioning for Annabeth to start.

"Yeah can I have-" Annabeth started before her voice got drowned out by the sudden appearance of a loud engine. They along with everyone else in the diner looked out the window to see a giant motorcycle that looked built like a tank appear in the parking lot and a big man get of it and make his way to the diner.

When he came in everyone tensed a little. The guy was huge in the muscle kind of way sense. He made pro wrestler look like kids compared to him. However despite his physical appearance Naruto could feel enormous power radiating from this guy. Whoever he was, he was not someone you wanted to anger.

He was wearing black jeans, combat boots, a leather duster, and a red muscle shirt with a bulletproof vest and an iron padlock necklace around his neck. He was wears red tinted wrap around sunglasses around his eyes.

His gaze drifted all around before he measly swung his arm. When he did all the mortal stopped looking at him and went back to what they were doing.

The group saw him grin their way before he moved towards them. He pulled up a seat before placing it next to their table.

"Don't worry kiddies. I got this," he said surprising them and looked at the waitress.

"Are you going to take their orders sweetheart?" he asked in a gruff tone.

Quickly the group made their orders before the man put some gold drachmas in the waitress's hand who just looked at the coins. That should cover it," he said.

"But sir these are-"

He pulled out a giant knife and began looking it over and gave her the evil eye before she made an eeping sound and quickly left.

The whole group looked at him in surprise while Naruto and Percy were looking at the guy with a little disgust.

Neither could explain it but they suddenly felt this wave of anger rushing through them. Like they both wanted to start a fight with the nearest person.

"You know you shouldn't threaded innocent people like that. That lady didn't deserve that kind of treatment," Naruto said.

The man just snorted and sheathed his dagger. "Doesn't matter to me, so stop crying me a river," the man said coldly before a wide grin spread on his face.

"Look whoever you are your interrupting are dinner so we would appreciate it if you left," Percy said chipping in. Both boys turned to look at Annabeth and Grover but saw they had wide eyes and were looking at the man a little fearfully.

Annabeth and Grover's eyes flashed both boys a warning. "Percy, Naruto, this is—"

The biker raised his hand which stopped the two from talking.

"It's okay," he said. "I don't mind a little attitude from time to time. Its ice to see some demigods still got some guts on them. As long as you remember who's the boss. Do you know who I am, little cousin?" He asked looking at Percy.

Both boys looked at him and frowned before their eyes widened in realisation. That grin he had on face was a carbon copy of the grin that Clarisse and her sibling wore.

"You're Ares" Percy said getting a nod from the god.

Naruto whistled. "So what do we owe the pleasure of meeting the God of War?" Naruto asked. "I doubt you simply came here to say hi."

Ares grunted. "Nothing get past you does it hunter boy. Have to admit I was a little surprised to find out dear old Arty had a kid with some poor sap. Always thought she batted for the other team if you catch my drift."

Under the table Naruto was clenching his fist. Very quickly he was beginning to dislike Ares. The guy had been here only a minute and Naruto already felt like tearing this guy head off. His eye flickered red for a second before they went back to blue.

However Ares saw it and internally smirked.

"Am I getting on your nerves their little jinchuriki? Why don't you tap into that old fox's power and we have good old rumble outside in the parking lot."

Grover looked at Ares in surprise that he knew what Naruto contained but figured all the gods must have been made aware of the Nine Tails.

Annabeth had thought racing all through her head. _"There's that word again. Jinchuriki and he mentioned a fox. What the hell has a fox got to do with Naruto? Other then the whisker marks, I just don't understand."_

"Don't tempt me," Naruto said gritting his teeth a little.

"Why are you here?" Percy asked butting in trying to defuse the situation.

Ares turned is head to look at Percy. "Ahh old seaweeds kid," he said getting a tick mark appears above Percy's eyebrow. "Don't worry its nothing to strenuous. I simply have a proposition for you. I need you to do me a favor."

"What favor could we do for a god?" Percy asked with Naruto and the others listening intently.

"Something a god doesn't have time to do himself. It's nothing much. I left my shield at an abandoned water park here in town. I was going on a little ... date with my girlfriend. We were interrupted. I left my shield behind. I want you to fetch it for me."

"Why don't you go back and get it yourself?" Naruto asked. "To lazy to get off your ass?"

Ares looked at Naruto as a look of anger crossed his face. The fire in his eye sockets glowed a little hotter and if they got any hotter his shades would have melted.

"Why don't I turn you into a prairie dog and run you over with my Harley? Because I don't feel like it. When a god tell you to do something. You do it brat."

"Well get someone else to do it then. We're not some dogs you can order around. Besides we already have a quest," Percy said glaring at the God of War.

"A god is giving you an opportunity to prove yourself, Percy Jackson, Naruto Uzumaki. Will you prove to everyone that your just two coward?" He leaned forward. "Or maybe you only fight when there's a river to dive into, so your daddy can protect you or when your mother or grandmother is watching over you," Ares said taunting the two boys who he could tell their angers were begining to spike since Naruto's eyes were flashing red more and more and the water around them was beginning to bubble.

"Percy, Naruto. As much as I hate to say it Ares has a point If a gods ask us to do something, we have to do it. The quest will have to be put on momentary hold."

"She has a point," Grover said. "Percy you already have Zeus unhappy with you. You don't need another god hating you."

"Listen to your friend's punk. Besides if you do this for you I can guarantee you all two thing," he said getting raised eyebrows from everyone.

"One I will get you some transportation for the rest of the way to Los Angeles. And second information on your mom," he said looking at Percy who went a little wide eyed.

"My mom?"

He grinned. "That got your attention. The water park is a mile west on Delancy. You can't miss it. Look for the Tunnel of Love ride."

"What interrupted your date?" Percy asked. "Something scare you off? Not all high and might are you."

Ares bared his teeth as Grover and Annabeth were looking at Naruto with both fear and amazement. They could not believe how fearless they both were at the moment daring to talk to the God of War like they were.

_"I swear these two have balls of steel,"_ Grover thought.

"You're lucky you met me, punk, and not one of the other Olympians. They're not as forgiving of rudeness as I am."

"I'll meet you back here when you're done. Don't disappoint me," Ares said sneering before he looked at Naruto.

"Know it's a damn shame your mother fell in love the son of Hestia, your father. If she wanted to know what a real man felt like she should have come to me," he said pushing Naruto's buttons. And Ares knew it was working.

Naruto stood from his seat and his fist went to punch Ares in the jaw before Percy, Annabeth and Grover literally jumped on him to stop him from doing so. Punching a god was not a smart thing to do. Even Percy knew that despite wanting nothing better than to deck Ares himself as well.

"Let me go. I won't let him insult my mom and dad like that," Naruto said fighting against the three struggling to hold him back.

Ares chuckled before he clicked is finger. In the blink of an eye Ares had disappeared and the group was now alone.

As soon as he did the waitress walked back over and her eyebrow rose when she saw Annabeth, Grover and Percy had dog piled on Naruto. They all guessed the mist was beginning to work since she didn't look so afraid as she did before.

"There a problem here?" she asked as they slowly got off Naruto and sat back in their seats.

"No miss,"Grover said as the waitress gave them their meals before she walked away.

As they began to eat they looked outside to see the motor cycle had disappeared as well. Little weird since it was more like a tank then a bike.

"Not good," Grover said as he drank his shake. "Ares sought us out. This is really not good. Ares is one of the least friendly gods there is."

"I would have never guessed," both boy said since Ares was really pissing them off to the point where Naruto was about to start a fight with the jerk.

"It's probably some kind of trick," I said. "Let's just forget Ares and continue with the quest. Let Ares get his damn shield back. If he didn't want to leave it behind then he should not have taken it with him in the first place," Percy said eating his fries but Annabeth was shaking her head.

"We can't," Annabeth said. "Look, I hate Ares as much as anybody, but you don't ignore the gods unless you want serious bad fortune."

"But this water park ... he acted almost scared. What would make a war god run away like that?"

"I'm afraid we'll have to find out," Annabeth said before it went silent and they continued with their meals.

Annabeth and Grover looked at Naruto and realised just close they were to seeing an all out fight between Ares and the shinobi demigod. Grover had seen Naruto's eye flicker red and wondered if that was the power of the Nine Tailed Fox that was causing it. If so then thank the gods that a fight between the two was averted. As strong as Naruto was, Grover doubted Naruto could fight on par with a god.

Annabeth meanwhile was frowning internally. She too briefly saw his eyes flicker red just like she saw back on the archway. It just brought up more question and it was driving her insane. She hated not being in the know and not being able to figure something out.

* * *

**Later on**

After their meal was finished they begrudgingly made their way to the water park that Ares told them to go to. They didn't want to do the stupid little side quest but the last thing they needed was Ares causing them any more problems.

The sun was slowly setting behind the mountains when they arrived at the water park. They looked at the sign and Grover told them it said WATERLAND.

The main gate was padlocked and topped with barbed wire. Inside, huge dry water slides and tubes and pipes curled everywhere, leading to empty pools. Old tickets and advertisements fluttered around along the ground. The place had been barren for some time. With night coming on, the place looked sad and creepy.

Naruto climbed the fence and cut off and removed the barbed wire and threw it away. The rest followed after him and landed safely inside the water park as they began to look for the tunnel of love.

"If Ares brings his girlfriend here for a date," Percy said, staring up at the barbed wire, "I'd hate to see what she looks like."

"I would not say that if I was you Percy. As much as I don't like Ares, the last thing I would want to do is get on the bad side of his girlfriend."

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

'Percy his girlfriend his Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love. Despite not being one of the more dangerous gods, she is one of the most temperamental. She can mess with you in the worst of ways," Annabeth said getting a nod from Grover.

"But I thought she was married to the blacksmith god?" Percy said trying to remember the name. "She is married to Hephaestus isn't she?"

"She is married and yet she cheats on her husband. Kind of defeats the point of being married doesn't it?" Naruto said. "I thought she was the goddess of love. Not lust."

"Naruto I wouldn't insult Aphrodite like that. Like I said, she can be very temperamental."

"I'm not insulting her. I just find it a little odd that the goddess of Love who should care about things like marriage yet she cheats on her husband with an ass like Ares."

"Well, you know," Annabeth said. "Hephaestus was crippled when he was a baby, thrown off Mount Olympus by Zeus. So I guess he is not the easiest person to be married too."

"I thought that was Hera who threw him off?"

Annabeth shrugged. "The stories vary at whom actually did it?"

"He caught them together once. I mean, literally caught them, in a golden net, and invited all the gods to come and laugh at them. Probably why Aphrodite and Ares meet in such weird locations."

Naruto and Percy couldn't help but smirk. Both just thought _"Good on you Hephaestus."_

"Well from what I have heard about Hephaestus I think he sound like a cool guy. There is more to someone then just looks. There is smarts which Hephaestus definantly sounds like he has. There is being kind person and having a kind heart. A lot of people only see what's on the surface. Most people don't realise beauty not just skin deep."

The three looked at Naruto a little surprised. "Wow that was deep," Percy said while Naruto shrugged.

"Just saying it how it is."

As the group talked they came across an old souvenir shop and saw racks of unused clothing inside.

"Clothes," Annabeth said. "Fresh clothes staring happily inside the shop.

"Yeah," Percy said. "But you can't just—"

"Watch me." Before they knew it Annabeth was inside, took a load of clothes and disappeared in one of the changing room.

The three boys looked at each other before shrugging and did the same.

Minutes later they all came out wearing WATERLAND merchandise. Naruto had sealed his clothes away into an empty storage seals he had on him and happily did the same for the other before they continued looking around.

They continued looking for another ten minutes and Naruto couldn't help but laugh at some of the weird name the rises had. There was Ankle Biter Island, Head Over Wedgie, and Dude, Where's My Swimsuit?

"There," Annabeth said pointing and bringing Naruto out of his thoughts to see an empty pool that would've been awesome for skateboarding or rollerblading. It was at least fifty yards across and shaped like a bowl.

Around the rim, a dozen bronze statues of Cupid stood guard with wings spread and bows ready to fire. On the opposite side from the group, there was a tunnel opened up, probably where the water flowed into when the pool was full. The sign above it read, **THRILL RIDE O' LOVE: THIS IS NOT YOUR PARENTS' TUNNEL OF LOVE!**

"Guys, look."

Right at the bottom of the bowl shaped pool was a pink-and-white two-seater boat with a canopy over the top and little hearts painted all over it.

"I'm guessing that's the shield Ares wants," Naruto said pointing to a bronze shield next to the boat.

"Grover you smell any monster?" Percy asked to which Grover shook his head negatively. Naruto was the same. He couldn't smell any monsters either so there were none around in the Water Park.

"It can't be that easy right?" Grover said with the others shaking their head.

"Someone has to go and get it" Annabeth said as she examined one of the cubid statues and found a little Eta symbol on it.

"I'll go," Percy said before Naruto could speak up. Naruto felt a little proud of his friend. Since the start of this quest slowly Percy was beginning to accept who he was and his fear was slowly beginning to dwindle. It was still there but it was a big improvement to how he was only a few days ago. "I and Annabeth can get it while you guys stay up here and keep us covered."

"WHAT?" Annabeth asked looking at Percy with a blush in her cheeks. You want me to go with you on the 'Thrill Ride of Love'? How embarrassing is that? What if somebody saw me?"

"Wow Percy making your move already?" Naruto asked causing the green eyed boy to blush and Annabeth to glare at Naruto while Grover snickered at the looks on their face.

"It's n-not like t-that," Percy stammered out trying to get his blush under control while Naruto and Grover laughed at their friend's embarrassment. "Fine ill do it myself," he said as he began to walk down before Annabeth slowly followed after him.

"Not a word," she said glaring at the two who threw their hands up in defense.

They reached the boat and Percy went to grab the shield until he saw a pink scarf lying beside it. Naruto saw him pick it up and smell the scarf before Annabeth yanked it from his hands.

"Oh, no you don't. Stay away from that love magic," She said as she stuck the scarf into her pocket.

Percy looked at her a little confused as Naruto and Grover rolled their eyes at how naive he was. His hand went to pick it up before it touched something invisible and he heard a snapping sound.

Everyone's head and whipped their heads to look at Percy as Annabeth quickly moved to stand next to him figuring out what he just did.

"It's a trap. The eta symbol is a symbol for Hephaestus. How did I not see it sooner?" Annabeth said berating herself.

_"No wonder Ares was scared to come here,"_ Naruto thought as the others were beginning to think the same.

Noise erupted all around them as the sound of a million gears began grinding, as if the whole pool was turning into one giant machine.

"This can't be good," Grover muttered as everyone turned to look at the statues cupid statues that were around the ride.

Before anyone could suggest even taking cover, the cupid shot arrows which strangely hit each other. They fired at each other, across the rim of the pool that had silky cables trailed from the arrows, arcing over the pool and anchoring where they landed to form a huge golden asterisk. Then smaller metallic threads started weaving together magically between the main strands, making a net that covered the pool and trapping Annabeth hand Percy inside.

_"Okay now I have a real bad feeling,"_ Naruto thought as the silk which turned out to be golden ropes began tying around Percy and Annabeth who were stuck in the bowl. All around the cupids had their heads tipped out as cameras began to appear out of them.

"Live to Olympus in one minute ... Fifty-nine seconds, fifty-eight ..."

"No," Annabeth yelled as Naruto and Grover tried to cut the rope but it was proving to be futile. "If this make it live to Olympus we will look like fools."

Naruto hacked away at the ropes but they his hunting knives just weren't proving to be strong another to cut through the gold laced ropes. It was then that little metallic object began pouring into the bowl. One crawled onto Naruto's legs and Naruto got a good look at it. He paled slightly and looked at Annabeth. "Oh she is not gonna like that."

As soon as he said it he heard a loud scream of terror shouted "SP-SP-SPIDERS!"

He looked at Annabeth and saw she had jumped onto Percy who was swinging away at the metallic spiders with riptide and had pretty much forced him to give her a piggy back. Naruto had to stop from laughing since he knew this was not the time to laugh.

"Annabeth I can't breathe," Percy said as Annabeth's arm was gripping tightly around Percy's neck but the girl was more concerned with the metallic spiders which she tried to kick away.

Naruto saw Percy climb in the boat with Annabeth clinging too his back as the countdown now went "Thirty, twenty-nine."

"Oh crap we there has to be a way to get them out," Naruto said as Grover was still pulling the golden rope. He knew his bow and arrows were no good in this kind of situation and he was not sure if his current wind jutsu's had the destructive power to destroy it. His rasengan would probably to more harm to Percy and Annabeth so that was out.

_"What do I do?"_ Naruto thought gripping his hunting knives as they glinted in the night before an idea hit him.

His blades were not only made of celestial bronze but also chakra metal. He completely forgot about that little fact and he wanted to berate himself for not realising it sooner.

He knew that if he wanted to break through the golden ropes he would not only need to use charka, but the wind as well to give it that extra bit of power.

_"Okay,"_ he thought as he tried to focus. He held his two blades together in front of him and concentrated. First he slowly poured his chakra into the blades and could feel the chakra beginning to wrap around the knives as if a second layer of metal was coating it.

"Okay that the chakra done. Now for the wind." He focused seen more when he tried to remember what Asuma had taught him in the few days that he helped Naruto with his wind manipulation. It was like two pieces grinding against each other.

"Fifteen, fourteen," the loudspeaker called as Percy had summoned water from the piping around them to drench and knock away the metallic spiders but the little buggers were still swarming out. There had to of been hundred if not thousands of them in the small bowl shaped pool. Percy was effectively fighting them off on his own since Annabeth was paralyzed with fear. She was trying to swing her dagger at them and kick them away but they could all tell she was struggling to overcome her fear.

Then where the spiders were being poured out, metallic snakes and scorpions also began to pour out. Hephaestus really did not want Ares and Aphrodite to have a good time.

"Eleven, ten."

Naruto had to hurry. If they aired of the Hephaestus TV they would no doubt be the laughing stock of the entire Greek world and no one at camp would ever let them live it down. The metallic snakes were making clicking like hiss sounds as they slithered rather noisily towards the boat When they tried to climb in Percy just swung Riptide at them cutting them into piece. However there was just so many being poured out that it didn't matter if a few got destroyed.

As he focused Naruto could slowly feel a breeze hitting his hand as wind slowly began to wrap around the blade like another layer to the blade. The wind kept getting stronger and stronger until it began to whip around furiously around the blade that caught the attention of the others.

"Woh," Grover said looking at the wind enforced hunting blades.

"Nine, eight."

_"Now,"_ Naruto thought as he raised his blades high above his head and swung down and across the golden net with as much as strength as he could muster at the time.

The result was instantaneous. As soon as the wind enforced blade hit the golden rope, they shattered and snapped. Naruto grinned thankfully before he kept hacking away at the golden net and made a big enough hole in the net for people to be able to climb out through.

"Annabeth, Percy now is your chance to get out," he said as both demi gods looked over and saw the hole in the net.

"Hold on," Percy said to Annabeth who quickly complied as she kicked one of the metallic snakes. Percy ran forwards trying not to slip on the ground from the puddles of water and jumped as high as he could.

When he did Grover and Naruto's hands were there waiting and grabbed a hold of him. Naruto pulled Percy up while Grover grabbed a hold of Annabeth and pulled her up.

"Two, one," the loud speaker said as the scene became live on Olympus as the cameras began to zoom in on them.

Annabeth who was deeply unhappy and got up and stormed over to one of the camera's with and let her anger out. "ARE YOU CRAZY? WE COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED YOU DAMN FOOL. IF I EVER SEE YOU HEPHAESTUS I AM GOING TO TEAR YOU A KNEW ONE!" she shouted surprising all three boys.

_"Don't insult a god she says,"_ they all thought before they had to chuckle as Annabeth grabbed a hold of a piece of piping and went around destroying all of the video cameras.

After Annabeth let her anger and frustration out on the camera's Percy showed the shield to everyone who just frowned at the weapon. "We came all of this way for just a regular bronze shield," Grover said as Naruto just shrugged.

"Well whatever. It's done with now so let's just get this back to Ares and get back to the quest. I'm tired and I just want to be done with Ares," Percy said with Naruto quickly agreeing.

"The guys is a world class ass if there ever was one," Naruto said.

"I wouldn't say that Naruto," Annabeth said while Naruto just deadpanned at the girl.

"This coming from the girl that just threatened to tear Hephaestus a new one," he said making her blush a little before turning her head away.

They fell into a small silence as they leaned over and looked in the bowl shaped pool and watched as the the small metallic creature stop pouring out of the pipes before all they all began to just disappear and turn to dust. No doubt they had served their purpose in freaking out their victim.

"Do you think he knew about the spiders?" Annabeth said getting a shrug from all three.

"Your guess is as good as ours," Percy said making Annabeth scowl. She disliked Ares but now she loathed him. Maybe they should have let Naruto punch him back in the diner.

The group walked away from the **THRILL RIDE O' LOVE **ride and made their way out of the WATER PARK to meet back up with the very much hated God of War.

* * *

**Mount Olympus**

In his temple of Olympus Ares frowned a little when he saw the group had managed to get back his shield. Secretly he was hoping they would die but better luck next time was his thinking.

He was about to head to the parking lot to retrieve his shield and had a bag held in his right hand that he was preparing to give to the demi gods when he heard two loud knocks on his palace doors. Raising an eyebrow and dropping the bag delicately on the ground, he went over to see who it be.

When he did and he opened the doors he was met with two fists to the face which knocked him to the ground. Getting out of his daze he gritted his teeth angrily until he saw an angry Athena and Artemis standing in front of him with their feet planted on his chest.

"So you thought it was a good idea to send our children to retrieve your worthless shield and make my daughter have to face her biggest fear because you were to scared and lazy to do it yourself," Athena said with a sickly sweet smile.

"Oh shit," was Ares thinking before Artemis glared down at him with a smirk on her face. She was very angry at the things she had heard Ares say to Naruto and at the time she two wanted to punch the war god for insult Minato and from not staying away from her son like she told him to do.

"Word of advice Ares," she said with her silver eyes glaring dagger at him. "Don't mess with our children."

Ares eyes went wide when he saw their fists coming straight towards his face again and in an unfamiliar move, he scrunched his eyes for impact.

_"I might be here a while,"_ he thought before he readied for impact.

Even Ares was no match for the force of two angry mothers as the sound of one thorough beating sounded out through Olympus.

* * *

**Hephaestus Workshop.**

Hephaestus was tinkering around with his current project when a smirk suddenly appeared on his face and fist pumped the air.

_"Why do I feel happy all of a sudden?"_ he thought before he shrugged it off and went back to work.

* * *

**Chapter 15 Completed**

**Thanks for reading and please Review**


	16. We Make Interesting New Friends

Chapter 16

The walk back to the diner from the water park didn't take long. When the group arrived in the diner parking lot they found the God of War waiting for them, as he sat on his elephant like motorbike.

"I'm a little impressed," Ares said to the group. "I honestly didn't think you kids would make it out alive. Despite being a crippled fool my brother does make some half-decent machines from time to time."

"So you knew it was a trap?" Percy asked while Ares shrugged.

"Bet that crippled black smith was surprised when he netted a couple of stupid kids."

"You know you should treat him better. He is your brother after all. I thought family was supposed to look after each other not fight," Naruto said while Ares snorted.

"Sap. Where is the fun in being all fun and loving when you could just fight it out? Besides I have enough fun messing with ole Hephy when I'm lying on top of his wife," he said with a sick grin on his face that made all four of them feel disgusted at the man.

_"How could someone like this be a god,"_ was the thought running through their heads.

"You're a jerk," Naruto said as Percy shoved the shield into Ares arms. Naruto saw the man was obviously trying keep his temper under control since his eye sockets which were burning like wild fire was causing his sunglasses to melt a little.

However then Naruto frowned a little when he noticed the state Ares was in. His clothes looked a little torn as he had bruises and scratch marks over his face which was slowly healing.

"What the hell happened to you?" he asked as the others were beginning to notice the same thing.

"None of your damn business," Ares growled out before both Naruto and Percy had a smirk appear on their faces.

"Someone kicked your as didn't they?" Percy said getting a glare from Ares while Annabeth and Grover were panicking al little at how their two friends could have the guys to insult a god that's standing right in front of them.

"Watch what you say you little punks. Your mommies won't be able to fight for you all the time," he said causing realisation to hit Naruto and the others who then began to laugh

"My mom did that to you didn't she?" he said throwing his head back with laughter.

"I knew my mom was awesome but I never expected this," he said as Ares now had smoke and steam coming of his body. Percy too was laughing. While Annabeth and Grover were literally holding their breaths as if they were expecting a nuclear explosion to suddenly occur.

Ares gripped his shield as it changed from a shield and into a bullet proof vest. A dark look crossed face before it quickly disappeared. When he clicked his fingers an eighteen wheeler truck appeared across the street from the diner.

"That's your ride. Take you straight to L.A., with one stop in Vegas. You're lucky I'm even bothering to help you but if I didn't no doubt those damn sisters of mine would have something to say about it. But be warned insult me the way you did today, I will make my father zapping you with lightning look like nothing compared to what I will do to you," he said as thunder roared above his head but Ares ignored it.

"That's our ride?" Percy said looking at the truck which said **KINDNESS INTERNATIONAL: HUMANE ZOO TRANSPORT. WARNING: LIVE WILD ANIMALS** on the side of it. "You have got to be kidding."

"Consider yourself lucky I'm giving you this at all punk," Ares said. The back door of the truck unlatched. "Free ride west punk so stop your bitching and complaining. And here's a little something for doing the job."

Ares threw bag to them before he hopped back onto his motorbike. They all looked inside to see that Inside there were fresh clothes for all of us, twenty bucks in cash, a pouch full of golden drachmas, and a bag of Double Stuff Oreos.

"I don't want your lousy—"

"Thank you, Lord Ares," Grover interrupted Percy and gave him his best red-alert warning look. "Thanks a lot."

Ares looked like he was about to disappear before Percy spoke up again. "You promised me information about my mother."

"That's true I did," Ares said rubbing his chin before he smirked. "Since I'm in a giving mood I guess I can share a little info with you."

"You sure you can handle the news?" He said as he kick started his motorcycle. "She's not dead. She was just taken."

"What do you mean taken? Percy demanded. "Why would anyone want to take her in the first place? She has not done anything wrong."

"I mean she was taken away from the Minotaur before she could die. She was turned into a shower of gold, right? That's metamorphosis. Not death. She's being kept," Ares responded. Percy looked like he was going to ask more questions before his bike roared with life.

"See you later kiddies," he said as he revved his Harley and then roared off down Delancy Street causing whatever car were on the road to part as he raced past.

"I really hate him," Naruto said as he watched the God of War leave.

"The feeling is mutual," Percy said as his hands were balled into fists and shaking slightly.

"I swear you two are just asking for trouble," Annabeth said shaking her head.

"Well next time Ares better be nicer or he is going to find that shield we brought him shoved up where the sun doesn't shine," Naruto said as the others couldn't tell whether he was being serious or not and by the look on his face they did not want to know either.

"Well if we're taking the zoo express," Grover said, "we need to hurry." He pointed over to the diner and saw two truck drivers who they figured must have been the owners of the truck just finishing their meal and were beginning to stand up.

They ran up to the truck and began to climb in one by one. It was dark but they could just about to see with the light that was being created by the moon.

There was a single walkway going through the middle of the truck which led to some crates at the other side of the truck. Along the walkway were multiple metal cages. The scene in front of them was one of the saddest scenes Naruto and the others had even seen.

In the cages were a zebra, an albino male lion and an antelope. The antelope had a balloon tied around one of its horns and its legs looked so skinny they were not sure if it could stand at all.

The zebra meanwhile was matted with chewing gum all across its fur that had stuck in and its fur looked like it losing its colour.

While the lion was skinny. So much so that its ribs was visible. Its cage was small it barely had room to move and its blanket beneath it was both in tatters and soiled on.

Littered in front of the animals were various bits of food that were in the completely wrong cages. The meat had been thrown in the Zebra and Antelope cage while the turnips and vegetables had been thrown in the Lion cage. It was if they were trying to make the animals suffer so much that they would even taunt them with their own food.

"W-WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Naruto shouted angrily as fists were clenched so much that it was causing his hands to bleed.

Grover was in the same about as Naruto. "This is kindness?" Grover yelled. "Humane zoo transport?"

The truck began to move with the return of the drivers and it forced Grover, Annabeth and Percy to fall onto the ground while Naruto managed to hold onto the side.

Everyone slowly moved to the back of the truck and sat with their backs to the crates while Naruto and Grover were looking over the animals that all had sad looks on their faces.

**"**_Water_**"** was all the Antelope was saying as its head rested on the ground. Grover who was closest to the antelope opened its cage and grabbed a giant plastic jug of water that was stored at the back of the truck and poured some of the water into its bowl. The antelope quickly drank the water and Naruto and Grover could both hear the Antelope saying thank you to Grover. Naruto also removed the ridiculous balloon on its horn and threw it aside.

Next was the Zebra that was crying out _"food,"_ and "_someone get these things of me_." No doubt it was referring to the bits of chewing gum that littered its back. However it was Percy that got up and entered the cage this time and was beginning to remove what peace he could while Grover and Annabeth slowly picked up the bits of meet.

Naruto meanwhile was standing in front of the albino Lion and just looked at the beautiful animal in its hazel colored eyes. The lions eyes were old as if filled with wisdom but it held so much pain and loneliness that Naruto knew all too well. Lions were family animals meaning they stayed in large groups. They simply weren't meant to be left all o their own like this.

_"Family_" Naruto could hear the lion saying as Naruto slowly opened the cage.

"NARUTO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Annabeth whispered furiously.

"He won't hurt me," Naruto said as he crouched down in front of the lion and began picking up the bits of turnips. "Give those to the Antelope and the Zebra. They should be able to it since it still looks somewhat fresh."

Annabeth did so while Naruto took the hamburger meat and placed it in front of the lion. The lion looked at the meat before slowly it began to eat the meat. Naruto could only guess how long it had been since it had a somewhat decent meal.

He looked over to see the Zebra and Antelope also eating the vegetables as Naruto could hear both animals giving their thanks.

"_Thank you"_ a deep voice said catching Naruto a little of guard. He turned around to see the lion staring at him with it giant hazel eyes. _"It has been a while since I could have meat. Any longer and I probably would not have survived much longer"_ the lion said as it continued to at the meat in front of it.

"You're welcome," Naruto said getting a small nod from the lion.

"_You can tell your friends I won't harm them since they have helped me and the others."_

Naruto was about to but Grover had obviously heard them talking and relayed the message to them and he could see Percy and Annabeth untense their body.

"_You should help them too, they need it the most,_" the lion said as it turned its head and looked over towards the crates. Naruto frowned a little and walked over towards where the Lion had motioned. The others did the same as they saw Naruto walking in that direction with Grover following behind him.

When he got to the crates Naruto let his eyes widen slightly when he could hear whimpering coming from behind one of the crates.

Grabbing it he moved it out of the way and put it to the side. What he found left him a little surprised.

Behind the crate was another cage however this one was tiny being even slightly smaller than the crates. When Naruto looked in he saw two small pairs of amber eyes looking back at him in fear. When the light from the moon slowly drifted over to them he saw that in the cage was none other than two tiny wolf pups that could not have been more than a few months old.

One of the wolves was pitch black and melted so well into the darkness that you would not have seen the pup if it was not for the amber eyes. The cub itself was small and Naruto figured he could have probably picked it up with just one hand.

His gaze turned to the other wolf pup and he had to admire how beautiful the cub was. The cub was as white as snow and looked to be only slightly smaller than the black pup. When the moonlight hit the pup her fur was like a cross between white and silver that it sparkled a little.

"No way," Grover said looking at the two wolf pups with wide eyes.

"What? What is it?" Naruto asked curious at what Grover was getting at.

Naruto looked at him as if Christmas came early. "Naruto these aren't just regular wolves," he said confusing Naruto and the others. "These are dire wolves."

"Dire wolves?" Naruto asked.

"They are a breed of wolves that are so rare they are hardly ever seen. Hell most people go their whole lives with never even seeing one because they are so rare. Not even the hunters use Dire Wolves because there are so few left in the world."

"Why so few and what's the difference between them and regular wolves?" he asked to which Grover answered.

"I'm not sure. It all started when Pan disappeared. The wild places were his domain and many of the first places that got destroyed were habitats of Dire Wolves. Slowly they died off but there were some left the wild. But to see two like this is just incredible. But what are they doing here and how did the mortals see them?"

"You said some of the mortal can see through the mist. Maybe these truck drivers are the same. Since the pups are only small maybe they just figured they were regular wolf pups."

"Maybe," Grover said. "But the difference is the size that they grow to. While normal wolves grow to about hip level on a person, Dire wolves grow to the size of a horse," he said causing Naruto's and everyone else's eyes to go wide. "They may be small now but in the future they will be enormous. Easily the size of full grown person."

"Wow," Naruto said as his attention went back to the wolf pups that were still scared. He lowered himself to their level and slowly opened the cage which used the two pups to back up slightly.

Grover did the same as Percy and Annabeth watched. Just as Naruto opened the cage door fully he could hear their tiny voices. Hearing them could make out the black furred pup was a boy and the soft little voice from the white furred pup was a girl.

However it was the words that came from them that caused them both to freeze and look at the pups sadly.

"_Where are we? I want to go home."_

"_Mommy, where are you? Where did you go?"_

The last comment which came from the white furred wolf caused a single tear to fall from both Naruto and Grover's eyes. She sounded so heartbroken, so lost that it was breaking both their hearts. Since they were here they could only guess that the mother was killed since wolves were very loyal animals to each other and stayed in packs. Being as young as they were no doubt the mother would have had to of been close. Since she wasn't that was their best guess.

"What's wrong?" both Percy and Annabeth asked worriedly as they saw the tears that went down their friends faces. It was Naruto who answered.

"They're scared. Their crying out for their mom," he said as Percy and Annabeth got a sad look in their face.

While Grover sniffled a little it was the crying out for the mom from the white furred wolf that really hit home for Naruto.

It hit home because he had been in that similar position so many times when he little.

"_**Mommy, Daddy where are you? Why did you leave?"**_

"_**What did I do wrong? Old man where are they?"**_

"_**Do they love me? Did they love me?"**_

He could remember all the times he spent curled up on his bed in his tiny apartment back in the leaf crying out for his parents, never knowing who they were or where they were.

And it was because of this, that he was so happy to finally have his mom in his life.

"It's okay little ones. I won't hurt you. I promise," he said looking at the wolf cubs that were looking at him warily.

He could see they were both nervous and he couldn't blame them if the drivers had been treating all the animals so badly.

"You don't have to be afraid," he whispered. When he did the black furred pup very slowly moved towards him.

"_P-Promise?"_ the pup asked to which Naruto nodded his head.

"Promise."

When he said promise the black furred pup went to his outstretched hand. Naruto slowly picked the black furred pup up and wrapped a blanket around the pup which began to snuggle into the blanket happy at the new source of warmth.

It was then that the white furred pup slowly moved towards Naruto. Doing the same as before Naruto gently picked her up and put her in the same blanket with the other pup.

When he did he moved over next to one of the crates leaned his back against one of the crates and outstretched his leg. He gently placed the two pups on his lap wrapped in the blankets.

"_Warm. He is nice and warm,"_ he could hear the white furred pup say as the pup drifted off to sleep as did the other pup.

Naruto could hear the light snores coming from the two as he gently stroked their fur, further comforting them.

"You seem to be quite taken with them," Annabeth said as she sat down beside Percy as she watched Naruto gently stroke the two wolf pups and tried to suppress a girly squeal at how cute it was watching them curl up in his lap.

He didn't answer straight away and he kept his gaze on the two pups. "I know what it's to call out for a parent that I didn't know would ever show up. Their eyes were full of fear. So much so that I recognized it because I had those eye so many times when I was little. It's difficult to bare with when you call out for a mother that you don't know if they are even alive or if they even know and care about you."

The group stayed quiet. Grover was whispering with the other animals while Naruto kept and arm around the wolf pups. He could feel himself drifting off to sleep.

"Jinchurikii," he heard Percy say that made his head turn around and look at Percy and Annabeth who were both looking at him. "What's a jinchuriki Ares mentioned it when we were back in the diner and it's been on my mind of what it was. It doesn't sound very Greek."

"It wouldn't sound Greek. It is a term that comes from my world. I'm not surprised Ares knew it but I didn't expect Echidna to know it since monster apparently can't go to the Elemental Nations."

"And you told me the same thing yesterday back on the arch. And like you just said Echidna also said it? What does it mean?"

Naruto sighed. _"It was now or never,"_ he thought as continued to slowly stroke the pup's fur.

"Jinchuriki is a word that means 'Human Sacrifice,'" he said surprising Percy and Annabeth. "What I'm about to tell you will probably shock both of you but I don't want either of you to interrupt while I'm explain it," he said getting nods from Annabeth and Naruto.

Grover to was listening but despite already knowing he felt it best to listen over to see what Percy and Annabeth's reactions would be.

"In my world there are nine creatures known as The Tailed Beasts. They are nine creature completely made up of chakra that has managed to form a conscious and take a physical form. They are incredibly powerful, so much so they could likely destroy entire villages single handily."

"The nine beasts are the One Tailed Shukaku, Two Tailed Hell Cat, Three Tailed Tortoise, Four Tailed Monkey, Five Tailed Dolphin Horse, Six Tailed Slug, Seven Tailed Beatle, Eight Tailed Giant Ox and finally the strongest of the nine, the Nine Tailed Fox."

"Over time the shinobi from my world found a way to use a shinobi art known as Sealing to seal these nine creatures into people," he said getting shocked looks and gasps from Percy and Annabeth but neither spoke and urged Naruto to continue.

Here came the part he was dreading.

"From what I understand, the night my mother gave birth to me the leaf village was attacked by the Nine Tailed Fox. My father, the Hokage of the village had a duty to protect the village and fought against it but as strong as he was, even he could not beat it."

"So he must have figured that the only way to beat the fox was to seal it into something or in that case into someone. And at that moment in time there was only was person he could seal it in to," he said as Percy and Annabeth eyes widened in realization.

"Since I had just been born I was the best candidate since a newborn babies chakra coils are developing it could grow accustomed to the power of the fox. So shortly after I was born, my father sealed the fox into me, making me the jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox."

"Then my dad died sealing the fox and my mom had to go because of the laws."

Grover looked down at the ground sadly while Percy and Annabeth both had a emotionless look on their face with both of them taking in the explanation on the fact that Naruto had some all powerful chakra monster sealed inside him.

"So Ares knew about it and that why he was taunting you about it back at the diner along with Echidna back at the arch. They knew you had the fox sealed in you and were using it to get you angry. And on the Arch when your eyes went red and you suddenly became all powerful. That was you using its power," she said getting confused looks from Percy and Grover who had not heard this part.

Naruto nodded. "With the seal in place my dad put on, I can draw on the power of the fox when I want even thought the fox doesn't like it. It also gives me my rapid healing which pretty much heals me from just about anything. Things like anger, frustration and pain draw out the fox's power."

"That's what happened back on the Archway," he said looking at Annabeth. "Echidna pushed me and pushed me to the point where I unconsciously began drawing on its power which gave me a hell of a lot of strength but also made my eyes go red and my appearance go a bit wilder."

"C-Can you talk to the fox?" Annabeth asked getting more and more curious.

Naruto shook his head. £I have spoken to the fox only a few times but ever since I arrived in this world he has been silent. I haven't heard a single word from him."

"So it's asleep then?" Percy asked to which Naruto shrugged a little.

"Your guess is as good as mine," he said before looking at the two with raised eyebrows. "So it doesn't bother you? The fact that I have an all powerful demon fox sealed in my gut," he said and was surprised to see them both shake their heads.

"Not really. I mean it is a bit of a shock knowing your friends as something like that in him but you're still Naruto. So no nothing changed. You're still our friend and that is that," Percy said with Annabeth nodding.

"Thank you," Naruto said as his gaze went back to the wolf pups. Percy and Annabeth smiled before there gaze went to Grover

"Did you know?" they asked to which Grover nodded.

"I was there where he informed Chiron and Mr D about it. Sorry I did not say anything buts it's not my secret to tell," he said getting nods of understanding from the two.

The two turned back to Naruto to ask more question but stopped when they saw Naruto had fallen asleep with the wolf pups held tightly against him.

Smiling and thinking that it was a pretty good idea; they all began to shut their eyes and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**Next Morning**

Naruto winced as his head hit one of the crates as the truck drove over some bumpy terrain that woke him up from his sleep. He could ear groans and guessed the other had also been woken up from the bump.

He had kept his eye closed in an attempt to go back to sleep but suddenly felt small paws push up against his chest and something tickling his chin.

Trying not to laugh he opened his eye and gazed down to see the two wolf pups licking his face both with a happy look on their face, the opposite of what they had during the night.

"Well you two seem happier this morning," he said as he the two wolf pups continued to lick his face and snuggle up against him.

_"Warm. Nice and toasty,"_ he could hear the female pup say and the male one nod along.

"My names Naruto, It's nice to meet you both. I hope you both slept okay," he said.

"_I'm Tiber,"_ the little black haired wolf said as he sniffed the air around him.

"_I'm Luna,"_ the little white haired wolf said as she looked at Naruto with hopeful eyes.

"That's a very pretty name Luna," he said getting a lick of appreciation from Luna and stroked Tiber's head.

_"Do you know where momma is?"_

Naruto felt his heart clench and shake his head. "I don't. I am sorry but I don't know where she is." The little wolf whimpered slightly but Naruto held her close. "Don't worry. You and Tiber don't have to be scared. You can stay at the camp where I stay at if you like. You can be safe there."

"_Really?"_ both Luna and Tiber asked getting a nod from Naruto and both licked is face happily getting a chuckle from Naruto.

Naruto closed his eyes and sent a prayer to his mom.

"Mom if you can hear me, please can you teleport or transport these wolf pups to Camp Half Blood. I think they lost their mother and as much as I want to keep them with me, I can't risk it since I'm on a quest. Send them to Chiron."

Naruto sat there and looked at the wolf pups waiting for something to happen until they began to shine in a bright silver light.

"I'll see you both soon," Naruto said to the wolf pups.

"_Bye Naruto,_" they both said before they disappeared.

Naruto smiled and prayer to his mom again. "Thank you mom. Next offering I can send you, expect a big whiff of Ramen again. Oh and thanks for kicking Ares's ass. The guys a jerk."

Naruto turned to see the others looking sat him oddly before he quickly explained it to them.

* * *

**With Artemis**

Currently sitting in the her tent at the campsite somewhere in the Colorado wildness, Artemis at on her bed as she ran a brush through her hair trying to get rid of her bad case of bed hair.

Her hand were a little sore after giving Ares a good ass kicking along with Athena for putting their children in harms away all for some stupid shield. He was lucky all they did was beat him to a pulp other wide she would have made sure Ares could not walk for at least a week.

"Are you safe Naruto?" she thought to herself as she had heard of his latest exploits. Stunning the Nemean Lion, helping to defeat the Chimera and defeated Echidna. Although she was immensely proud of him defeating the mother of monster, her godly blood went cold when she found it he had unconsciously tapped into the Kyuubi's chakra. Even thought it was only a small part, just the thought of her son having to use its power sent shivers down her spine.

She hated that damn fox more than anything in the world and still hated that it had to be Naruto it was sealed inside off. She would have liked nothing more than to remove it from her baby boy but she knew the effects it could have on Naruto could be disastrous.

"_Mom,_" she suddenly heard in her head and eyes widened when she realized Naruto was praying to her.

"_If you can hear me, please can you teleport or transport these wolf pups to Camp Half Blood. I think they lost their mother and as much as I want to keep them with me, I can't risk it since I'm on a quest. Please send them to Chiron."_

Artemis couldn't help but smile. She guessed he had discovered that he could talk to animals. She was beginning to wonder when that ability was going to kick in.

She closed her eyes and focuses in on Naruto and saw his image and where he was using her godly powers. She also beamed when she saw two little wolfpups, one black and one white was licking Naruto and both seemed to be enjoying his company. No doubt they had felt connected to Naruto already.

She clicked her fingers and teleported them both to Camp Half Blood, happy that Naruto would have tow wolf companions with him when he got back to camp.

As she began brushing her hair again it was not long before he got a reply back from him.

"_Thank you mom. Next offering I can send you, expect a big whiff of ramen again."_

Artemis felt her stomach rumble a little at the mention of ramen. Although she wouldn't admit it, ramen was a guilty pleasure food for her and she had such a craving for it during her pregnancy it became a big favourite of her. No doubt it passed onto her son.

"_Oh and thanks for kicking Ares ass. The guys a jerk."_

She laughed. "You are welcome my boy. You are welcome."

* * *

**Camp Half Blood**

Chiron wheeled into his office after having to break up another small fight, this time between the Apollo cabin and the Ares cabin. Thing were really getting worse and could only pray that Percy and the others retrieved the bolt in time.

As he wheeled n he stopped when he noticed two little wolf pups sitting on his desk and also noticed they were sitting on the paper word he had just finished.

"Urm hello," he said to the wolves as the wolf pups titled their head to the side in confusion.

Luckily Chiron had not noticed the nice little smelly gifts the wolves had left him on his desk as he wheeled over to them.

* * *

**With Team Demi God**

The group stood up in the truck as they began to feel the truck come to an abrupt halt and could now hear the drivers muttering to each other as they heard doors slam.

"The trucks stopped," Grover said. "They must be coming to check on the animals."

"Hide!" Annabeth hissed as she quickly threw on her cap and turned invisible. "Grover, Naruto and Percy had to hide behind the crates since there was not much else to hide behind."

"Man!" one of the truckers said as they opened the truck doors and stepped inside. "I wish I hauled appliances." He climbed inside and poured some water from a jug into the animals' dishes.

"You hot, big boy?" he asked the lion, and then splashed the rest of the bucket right in the lion's face.

"_I swear I will eat you,_" Naruto heard the lion say and to stifle a laugh.

"How you doing', Stripes? Least we'll be getting rid of you this stop. You like magic shows? You're gonna love this one. They're gonna saw you in half!"

"This is disgusting," Naruto thought to himself as he watched how the truckers treated the animals. Not wanting to watch anymore he stood up from his position getting the attention of the two truckers.

Both looked beyond pissed but before any words could be said Naruto knocked one of them out with a clean chop to the neck and Annabeth appeared behind the other and knocked him out with the blunt side of her knife.

"I sweat this transportation cannot be legal," she said taking of her cap and becoming visible. Percy and Grover got up from their spots

_"It's not. Their smugglers,"_ the antelope said as Naruto and Grover nodded.

Naruto dragged the two smugglers to the side as the others began to unlock the cages of the animals. Naruto tied the two up and as the Lion exited his cage he had a hungry look on his face.

"As much as I want to let you, it's best you don't," Naruto thought while the Lion look liked it shrugged.

_"I don't eat junk food anyways"_ the lion said causing both Naruto and Grover to snort with laughter.

"I'm going to place a sanctuary sanctum on them so they can go straight to safety. We don't want them getting recaptured or getting in any more harm's way. "They'll find water, food, shade, whatever they need until they find a safe place to live," Grover said.

"Good thinking," Naruto said as he walked up to the lion and patted its head. The lion didn't seem to mind since it already knew that Naruto was a friend and being the son of Artemis, the lion naturally felt at ease around him.

Once that was done they pushed the truck doors wide open. As soon as they did the lion, the antelope and the zebra all burst out of the truck and ran off down the streets of Las Vegas.

"Well if a Lion running down the street of Vegas does not make the new then who know what will," Naruto said making the others chuckle. They could hear scream and shouts of terror from the people just walking by. They doubted meeting a lion was on the to do list that day.

They stepped out of the truck and put their hands in front of them to stop the sun from blinding them from how bright it was. It was warm as well. So much so that they all took their jackets off.

"We may need to find a new way of getting to LA since we have knocked out our drivers," Percy said.

"True. We have six days left until the solstice right?" Naruto asked.

"That's right," Annabeth said. "We are making good time."

"So where in Vegas have we even ended up exactly?" Percy asked getting shrugs from the others.

"Not like I have ever been here Percy," Naruto said getting a sheepish smile from the boy.

"We may as well take a look around why we our here," Annabeth said as the group began to walk around Vegas leaving the truck behind which was beginning to draw attention by the people passing by.

They passed the Monte Carlo and the MGM. They passed the miniature pyramids, a pirate ship, and the miniature version of the Statue of Liberty. Each time they went passed a casino they had to drag Annabeth away as she was admiring and gossiping about its architecture.

Naruto also wanted to head inside and maybe do bit of gambling since he did have the most amazing luck known to man but the idea was quickly shot down by Annabeth who simply told him he was not old enough.

He could have just told he would use his transformation technique but he thought best not to argue.

As time went by the group eventually found themselves lost and found themselves at the far end of Vegas.

"Great, where have we ended up?" Percy asked.

"You guess is as good as mine," Naruto said as leaned against a nearby wall.

"We could go over there and asked for direction. Maybe a cab too since we need to find some way to get to LA," Annabeth said as she pointed to a building behind them.

The boy all looked in the direction she was pointing in and the first thing they saw was the giant flashing letters on entrance of the building with what looked like giant flashing lotus above it.

They looked at the name and all said it aloud.

"Welcome to the Lotus Hotel and Casino."

* * *

**Chapter 16 Completed**

**Beta'd by BladeMaster12**

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW**


	17. We Get Time Warped

Chapter 17

"The Lotus hotel and casino huh?" said Naruto, as he looked up at the hotel. Naruto had to admit it stood out quite a lot, and he was surprised that it was not grouped with the other hotels.

However they all noticed that no one was going in or out of the casino, but the glittering chrome doors were open, spilling out air-conditioning that smelled like flowers—lotus blossom. To Naruto it smelt just like the leaf village when the cherry blossom trees were in bloom. It was a smell that he greatly enjoyed and appreciated.

Slowly the group decided to approach the casino since the place just felt so tempting to approach. When they did one of the doorman smiled happily at them and gestured for them to go on inside.

"Hey kids, you look tired, You want to come in and sit down?"

The group looked at each other.

"It couldn't hurt right?" Percy asked. "I mean we have had a long day so we could rest up in here for a bit. We do still have six days left."

"One day should be fine," Grover said getting wary nods from Annabeth and Naruto.

Though Naruto felt a little suspicious of the place, he had read that casino's in Vegas only allowed people of twenty-one and up to enter. Those younger could stay in the hotel but were not allowed in the casino part. So why would this guy be gesturing for them to go in? It seemed a little odd in his own opinion.

Plus Naruto doubted his mom or grandmother would approve of their fourteen year old son and grandson going into a Vegas casino.

But the look on his friend's faces showed they wanted to go in, and he really didn't want to be a party pooper.

"I'd prefer to just carry on with the quest, but if you guys want to take a little break then I guess it would be okay. Best not stay here too long though," he said getting cheers from the others as they slowly headed inside.

However as soon as they entered the casino Naruto figured they made the right choice, as they all stood gaping at the inside and interior of the hotel and casino.

The whole lobby was a giant game room with just about every generation of game over the years that could be imagined. There was an indoor waterslide snaking around the multiple glass elevators, which went straight up at least forty floors. There was a climbing wall on the side of one building, and an indoor bungee-jumping bridge. There were virtual-reality suits with working laser guns, and hundreds of video games, each one with a large widescreen TV. Naruto figured that any fun thing you could think of, this place most likely had it. There were a few other kids playing, but not that many. No waiting for any of the games. There were waitresses and snack bars all around, serving every kind of food you can imagine.

"Whoa," was all the four could say, as they all looked like they just found Black Beard's buried treasure.

"I'm guessing you guy like it," a bellhop said, as he walked over to them grinning at the amazed looks that were on their faces.

He wore a white-and-yellow Hawaiian shirt with lotus designs, shorts, and flip-flops. "Welcome to the Lotus Casino. Here's your room key," he said handing over four room keys to the four.

"But we didn't even hire out any rooms," Naruto said a little skeptically getting out of his amazed funk and looking at the guy with a curious eye checking whether this guy was trying to pull on over on them. But the guy just shook his head.

"Don't worry about that. We knew you were coming and prepared your rooms already. The bill's taken care of. No extra charges, no tips. Just go on up to the top floor, room 4001. If you need anything, like extra bubbles for the hot tub, or skeet targets for the shooting range, or whatever, just call the front desk. Here are your Lotus Cash cards. They work in the restaurants and on all the games and rides."

He handed them all four green plastic credit cards that all had the lotus symbol on it.

"Um, out of curiosity how much credit is on this?" Grover asked getting nods of agreement.

"Well since it's all paid for, it's unlimited" he said never losing his giant smile.

"Whoa," was all they could say again, as they stared at the card.

As much as Naruto wanted to say that this was some sort of trick, and that something must have been going on, he was still a fourteen year old kid who was now holding something with unlimited cash and could do whatever he wanted.

It was the most tempting thing Naruto had ever faced. He was trying to fight it, but looking at other and seeing the giant smiles on their faces, he knew it was a losing battle.

The group then took the elevator upstairs and checked out their room. It was a giant suite with four separate bedrooms, and a bar stocked with candy, sodas, and chips, and a hotline to room service. Fluffy towels and water beds with feather pillows. A big-screen television with satellite and high-speed Internet. The balcony had its own hot tub, and sure enough, there was a skeet-shooting machine and a shotgun, so you could launch clay pigeons right out over the Las Vegas skyline and plug them with your gun.

"Is this heaven?" Percy asked

"I'm not sure but I think this could be as close as heaven as you could get," Naruto said entranced with the place as much as the others.

"Oh, goodness," Annabeth said. "This place is ..."

"Sweet," Grover said. "Absolutely sweet."

The first thing they all did was run into their bathrooms and takes a long hot shower. Naruto sighed happily as the hot water touched his skin.

After the last two days and having fought the Kindly ones, the Gorgon Sisters, the Nemean Lion, the Chimera and Echidna, this hot shower was exactly what Naruto needed. He could already feel the his muscles relaxing

After exiting the shower he looked inside the closet to find new pairs of clothing. He picked a dark green shirt with grey jeans and green converses and a black zip up hoodie jacket to put over that.

After drying off and getting dressed into the very comfortable clothes, he went back into the main room where a completely refreshed Percy, Annabeth and Grover sat waiting for him. Grover was eating potato chips to his heart content while Annabeth was watching the discovery channel. Naruto swore she just never stopped learning. While Percy was currently playing on a PSP.

"You guys want to head back into the lobby and have some fun?" he said getting grins of excitement from the others before they stopped what they were doing and exited their room.

They were back on the glass elevator and entered back into the main lobby to see everything was the same as they left it.

"So what are you guys going to do first?" Naruto asked before he realized they had all separated as soon as they got out of the glass elevator.

He looked around to see Percy about to bungee jump from the top of the lobby and had a strange grin of excitement.

Annabeth was in front of a giant 3d Sims game. Naruto recognized it as the one where you could build your own cites and stuff like that. He was not surprised that she went to that and guessed she was happy since he saw her talking away to herself while pushing random buttons.

Meanwhile Grover had found himself in front of some reality game where you played as the deer and had to shoot the rednecks. Naruto had to laugh when he heard Grover shouting "death to rednecks" and "nature conquers all."

He decided it was best to let Grover have his moment at kicking society's ass.

_"Well everyone else has found something to do. What should I do?"_ he thought to himself as scanned the area. He thought about playing some zombie game called house of the dead 3 where you essentially went around killing zombies.

He also thought he might go on the slide that wrapped around the glass elevators or maybe join Percy in bungee jumping.

At lease he would have, if his nose had not caught a familiar scent.

When he smelt the scent he just stopped mid step and his body completely froze. He recognized that smell more than anything in the world. It was a smell he had grown so accustomed to back in the Leaf that it was like second nature to him now.

His head whipped around sniffing the air before he sprinted off down one of the hallways that led out of the lobby.

After only a minute of running Naruto stopped at looked at where he ended up and found where the all familiar smell was originating from. He looked up to see a bright blue neon sign, and his legs almost gave out when he saw it.

_**Godly Ichiraku's**_

_"No way,"_ Naruto thought before he went inside.

When he stepped inside he took a good look around .The restaurant was very similar to Ichiraku's back in the leaf but was far bigger. There were tables scattered all over the place with some people sitting around enjoying their meals. There was also a stool area near the kitchens for anyone who came alone.

There was no one else there so Naruto walked over and took a seat. He did not have to wait long before a pretty looking waitress with long brunette hair that went down to her back came up to him with a smile on her face. She looked a little like Ayame but this girl looked a little older and had lighter skin with blue eyes.

"Hi there can I take your order?" she said with a kind voice.

"Urm sure could I get two bowls of miso ramen please," he said as the waitress scribbled it down.

"Anything else?" she asked before Naruto shook his head.

"That's all for now thank you," he said as the waitress gave him a nod. Just before she could leave and put the order in Naruto quickly spoke up to her.

"Excuse me but could you possibly answer a question of mine I have about this place?" he said getting a curious look from the girl.

"I guess so. What would you like to know?" She asked.

"This place. There is place just like it back in the Elemental Nations called Ichiraku's Ramen. I was wondering if this place was based on that ramen stand," he asked getting a surprised look from the waitress.

"Actually yes it is. The owner of this restaurant is none other than Hebe, the Goddess of Youth," she said surprising Naruto a little. "Lady Hebe visited the Leaf village in the Elemental Nations a few years ago and came across the ramen stall by chance. She fell in love with the little place. When she returned she made her own. Though the ramen here is not exactly like the one in the Elemental Nations, it is still pretty damn good" she said before she walked off to give the cook Naruto's order.

Naruto just sat there taking it in. The Goddess Hebe had visited the Leaf and had apparently spent a lot of time at Ichiraku's. This was all news to him and he doubted Teuchi and Ayame were aware they had a goddess visit them.

In fact now that he thought about it, when he was eight he noticed a very beautiful woman was at Ichiraku's a lot and had been conversing with Teuchi and Ayame quite a lot. Naruto even spoke to her a few times and she seemed nice enough. She didn't glare at him or treat him bad. She just kindly spoke to him and he thought she called herself Miyo.

Naruto had to chuckle to himself. "Looks like Dionysus was not the first god I ever met after all."

He didn't have to wait long before the waitress came back to him with his orders and set the two bowls in front of him. She told him to enjoy before she went to the other customers.

Naruto looked at him and gave it a close expectation. He eyed the noodles and the pieces of pork in the bowl while tasted a little bit of the soup. It tasted pretty good. Much better then what he had so far during his time in this world. He shrugged before he picked up his chopsticks and ate some of the noodles with the pork and chewed away.

When he did he completely froze and his mind switched off completely.

This ramen. It was so damn good that it was almost exactly like the one back in the leaf village. It had been so long since he had such great ramen that he never thought he would taste it again.

"Um sir are you okay?"The waitress said waving her hand in front of Naruto dumbstruck face.

She wondered if she should give him a light slap to wake him out of it before Naruto suddenly jumped ten feet in the air before landing back in his seat.

"THIS IS JUST LIKE ICHIRAKU RAMEN" he shouted as he began to devour his ramen at a very quick speed which amazed the waitress and everyone in the restaurant.

For the next hour Naruto ordered bowl after bowl after bowl since he just could not get enough of the stuff. Slowly the pile of bowls began to pile up and up until eventually it got to a staggering thirty bowls.

Everyone was just amazed at how he could eat that much and yet not look fat at all. It made many a little jealous.

_"Where does he put it all?"_ the waitress thought. The most that anyone ever ate had been 25 bowls and that was from Hermes who is a bit of a regular. Yet this kid had just out eaten a god somehow."

Naruto dropped his chopsticks as he rubbed his full stomach. "Now that is what I am talking about," he murmured to himself. It had been a while since he could indulge himself like that and it felt good doing it.

"Whoa that was amazing," said a voice from behind him causing Naruto to turn around look behind him.

Standing just behind him was a young boy who must have been about ten years old. He had scraggy black hair and had an olive skin tone. His eyes were dark brown and he was wearing a dark green shirt with faded blue jeans and a brown scarf that was wrapped around his neck.

"Hehe thanks," Naruto said scratching the back of his head. "It's been a while since I had such great ramen that I kind of lost myself a little."

"What does it taste like?" the young boy said examining the bowls that Naruto had eaten from. "I have never tried it before."

"You want to try some?" he asked getting a quick nod from the young boy who took a seat next to him.

"Waitress two more bowls of miso ramen please," he said getting a tiered nod from the waitress before she gave in the order. Naruto swore he heard a grumble from the kitchen.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki by the way," he said to the young boy who was looking up at him since he looked a little small for his age.

"I'm Nico, Nico DiAngelo. You want to see my Mythomagic cars?" he asked with ah hopeful expression which confused Naruto a little.

"Um sure why not. What are they exactly?" he asked getting a giant happy smile from Nico as he pulled out a deck of cards from his pocket.

"It's a car game, though I just kind of like to collect the cards and the little figurines" he said as he pulled out a few figurines from his other pocket. "They are based of Greek mythology" he said surprising Naruto who had the urge to grin.

"You don't say," he said as Nico laid some of the card out in front of him and Naruto got a good look at some of them. There were some of the gods all drawn in a cartoon like fashion thought Naruto had to admit they looked pretty cool. Underneath the pictures they had little info like attack and defense points.

Thought Naruto was a little surprised that Nico liked them so much since at the bottom of the card it said made in 1940. He just guessed he liked old things.

"So do you have a favorite out of them all?" Naruto asked which got a furious nod from Nico.

"Yeah out of all of them my favorite is Hades," he said handing over a card which had a picture of a man in black armour with pretty bad ass helmet that stood all opposing and menacing like. Naruto was curious to whether the real God of the Underworld really looked like that.

"Although he is the only one I don't have the figurine for. I have all the others but just not Hades."

"Don't worry I'm sure you will find it eventually. Then you will have the full set," Naruto said encouragingly which got a smile from the younger boy.

"I don't suppose you have the Artemis card do you?" he said getting a nod from Nico you started shuffling through the set.

After a couple of seconds of searching Nico pulled a card out and handed it to Naruto. "Here you go."

Naruto looked it over. The card was off a woman with auburn colored hair that went halfway down her back and was wearing some sort of silver crown on her head. She was wearing some sort of toga like dress that stopped just above her knees and was barefoot. She was wielding a bow in her hands and there was a picture of a stag behind her with golden antelors.

Naruto smiled as he looked at the picture. _"I wonder if this is what Mom really looks like,"_ he thought to himself.

"Why Artemis?" Nico asked since he wanted to know why Naruto wanted to see that one.

"Um I guess you could say she is my favorite of the Greek gods. She seems like she can kick all kinds of butt." he said since he doubted Nico would believe him if he said 'Oh that's my mom. Cool huh?'

"Oh okay," Nico said before going back to his cards. "Do you want to keep it?" he asked, surprising Naruto. "I have two of the Artemis card and two of her figurines so you can keep them if you like." he said as he dug his hand into his other pocket and bought out a little figurine of Artemis. Her stance was just like how it was in the card.

"Really, this is okay?" he asked, getting a nod from Nico. "Well thanks little buddy" he said as he put the card and figurine in his pocket.

"No problem," Nico said as the waitress came back and put the bowl on the table. She then looked at Naruto and said

"Please don't order any more. The cook is getting stingy."

"Um sure," Naruto said raising his eyebrows before she walked off before shrugging at the confused Nico.

"Well dig in," he said as Nico looked at his chopsticks. He picked them up and tried using them but was having a bit of difficultly.

"Here use a spoon for now," he said handing it to Nico who then took a moderate size scoop of the ramen. When he did his face lit up like Christmas.

"Whoa this is amazing," Nico said as he began devouring his food as quickly as it came.

"Told you it was good," Naruto said getting a nod from Nico as he finished his ramen and was rubbing his warm stomach with a satisfied look on his face that made Naruto laugh. Oh the greatness of ramen.

"NICO DI ANGELO," a voiced shouted out through the room catching both Naruto and Nico's attention. When Nico saw who it was he paled a little and Naruto swore he even saw a bit of sweat.

Marching over toward Naruto and Nico was a girl a few years older than Nico but had very similar feature to him. She had long black hair with the top being covered by a rather large faded green hat and had olive toned skin. She was wearing a dark brown jumper with faded blue jean and wore black boots that looked a little too large for her. Naruto could only guess that this girl must be related to Nico somehow.

"Nico I have been looking for you for the past half an hour. You just ran off without telling me," she said in an annoyed tone getting a sorry look from Nico before he turned to Naruto. When she did a small blush made its way onto her face.

"U-Um h-hi," she stuttered out. "I'm Bianca Di Angelo, N-Nico's big sister."

"Hi I'm Naruto, it's nice to meet you," he said politely and shaking Bianca's hand. He couldn't help but find her stuttering a little cute.

"I'm sorry if my brother has been a bit of a nuisance. I hope he didn't bother you."

"No not at all," Naruto said shaking his head. "Nico has been good company and has been cool to talk to. He showed me his Mythomagic cards," he said getting a groan from Bianca.

"Nico not everyone is obsessed with those cards as you are," she said sternly getting a whine from Nico.

"But sis Naruto does not mind. He even treated me to ramen," he said surprising Bianca.

"Naruto you didn't have to do that," she said but Naruto just waved his hand.

"It's fine. Nico had never tried ramen before and I wanted to spread the greatness of ramen," he said getting a little sweat drop from behind Bianca's head. "Plus it was free anyway with these unlimited cards."

"RAMEN," Nico called out.

"Oh great," Bianca grumbled getting chuckles from the two boys before she let a small smile appear on her face.

"Well thank you for looking after him but we have to get going," said Bianca, getting an understanding nod from Naruto.

"Can we finally go down the giant slide?" Nico said getting a small nod from Bianca which made Nico whoop for joy.

Nico then got off of his stool before making his way out of the restaurant. He turned around and waved goodbye to Naruto. "Bye Naruto. Thanks for the ramen," he said before he disappeared.

"Nico wait up," she shouted. She quickly turned around to say goodbye to Naruto before she found herself buried in Naruto's chest. Naruto had stood up moment before Bianca had turned around and knocked into him with her head leaning against his chest.

_"Warm,"_ was the first thing she thought before a blush made its way to her face which she quickly shook out off.

"Oh s-sorry," she said but Naruto chuckled.

"It's fine. You better go after him before he gets into gods knows what kind of trouble," he said getting a nod and a smile from Bianca before she chased after her younger brother.

_"What an odd pair,"_ he thought before he walked out of the restaurant and gave a goodbye to the waitress who by now was exhausted.

As he walked down the hallways of the hotel he looked at everything around him, taking in the different rooms filled with all kinds of fun stuff and activities.

Thought, he couldn't help but feel as if he was missing something. Something important that he just was not seeing, and it was worrying him a little. This place just seemed too good to be true. There had to be some kind of catch.

_"I wonder where the others are?"_ he thought to himself before he heard the sound of slot machines and shouts of glee and fury erupted.

Naruto turned his head and looked down one of the other hallways to see a room with a lot of the more adult residents of the hotel in the casino part of the hotel.

Naruto looked at the place and had a grin make its way to his face.

_"I wonder if my amazing luck is still intact?"_ he thought before he quickly looked around him. There was no one around so he quickly made a hand sign before he poofed into a plume of smoke. When the smoke died down there was Naruto disguised as a twenty something man with dark brown hair that was tied in a pony tail with a scar going over the bridge of his nose.

_"I hope Iruka sensei doesn't mind me borrowing his look for a little while,"_ he thought before he casually strolled into the casino.

He had his money in his pocket from what was left since he didn't really want to just leave it in their hotel room, no matter how safe it apparently was.

Walking into the casino he took a seat at one of the slot machines and put in a quarter. He then pulled the lever excited to see what would happen. As soon as he did the machine started making loud noise and coins began pouring out. Naruto smiled.

His luck was still intact. Luck that Tsunade was greatly jealous over since she had the worst luck in the whole entire world.

He spent the next ten minutes t the slot machines and was winning every single time. He had to get quite a few containers for all of his quarters. It drew some attention when people were wondering just how one person could be so lucky.

_"I've still got it,"_ he thought before his gaze began to look around the casino and saw a poker table. Now that was where the real money was at.

Naruto was not exactly someone who enjoyed gambling, but when you're good at something you can't help but take a liking to it. Plus if he played his cards right he could get quite a bit of money from this place that could both help fund the quest and provide money for later on in life. _"Win win,"_ Naruto thought.

He walked over to the poker table just as one person got up and left. Naruto presumed they did not do very well since they were grumbling and cursing under their breath. Naruto took a seat and looked at the card dealer.

"Deal me in."

* * *

**One Hour Later**

Naruto looked down at his cards as he eyed the guy in front of him. The only ones left on the table was Naruto and some middle-aged rich guy who Naruto figured must have thought he was the god father with the black suit and tie, slicked back hair, cigar in his mouth with a bowler hat on his head.

The guy was eyeing Naruto nervously while Naruto was keeping calm as he had an emotionless look on his face.

A crowd had formed around, due to how high staking the game was getting. Each had multiple coloured chips ranging from thousands upon thousands of dollars. Everyone else had folded and left the game, not wanting to lose any more money while only Naruto and the other guy remained.

"Okay gentleman what will it be," the card dealer said as the godfather wannabe smirked and pushed all his chips into the middle.

"I'm all in," he said getting a few gasps from people around him.

Naruto raised an eyebrow before he smirked. "Same for me," he said pushing his chips in the middle too.

The other man was sweating a little as Naruto somehow managed to keep up his emotionless facade when the card dealer said "okay boys. Show your cards."

When he did the other man went first as a grin made its way to his face. He laid his cards out and said "Full house," as three 2's and two 5's found their way to everyone's eyes who clapped a little.

"Maybe next time brat," he said to the disguised Naruto as he went to collect all the chips.

"Not so fast," Naruto said getting everyone's attention as he laid his cards down on the table showing a ten, jack, queen, king and ace of hearts.

"Royal flush," he said causing everyone to scream with amazement as the other guy had a look of disbelief cross his face. "I believe these are mine," he said, as he collected all the chips. He figured that he must of just won at least 2.5 million in cash since all the people he beat looked extremely wealthy and seemed to have endless wallets.

As he gathered his chips he stopped when he heard a voice in his head. Almost like a whisper.

"Do not be fooled Naruto. You must get out of the casino. Remember your quest. Do not fall for the hotels trick any longer," it said before it quickly disappeared.

As soon as the voice spoke reality finally hit Naruto like a brick wall. _"Dammit,"_ he thought as he quickly scooped up his poker chips, took them to be changed into money before he quickly left with a giant briefcase in his hands which he quickly sealed away for later.

When no one was looking he poofed back to his normal form before he ran around the hotel trying to find the others.

_"This place,"_ he thought as he ran. _"It has to be enchanted. How did I not see it before? I'm so stupid,"_ he thought berating himself before he turned a corner and ran into Percy.

Percy also had a panicked look on his face and Naruto could only imagine that Percy figured it out as well and maybe got some kind of message like he did.

"You figured it out too?" Naruto asked rapidly as Percy nodded his head.

"I can't believe how we fell for it. I completely forgot about the quest. I only remembered because I heard someone whisper in my head. I-I think it was my dad," he said getting a nod from Naruto.

"The same from me. I think it was my mom talking to me. I got so caught up in this place, it felt like it just kept drawing me in and made me want to never leave."

"We have to get out of here. Percy you find Annabeth while I will go and find Grover. Don't stop for anything. As soon as you get Annabeth go to the room, get your stuff and we will leave."

Percy nodded before the two split up to look for their teammates.

It didn't take Naruto long to find Grover. All he had to do was listen for the shout of "DIE REDNECKS."

Grover was still playing the same game the entire time and he didn't look the one bit tiered.

"Grover!" Naruto shouted but Grover seemed oblivious.

He said, "Die, human! Die, silly polluting nasty person!"

"GROVER!" Naruto shouted finally making the satyr turn around and pointing the plastic gun at him.

"Come on we are leaving," Naruto said grabbing Grover's arm with a firm grip as he led the satyr away. Grover was struggling to get out but Naruto easily overpowered him.

"No just a bit longer. I'm teaching red necks a lesson they will never ever forget," he declared before he got a few slaps in the face from Naruto who then started shaking him like a rag doll.

Grover froze and blinked before a few times before his eyes went wide. "OH CRAP," he shouted finally getting a hold of himself causing Naruto to groan. "How long have we been here?" he asked getting a shrug from Naruto.

"No idea but not long I hope. Only a few hours I think but at the rate we were going I doubted we were ever going to leave," Naruto said as the two got in the glass elevator and went back to the room to get Grover's stuff.

As soon as they got there Grover bounded towards his room to collect his things and saw that Percy and Annabeth were already there just finishing packing.

Annabeth looked annoyed that she gave into temptation so easily while Naruto's eyebrows rose when he saw Percy's face was red with some scratch marks on it. Naruto motioned to his face which got a groan and a glare aimed at Annabeth.

"Someone didn't want to be taken away from her Sims game so they decided to claw and slap my face when I tried to move her," Percy said in an annoyed tone as Annabeth nervously laughed while scratching the back of her head.

"Hehe sorry about that," she said.

Percy had to stifle a laugh when she did that because it looked like a girl version of Naruto when he got embarrassed.

"Wow so vicious," Naruto said getting a playful slap on the chest from the blonde haired girl as Grover rushed out of his room where the four ran out of the room and headed back towards the lobby.

When they got out the glass elevator they went to the front desk where they found the guy from earlier standing and still had his giant cheery smile on his face.

"We're leaving," Percy told him told him.

"Such a shame," he said with his eyes drooping a little. "We just added an entire new floor full of games for platinum-card members."

The man held out the cards in front of them and they all felt a wave of desire to take them. However knowing they had to get out of there, they all just shouted out "NO THANKS!" before running towards the doors.

The sound of games being played and laughter filled the air and strong smells of delicious food could be smelled but the group just kept running forward and thankfully made it outside after going through the casino doors.

"Were out. Thank the gods," Annabeth said before as she saw Naruto picking up a discarded newspaper to the side of them.

He picked it up and when he saw the date yelled out "DAMN IT."

What they all said looking at him before he held the paper in front of them and pointed at the date at the top.

It read June twentieth.

The others gasped and held their heads in realization "We were in there for five days. That means...," Percy started before Annabeth interrupted him and looked at them gravely.

"Tomorrow is the Summer Solstice. We have one day left. If we don't make it, then the gods will be at war."

Naruto took a long deep breath as he went by the side of the road and whistled. When he did a taxi pulled up right in front of them. "I always wanted to try that" he said causing the others to roll their eyes before they began to pile into the taxi.

"Los Angeles please," Annabeth said as she got in.

The cabbie chewed his cigar and sized us up. "That's three hundred miles. For that, you got to pay up front."

"You accept casino debit cards?" Annabeth asked.

He shrugged. "Some of them. Same as credit cards mostly. I have to swipe it through first."

Annabeth handed him her green Lotus Cash card. The man looked at it a little hesitantly before shrugging and swiping it through his machine.

His meter machine started rattling and before long the lights flashed. Finally an infinity symbol came up next to the dollar sign.

The man whistled before he looked at Annabeth. "Where to your highness," he said in polite tone which caused Annabeth to sit up straight. Naruto guessed she liked being called 'your highness.'

"Los Angeles," she said as the cab driver nodded before he began driving.

As soon as they began driving off they took one last look at the Lotus Hotel and Casino.

"I have not had that much fun in so long," Percy said sighing as the others nodded.

"I got to shoot red necks," Grover muttered with a wistful smile. He obviously had a lot of fun too, even if it did cost them five days.

"I built cities," Annabeth said referring to her Sims game she was obsessed with. No doubt that what she wanted to do in the future.

"I won 2.5 million dollars," Naruto said nodding his head before he noticed it went quiet. He looked up to see everyone including the cab driver looking at him with gobsmacked looks on their face. Naruto never ceased to amaze them.

"What?"

* * *

**Chapter 17 Completed**

**if your wondering about the Bianca part and about the blushing part. Bianca won't be paired with Naruto of course but she will have a small crush on him though. **

**Also on the topic of Bianca i can't decide what to do with her when the titans curse rolls around. I don't really want her to join the hunters and die cause she is so awesome. Plus then maybe i can use her in future stories after it. Tell me what you think of it.**

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW :)**


	18. So Close Yet So Far

Chapter 18

As the group sat in the cab, they silently chatted to one another since they didn't want the cab driver too over hear, despite the fact that he might not believe a word that they said. Percy had tried to tell them about a dream he had, but due to being in the Lotus Casino. he found that trying to remember the dream was becoming difficult and sketchy. Although he did tell them that he heard a deep sounding voice and could hear a servant saying 'my lord'. Though Percy was not sure.

"The Silent One?" Annabeth suggested. "The Rich One? Both of those are nicknames for Hades."

But Percy shook his head. "That wasn't it either."

"That throne room sounds like Hades." Grover said. "That's the way it's usually described."

Percy shook his head. "Something's wrong. The throne room wasn't the main part of the dream. And that voice from the pit ... I don't know. It just didn't feel like a god's voice."

"I don't like where this is going." Naruto said as the other looked around at Naruto who had a frown on his face.

"What do you mean? You think your might know what it is?" Annabeth asked getting a small nod from Naruto.

"I have a vivid idea buts it's nothing concrete. You said it didn't sound like a god?"

Percy nodded. "I can't really explain it but after being in the presence of Mr D and Ares, although they are both strong in their own right and their voices sounded strong and had this aura of confidence in it, the other voice just sounded evil. So evil and bitter, it even sounded older if that makes any sense."

"That's what I was afraid of." Naruto whispered but Annabeth heard him.

"What do you mean? Afraid of what?"

"You said you found yourself staring above a pit, a pit that covered in nothing but darkness right?" he asked, getting another nod from Percy.

"Think Annabeth. Percy just said it sounded older then a god. What is one of the very few things in the world that is older than a god?"

Annabeth looked at him and Naruto could see her mind working in overdrive as she thought about it. There were very few things that could be older then a god, and none of those things were good things. After a bit more time Annabeth's eyes widened to size of dinner plates and let out a small gasp.

"You don't mean _him_ do you?" she whispered as Grover to managed to catch her meaning while Percy seemed a little oblivious.

"It's possible since there is only one but like that, that I can think off."

I guess it could make sense Annabeth said. I mean entities like the gods can't die. They can fade but they can't die.

"I hope I am wrong, I really do. And there is a good chance I am wrong and it could just be Hades since we have not met him yet. But then again we all know that _they _are still alive. Imprisoned but still alive. It's a strong possibility unfortunately."

Annabeth and Grover nodded not wanting to talk more about it. Right now the lord of the dead was looking pretty good right about now

"Wait who is the _he_ you're talking about?" Percy asked but no one answered. Everyone knew that you did not want o say his name out loud. If you did then you must be either very brave of very stupid. Even Naruto who was the strongest of the group knew better than to say it. Even the man's nicknames caused shivers to run down his spine.

"The Crooked One Percy. Your dear old grandfather" he said getting shivers run down his spine as did Annabeth and Grover.

"Percy ... let's not talk about it. Because if it isn't Hades ... No. It has to be Hades" Grover said before all fell silent.

Percy too fell silent and did not say much for the rest of the way to L.A. His mind was trying to comprehend everything that had happened thus far and what the others were discussing.

After a few more hours passed a sign that said CALIFORNIA STATE LINE, 12 MILES.

Naruto felt himself tense up a little s they neared their destination. Once they got there, the next stop was the underworld. Naruto knew as soon as they got into the underworld things were going to be far from easy and he dreaded to think about what kind of creatures they were going to run into. That and the God of the Underworld.

The gods were powerful in their own right, but Hades was one of the big three and therefore he knew Hades was on a whole other level compared to the other gods and could probably make someone like Ares run home to mommy. Though Naruto liked to think his mom could give Hades a good beating. Feminine fury was all powerful after all.

However all through the trip Naruto felt like there was a piece of the puzzle that was missing. Something that he was not seeing and that was beginning to bug the hell out of him. There was something else going on, something even more dangerous. And he and the others needed to figure it out soon.

By the looks on the others face, Naruto knew they were all thinking the same since being so close to the Underworld obviously got them all thinking. Though looking at Grover he was not sure if he was thinking or trying to pass gas.

"The answer is in the Underworld," Annabeth assured everyone going back to the conversation form earlier.

"You saw spirits of the dead, Percy. There's only one place that could be. We're doing the right thing."

Let's hope your right the other all thought as they drove towards L.A.

They passed through Death Valley that just looked like a giant uninhabited dry desert. Naruto knew people lived out here but wondered how since he could not see a speck of life anywhere. It looked like not even any plants grew here. "Guess this place really is Death Valley" he thought.

He also wondered if this was what was waiting for them in the Underworld but he put that thought to the side since he knew he would get that answered very soon.

By sunset the cab stopped at the beach in Santa Monica as the group remembered that Percy had been summoned by Poseidon and they knew better then to ignore an audience with a god.

The beach looked like a typical California beach but there was a foul smell in the air. Everyone seemed to pick it up the smell since they were wrinkling their noses. There was a carnival further down at the pier that had quite a lot of people attending but there was hardly anyone on the beach except for those walking their dogs and the few surfers that were left trying to get the last big waves of the day.

"So what now?" Annabeth said as they all walked onto the beach with their shoes and socks being carried in their hands and letting the feel of sand go through their toes.

"Well since it was Percy that was asked for, it should be him to go." Naruto said as Percy took a few steps in front of them.

"In the water." Percy mumbled as he looked at the ocean in front of him and felt a sense of relief hit him. Almost as if he felt at home looking at the ocean in front of him. He turned around and looked at his friends. "I'll try to make the meeting quick since we have a pretty short deadline. I'll be back soon" he said before he took off into the water.

As he walked in Naruto and the others watched him as he walked through the ocean before eventually Percy was completely submerged and disappeared from the sight.

"Now we wait" Naruto said as he sat down and made himself comfortable on the sand. Annabeth and Grover all did the same as Annabeth dug her feet into the warm sand getting a calm happy look appear on her face.

"So what do you think Lord Poseidon summoned Percy for?" Grover asked them as he tried to make himself comfortable. No doubt he was struggling since he still had to wear his fake legs.

Both blondes shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. Maybe its something to help him along with this quest. Although now that we only have until tomorrow, let's hope it really can help us."

"I guess" Annabeth said not looking all sure that whatever Poseidon was planning on giving Percy was really going to help them. Naruto just figured it had something to do with the whole Athena-Poseidon thing.

"Like mother, like daughter." Naruto thought as he kept his eye on the ocean in front of them for any signs of Percy.

After ten minutes there was still nothing so Naruto stood up alerting the others. "I'm going to get something to eat. I think I saw a Starbucks, a few minutes walk from here. I'll be back in about ten minutes." he said getting a nod from the others.

"Don't take too long." they said, as Naruto put his shoes back on walk away from the beach. He made a shadow clone to stay with them so he could be alerted if something happened.

Once he was off the beach he headed towards the Starbucks, that he could see just a little ways off in the distance.

It only took him a few minutes to get there, but saw it was a little busy so he got in line and waited like the others.

He stood there for about five minutes before he noticed that the line was not making any attempt to move at all. He poked his head just out of the line to see what was happening and what was taking so long but frowned a little when he did.

Standing at the front of the line was a woman in a grey work suit with a mobile pressed against her ear. She had sandy blonde hair that was tied into a bun and had brown eyes. The employee in front of her had a look on annoyance as he tried to talk to her but she kept putting her hand up in front of him stopping the employee form speaking. It was very rude and very disrespectful.

"Miss could you please just-"

"Wait one more moment" she said causing everyone in the line to grumble and continue with her conversation on the phone. "Yes sir I understand." she muttered as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Jane just make an order so we can go already. Dads waiting at the carnival for us and I won't miss my time with him." an annoyed voice called out that got Naruto's attention.

He stuck his head out to the other side of the line and saw a young girl about ten or eleven wearing faded blue jeans with a purple top with a light beige jacket over the top. Naruto had to admit she was a very pretty girl for her age.

She had a dark skin tone that may native Americans had and had brown hair that was a little choppy and uneven on each side but had thin braids that decorated the side of her face. It was a very odd hair style but Naruto liked it. It was very unique and original in his opinion. However it was her eyes that caught his attention. Her eyes varied from colour. Her eyes started at green, then to blue, then to brown. It was like a Kaleidoscope.

"Yes yes in a moment." the woman known as Jane said, which caused the girl to grumble at the older woman.

"Okay that is enough." Naruto thought, having enough of the woman's blatant disrespect to everyone around her. He respects women greatly but even he knew there were boundaries, and this woman was working on his and everyone else's last nerve.

"Hey Lady." he said getting the woman's attention along with everyone else. When she turned around, he grabbed her phone in his own hand, pressed the cancel call button and flipped it shut.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Give me my phone back little boy." she said angrily but stopped when she saw the dark look Naruto was giving her and took a little step back along with everyone else.

"Stop being rude and disrespectful and just make your damn order. There are a lot of people in here who I have no doubt just want to get their drink and leave and you are holding them up. You will get this back when you collect whatever you came here for."

Jane looked like she was about to argue back but she looked around and saw the other customers glaring at her while the young girl had a smug look on her face. No doubt she liked seeing this woman being put in her place.

Jane turned around and faced the employee who had a smirk on his face as she gave him her order.

Naruto took his place back in line where other customers gave him a small pat on the back. She was getting on everyone's nerves.

"That was awesome." a voice said to his right. He looked over to see the girl who was with Jane appearing next to him with a big smile on her face.

"Hehe thanks. She was getting on people nerves so I thought I would hurry her up a little."

"Well I have waited for a long time to see someone put in her place. You just made my day." she said causing Naruto to chuckle.

"In that case you're welcome. My names Naruto by the way" he said putting his hand out. The girl eagerly shook it.

"I'm Piper." she said getting a nod from Naruto.

"Cool name." he said while Piper grinned.

"Yours too. It sounds Japanese."

"That's because it is."

"But you don't look Japanese." she said looking him over making him shrug.

"I'm not but I guess my parents just liked the name. Had a thing for Japan I guess" he lied to her as she nodded in acceptance.

"So I take it she is not your mom" he said making Piper get a horrified look appear on her face.

"Hell no, she isn't my mom. She's just my dads assistant but I get stuck with her enough times. I don't have a mom." she said a little bitterly getting a raised eyebrow form Naruto. "I never met her. She took off when I was born and left my dad to raise me."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that." Naruto said but couldn't help but think "Is she a half blood." He quickly shook his head. Just because she only had one parent didn't necessarily mean she was half blood.

"I overheard you saying your dad was waiting for you at the carnival?" He said as a big smile appeared on Pipers face. No doubt she thought the girl was a bit of a daddy's girl if it was any indication.

"Yeah hes there right now and I would be too, if miss annoying over there would hurry up," she said looking over at Jane and scowling. "I don't see him a lot so time with him is pretty precious."

"Ahh I see. He works away a lot I'm guessing." Piper nodded her head.

"He works in the movie business so he is away a lot of the time and I don't see him as much as I would like. When I do I try to make the most of it."

"Well I guess I'm kind of the same then" he said reassuring the younger girl. "I never really knew my dad so I only have my mom. But she is away a lot and I rarely ever see her. Though when I do I like to make the most of it."

He knew it was not true since he had not really met his mom but he felt like that would be what it was going to be like since the gods did have their duties. That and they were not really allowed to see their children which in Naruto's opinion was a stupid rule as did many of the other half bloods.

Piper looked like she was about to speak before Jane appeared in front of them with her drink in her hand. She extended her hand out wanting her phone back.

"Here you go." Naruto said placing it in her hand. "Next time be a bit more considerate to others." he said causing Jane to scowl as she headed towards the door.

"Come on Piper. We don't want to keep your father waiting." she said causing Piper to go red faced.

"We wouldn't have to of kept him waiting if you would have just hurried up." she said racing after the older woman before she turned around and faced Naruto.

"It was nice to meet you Naruto." she said giving a small wave before he ran out the door and disappeared.

Naruto smiled as he stood in line hoping this would not take much longer.

After another ten minutes he walked out of the shop with his drink in hand as he made his way back to the beach.

As he walked down the path he got the memories of the shadow clones that just popped. Percy had finally returned form the ocean with some sort of gift from his father.

After a few more minutes he arrived back at the beach where the others were waiting for him as they sat on a bench just next to the sand. When they saw him they got up and headed over.

"What took so long?" Annabeth asked with an annoyed look on her face.

"Some lady who would not get off her phone, and kept the line waiting."

"Hate it when that happens" Grover said as he and Percy nodded simultaneously as Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Boys." she murmured before Naruto looked over at Percy.

"So what did your dad give you?" he asked as Percy dug into his pocket and held out four pearls.

"My dad was not there, just a messenger. She said these will come in handy later on in the quest and that eventually everything returns to the sea. What that meant."

"Bit cryptic but at least he helped" Naruto suggested as a small smile appeared on Percy's face.

"There will be a price. Just you wait" Annabeth said interrupting getting a look form the others.

"Well aren't you cheery today." Naruto said getting a huff from the blonde girl.

"So where to next." Grover asked as Percy dug into his pocket again and brought out an old return slip.

"I swiped this from Medusa's lair." he said handing it to Annabeth so they could get a good look at it. "It says D.O.A Recording studios and that the gorgons have been doing business with Hades. I figured it would come in handy."

They all looked at him, all with one thing on their mind. "Why didn't you tell us about this earlier?" they asked causing Percy to blush red a little.

"I kind of forgot." he said rubbing the back of the neck as the others groaned a little and Annabeth rolled her eyes. She seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

The group didn't stay their long before they managed to locate a bus and left the Santa Monica pier behind them. They showed the address to the driver before they were on their way.

The bus driver looked at Naruto and Percy a little suspiciously claiming he remembers them from somewhere. Luckily Percy told him they were both stunt doubles. The cab driver seemed to have bought it and didn't bother them again.

Soon enough they found their stop before they began to walk the rest of the way. They had to duck in alleyways so that none of the cop cars recognised Percy or Naruto. They didn't know whether word about the two apparently kidnapping Sally has gotten around to L.A yet but they dared not find out.

However as they passed an appliance store they had to stop and stare when they saw Gabe on the TV being interviewed. He had fake tars going down his cheek telling the reporters how much he wanted his dear wife back and for Naruto and Percy to get the help they needed.

He even went as far as saying Naruto was an orphan and therefore was not raised properly.

Oh yeah Naruto would definantly be paying Gabe a visit once the quest was over.

"I am so kicking his ass when we get back to New York." Naruto muttered and Percy nodded.

"Get in line."

"I wonder if mom would like to turn him into a jackelope?" he thought with a creepy grin on his face. It was times like this that he was kind of happy his mom was a man hater.

They left the store window just as the sun began to set. When it did they all noticed the more shady characters of L.A were beginning to appear.

They walked past gangbangers, bums, and street hawkers, who looked at them like they were trying to figure if they were worth the trouble of mugging.

As they hurried passed the entrance of an alley, a voice from the darkness said, "Hey, you." A gang of kids had circled around the group who tensed at the site. Well almost everyone except Naruto who was lazily looking at a poster on the wall.

There were six of them in all—white kids with expensive clothes and mean faces. Like the kids at Yancy Academy; rich brats playing at being bad boys.

"You know this is our area. If you want to pas you have to pay a toll." the leader of the group before he noticed Naruto was not paying attention to him. "Hey Blondie, look at me when I am talking to you."

A couple of second passed before Naruto turned his head to look at him with a confused look on his face.

"Huh? You say something?" he asked as the kids looked at him in disbelief as the the leader looked angry and went red in the face.

"Come on we don't have time for this." Annabeth said as she grabbed a hold of Percy and Grover and legged it down the street and bolted into the nearest open store. They didn't want to run but they did not have the time to deal with six idiots. Well everyone except Naruto.

The leader who charged at Naruto was about to punch Naruto square in the face before he found Naruto's fist planted in his gut and then Naruto lazily lifted his knee up and wacked him in the face knocking him out cold. Naruto then picked up his body and threw him into a nearby dumpster.

He then turned around and looked at the other five lazily who all looked like they had seen a ghost. "Anyone else want a go?" He asked before they all scrambled around before they ran off down the street.

"Like Shikamaru use to say, that was troublesome. But there was no way I was going to let those fools try to intimidate me. I better go find the others." he said to himself before he followed the scent of the others.

It didn't take him long, only a few minutes before he found the store where their scents stopped. But he was immediately on guard. The place smelt a little off. He lloked up at the sign and saw it said **CRSTUY'S WATRE BDE ALPACE**. He squinted and eventually made it out as **CRUSTYS WATER BED PALACE.**

"I have a bad feeling about this." he thought as he opened the door and went inside. As soon as he did he found himself staring at one of the most peculiar scenes he had ever witnessed.

There was Percy standing next to some guy wearing a leisure suit. He was at least seven feet tall and had no hair what so ever on his head. He had a very creepy looking smile on his face and very think lidded eyes. He saw Percy look at him and gave him a look that said stay out of this and give me a moment.

While Percy chatted away to the man he saw Annabeth and Grover had been tied to two separate beds and were looking at the man a hatefully while their arms and legs were being stretched. "What the hell have I just walked in to." he thought feeling a little uncomfortable.

"I'll be with you in a moment young man" the guy said before he looked over to Naruto's right. "Stop wiggling you two. I will be with you in a minute."

Naruto looked over and saw two new people that had also been tied down onto the water beds. They were both girls and both looked to be about fourteen years old and they were both wearing silver jackets and dark pants. They both had their hair tied in a long braid and were both glaring hatefully at the man.

"You Bastard, I will kick your ass you stupid man."

"When I get out of here you will be sorry." the other shouted but the man just ignored them.

"Urm are you both okay?" Naruto asked walking up to them. Both girls turned their heads and had a look of anger on both of them until they saw Naruto. Their faces went from anger to disbelief.

"I-It's you. W-What are you doing here?" the first girl said stuttering a little bit. The other just stared at Naruto.

"Urm I m here on a quest with Percy, Annabeth and Grover. I'm sorry but have we met. I apologise if I don't remember the two of you."

Before the two girls could say anything a cry ran out through the store. Naruto looked over and saw the big man was now tied down on the bed as Annabeth and Grover was now untied and walked over with Percy towards Naruto.

The two girls also found their restraints had come off before they quickly got of the bed and stood next to each other.

"You guys okay?" Naruto asked getting a nod from them the three before Annabeth punched his arm.

"Where were you?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"Ah sorry. That one guy attacked me so I thought I would defend myself. He is currently lying in a dumpster just round the corner. The others ran off like scared little mice." he said as the others nodded. "Who is he anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Thats Procrustes or "The Stretcher" in other terms. He was the giant who'd tried to kill Theseus with excess hospitality on his way to Athens." she said as Naruto nodded before pointing to the two girls.

"Who are they?" Naruto motioned over to the two girls who were talking to each other in hushed tones.

"Naruto" Annabeth said getting the boy to look at her. "Those two are hunters of Artemis. They are two of your mom's hunters" she said getting a surprised look form Naruto before he whirled around and looked at the two girls.

"You both know my mom?" He asked getting a surprised look from the two girls that eventually became a bit of a frown. No doubt they were not use to a boy calling Artemis their Mom.

"Of course we know her. She is our mistress and Lady. We happily serve her." one girl said before she walked up to Naruto and began sizing him up. "So you are our ladies son. You don't exactly look like much." she said smirking a little.

"Coming from the girl who got herself caught by Mr Stretchy over there, you're not really one to talk." he said causing the girl to look at him a little angrily.

"Come on Phoebe that's enough" the other girl said putting a hand on her should. "Sorry she is just a little angsty since we were kind of surprised to meet you. You have been the talk of the entire hunt ever since you were claimed. I'm Elizabeth by the way."

"It's nice to meet you. Ahh I guess the hunters were a little surprised."

"Just a little." she said with a snort. "Many were talking about having your head since it is a little unbelievable that our lady would have a child who was a boy." she said spitting out the word boy a little harshly making Naruto wince.

"Yeah um sorry about that" he said surprising both girls who looked at him a little oddly.

"Why are you apologizing?" they both asked not fully understanding why he was apologizing to them since he technically didn't do anything wrong.

"Well it's just I'm sure my arrival caused a bit of a stir with the hunters and have made you feel a little uneasy." he said getting a nod from the two girls. "Well I know you hunters don't really have much of an opinion of boys, but I would kind of like to get to know all you girls since you are a big part of my mom's life. Anything that is important to my mom is important to me."

Both girls just looked at him as if trying to figure out if there was any hidden agenda to what he was saying but saw there was not one. They could tell by his eyes that he was being very sincere and genuinely meant what he said. Perhaps what their lady had told them was true. Perhaps he was one of the few if only good hearted boys in the world.

"We will have to see." Elizabeth said while Phoebe stayed quiet but both girls inwardly were smiling a little. They would have to tell their sisters in the hunt that their lady's son really did seem okay.

"So what are you both doing here anyway?" he asked since others wanted to know that too.

"Our lady sent us to take care of Procrustes. He has been acting up lately and we were sent to deal with him. However we foolishly fell for one of his tricks and ended up tied down to those beds for the last two days."

"Ouch that sucks" he said getting nods from the two. I don't suppose my mom is around here, is she?" he asked getting weary glances from the two before they shook their heads.

"Your mother is somewhere in the Colorado Rockies at the moment with the other hunters."

"Oh never mind" he said a little sadly before the two groups fell into a bit of an awkward silence.

"Well we should get going" Annabeth said. "We still need to get to the underworld."

"And we need to dispose of Procrustes" Elizabeth said getting a grin from Phoebe as she unsheathed a pair of daggers.

"Come on its time for us to go." Annabeth said as she began leading Percy and Grover out with Naruto slowly falling behind home. He took one last look to the two hunters who were walking towards Procrustes.

"Tell my mom I look forward to seeing her. And tell the other hunters I look forward to getting to know my sisters."

The two hunters turned around to look at him but found he had already disappeared. Both had a surprised look on their faces when they heard him say sister. Neither was expecting it since they had only just met him and had been a tad rude towards him. They both stood their silently for a moment, even Phoebe who had been a little harsh towards him, felt this odd sense of warmth when he had called them his sisters. Both girls looked at each other letting a small smile grace their faces.

"Perhaps our ladie's son would make a fine brother" they both whispered before they turned their attention to Procrustes who was trying to get out of the binding knowing full well the two hunters girls were going to make mince meat out of him.

* * *

**With Team Demi God**

After the group left with Naruto thought so n the two hunters he had just met the group made their way through L.A, avoiding any gang or groups since they were on a bit of tight schedule before they found themselves at their destination.

They looked up at the building in front of them and saw gold letters etched in black marble: **DOA RECORDING STUDIOS.**

Underneath, stenciled on the glass doors were the words: **NO SOLICITORS. NO LOITERING. NO LIVING.**

"How cheery." the all thought before they walked inside.

It was almost midnight when they arrived and the sun had set hours ago. The lobby was full of people who were both queuing up and who were standing by the walls to the sides looking very miserable. Then again they would be since they were dead.

"Well here we are" Percy said. "You guys ready to whoop some Underworld butt?" he said getting a nod from Naruto who had a small grin on his face. While Annabeth and Grover looked a little uneasy but nodded anyway.

As they walked forward Naruto got a good look at the place. The carpet and walls were steel gray. Pencil cactuses grew in the corners like skeleton hands. The furniture was black leather, and every seat was taken. There were people sitting on couches, people standing up, people staring out the windows or waiting for the elevator.

No one spoke and the only sound that could be heard was the lobby music and the sound of their walking.

When they got to the security guard desk, there was a tall elegant looking man with chocolate coloured skin and with bleached blonde hair that was shaved military style. He wore tortoiseshell shades and a silk Italian suit that matched his hair. A black rose was pinned to his lapel under a silver name tag.

"Your name is Chiron" Percy said that immediately caused the others to sigh in annoyance while the man looked at Percy a little annoyed. Naruto wondered whether Percy actually knew anything about Greek mythology. Percy was very quickly becoming the most clueless demi god around.

"Do I look like a centaur to you?" he asked Percy who quickly shook his head. "Can you read this, mate? It says C-H-A-R-O-N. Say it with me: CARE-ON."

"Um sorry" Percy said avoiding the mans stare.

"I hate being confused with that old horse." he grumbled.

"We need to go to the underworld." Annabeth said speaking up making Charon roll his eyes.

"Well that's new." he said sarcastically. "I doubt your here for a holiday."

"I can think of a hundred other places to go holiday then the Underworld." Naruto thought.

"Straightforward and honest. No screaming. 'No There must be a mistake, Mr. Charon.' "He looked them over."How did you die, then?"

Percy nudged Grover.

"Oh," he said. "Um ... drowned ... in the bathtub."

"All of you?" he asked skeptically.

"Well they did, but now I was a different story." Naruto said thinking of having a little fun with this. "You see I was on a nice little walk when a black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way home. On my walk I saw an old lady who needed help with her bags. so being gentlemen I thought I would help. Once that was done I ran to a young girl and we started to dance for ten minutes. After that I got so lost on the path of life, so I didn't see the bus coming towards me." he said finishing the story.

All four just looked at him in amazement. Even Charon was a little awestruck.

"Kid I don't know whether that was a lie or not, but wow just wow."

"Now that's a lie" the others thought as Naruto prided himself.

"Thank you Kakashi Sensei." Naruto thought. Somewhere in Konoha a man with earth defying hair sneezed and fist pumped the air.

Charon eyed them curiously before sighing. "Do you have payment?" he asked as Percy dug into the back pack and got out a small bag full of golden drachmas.

"Well now it's been a while since I have seen real drachmas" Charon said, while greedily eyeing the bag before he smelled the air around them

"Hey wait a minute. You guys are alive. Get out or get in line." he said about to grab the bag of drachma's before Naruto quickly snatched it away.

"If you get us to the underworld the bag is all your. Along with interest." Percy said getting a nod from Naruto who juggling the bag in his hands.

"Do you think I can be bought, godlings? Eh ... just out of curiosity, how much have you got there?"

"A lot," Percy said. "I bet Hades doesn't pay you well enough for such hard work."

"We could mention a pay raise while we are talking to Hades" Naruto said getting a glint in his eye that would have made Hermes proud.

Charon sighed. "The boat's almost full, anyway. I might as well add you three and be off."

He stood and took the money from Naruto's hand along with some added drachma's Percy handed to him, and said, "Come along."

The group pushed through the crowd of waiting spirits, who started grabbing at our clothes like the wind, their voices whispering things they couldn't make out. Charon shoved them out of the way, grumbling, "Freeloaders."

They all stood inside an elevator as they felt themselves going down.

Then they all felt al little dizzy and before long felt themselves going forward instead of down. They all noticed that Charon's clothes had now changed to long black robes

"I think I'm getting seasick" Grover mumbled s he held his hand in front of his mouth.

They all blinked and then found that the elevator they were in was now a wooden barge and they were sailing in some kind of oily looking river.

"This is the-"

"River Styx." Annabeth said looking over the side.

"It looks so polluted" Percy whispered

Charon looked at them and let a creepy smile from on his face at the others looked at his completed black and lifeless looking eyes.

"Well children here we are, welcome to the Underworld."

* * *

**Chapter 18 Completed**

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW**


	19. Underworld

Chapter 19

Naruto examined the Underworld surrounding around him, and had to admit this was pretty much what he expected of the Underworld. Lots of fire, some spirits roaming around, monster flying over head and the creepy looking River Styx they were currently paddling down on a wooden boat.

"I swear, am I ever just going to get one normal day?" Naruto thought before he let a smirk cross his face when he saw Annabeth's hand grab onto Percy's.

"I knew it." he thought as he nudged Grover and pointed at Annabeth and Percy. He too let a smirk appear on his face.

After a couple of minutes he shoreline of the Underworld came into view. Craggy rocks and black volcanic sand stretched inland about a hundred yards to the base of a high stone wall, which marched off in either direction as far as we could see. A sound came from somewhere nearby in the green gloom, echoing off the stones—the howl of a large animal.

"_**Feed me"**_ Naruto swore he heard the howl say and knew they were no doubt going to have a problem since everyone but they were dead.

"Old Three-Face is hungry," Charon said. His smile turned skeletal in the greenish light. "Bad luck for you, godlings."

"Cerberus?" Naruto asked getting a nod from Annabeth.

"Most likely."

They eventually got to the shore line where everybody when began to depart from the boat and follow the signs that had been set up for the dead to follow. No doubt to be judged on where they will be sent to.

Charon said, "I'd wish you luck but there isn't any down here. Mind you, don't forget to mention my pay raise." he said he turned the boat around and began to paddle back up the river leaving everyone behind.

"Well that was quite an experience." Grover said as the others nodded, and followed after the group of spirits.

They simply followed the worn down path until they found themselves at a pair of gates. However despite being the Underworld, instead of looking at giant black gates, like Naruto had thought they would see, instead the gates were similar to airport security gates, but instead of security guards there was just some sort of booth with a couple of dark robed figures similar to Charon.

The dead queued up in the three lines, two marked **ATTENDANT ON DUTY,** and one marked **EZ DEATH**. The **EZ DEATH** line was moving right along. The other two were moving at a very slow pace.

"What do you figure?" Percy asked Annabeth who had a analysing look on her face.

"The fast line must go straight to the Asphodel Fields," she said. "No contest. They don't want to risk judgment from the court, because it might go against them."

"There's a court for dead people?" Percy asked again, this time getting Naruto's attention too.

"Yes there are three judges normally. They switch around who sits on the bench. King Minos, Thomas Jefferson, Shakespeare—people like that. Sometimes they look at a life and decide that person needs a special reward—the Fields of Elysium. Sometimes they decide on punishment. But most people, well, they just lived. Nothing special, good or bad. So they go to the Asphodel Fields."

"And do what?"

"Imagine standing in a wheat field in Kansas. Forever. Not seeing anything but a giant field of wheat for the rest of eternity."

"Damn that kind of sucks" Naruto mentioned getting nods form the rest.

They began walking closer to the gates and went they were just a few feet form the gates they saw where the howling had been coming from and caused all four to get a little wide eyed at the site in front of them.

In front of them was by far the biggest dog any had ever seen. It was a giant Rottweiler, that was easily bigger then a normal house, with three snapping and snarling heads, with teeth the size of knives. It's fur was a mix between black and dark brown and it had black spiked collar on each other heads necks.

They noticed that the dead didn't seem to fear it and just walked on past. But they figured since they were dead they did not look all that appetizing to the giant dog.

They however were still alive and they all noticed that Cerberus was staring directly at them licking its lips and with a hungry look on its face.

"I don't think Hades fed Cerberus today" Naruto whispered to the others.

"If we don't come up with something, we are going to become dog chow." Percy said as he was gripping rip tide tightly in his pocket. Though Naruto was not sure how Percy's little sword would hold up against a giant beast like Cerberus.

"But that's okay," Grover said, trembling next to Percy. "Because we have a plan right?"

"Right," Annabeth said as she shook a little. "There is a plan.

"There's no plan" Naruto thought sadly.

They made another move forward and they saw the middle head growling loudly at them ass Naruto and Grover heard what Cerberus was saying.

"_**Hmm demi gods. GET IN MY BELLY."**_

"Urm no thanks" both Naruto and Grover said.

"What's it saying" Percy and Annabeth asked as Naruto and Grover looked at each other a little hesitantly.

"Well let's just say Cerberus is currently picking out whom to have for his main course." Grover said making the other two pale a little.

"Wait Naruto how can you understand it. I thought you could only understand animals and not monsters?" Percy asked getting a shrug form the blonde boy.

"I guess Cerberus is just more animal then monster since he is kind of just a giant dog that happens to have three heads."

Percy then reached around with his hand into the back pack and brought out a big wooden stick and began waving it in front of the giant three headed dog.

"Hey, Big Fella," Percy called up. "I bet they don't play with you much. You want to play."

"Yeah we are dead. We are so dead" were the thought of the others looking at Percy like he grew a second head.

"_**Eat him first"**_ Cerberus declared as Percy continued to wave the stick in front of the Cerberus. He then threw the stick and was expecting Cerberus to go after the stick but instead the giant dog just stood their unimpressed. It even looked a little insulted that Percy would think that it would go after some stick.

"Well that was a great plan." Annabeth deadpanned causing Percy to chuckle nervously.

"It was worth a shot right?" He said but she remained unimpressed.

"_**Ten more second then I eat you.**_" Cerberus declared as a happy glint appeared in all the eyes of the three heads.

"Yeah we have ten second before Cerberus will eat us. Or to be more specific will eat Percy for his main course."

"What? Why only me?" he asked with a horrified look on his face.

"Cerberus thought the stick throwing was an insult, and was wondering if you knew it was beneath him to run after a stick. Therefore you die first." Naruto said. He said it in such a cheery voice that Percy just became more terrified.

Just as Cerberus looked like he was about to snap Percy us and the three boys prepared for whatever was about to happen Annabeth's voice rang out. "Wait."

"Urm five seconds" Grover said trying to keep calm but was shaking like a lead. No doubt Cerberus was think that Grover would make a decent side dish.**  
**

Annabeth had her hand in one of her pockets before she suddenly pulled out a red rubber ball the size of a grapefruit. It was labelled **WATERLAND, DENVER, CO.**

"Well that was handy." Naruto thought as he watched Annabeth march right up to the three headed dog, without any fear evident on her face, before she stopped right in front of Cerberus and showed him the red rubber ball.

"Cerberus see the ball" she called out getting the giant dogs attention which surprisingly she did. The hunger look that Cerberus had just moment ago had now completely vanished and his attention was solely on the rubbed ball in Annabeth's hand.

"Sit" she called ut again and the others were again amazed when the giant dog did exactly as she asked. However when it did sit, Cerberus inadvertently sat on some passing sprits and crushed them with its giant behind. Thought no one really cared. They were already dead so it's not like they could die again. The spirits just made muffled hisses as they dissipated, like the air was being let out of tires.

"Good boy." she said smiling at the giant dog before she began waving the red ball around in the air before she threw it down one of the long corridors.

Cerberus immediately bounded after it as Annabeth turned around and looked at the others making a 'get moving' motion with her hand.

Not needing to be told twice the boys all started to move.

However the Cerberus didn't stay gone long as he suddenly reappeared in front of Annabeth with the red ball in the middle heads mouth. It looked over at the boys, more specifically Percy and growled.

"Stay!" Annabeth ordered the monster. "If you want the ball, stay!"

Cerberus whimpered, but he stayed where he was.

"I know what I'm doing" Annabeth said before he made a motion that told them to continue walking forward. The three did just that sand quickly walked underneath Cerberus. Naruto also praying that Cerberus didn't to suddenly sit down on them. That would not be a pleasant experience for any one.

"Good boy" Annabeth said as she tried to keep Cerberus's attention on her.

When they made it through Annabeth shook the red ball around before she threw it again. It got caught by the middle head before the other two head began fighting with it, trying to get the ball away from its massive jaws.

Annabeth took the chance to go follow over towards the guys and left Cerberus behind playing with the red rubber ball.

"How did you do that" Percy asked in amazement.

"Obedience school. I use to have a Doberman before I left home. He is the same as any other dog. He just wants some attention and someone to play with."

"Someone to play with huh" Naruto thought as he looked over at the big dog that now whimpered a little since his new friend was now gone.

"_**No one to play with again**_ Cerberus whined getting a sad glance from Naruto.

"Aww the guys a big softie. He just wants someone to play with" Naruto said with Annabeth nodding sadly before Naruto had an idea. He made a familiar hand sign and called out **"Shadow Clone Jutsu."**

Six clones poofed into existence as Naruto said go play with Cerberus and keep him company. The six clones looked at him as if he was a little crazy but shrugged none the less and went to go play with Cerberus

When they did the others looked at him al little surprised while he shrugged it off. "Well at least if we have problems with dogs in the future, we can just go to big bad Annabeth" he said nudging the younger blonde who blushed a little from the name before she smiled.

As they left they could hear loud sound so f laughing and howls and barks of joy coming from behind them. No doubt Cerberus was having some fun with the clones. Naruto just hoped the clones lasted long enough so that they did not get dispelled.

The group burst through the **EZ DEATH** gate, which started even more alarms blaring, and raced into the Underworld, not daring to look back since they did not want to know what creature in the underworld was going to be chasing them.

"So after that little obstacle what have we learned children?" Naruto asked as they ran down the paths of the underworld.

"That Percy's plans stink!" both Grover and Annabeth called causing Percy to almost trip over.

"It wasn't that bad was it?" he asked getting a look form all three that said 'your honestly asking that question.'

"Fine" he said as he continued to pout like a little child making the other roll their eyes but have a small smile all on their faces. They were so close. It was just a little bit more and finally they could put an end to the quest and go back to camp.

Eventually as they ran through the Underworld they found themselves in the Field of Asphodel. It was by far the biggest field Naruto and the others had ever seen while there were millions of people just scattered all over the place as far as the eye could see.

Annabeth, Grover, Percy and Naruto tried to blend into the crowd, keeping an eye out for security ghouls but they couldn't help looking for familiar faces among the spirits of Asphodel, but the dead are hard to look at. Their faces shimmer. They all look slightly angry or confused. They will come up to you and speak, but their voices sound like chatter, like bats twittering. Once they realize you can't understand them, they frown and move away.

Naruto was not sure why but he couldn't help but wonder if his dad was here. Since he lived in the Elemental Nations would his spirit go to this worlds Underworld or to some after afterlife back in the other world.

He knew it was unlike but he kept his eyes open for his dad just in case. Lets face it you never who you might meet.

They followed the line of people that were lined up in front of a big black tent. On it, it read:

**JUDGMENTS FOR ELYSIUM AND ETERNAL DAMNATION**

**Welcome, Newly Deceased!**

"How lovely" Naruto thought looked at the banner before he looked at where the lines were leading. One was leading down to a very rocky place that was dark and filled with fog. Naruto swore he could hear screams coming from that direction.

Then down the other path he could see a faint glow coming from there with the path beginning to turn into a sandy path and Naruto could hear some laughter coming from there. Elysium.

He didn't want to think it but since he had a big bad demon sealed within him, if he died would he go to Elysium or would he go to Fields of punishment. Or would they he was neutral and remain in the Fields.

They left the judgment pavilion and moved deeper into the Asphodel Fields. It got darker and darker to the point where it looked as if their clothes were beginning to have the colour form the sucked out.

The walked in silence as they walk on forward and heard the familiar screeching up above them. They looked up to see the all too familiar forms of the Furies however over a dark castle a little bit further in the distant. It would not take them long to get over there and they were all now beginning to feel a little nervous.

"I suppose it's too late to turn back," Grover said wistfully.

"Just a tad" Naruto added.

"We'll be okay." Percy said as he tried to sound confident.

"Maybe we should search some of the other places first," Grover suggested. "Like, Elysium, for instance …"

"No no we are not going back after we have come so far" Annabeth said as she grabbed Grover's arm.

However when she did the small wings on Grover shoes suddenly shot out and began flapping around like crazy. They began to move Grover away from Annabeth ad in another direction.

"Dude where you going?" Naruto asked as his friend looked like he was struggling to control his legs.

Grover was about to speak before he let out a loud yelp as the shoes suddenly lifted off the ground and began moving at a faster pace away from the group.

"Maia!" he yelled, but the magic word seemed to have no effect. "Maia, already! Nine-one-one! Help!"

"Crap why did the shoes have to go all ape shit now" Naruto thought as he and the others ran after Grover who was beginning to get further and further away from them.

The path Grover was taking was downhill and he was beginning to speed up more and more before it made him look like a bullet going down a hill. The others were gaining slowly but they were also trying not to make any little mistakes. One little mistake down in the Underworld could be the end for anyone.

"Grover you have to untie the shoes" Annabeth yelled. "Get them off your feet now."

Grover obviously heard them as he was trying to sit up long enough to untie them but the speed the shoes were dragging him at was making it all but impossible.

As they continued to chase after him the cavern walls began to get tighter and narrower that led them into some kind of tunnel. The place looked all kinds of creepy but pushed on after their satyr friend and his crazy flying shoes.

"Grover try and grab onto something" Percy shouted.

"Hold onto what? There is nothing to hold on to" he shouted back trying to stop his head from bouncing n the rocky path beneath him. He tried to grab onto some of the small rocks but they were too small for him to get a firm grip on and just continued to being dragged across the floor.

The tunnel got darker and colder. The hairs on the arms of the demi god began to stand on end as well as a shiver run up their spine. It smelled evil down here. It made me think of things I shouldn't even know about—blood spilled on an ancient stone altar, the foul breath of a murderer.

"We really should not be here" Naruto thought as looked at the place in front of him. This place was kind you had nightmares about.

However when they reached the end of the tunnel they all stopped dead in the tracks when they found themselves in a giant dark cavern. In front of them was the biggest can any one of them had ever seen and seemed to span at least a mile wide in length.

Naruto also had to look a little amazed. The place made the Valley of the End look like a crack in the wall in comparison. At least he was amazed until it clicked n is head where they were exactly.

"Tartarus" he whispered. Luckily no one heard him or looked at him to notice that Naruto's hand was shaking slightly. It wasn't the site of Tartarus that had him on edge. It was what was contained in Tartarus.

They all snapped out of it when they saw Grover still being pulled by the shoes and noticed that the direction was right for the pit.

"Isn't that-"

"I know!" Annabeth shouted to Percy with her voice faltering slightly. "The place you described in your dream! But Grover's going to fall if we don't catch him." She was right, of course. Grover's predicament got him moving again.

The flying sneakers had always been a loose fit on him, and finally Grover hit a big rock and the left shoe came flying off. It sped into the darkness, down into the chasm. The right shoe kept tugging him along, but not as fast. Grover was able to slow himself down by grabbing on to the big rock and using it like an anchor.

However Grover was not able to hold on long before he found his slip form the rock and hurl of the chasm side.

Percy was the first to reach him and grabbed his hands in success but then found he was being pulled in as well. Annabeth did the same to Percy but the same thing was happening. "Just how strong are those shoes" was the thought on everyone's mind.

"Shit" Naruto thought. **"Shadow Clones Jutsu"** he said as he leapt over and grabbed Annabeth's ankles but the four were still going off the cliff. All the clones Naruto made grabbed the original Naruto and began to pull the group of four back safely to the side.

As they did that Grover's eye were staring directly down into the pit and his eyes widened when a dark mist suddenly began to form in front of him and the form of a hand was suddenly coming right towards him.

"Come to me." a voice called out like the wind causing everyone to shudder at the voice.

"PULL ME UP! PULL ME UP!" Grover shouted in hysterics as the hand was coming closer to him. Percy who was holding onto Grover's arms saw the hand too and began shouting the same thing.

"Pull damn it!" Naruto shouted to the clones who finally got the bearing together and pulled the group back up and away from the pit. After a couple of second the hand that was made of black mist must have realized it would not get them since it suddenly just evaporated into thin air before they were safely back on solid ground.

They all collapsed, exhausted, on the obsidian gravel as the all felt like they were having some kind of panic attack. Well except Naruto but he was breathing a lot deeper then he normally would. That was far too close for his and everyone else likes.

Grover was scratched up pretty bad. His hands were bleeding. His pupils had gone slit, goat style, the way they did whenever he was terrified. Although no one could really blamed him since he was horribly close to falling into a place that was even worse than the Underworld.

They were silent as the only thing that could be heard through the whole cavern was their heavy breathing. At least it was until they began to hear whispers of voices coming from the pit.

"You hear that?" Percy asked as they all listened, trying to make out what the voices were trying to say. Percy uncapped riptide which made the voices falter only for a second before they continued.

"It sound like chanting" Grover said finally getting a hold of himself as he tried to listen like the others.

"Magic" Annabeth said startling the others as she suddenly stood up looking a little fearfully at the giant cavern.

"We have to go. We can't stay here any longer" Naruto said as he helped Grover up.

They went as fast as they could since they could hear the voices getting louder and a dark chuckle sounding out through the cavern. They did not even want to think who that was.

They were struggling forward, and finally reached the top of the tunnel, where the cavern widened out into the Fields of Asphodel. The wind died. A wail of outrage echoed from deep in the tunnel. Something was not happy we'd gotten away.

"What was that?" Grover panted, when we'd collapsed in the relative safety of a black poplar grove. "One of Hade's pets?"

"No" Naruto whispered to himself as Annabeth stood by his side as Percy checked on Grover leaving the two blonde to talk quietly amongst themselves. "Something far worse."

"I-It was him wasn't it? That voice we heard and the hand that tried to grab Grover" she whispered. Naruto could tell immediately she was frightened by the sound of her voice. Hell even he was a little frightened. They had come so close to meeting the one entity that the gods greatly feared. Even the big three would pale a bit at his name.

Annabeth and Naruto looked at each other, both with uneasy looks in their eyes. They knew they should not mention stuff like this to Percy. At least not yet, not when they were so close to putting an end to this exhausting quest. Plus they knew Grover would be terrified out of his mind if they mentioned what happened back in the cavern so they felt it was best to keep quiet for the time being.

Because the fact of the matter was, what was down there had downright terrified not only Grover, Percy and Annabeth but he was as well.

He had come across some amazingly strong, and sinister people back in the Elemental Nations. Zabuza, Orochimaru, Kisame, Itachi were as bad as they got. But the feeling he got from what was down in that pit made them look like kittens in comparison.

Before long they were back on the move and were headed straight for the creepy looking black castle.

High above they could all the Furies circling them and they no doubt knew that the Furies had spotted them but they were keeping their distance. No doubt they did not want o be shot down by Naruto again.

As they got closer, Naruto could see the engravings on the gates that were scenes of death. Some were from modern times—an atomic bomb exploding over a city, a trench filled with gas mask-wearing soldiers, a line of African famine victims waiting with empty bowls—but all of them looked as if they'd been etched into the bronze thousands of years ago. He wondered if I was looking at prophecies that had come true. Percy was thinking the same as he eyed the engravings.

When they were past the gates the saw the strangest garden they had all ever seen. There were multicolored mushrooms, poisonous shrubs, and weird luminous plants grew without sunlight. Precious jewels made up for the lack of flowers, piles of rubies as big as my fist, clumps of raw diamonds. Standing here and there like frozen party guests were Medusa's garden statues— petrified children, satyrs, and centaurs—all smiling grotesquely.

Naruto let out a growl when he saw the stone statues of the little children. A fate worse than death. Something those poor children did not deserve. If he ever saw Medusa again no doubt he would do far worse than just cut her head off. If there was anything Naruto hated it was seeing kids being harmed. No child should ever have the kind of childhood that he had to put up with.

In the center of the garden was an orchard of pomegranate trees, their orange blooms neon bright in the dark. "The garden of Persephone," Annabeth said. "Keep walking."

The tart smell of those pomegranates was almost overwhelming. They had a sudden desire to eat them, but then they remembered the story of Persephone. One bite of Underworld food, and they would never be able to leave. Naruto used his hand to pinch his nose together to try and stop the smell. Not because it was horrid smell, it was the exact opposite. It made him want to eat the fruit but, he knew that would only lead to bad news.

Although Naruto and Percy did have to grab Grover, and swipe away a pomegranate when he was inches away of devouring it in one bite.

As lovely as the Underworld was, it was not somewhere he really considered calling home.

The group walked up the steps of the palace, between black columns, through a black marble portico, and into the house of Hades. The entry hall had a polished bronze floor, which seemed to boil in the reflected torchlight. There was no ceiling, just the cavern roof, far above.

As they neared a pair of giant iron black doors, there U.S. Marine skeletons there guarding them. They grinned down at the group, rocket-propelled grenade launchers held across their chests. Naruto just gave them the evil eye which made them turn their heads.

"You alright their Percy?" Naruto asked causing Percy to huff slightly.

"This backpack ways a tonne all of a sudden. Did any of you put rocks in here?" he asked but they all shook their heads. Although it did sound like a good prank, Naruto kept it for future reference.

Annabeth knocked one the giant doors making a loud rumble occur from it. A few second later the doors swung open and the guard went and stood to the sides.

They stepped inside the giant hall and the first thing they all noticed was the big marble like throne that looked like it was combined with bones and skeletons. At the end of the hall. They noticed it first because the throne was currently occupied.

All four breathing hitched. No doubt the man they were staring at was a god. Just by looking at him, you could see this god like aura around him that demanded respect.

The man was easily over teen feet tall and had albino white skin with shoulder length black air. Naruto thought if the hair was nay longer it would have been a giant version of Orochimaru. He was wearing black silk robes and wore a crown braided with gold. He was not as bulked up as Ares but you knew he had power just by the look of him.

"You are brave to come here, Son of Poseidon and friends," he said in an oily voice that echoed through the hall. "After what you have done to me, very brave indeed. Or perhaps you are simply very foolish."

"Probably more foolish" they all thought as Percy took a step forward towards Hades.

"Lord and Uncle, I come with two requests."

"Not beating round the bush here are you Percy" Naruto thought since Percy was probably right. It was better just to get it over with and then get out of the Underworld.

Hades raised his eyebrows at that. "Only two requests?" Hades said. "Arrogant child. As if you have not already taken enough. Speak, then. It amuses me not to strike you dead yet."

As Hades spoke Naruto eyes peeled over towards the smaller throne next to Hades that looked to be in the shape of a flower and was colored in black and gold. It was kind of pretty. No doubt that was where Persephone sat during her time in the Underworld when she was not with her mother above the surface.

"Lord Hades," Percy said. "Look, sir, there can't be a war among the gods. It would be ... bad."

"Really bad," Grover added helpfully.

"And we don't want innocent people to get heard because of it" Naruto added as well.

Hades turned his attention from Percy to Naruto and looked at the boy in front of him. "You know there has never been a shinobi from that world ever come here before. You are the first." he said a little off topic.

"Oh, cool" Naruto said giving him two thumbs up.

"Your Artemis's son huh? Surprised she actually broke her oath. My little niece is not exactly what you would call sociable with men."

"So I have heard" Naruto said before his mind went back to a topic he was thinking about earlier. "Um Lord Hades I don't suppose you could answer a simple question for me could you?" he asked politely as Hades stared at Naruto for a few second before giving a small nod.

"People from my world. Do they go to the Underworld in this world?" He asked since he wanted to know if there was any chance that he could meet his father one day. However his look dropped when he saw Hades shake his head.

"No they go to the afterlife in that world. I have no control over the after in the Elemental Nations since it is run by the Shinigami of that world. That world afterlife is not a place we gods or anyone else can ever visit."

"Oh okay. Thank you for answering" Naruto said as he politely bowed and kept his head facing the Hades so the others couldn't see the sad look that was on his face.

The silence ended when Percy spoke up again saying "Return Zeus's master bolt to me, please, sir. Let me carry it to Olympus."

Hades's eyes grew dangerously bright. "You dare keep up this pretense, after what you have done?"

"Um ... Uncle," Percy said. "You keep saying 'after what you've done.' What exactly have I done?"

The throne room shook with a tremor so strong, they probably felt it upstairs in Los Angeles. Debris fell from the cavern ceiling. Doors burst open all along the walls, and skeletal warriors marched in, hundreds of them, from every time period and nation in Western civilization. They lined the perimeter of the room, blocking the exits.

Naruto brought the pen out of his pocket sand was preparing to uncap them at any moment if things got any uglier while the others were trying to decipher why Hades was mad.

Hades bellowed, "Do you think I want war, god-ling?"

"Um you're the Lord of the Dead. Would you not want to expand your kingdom?" Annabeth said as Hades scoffed at the answer and crossed his arms like an angry child.

"A typical thing for my brothers to say! Do you think I need more subjects? Did you not see the sprawl of the Asphodel Fields?"

"Well..."

"Have you any idea how much my kingdom has swollen in this past century alone, how many sub-divisions I've had to open?"

"More security ghouls," he moaned. "Traffic problems at the judgment pavilion. Double overtime for the staff. I used to be a rich god, Percy Jackson. I control all the precious metals under the earth. But my expenses!"

"Oh Charon wants a pay rise" Percy said.

"And you should get Cerberus someone to play with. He is getting lonely down here with no one to play with" Naruto added as Annabeth nodded.

"Don't get me started on those two" Hades said putting a hand through his hair like he had a hard day at work.

"But you took Zeus's master bolt" Percy pushed on not understanding what was going on here since Hades did have the bolt from what they knew.

"Lies!" More rumbling was felt all around the four as Hades rose from his throne, towering to his full size staring down at them, "Your father may fool Zeus, boy, but I am not so stupid. I see his plan."

"Okay now I am just really confused." Naruto said shaking his head. Did Hades have the bolt or not. He just wanted a straight answer.

"You will be exposed as Poseidon's thief, and I will have my helmet back!"

"Whoa whoa, hold on. Your helmet is missing as well?" Naruto asked surprised since things now went from bad to worse. Now two of the big three's weapons had disappeared and they still don't know who took them.

"Return my helmet now, or I will stop death," Hades threatened. "That is my counter-proposal I will open the earth and have the dead pour back into the world. I will make your lands a nightmare. And you, Percy Jackson—your skeleton will lead my army out of Hades."

"Not happening" Naruto said uncapping his hunting knives as the others did the same and got their weapons ready as the skeleton soldiers began to circle around them with Hades still glaring at them with hate in his eyes.

"Return my property."

"I don't have it" Percy shouted back.

"Open your pack then" Hades shouted back as the others stood a little confused at the statement an looked at the backpack on Percy' shoulder.

Percy did just that to prove he did not hand it before the others say his eyes go wide and pull out a metal cylinder about two feet wide.

"Percy," Annabeth said. "How—"

"I—I don't know. I don't understand."

"H-How the hell did I not sense something that powerful was in that backpack" Naruto thought. He thought that perhaps the metal cylinder blocking it off somehow?

"You heroes are always the same," Hades said. "Your pride makes you foolish, thinking you could bring such a weapon before me. I did not ask for Zeus's master bolt, but since it is here, you will yield it to me. I am sure it will make an excellent bargaining tool. And now my helmet. Where is it?"

"Wait hold on" Naruto said getting everyone attention. "The master bolt had been in the backpack, and we got the backpack from"-

"ARES" they shouted not believing they could let the God of War fool like he had. Naruto eyes began glowing red at how angry and pissed off her was. Oh the God of War was going to pay. Percy was the same as any liquid from in the area began bubbling uncontrollably. How he wanted to beat the life out of Ares right now.

"I know why you have come—I know the real reason you brought the bolt. You came to bargain for her he shouted towards Percy as Hades formed a ball of gold fire from his palm. It exploded on the steps in front of me, and there was my mother, frozen in a shower of gold, just as she was at the moment when the Minotaur began to squeeze her to death.

"Mom/Mrs J" Percy and Naruto shouted as Percy went to touch her but his hand just went through her while burning his hand slightly at how hot it was.

"Return my helmet, and perhaps I will let her go. She is not dead, you know. Not yet. But if you displease me, that will change."

"Percy." Grover put his hand on my shoulder. "You can't give him the bolt."

"I know that Percy said.

"We could use the pearls but there are only four of them. If we decide to take Percy's mom with us, then one of us will have to be left behind" Annabeth said sadly. They really were in an impossible spot.

Grover offered to remain down in the Underworld first but that was quickly shot down. Then Annabeth but the boys immediately said no to that too. Naruto was about to do the same since out of the four of them, he knew he would have the best chance of getting out of the Underworld then the others, no matter how slim the chances were.

Percy meanwhile looked towards the image of Sally Jackson and whispered "I'm sorry. I'll find a way, I promise." He then dug his hands into his pockets and handed the other three a pearl each.

The others looked at him surprised. Percy are you sure Grover asked since no doubt this was tough for the boy to do.

"_You will fail to save what matters most in the end"_ Naruto thought as he remembered the prophecy Percy was given and now understood that line. Percy would have to leave his mom behind and rescue her later.

I'm" starting to hate prophecies" he muttered as Percy looked up at Hades.

"I'll find your helmet, Uncle," I told him. "I'll return it. Remember about Charon's pay raise."

"Do not defy"-

"And don't forget to get a playmate for Cerberus" Naruto chimed in.

"NOW" Percy shouted as the four stomped on the pearls. At first nothing happened until a sea green like mist appeared around the before suddenly a milky white sphere encased them all. It began to float of the ground before they took off with great speed away from Hades's castle and back towards the surface.

Hades shouted and cursed them as they disappeared while his skeleton warriors were trying to chase after them but were nowhere fast enough to keep up with them.

They went straight through the walls and the very caverns before it just went into complete darkness.

Naruto shut his eyes preparing for whatever was about to happen next. He did know that he would not be visiting the Underworld again anytime soon though.

* * *

**Chapter 19 Completed**

**Thanks for reading and please review :)**


	20. Battle On The Beach

**Chapter 20**

Naruto and everyone else had their eyes closed, as they could feel their bodies racing upwards towards the surface, away from the Underworld and back to the modern world.

It was after a minute when they all opened their eyes and found the milky white spheres had broke through the ocean surface, and were now racing towards the top of the ocean.

When they finally did the sphere knocked into a group of surfers causing them all to fall off their boards, and wonder what the heck just happened. It was then that the spheres each broke into little pieces, plunging the four into the water.

As they all began to look at where they were, they saw the Santa Monica beach just a little ways off from where they were floating. There were a few sharks circling around them but they kept their distance, no doubt due to Percy being the son of the sea god.

As Naruto was kicking with his feet underneath him he looked up at the sky. It was daytime and the sun was just a little high in the sky showing it was sometime in the morning.

"Today's June 21st." he said. "We only have a few hours to go and we need to find Ares and get the helm."

"Let's head onto shore first. I don't like there being so many sharks around us." Annabeth said eyeing the sharks around them.

"Yeah I don't want to be shark bait, and have to be sent right back to the Underworld." Grover said despite knowing he would just turn in to some kind of flower.

As they swam towards the beach, they could see the city of LA just in the background. Los Angeles was on fire, plumes of smoke rising from neighborhoods all over the city. Hades has obviously caused an earthquake in his temper tantrum from before. He must be real pissed Naruto and the others thought.

"I am so kicking Ares's ass." Percy said in the middle of swimming.

"I'm with you on that." Naruto added. "I don't why he took the bolt and made us do all this but he is going to pay. That much I can guarantee."

Nothing else was said as they just continued swimming. Eventually they made it towards the Santa Monica pier and climbed up a set of ladders that got them back on to solid ground. Since it was still morning there were not many people around so no one saw Naruto using his wind chakra to dry everyone off.

As they left the pier, they stumbled down the beach, watching the city burn against a beautiful sunrise. It was very bittersweet to see something that was causing such destruction to end up being called beautiful as well.

"I don't believe it," Annabeth said. "We went all that way—"

"It was a trick," Percy added not taking his eyes away from the burning Los Angeles said. "A strategy worthy of Athena as you would say."

Naruto noticed that Annabeth wanted to retort but she kept quiet. As much as they all hated it, Ares had played them big time and made them look like fools. A quest that could have been completed days before had been dragged out so much just because of the God of Wars selfish reasons.

"The prophecy was right," Percy said. "You shall go west and face the god who has turned.' But it wasn't Hades. Hades didn't want war among the Big Three. Someone else pulled off the theft. Someone stole Zeus's master bolt, and Hades's helm, and framed me because I'm Poseidon's kid. Poseidon will get blamed by both sides. By sundown today, there will be a three-way war. And I'll have caused it."

"But why?" Grover asked. "Who would be that sneaky?"

"Oh there is only one person" Naruto said growling as he stared at a figure approaching them from the opposite side of the beach. They all looked over and had an angry scowl appear on their face.

A big man in a black leather duster was approaching on a motor cycle them with a baseball bat slung over his left shoulder while wearing a cocky grin on his face. He stopped just a little ways away from the putting a little distance between them and him.

"Ares" they all growled out not wanting to hold back their anger on this asshole they have to call a god.

"Hello there kiddies. Now this is a pleasant surprise." Ares said, seeming genuinely pleased to see the group. "You were supposed to die. This is a bit of a problem."

"You tricked me." Percy said getting riptide out of his pocket and readying it for a possible fight. "You stole the helm and the master bolt."

Ares grinned like a madman while he shrugged a little, not really caring what Percy had just said. "Well, now, I didn't steal them personally. Gods taking each other's symbols of power—that's a big no-no. But you're not the only hero in the world who can run errands."

"Who did you use to steal it for you? Was it Clarisse or another one of your children?" Annabeth asked gritting her teeth though Naruto hoped it was not Clarisse since he thought the war girl was pretty cool, despite being overly violent.

"Doesn't matter. The point is, punk, you're impeding the war effort which I have been trying to set up for a little while now. See, you' and your band of merry men were suppose to die in the Underworld but it seems old corpse breath has gotten soft in his old age. Then Old Seaweed will be mad at Hades for killing you. Corpse Breath will have Zeus's master bolt, so Zeus will be mad at him. And Hades is still looking for this …"

Ares dug into one of his pockets and pulled out a sky cap which made the others raised an eyebrow at him think that Ares getting more and more stupid?

However as he pulled it out, the cap turned into a bronze color helmet and placed it between the handle bars on his motor bike.

"The Helm of Darkness." Grover called out shocked to see if as the others all laid their eyes on the ancient weapon of Hades.

"Exactly." Ares said. "Now where was I? Oh yeah, Hades will be mad at both Zeus and Poseidon, because he doesn't know who took this. Pretty soon, we got a nice little three-way slug fest going."

"There your own family. How can you want your own family to fight each other? What the hell is wrong with you? Do you really want to have to fight your uncles or your brother and sisters?" Naruto asked eyes glaring dagger at Ares.

Ares thought simple shrugged and snorted. "Like I give a damn. The best kinds of wars are family ones. They are the bloodiest after all. Besides I have always wanted to take old seaweed and corpse breath uncle down a peg, not to mention my foolish brothers and sisters. What my father was thinking ever concieving them is a mystery to me. Nothing like watching your stupid relatives fights, I always say."

"You're sick in the head. WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Naruto shouted getting angrier and angrier and the attitude Ares was showing his own family. He could not understand how anyone could have their own family so much, and how he could not realize how lucky he was to have a family at all.

As Naruto got angrier and angrier Percy had drawn out riptide. Annabeth meanwhile glanced at Naruto a little worriedly. The last time he got this angry was back with Echidna and she knew how that turned out. He ripped her to pieces. But this time it was Ares who was a god. She did not know if that would be enough this time.

"You gave me the backpack in Denver," he said. "The master bolt was in there the whole time."

"Yes and no," Ares said. "It's probably too complicated for your little mortal brain to follow, but the backpack is the master bolt's sheath, just morphed a bit. The bolt is connected to it, sort of like that sword you got, kid. It always returns to your pocket, right?"

"Anyway," Ares continued, "I tinkered with the magic a bit, so the bolt would only return to the sheath once you reached the Underworld. You get close to Hades... Bingo, you got mail. If you died along the way—no loss. I still had the weapon."

"Hang on. There is something I don't understand. Why not just keep the bolt to yourself. Why send it to Hades. The Master Bolt is one of the most powerful weapons in the world. Why send it away?"

When Annabeth said that the others looked at Ares wanting the answer as well. It really did not make sense. If Ares wanted a fight, why get rid of the best weapon there was.

Ares got a twitch in his jaw. For a moment, it was almost as if he were listening to another voice, deep inside his head. "Why didn't I ... yeah ... with that kind of fire power ..."

Ares looked like he was in some sort of trance as the others looked at each other nervously while Naruto narrowed his eyes at him.

"That look on his face. I have seen that before. It's like when someone is using a genjutsu on someone to influence someone. Is-Is Ares being influenced by someone else?"

As he ended his thought Ares shook his head madly, finally pulling himself together and glare at the group.

"I didn't want the trouble. Better to have you caught red handed, holding the thing."

The group did not look convinced."You're lying," Percy said. "Sending the bolt to the Underworld wasn't your idea, was it?"

"Someone else sent a hero to steal the two items. Then, when Zeus sent you to hunt him down, you caught the thief. But you didn't turn him over to Zeus. Something convinced you to let him go. You kept the items until another hero could come along and complete the delivery."

Naruto and Annabeth eyed each other nervously. To influence someone as powerful as Ares meant who ever it was influencing Ares had to be extremely powerful. Some thing just like that thing in the pit they encountered back in the underworld.

"The crooked one" Annabeth whispered but thankfully only Naruto heard her and nodded to her slightly.

"I am the god of war! I take orders from no one! I don't have dreams!"

The others looked at each other while Naruto smirked a little.

"We never said anything about dreams." he said causing Ares eyes to widen a little, realizing his little slip up.

"Let's get back to the problem at hand punk." he said looking at Percy. "You're alive. I can't have you taking that bolt to Olympus. You just might get those hard headed idiots to listen to you. So I've got to kill you. Nothing personal." he said before he looked at Naruto.

"Oh and killing you will just be fun. Anything to piss of ole Arty is okay in my books. Even if it means taking away her precious baby from her forever" he said sneering further infuriated Naruto.

Ares really had it out for his mom and Naruto was not going to take him badmouthing her any more.

Ares however snapped his fingers. The sand exploded at his feet and out charged a wild boar, even larger and uglier than the one whose head hung above the door of cabin seven at Camp Half-Blood. The beast pawed the sand, glaring at me with beady eyes as it lowered its razor-sharp tusks and waited for the command to kill.

"Getting some over grown pig to fight for you Ares. I guess you really were all talk?" Naruto said causing Ares face to heat up in anger.

"Why the hell should I. Neither of you are at my level. So why don't you shut the hell up **KYUUBI BRAT!"** Ares shouted with a sick smile on his face as everything went silent.

Percy and Grover stared at Naruto in worry; no doubt the name was a jab at him being a jinchurikii. While Annabeth had went pale white all of a sudden.

"Oh shit he shouldn't have said that" she thought as she noticed Naruto's hair was covering his eyes and his fists clenched tightly.

"What did you call me?" Naruto declared as his eyes suddenly went ruby red and his feature began to get wilder. The orange cloak from the arch way returned and covered Naruto as Naruto was filled with a big power boost while Ares grinned like an idiot.

"You heard me-"

However Ares stopped mid sentence when Naruto suddenly disappeared from sight before he reappeared right in front of him catching the God of War in surprise, and laying a hay-maker of a right punch to Ares right side cheek. Ares was sent flying before he fell to the ground ten meters behind him.

The others looked at the scene with wide eyes before Percy saw the wild boar about to charge Naruto from behind.

"Wave!" Percy shouted as a wave appeared out of nowhere and smashed into the boar. Percy then appeared beside the boar and slashed down at the boar causing it to dissipate into golden dust.

Percy then stood next to Naruto who now had his hunting knives out.

"Lucky shot brat. Now I am kicking your ass big time." Ares declared as his baseball bat turned into a giant sword with a skull at the end of the handle. Ares needed to hands to wield it because it was so large. Naruto had to admit it was similar to Zabuza's sword.

"Bring it on asshole!" both Naruto and Percy shouted.

"Oh gods what do we do?" Grover asked as he had his hands on his head. He felt so useless right now.

"We watch and we provide morale support. As much as I hate to admit it, if we fight we will just get in the way. This is their fight. Remember what Percy said. He and another would fight the god that is turned. Well this is it." Annabeth said as she and Grover stood away from the battle site and prayed that their two friends could pull off the impossible.

"Say good bye you little punks" Ares came toward me, his black leather duster trailing behind him, his sword glinting like fire in the sunrise. "I've been fighting for eternity, kiddies. My strength is unlimited and I cannot die. What have you got?"

"Friends!" they both shouted as they both jumped out of the way of Ares sword which left a large dent in the sand when it hit.

Percy jumped into the water and felt a surge of power run through him as he felt prepared to fight the God of War.

Naruto meanwhile parried his hunting knives with Ares sword as they trades swing after swing with each other. However despite being Kyuubi charged, it was clear Ares was physically stronger than him and felt Ares pushing him away each time his blades met Ares.

However it did not stop Naruto from fighting. As Ares swung his sword again Naruto jumped high in the air and went to punch Ares. But Ares but his elbow up and blocked the hit and managed t strongly shove Naruto back and pushed Naruto hard into the sand.

"Is that it brat?" Ares sneered as Naruto smirked.

"I'm just getting started." he said as Percy now appeared and swung riptide at Ares.

Naruto got back up and joined Percy in pushing Ares back as the two worked as a team to battle Ares.

As they fought Ares Annabeth and Grover looked at the two in wonder. They had seen the two do amazing things in their time with them but this was by far the most amazing. They were actually able to fight Ares on even ground by working together.

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu"** Naruto called as twenty clones appeared and charged Ares all swing punches and kicks towards him.

However the clones did not last long as Ares quickly wiped them all away with a couple of powerful swings from his swords.

Naruto tried for his Uzumaki Barrage technique but Ares kept being one step ahead of them and just kept destroying the clones before he could properly use them. Naruto knew that clones were useless right now.

However despite that little upset Naruto and Percy were on the offensive as they managed to lead Ares into the water and keep pushing him back. As Percy entered the water his body began to run on auto pilot. Like the ocean itself was fighting for Percy as another surge of energy went through him while Naruto continued to use the Kyuubi chakra that was flowing through him.

The water seemed to push Percy into the air and Percy catapulted over Ares, slashing as I came down. But Ares was just as quick. He twisted, and the strike that should've caught him directly in the spine was deflected off the end of his sword hilt.

"Not bad brat." he said before he saw a glimmer beside him and moved out of the way as Naruto's blade swung at him.

When Ares landed a few feet away back on land from them he felt a small sting on his chest. He looked down and saw a small cut on his chest. He glared up at Naruto and Percy who sweated a little.

"You brats made me bleed. NO ONE MAKES ME BLEED!" Ares shouted as his aura and power seemed to sky rocket causing Naruto and Percy to wince at the pressure.

"**Wind Style: Great Breakthrough"** Naruto shouted towards Ares.

However Ares dug his sword into the ground and let the blast pass by him and only managed to make him take a step back.

"FUCK!" both Naruto and Percy thought before both their eyes widened when they found Ares now standing right in front of them.

He swung his sword at the two making Naruto and Percy block with their blades. However the strength behind was so great it caused the two to be knocked back five meters and land back on the sand.

For the next five minutes Ares began picking apart Naruto and Percy, using his thousands years of experience in fighting to his advantage. Even Naruto with all his shinobi training was finding it difficult to fight the god.

He may have hated Ares but Naruto had to admit that in a fight, Ares knows his stuff.

Ares was out maneuvering both of them and was making sure to keep Percy away from the ocean since he knew of the strength it gave him while he was kept turning to Naruto every couple of seconds making sure the blonde could not use any of his jutsu.

Percy went to thrust his sword into Ares gut but Ares stepped aside letting the blade got past him before he managed to knocked riptide out of his hands and then backhand Percy to the ground.

"Percy!" Naruto called out for his downed friend but by doing that he slipped up and gave Ares and opening.

"Bad move brat." Ares called as he punched Naruto right in the gut causing Naruto to become winded before Ares cocked his sword back. Naruto too winded to move looked up but could not move out of the way in time. Ares sword drove towards him and impaled Naruto right through his shoulder causing Naruto to wince in pain and causing him to spit out a bit of blood.

"NARUTO!" Annabeth shouted as she threw her hand towards her mouth at seeing her friend with a sword through him. She wanted to run and help him but Grover had to grab her and stop her. As much as he wanted to just run over and help their friend he knew in doing so it would make Ares target them and they were no match for a god like Ares.

Percy who lifted his head of the sand saw the blade go through Naruto and felt a wave of anger go through him at the side of his injured friend.

"Dammit I can't believe I slipped up like that!" Naruto thought berating himself before Ares drove Naruto to the ground.

"Weak." Ares said as he grinned before taking is blade out of Naruto's shoulder causing him to wince at the feeling. Ares went to attack the downed Naruto again but before it could hit Percy appeared with riptide and stopped the blade.

"Fight me." Percy declared as he swung furiously at Ares who was easily parrying Percy's blade away.

* * *

**Camp of the Hunters**

"Do you girls have everything ready?" Artemis called out as she stood in front of her hunters.

"Yes my lady." they all called out. All the hunters were standing in front of her, including Phoebe and Elizabeth who Naruto had met back in L.A. When they had returned they had informed Artemis and the others about their run in with Naruto.

Artemis was happy that her son was okay since she was aware he had been caught in the trap at the Lotus Hotel and Casino. Though she was happy to have been able to help him for once by helping him see through its trick.

Plus she smiled brightly when he had called her hunters his sisters since she had been hoping that Naruto would see them as such.

While some of the hunters didn't mind and even let a small smiles appear on their faces, others scowled at being called sister by him. Including her lieutenant Zoë who did not take too kindly to being called it.

"Alright girls lets head out." she said as she and the hunters began to move away from their previous camp towards their next mission. Her father had sent her a mission to carry to get rid of a drakon that had been causing problems down in New Mexico and that was where she and her hunters were headed.

However before they could go too far a bright yellow light appear beside them causing the hunters to cover their eyes while Artemis stared at it with an annoyed expression.

"What are you doing here Apollo?" she asked as the hunters scowled at who it was as Apollo appeared in front of them. Although they were caught a little off guard when they saw he was wearing a serious expression on his face.

"Artemis." he said standing in front of his sister. "The Master Bolt has been found. It turns out Ares was the one that had it all along." he said surprising her.

"Why am I not surprised. That fool no doubt tried to start a war with it I'm guessing?" she said as Apollo nodded.

"I and the other gods have been watching and he has done something you are not going to like." he said unconsciously taking a step back.

"Why? What has that fool done?" she asked getting her and the others curious.

Apollo sighed. He knew his sister was not going to like this. "Ares is currently on Santa Monica beach in L.A and is currently fighting Percy Jackson and...your son Naruto.

The hunters gasped hearing theirs ladies son was fighting the God of War while Artemis's expression went from a confused one to one full of rage.

"HE DID WHAT!" she roared out as her eyes began to glow silver with silver wisps forming around them. She had told Ares to leave her son alone and what does he do? He goes and picks a fight with him and Poseidon's son.

She waved her hand making an iris message appear in front of them and told it to show them Santa Monica bay.

They waited patiently as they for the image to become clear to them. When it did the hunters all gasped loudly while Artemis had a swell of fear, worry and anger surge through her. Apollo was feeling the same.

They were looking at Ares with his sword going through Naruto's shoulder as Naruto spat out some blood.

They all looked at Artemis worriedly and saw her hair was covering her eyes and her whole frame was shaking. "H-He has hurt my baby boy" she whispered furiously as power around her began to pick up. Oh how she wanted to rip Ares to piece right now.

She was about to teleport to that location and beat Ares to death but before she could Apollo grabbed hold of his sister. The hunters began aiming their arrows at him for touching their mistress.

"You can't." he said quietly. He knew how much she wanted to beat Ares right now because he did too. But he knew they could not interfere.

Artemis gave him a pleading look. "He hurt him." she whispered back with a pleading look on her face that Apollo had never seen in his sister before.

"I know but we can't interfere, you know that. I'm sure Poseidon and Athena are the same. Neither want their children to be hurt by Ares but you know the rules. We just have to hope they have what it takes to beat Ares."

Artemis was not happy with it but silently agreed. However she also promised herself that if her son got further injured from Ares or her bastard of a brother went for the kill on her son again then screw the rules. She would save her baby no matter what.

* * *

**Back at Santa Monica Bay**

Naruto winced as he saw Percy getting man handled by Ares. Percy was trying to get to the water but Ares continued to keep them away.

Annabeth and Grover had attempted to join the battle at one point but Naruto promptly told them to stay back and not get involved. He knew they would now stand a chance against Ares and he did not want them to get hurt like he and Percy was.

The police even tried to interfere when they believed Ares and Percy were holding guns and tried to get them to stop. However Ares just waved his hands and sent the police flying away.

His left arm was dangling limply on his side. The injury from Ares blade was healing but it was so slow that it would take at least a few hours to completely heal and he knew they did not have a few hours. He had tried to fight with one arm but fighting with one arm against Ares was suicide and he knew it would not stand much of a chance.

The Kyuubi chakra he received was beginning to run out quickly and he knew he needed more of it if he wanted to get back in the fight. He could not just leave it all to Percy.

Naruto winced as he heard Percy wince and gasp from the pain and being toyed with Ares. His friend could not last much longer and both of them and Ares knew it.

"I can't believe I am about to do this" he thought before he closed his eyes and shouted within his mind.

"OI FOX, WAKE THE HELL UP AND GIVE ME SOME CHAKRA."

* * *

**Inside the seal**

"OI FOX. WAKE THE HELL UP AND GIVE ME SOME CHAKRA."

Inside Naruto's sewer like mindscape a pair of blazing red eyes shot open and a giant grin formed showing the sharp canine like teeth. The Nine tailed fox entire body was covered in shadows and only to mouth and eyes were visible.

The Kyuubi chuckled after finally waking up after however long he was asleep, unconsciously giving Naruto chakra when it was required.

"_**So you are in need of my power huh brat**_?" Kyuubi thought as it snorted. _**"A**__**nd you're fighting one of those troubling Greek gods. Consider yourself lucky that I am only giving you this chakra because of your opponent. You had better use it well."**_

Kyuubi then began to channel more of its chakra into Naruto's system since he knew if the brat died, he died.

* * *

**Back Outside**

It took a few seconds but soon enough Naruto felt a strong surge of power engulf him as the orange cloak shroud appeared around him again alerting the others to what was happening.

"It's happening again." Grover and Annabeth thought as an angry Ares and a tired Percy looked over at Naruto.

Ares eye widened slightly when he felt more power than before flood Naruto's system. It was easily a lot more than earlier. The orange cloak bubbled around Naruto but this time instead of disappearing it stayed around Naruto's body and at the back at Naruto's tail bone two chakra tails formed. The shroud itself took the form of a fox if the pointy ear the cloak had made was any indication.

The wound that Ares sword had made glowed red slightly before it began to close and heal up in front of them. Although a small pinkish line could be seen that was no doubt a new scar, the wound was now completely healed.

* * *

**With Artemis**

Artemis and Apollo both gasped in surprise when they saw the Kyuubi chakra leaking out of Naruto and stood firmly still when they saw the two tails formed behind Naruto.

"Please tell me the seal has not broken." Artemis thought as she began to look at Naruto and his features and took a breath of relief when she realized that he was still in control but looked like he wanted to rip Ares head from his body. Plus if it had broke she and every other god would feel the Kyuubi's power break out.

"Artemis has the seal-" Apollo started but Artemis quickly interrupted him.

"No the seal has not broken. It merely loosened I guess. He's calling upon its chakra to help him fight Ares. While it's a good idea he could easily lose himself to the blood lust. But he won't. I know he won't. He will not let it go too far."

Apollo nodded and turned his attention back to the screen.

Meanwhile the hunters were watching it silently and wondering if this was the power of a jinchuriki. The look on his face was one of rage and blood lust as he attacked Ares and seeing him like this made them wonder just how strong he really was.

* * *

**Back at the Beach**

"Oh that's not good." Ares realized before as he took his eyes of Percy and towards Naruto. However as he did Percy saw his chance and kicked Ares as hard as he could in the gut causing the God of War to wince slightly since Percy was still using what little energy from the water he had left.

Naruto took the chance and shot towards Ares at even greater speed then before and kicked him right across the face sending him spiraling back.

"You'll pay for that punk." Ares said but Naruto simply ignored him as the orange chakra around him formed a sort of giant arms with its fists clenched together and smashed into Ares.

When Ares shook his head he saw Naruto going in for the punch and met it with a punch of his own. The punch itself from the two created a strong shock wave that blasted all the sand away from them and even caused Annabeth and Grover to stumble back.

"Come on asshole." Naruto growled making Ares snarl at the blonde as he charged with his giant sword. He swung at Naruto who easily parried with his blades. But the Naruto then surged some of the Kyuubi chakra into the sword. As soon as he did his blades surprising began to cut through Ares sword.

Ares quickly pulled his blade away to stop it from getting hurt anymore before he sent a clean right hook to Naruto. The punch hit making him grin but before Naruto suddenly poofed away and turned in to a log.

Substitution he Ares thought before he looked up and his face met boot when Naruto dropped kicks Ares so hard it knocked the god away and into the water.

Ares growled and stood up albeit a little shakily from the hit. You got lucky brat Ares shouted before he heard the roar of a wave coming from behind him and saw Naruto smirk.

"You're forgetting one thing, I'm not fighting you alone." Naruto said as Ares turned around the see Percy standing there back in the water and back to being fully water charged as well as the water healing his wounds.

A giant ten foot wave smashed into Ares leaving him cursing and sputtering with a mouth full of sea weed.

Percy then appeared behind Ares in his disoriented state. He tried to raise his damaged sword but Percy was quicker and drove the blade right through Ares left shin making Ares wince in pain and golden ichor to leak out of the wound. Percy however grinned and pointed his finger towards Naruto. Ares looked behind him and his eyes widened and for the first time felt a small trace of fear run through him.

There was Naruto creating the rasengan in his right hand however instead of being then normal blue like Ares had seen during watching some of Naruto's fights, it was red and was spinning around furiously in Naruto's hand. Naruto then broke into a run and headed straight for Ares.

Ares tried to get away but the hit from the wave and the gash in his shin had disoriented Ares and he knew he could not get out the way.

Naruto threw his hand forward straight towards Ares stomach and hit Ares dead on while shouted "_**KYUUBI RASENGAN."**_

The hit was instantaneous and everyone around them had to cover their eyes from the shock wave and even knocked them off their feet. As soon as it hit Ares roared out in pain and felt himself flying through the air with his stomach in complete agony. The sand and water around them was blasted back. He landed into deeper water where Percy sent another wave to topple onto him.

As soon as the Kyuubi filled rasengan hit and Ares sank into the ocean, Naruto began breathing a little hard as he tried to catch his breath before The Kyuubi rasengan quickly dissipated from Naruto hand and as quick as it came he felt the Kyuubi's chakra dissipate and disappear along with the two chakra tails behind him.. His features returned to normal and his eyes turned back to blue and silver.

Percy got out of the water and went to Naruto's side and stood next to him as they looked at the water in front of them.

Annabeth and Grover meanwhile had their jaws planted on the ground as the stared at Naruto and Percy. Neither could comprehend what just happened. Did they really just do the impossible and defeat a god.

* * *

**With Artemis, Apollo and the Hunters**

Just like Annabeth and Grover, all the hunters, even Zoe and Apollo had their jaws planted on the ground as they waited two demi-gods just defeat the God of War with their ladies son blasting said god into the ocean with some powerful attack.

While their brains tried to comprehend what happened Artemis meanwhile had the biggest smile on her face as she watched her son and Poseidon's son just send Ares packing. If the others were not around she would be jumping around like a crazy person shouting out how proud she was of her baby boy and how awesome he was.

"That's my boy" she whispered wiping away a proud tear from her eye. No one saw it except for Apollo who was smiling too.

Naruto's arrival into this world was really changing his sister as he was really beginning to like the mother side of Artemis that let her hate of men disappear. How he wanted to thank that Minato person for making her happy and thanking Naruto for bringing this side of her out.

* * *

**Back on the beach**

After about a minute of waiting. Ares form began to walk out from the water, staggering as if he could barely stand. His shirt where his stomach was completely ripped away and there on his stomach was a giant would that was circle in shape. It looked badly burned and Ares looked like he was trying to heal it but was struggling to do so.

As he got closer he suddenly stopped as the water was up to his knees before some strange happened that left everyone wanting answers.

A cold, heavy presence passed over the beach that made the beach drop in temperature and feel as if time itself had stopped.

They looked at Ares and saw his skin get a bit more color in his face and Naruto and Percy swore they saw a small dark mist like substance leave Ares before disappearing in the wind.

Ares looked little stunned before he lowered his sword. Then he looked at Naruto and Percy.

"You have made an enemy, godlings," he told them. "You have sealed your fates. Every time you raise your blade in battle, every time you hope for success, you will feel my curse. Beware, Perseus Jackson, Naruto Uzumaki. Beware."

"Yeah yeah asshole" Naruto mumbled with Percy agreeing with him causing Ares to scowl before he teleported away causing everyone to shut their eyes since they did not want to be incinerated.

When he was gone Naruto and Percy dropped to the ground, finally being able to rest.

"Just had to get the last word in didn't you?" Percy chuckled as he capped riptide and put it back in his pocket.

"You know it." Naruto answered closing his eyes and resting his head on the sand.

However before they could complete relax they heard the flapping of leathery wings. They turned their heads and saw Mrs Dodd's and the other two furies land beside them.

"We saw the whole thing," she hissed. "So ... it truly was not you?" she said looking at Percy

Percy nodded picked up the helmet that was next to him that fell of his Ares bike when he left. He picked it up and tossed her the helmet, which she caught in surprise.

"Return that to Lord Hades," Percy said. "Tell him the truth. Tell him to call off the war."

"That sounds nice." Naruto mumbled looking like he was about to fall asleep. Fighting a god and using the Kyuubi chakra could do that to a guy.

"Live well, Percy Jackson, Naruto Uzumaki. Become true heroes. Because if you do not, if you ever come into my clutches again …"

"Yeah we got, we got it" Naruto waved trying to get some rest.

The three Furies then took to the skies before disappearing as Annabeth and Grover ran over towards them.

"THAT WAS INCREDIBLE" Grover shouted as he crushed the two in a giant hug that made them wince a little. It would be a while before they would feel back to normal again.

"Terrifying is more like it" Annabeth said as she nodded towards Percy and gave him a short and quickly friendly hug well done. Then moved to Naruto who was still sitting down and hugged him.

"Don't scare us like that again." Annabeth said getting a chuckle from Naruto.

"Does my little sis not have more faith in me?" he said smiling before Annabeth slapped his arm playfully but never the less had a smile n her face. Thankful that Naruto and Percy were okay.

"Did you guys feel that... whatever it was?" I asked.

They all nodded uneasily.

"It must have been the Furies overhead," Grover said thought everyone did not looked convinced.

Thought they all knew that was not the case. "Like Shikamaru use to say, this is getting troublesome" Naruto thought before he steadily stood back up thought right now he wanted nothing more than to fall asleep from exhaustion.

"We have to get back to New York," Percy said as he held the continued that had the Master Bolt inside. "We have to be back by tonight."

"That's impossible," Annabeth said, "unless we—"

"Fly," Percy answered getting uneasy looked from everyone while Naruto nodded.

"It's the fastest way back and unless Zeus wants to lose his toy once again then he won't risk blasting Percy out of the sky" Naruto answered as Annabeth and Grover contemplated it.

"Come on" Percy said as he began to walk away from the beach with everyone else. "Time to get this back to Olympus."

* * *

**With Ares**

Ares staggered a little before he dropped down on the nearest chair and breathed deep and slower breaths. Those brats were more of a challenge then he thought and he underestimated them both big time. That would not happen again.

"Those two better hope they don't fight me again because next time I will end them." he thought clenching his fists tightly.

He was brought out of his thoughts when a series of knocks were heard on his temple doors. He went over to open them before he suddenly got hit with a wave of deja vu.

Why does this seem so familiar he thought but being the idiot he was he dismissed it and opened the door.

He felt fear run through him for a second time that day as he saw who was in front of him or more importantly whom.

Standing in front of him were all twelve Olympians and even Hestia who was wearing a sickly sweet smile on her face. However she was the only one as all the others looked at Ares angrily especially Artemis and Poseidon, both of whom were being held back by their siblings.

"So you had my bolt all along and you did not return it?" Zeus asked with anger laced in it.

"You would want your own family to fight each other?" Hera asked narrowing her eyes at her son while Hephaestus was grinning like an idiot. Nothing made his day more then Ares getting his butt handed to him.

"I warned you to stay away from my son Ares" Artemis growled out.

"And now you will feel the parents wrath." Poseidon added pissed that Ares dared to harm his son and his friends.

While they all went to give Ares a piece of their mind, Hestia prepared a video camera Hephaestus brought with him to film the beat down.

"Oh silly nephew. You should have known better" she said as she pushed record and watched her family teach Ares a lesson.

* * *

**Chapter 20 Completed**

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW :)**


	21. The Bolt Goes Home

Chapter 21

Naruto smirked from where he was standing as he watched Percy talk in front of the news cameras. He had to admit he never knew Percy could be such a convincing actor. He guessed that was one of Percy's hidden talents.

Percy had managed to explain that explosion at the Santa Monica beach had been caused when a crazy kidnapper fired a shotgun at a police car. He accidentally hit a gas line that had ruptured during the earthquake. And that the crazy kidnapper (a.k.a. Ares) was the same man who had had abducted Percy and Naruto along with their two friends along the way.

Though he was a son of Poseidon, Naruto had to wonder whether Hermes had played a small part with the lie, since Percy was known to either make very poor lies or very ridiculous ones.

America finally realized that Percy Jackson and Naruto Uzumaki were nothing more than two boys who were kidnapped and sent on a crazy ride with some maniac.

"All I want," Percy said, choking back fake tears, "is to see my loving stepfather again. Every time I saw him on TV, calling me a delinquent punk, I knew ... somehow ... we would be okay. And I know he'll want to reward each and every person in this beautiful city of Los Angeles with a free major appliance from his store."

Naruto had to snort back a laugh along with Grover and Annabeth. Although he doubted Gabe would last that long to do so once Naruto got to him.

The people had even been kind enough to buy them ticket for the next plane out of L.A and back to New York. Naruto was happy about that. Despite having 2.5 million dollars sealed away on his right arm it felt good not having to spend it.

Though he did wonder when he became such a tight ass when it came to money.

When the group had arrived at the airport both Naruto and Percy followed Annabeth's lead since neither of them had ever been in the air before on a plane, at least since most would not believe that they went on a Pegasus before.

When the plane took off Percy looked like he was about to wet himself and unintentionally grabbed Annabeth's hand surprising her. Yet she never told him to get off or to release her hand. She just stayed quiet and looked outside the plane window hoping no one would see the small red blush on her cheeks.

Naruto meanwhile was sitting behind them with Grover and had his hands in the air as the plane took off enjoying every minute of it which did not surprise the others but got odd looks from the other passengers.

"I swear Naruto you enjoy the weirdest things." Grover said clutching his stomach. The plane right was not agreeing with his stomach and more then once he had to make an unplanned trip to the bathroom. Flying was not on his favorite to do list.

Once they landed back in New York they noticed a small crowd of reporters waiting for them at the gate.

Not wanting to have to deal with them Naruto went to the bathroom and made four shadow clones that then transformed into them. When they were at the gate the news reporters swarmed the clones while the real ones quietly snuck away and got a taxi to take them to the Empire State Building.

It was decided that Annabeth hand Grover would report back to camp Half-blood and let everyone know they quest was a success and to bring peace and order back to the camp while Naruto would go with Percy and take the Master Bolt back to Olympus.

The trip to the Empire State Building was silent as it pulled up in front of the giant building. No matter how many times he saw it Naruto still marveled at it. "They never had anything quite like this back in the Elemental Nations." Naruto thought. It made him realize really just how tiny the Leaf village was in comparison to the cities in this world.

Naruto figured that they should of dressed a bit neater since they had not been able to change their clothes since the battle with Ares so they were both walking in with tattered shirts and with scratches and marks all over their bodies from the earlier battle. The water for Percy and the Kyuubi chakra from Naruto had did it's best to heal them but they figured since the damage was from a god it may take a little longer to fully heal.

Together they walked up to the guard behind the desk and looked at him before Percy spoke up.

"Six Hundredth Floor please."

The man had his head buried in a book with a wizard on it making Naruto raised his eyebrow at it. It looked like one of those Harry Potter books. Naruto had tried to read it but he was not much of a fan. Plus who wanted to read about a guy who could only use magic with a little wooden stick.

"No such floor, kiddo." he said looking up from his book for a second before returning it.

"I need an audience with Zeus." Percy said with a bit more force behind his voice.

The security guard looked at Percy and gave him a vacant smile. "Sorry?"

"You heard me."

He then scowled a little. "No appointment, no audience, kiddo. Lord Zeus doesn't see anyone unannounced."

"This is ridiculous." Naruto thought before his hands went forward and grabbed the security guard by the collar. "Look buddy we have had one hell of a week and we're really not in the mood to take this crap right now. Either you let us go up. or I will kick your ass into another country."

The security looked slightly afraid before he noticed the metal container that Percy was holding in his right hand. "I think this might change your mind." Percy said as he was about to get the Master Bolt out.

As soon as the security guard saw just a flicker of lightning from it he paled. "No wait. Okay you can go up." he said panicking a little just as Naruto released his collar.

"Insert this in the security slot. Make sure nobody else is in the elevator with you the security guard said as he handed Naruto a security card. The elevator doors then opened and Naruto and Percy walked n inside just as it began to close.

Naruto slipped the key into the slot. The card disappeared and a new button appeared on the console, a red one that said 600.

"Always wanted to press a big red button." Naruto mused to himself as he pressed it. Naruto and Percy immediately felt the elevator beginning to shoot upwards as they began to listen to the elevator music. In this case it was Raindrops keep falling on my head.

Percy hated the music and tried to cover his ears while Naruto happily whistled away to it.

Finally there was a ding and the elevator doors opened up to reveal the most amazing sight either of the two boys had ever seen. Percy almost dropped the bolt from surprise while Naruto almost fell backwards.

From the top of the clouds rose the decapitated peak of a mountain, its summit covered with snow. Clinging to the mountainside were dozens of multi-leveled palaces—a city of mansions—all with white-columned portico gilded terraces, and bronze braziers glowing with a thousand fires. Roads wound crazily up to the peak, where the largest palace gleamed against the snow. Precariously perched gar dens bloomed with olive trees and rosebushes. I could make out an open-air market filled with colorful tents, a stone amphitheater built on one side of the mountain, a hippodrome and a coliseum on the other. It was an Ancient Greek city, except it wasn't in ruins. It was new, and clean, and colorful, the way Athens must've looked twenty-five hundred years ago.

"Wow." they both thought as they walked toward it on the narrow stone pathway.

"This is what I imagined ancient Greece would always be like. But seeing it up close is just amazing. I'm pretty sure this is what inspired Annabeth to become an architect." Naruto said as they walked towards it.

"Must be." Percy murmured in response not taking his eyes of the place.

As they looked down over the sides of the walkway they saw Manhattan beneath them. Both were now wondering how it stayed afloat like this. As if Olympus was built on top of the clouds.

As they began to walk through Olympus they first passed a big olive tree where a group of wood nymphs were currently residing. They began to chuck Olives at Percy, though when they were about to throw them at Naruto he just gave them a look that said 'Don't even try it.' When they realized who he was or to be more precise who his mother was they backed off and hid in the trees.

They went through the market area where they were hounded to buy some of the goods that was on sale; like ambrosia on a stick, a replica of the Golden Fleece and more. While the two were tempted they had knew what was more important thing needed to be done, and hurried off to the throne room.

As they neared the giant building which they had to guess was their destination, they saw a large group of people having some sort of party by the looks of it. They were all dressed as if they would in Greek times and Naruto and Percy to stop a blush from appearing on their faces when they saw how pretty the girls were.

They had a golden glow about them, and the two boys figured they must have been some of the minor gods.

As they walked past the large group of minor gods all spotted them and looked their way. While the male minor gods just had an uninterested looks on their faces the girl however were eyeing the two boys a little hungrily as if a predator was stalking their pray. Both boys figured it was time to speed up and left in a hurry.

When they made it to the throne room the two were in awe once again.

The place was huge with many columns holding up the domed ceilings that looked like the night sky. Naruto could make out so many of the constellations, he just felt like lying down on the floor and looking up at the stars.

In the center of the room was a giant hearth that twelve giant thrones, just like Hades had, surrounding it in a U shape.

It was then that they saw at the head of the thrones two of the seats were being occupied.

Looking at them both boys new immediate who they were. One was wearing a pin stripe suit with gray hair and a beard and was at the head of the thrones while the other looked like an older version of Percy who looked as if he just came back from a trip to Hawaii.

Zeus and Poseidon.

Percy eyed his dad carefully since this was the first time he had ever seen him while Naruto looked at Zeus. Naruto thought the man just looked like a bit of a grouch.

Neither of them were moving or speaking, but there was tension in the air, as if they'd just finished an argument and both were looking away from each other.

Percy walked up to Poseidon first while Naruto to Zeus and bowed.

"Father/Lord Zeus" the boys said before they then did the same to the other god. Both gods nodded thought Zeus looked at Percy with a firm gaze.

"Should you not address the master of this house first, boy?"

"Peace brother." Poseidon said speaking up. "The boy defers to his father. This is only right."

Zeus snorted a little. "At least this one knows who to bow to first." Zeus said causing Naruto to roll his eyes which Poseidon saw and internally smirked at.

"Man the king of the gods is a bit of a drama queen." Naruto thought.

"I have spared him once already," Zeus grumbled. "Daring to fly through my domain. I should have blasted him out of the sky for his impudence."

"And risk destroying your toy." everyone said causing Zeus to get angry.

"IT'S NOT A TOY!"

"Sure, sure." Poseidon said waving his hand irritating his brother further. Naruto was beginning to see why the three brothers did not get along. Zeus was uptight; Hades was gloomy while Poseidon just didn't give two shits.

"Perseus," Poseidon said. "Look at me" Poseidon said making Percy look at his father. "Though we saw what has happened recently with Ares we would like you and Naruto to walk us through what happened so we understand fully what happened."

So that's exactly what they did. Percy told the main part of the story with Naruto chipping in when it was necessary of when Percy forgot something. They explained Ares treachery and fooling them into carrying the bolt without knowing it.

Though Naruto saw the frown on Zeus's face and the look of worry on Poseidon's face when Naruto told them about using the Kyuubi's chakra up to the two tailed state. Thought Poseidon understood that it was necessary to get the upper hand on Ares, Zeus did not look all that pleased though he did not comment on it.

When the story was finished Percy handed the Master Bolt back to Zeus, back to where it belonged. Zeus looked it over to make sure it was the real thing before he smiled. The bolt then changed into a javelin like weapon that was raised to about twenty feet high and the power that came of it made everyone's hair stand on end.

"I sense the boy tells the truth," Zeus muttered. "But that Ares would do such a thing ... it is most unlike him."

"You know what they say, 'Like father like son.'" Poseidon said getting an irritated look from Zeus.

"There is something else." Percy said making the two gods look at him as well as Percy.

Percy began to describe the dreams he had, and the feeling he had on the beach, that momentary breath of evil that had seemed to stop the world, and made Ares back off from killing me. Naruto nodded mentioning he felt it as well.

"In the dreams," Percy said, "the voice told me to bring the bolt to the Underworld. Ares hinted that he'd been having dreams, too. I think he was being used, just as I was, to start a war."

"So you are accusing Hades?" Zeus said but both boys shook their head.

"No sir." Naruto said. "Although Hades presence is pretty scary to say the least, the feeling we had from whatever it was much worse. A lot more evil and older."

The two elder gods looked at each other and began to speak in Greek with each other. Although neither boys had studied much of their Greek language yet since they left the camp pretty quickly they did recognize just one word.

_"Father."_

That word alone confirmed what Naruto and Annabeth had been thinking and would be mentioning it to her later.

Poseidon made some kind of suggestion, but Zeus cut him off. Poseidon tried to argue. Zeus held up his hand angrily. "We will speak of this no more." Zeus said. No doubt the king was going to be stubborn about this.

Zeus then stood up from his throne "I must go personally to purify this thunderbolt in the waters of Lemnos, to remove the human taint from its metal."

"I do not trust you, Perseus Jackson. Naruto Uzumaki, I do not like what your arrival means for the future of Olympus. But for the sake of peace in the family, I shall let you live."

The others nodded but just as the King of the Gods was about to disappear a book fell out of one of his pockets.

Poseidon and Percy thought nothing of it but Naruto froze when he saw it. He froze because he knew that book and knew exactly what it was.

The cover was orange and had the picture of a man and woman on the front while the back had a red symbol on it. On the spine of the book it read 'Icha Icha Paradise.'

"No way" Naruto said as he looked up at the Zeus who went to pick it up. "Your reading Pervy Sages book!" Naruto shouted pointing at the Zeus.

"W-What of it? It's a good book." Zeus proclaimed putting it back in his pocket.

"Why are you reading that smut PERVY KING?" Naruto shouted causing Percy to look at him in horror while Poseidon looked like he was about to burst out laughing from the name Naruto just called him.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME BRAT?!" Zeus shouted.

"You heard me, Pervy King." Naruto said again causing Zeus to shrink down to regular size and clash heads with Naruto.

"I'm not a pervert you little twerp. Or would you prefer I zapped you away with my Master Bolt." he said.

"Hey if the shoe fits, you giant pervert." Naruto said as Zeus looked ready to shock him into oblivion before Poseidon quickly put an end to it while stifling a laugh.

"Okay enough you two. Zeus you better go, I doubt you want Hera finding about your little book." he said as Zeus's eyes went wide with fear.

He sent one last glare towards Naruto, while muttering about stupid little brats before he disappeared in a flash of lightning.

Your uncle," Poseidon sighed, "has always had a flair for dramatic exits. I think he would've done well as the god of theater."

He then turned to Naruto and patted Naruto on the back. "Not many people have the guts to say that to my brother kid. You're okay in my books." he said chuckling causing Naruto to grin.

"No problem. Who knew the King of the Gods was a closet pervert." he said making Poseidon snort.

"Trust me when I say Zeus is not the only one." Poseidon said since he could think of a few of the other gods who read those books, and even a few goddesses. Poseidon then looked to Percy and Naruto got the feeling he wanted some time to talk to his son in private.

"I'll just step outside and leave you guys to talk." Naruto said getting a grateful look from Poseidon. "I'll see you outside Percy." Naruto said getting a nod from Percy.

Naruto then left the throne room so the father and son could get reacquainted. Not before he took a quick look at the throne that had the moons symbol on it and smiled at it. He felt closer to his mom then he had ever being somewhere she sat regularly but he shook his head and left.

When he stepped outside he looked around to nothing had changed from the time he was inside and saw the minor gods still in the same spot and the market traders hounding the people that went passed.

Naruto let out a deep breath and looked around. He was happy that Percy got to meet his dad since he knew how much it meant to Percy to finally meet him thought he had to admit he felt a little jealous. It was like a little reward for Percy for completing the quest. Spending time with his father even if it was only a little time.

"This way." a voice called from beside him, making him look over but saw nothing there. Frowning he shook his head before he heard it again coming from the same direction.

Looking around he headed in the direction he heard it come from.

He walked for about twenty second before he was at two separate paths.

"Take the right." the voice said again making Naruto turn to the right path and walk down it.

After only a minute Naruto found himself looking at some sort of garden area with flowers and tree's of all kinds, and of all colors It was truly beautiful and the smell tickled his nose.

As he scanned the area and walked forward a little before he stopped. Just a little ways off was some kind of small fire place with a small girl sitting in front of it. When she turned around Naruto recognized her as the small girl he had seen the first day at camp, the girl that walked into the fire and disappeared.

"Naruto." she said as she stood up and looked at him as a smile etched onto her face. Naruto felt a little confused before her form began to glow. The little girl was gone and now stood a little in front of him was a woman in her early twenties with brown hair that had a reddish tint to it and wore a simple brown dress.

"Hello Naruto." she said. Naruto took a little step back. Not because he was scared but because when she said those two words there was so much love and warmth in them that it caught him of guard.

Naruto looked at her and then at the hearth behind her.

"Wait a hearth." Naruto thought before his eyes widened and he looked at the woman in front of him. Her smile never faltered and she knew he had figured out who she was.

He felt his legs tremble a little as his hair shadowed over his eyes. He could feel tears beginning to build up in his eyes which she noticed. She too felt water gathering in her eyes. How she had wanted this so much.

"Grandma Hestia?" he whispered with his voice trembling and saw her nod her head.

Hestia opened her arms to him and as soon as she did Naruto bolted forwards and wrapped his arms tightly around Hestia and buried his head in her neck.

He felt like a little kid. Like if he let go off her she would disappear from him again and he would be alone again.

Hestia let a few tears out of her own when she could feel her neck getting wet from Naruto's tears and held him close as she gently stroked his hair helping him in calming down. "How long I have waited to hold you close." Hestia whispered to Naruto who tightened his grip on the goddess.

"Since I found out you were my grandma, I have wanted to meet you so much just as much as I wanted to meet my mom." he said as Hestia gently put him in front of her and wiped his tears away.

"Is my mom here too?" Naruto asked with a hopeful look on his face but unfortunately Hestia shook her head.

"I'm afraid not." she said as he sat down next to the hearth with Naruto sitting close next to her as he gripped her hand gently but tightly at the same time. Hestia smiled.

"Zeus sent her on a mission with her hunters to take care for some monsters that had been causing a few problems down in Texas. I know what she wanted to see you when you visited, but unfortunately her duties have to come first and she can't decline a mission my brother gives her."

Naruto nodded in understanding although it still made him a little sad that he couldn't meet her. Though it did not matter as much since he was with his grandmother.

Hestia laid her other hand on Naruto's cheek which made him unconsciously purr since his whisker marks were sensitive. Hestia's eyes lit up in glee when she saw this before they changed into a devious look and began tickling the whiskers marks on his face.

"No stoppppp." Naruto called out in a fit of laugh's which made them both fall to the ground as Naruto stared into his grandmothers warm chocolate brown eyes that showed nothing but love towards him.

"You look so much like your father." she said causing Naruto to smile. He knew he looked a lot like his father but this was the first time he had heard an actual family member of his say it to him.

"I wish I got to meet him. Pervy Sage use to talk about him a lot when I didn't know he was my dad. So did Kakashi sensei. What was he like?" he asked Hestia which made a sad smile appear on her face. He didn't want to make her sad but he wanted to know. He wanted to know what his dad was like. If he had managed to earn the love of the biggest man hater in the world then he must have been quite the character.

"Your father and my son was perhaps the finest human being there has ever been." she said making Naruto's eyes widen slightly. "He was so kind, so loyal and trustworthy that he was one someone everyone would want as a friend. He was so protective of the people he cared about and from what I have heard he fell head over heels in love with your mother."

"You know not only have you inherited his looks but you have his traits as well. Loyalty, kindness, trustworthy. I know this because I have been watching over you ever since you came to this world. The way you protect your friends proves that. You would rather put yourself in harm's way then allow others to be hurt. And that's a trait that is very rare these days.

"I guess." Naruto whispered as he unintentionally rubbed the scar on his chest which Hestia noticed. She had seen the scar on his chest which horrified her to no end. How anyone in the world would want to harm her precious grandson was beyond belief.

Hestia looked at Naruto and furrowed her eyebrows at him when she saw a sad look cross onto his face. She stroked a piece of his hair away from his eyes. "Why are you sad sweetie?"

"I-I know in my mom's letter she said that she loved me and that she welcomed me her cabin and gave me the thing I needed to survive in this world but I just don't understand it. H-How can she love me when I am the very thing she hates the most in the world. I know you're going to say it because I'm my father son and that I look just like him but I-"

Naruto stopped talking when he felt Hestia put a finger on his lips stopping him from talking.

"Naruto." she said gently as she brought his head forward a little as it touched hers.

"I have known your mother all of her life and I have watched her grow from a little girl into the powerful woman she has become today. And I can safely tell you now that there is nothing she loves more in the world then you, her son. The fact that you are a male means nothing to her.

"She carried you for nine months and in those nine months she loved you unconditionally just like she still does to this day. You have your father's looks but you have you mothers spirit and both their strengths. Hestia smiled as she saw a few more tears leak out both of their eyes. She loves you more than life itself and never ever doubts that. She loves you just as much as I love you if not more."

Naruto lip quivered slightly as he listened to his grandmother and for the first time in such a long time, if ever Naruto felt warm all over and finally felt that he thought was love. Love from his family. Love from his grandmother and mother.

"Grandma." Naruto whispered as he brought her in for another hug which she accepted. "Thank you. You don't know how much I needed to hear that."

"Your welcome my boy. You're always welcome."

"And I also know she is very proud of you for the things you have done on this quest. Defeating the Furies, a gorgon sisters, battling the Nemean Lion, slaying Echidna, escaping the Lotus Casino and defeating Ares with Perseus are tremendous feats that very few have ever been able to say they have accomplished. You are a true child of Artemis."

Naruto chuckled and scratched his head little embarrassingly. "Well I don't want to brag" he said causing her to laugh a little. The modesty was something he defiantly got from Minato.

While she listened to Naruto tell her about some of the thing he and his three friends encountered and went through on their quest Hestia's eye line gazed down towards his torso and thought of the seal on Naruto's stomach. She had seen that Naruto used two tails worth of chakra in order to get ahead of Ares and she knew that no doubt the fox was awake again.

She grabbed his right hand and closed her eyes all the while listening to Naruto.

* * *

**Inside the seal**

Hestia opened her eyes to find herself inside a sewer like mindscape and found herself staring at a giant sealed door in front her with a parchment on the front of it with different kanji's on it.

"I know you're awake." she said coolly as she stared in front of her. When she did two ruby red eyes shot open and narrowed as they saw her.

"_**So...what does the mighty goddess of the Hearth want with me?"**_ a deep sounding voice sounded out and loud movements could be heard. The darkness slowly began to fade from within the seal to show the Nine Tailed Fox standing upright win all its glory.

"Just a few words I would like to give you that is all." she said in a cool tone as she stared at the Kyuubi. "Do no attempt to harm Naruto."

Kyuubi looked at with narrowed eyes_**. "And why should I listen to you little goddess? You and your other so called gods do not scare me. I would like nothing more than to break out of this foolish brat and tear you and the others to pieces."**_

"True we may not scare you but we do have the power to defeat you. And while I would like nothing better than to rid you from my grandson I know that cannot happen without there being after effects on Naruto."

**"You do not intimidate me goddess."** Kyuubi growled out but was a little put back from the look Hestia was giving him. Her eyes flickers with fire and gave him a glare that could probably make Zeus wet himself.

"You have been warned Kyuubi. It is because of you that I lost my son, Artemis her love and Naruto his father. If you think that I will allow you to harm anyone from my family again then you are greatly mistaken. While I hate fighting in general if you attempt to harm my grandson then I will put you in your place. You do NOT want to make me your enemy because I promise you if you hurt Naruto I will become your worst nightmare" she said icily giving the Kyuubi one last glare before she left the mindscape.

Kyuubi scoffed slightly before he went back to sleep. Though he did have to admit that her speech and the look she gave him made a slight shiver go up his back.

* * *

**Back Outside**

Hestia opened her eyes to see Naruto waving his hand in front of her. "Grandma, you okay?" Naruto asked looking a little worried. He hoped gods could not get sick.

"I'm fine Naruto." she said before she felt a power signature leaving the throne room. "It seems your friend Percy has left the throne room. I guess his talk with Poseidon has ended which means its time for the two of you to return to Camp Half-Blood." she said a little sadly that her time with Naruto was so short but yet she would no have changed it for the world.

"It was so quick" Naruto thought thinking the few minutes with his grandmother was enough but he was he at least had the chance to meet her.

"I guess so." Naruto said as they both stood up and looked each other. "W-When will I get to see you again?" he whispered making Hestia smile again. Her grandson seemed to have that effect on her. If he could make her smile so much, then she knew he would to exactly the same with Artemis.

"Now that we have finally met we can meet from time to time. There is a hearth that I check on at Camp Half-Blood that I visit from time to time. If you need my help with something or need advice or simply need to talk just sit in front of the heart and I'll come." she said as Naruto nodded and hugged Hestia once again.

He felt so warm, so protected and safe in his grandmother's arms that he felt like he could just fall asleep. He guessed this was the kind love and bond that he now shared with grandmother.

"I love you grandma Hestia." he said and Hestia fought back a few stray tears.

"And I love you Naruto. Never ever forget that" she said holding him out in front of him a placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

She gave Naruto once last smile before she disappeared in a flicker of flames leaving Naruto on his own.

Naruto felt the spot on his forehead that Hestia had kissed and broke out in to a big smile.

"I finally have a real family." he thought before he turned around walked back to the throne room.

As soon as he got there Percy all but grabbed his arm and rushed through Olympus and back towards the elevator.

When he tried to ask what had gotten Percy so worked up, all Percy said to him was that they needed to get back to his mother's apartment.

* * *

**Mortal World**

When they were back to the normal world they got a taxi and headed to Percy's moms apartment that she had with Gabe. When they got there and knocked on the door both of their breathing had hitched when none other then Percy's mom Sally Jackson answered it. Her eyes went wide when she saw them both.

"Mom!" Percy all but shouted as he lunges towards his mom and wrapped her in a hug as Sally did the same. She whispered soothing words into her son's ears as Percy got a little upset and finally getting his mom back. It just showed how much Percy had truly missed his mom.

Naruto stood a little ways off letting them have their moment and had a smile on his face as he watched the mother-son reunion. He would have felt sad that he didn't get to meet his mom yet but he got to meet his grandmother which will always be a precious moment to him forever. He knew he would see his mom eventually and when he did, no matter how long it took he would be happy to see her.

After all everyone knew that there is no bond stronger than the one between a mother and her child.

"Naruto." he heard and looked up to see Sally standing in front of him with a warm smile on her face as she wrapped her arms around him too. "I'm glad you're safe too" she said.

"Thank you. I'm happy that your okay. Percy was going out of his mind with worry" he said making her chuckle. The conversation would have been more positive if a certain person had not decided to interrupt.

"Hey, Sally! That meat loaf done yet or what?"

Coming round the corner was none other than Gabe looking fat and filthy just as always and he stopped just in front of the small group. His face morphed into one of anger when he saw both Percy and Naruto. No doubt he had already forgotten about Naruto's little threat to him.

"You got a lot of nerve coming here, you little punks. I thought the police—"

"Gabe just let this go please. What's done is done and let's just put it in the past." Sally said getting raised eyebrows from Gabe.

"Put it in the past? Do you expect me to forget all the trouble those two brats have caused me over the last few weeks."

The two boys eyed Gabe cautiously not liking the look he was giving them, and Percy saw his right hand was twitching.

"Gabe please just-" Sally started but she suddenly shut her eyes when she saw Gabe's fist makings it way towards her.

After a couple of seconds had passed she realized that nothing had hit her but she did hear some kind of crash. When she opened her eyes she was surprised and shocked to see Percy standing in front of her with an angry look in his face as he stood protectively in front of her with an arms stretched out in front of him while Naruto was next to him also with his fist stretched out. In front of them was a hole in the wall and through that hole was Gabe lying motionless on the floor.

Since they both reacted at the same time, both their fists met Gabe's skull and threw him through the wall.

"Percy, you and your mom go and pack your stuff. You're not staying with this man any longer." Naruto said as he walked through the hole in the wall.

Sally looked like she was going to argue but Percy just gave her a look saying 'you don't need to protect me anymore.'

Sally nodded and went with Percy. As they did Naruto noticed a package on the side of the counter which he began to recognize When he saw what it was, his face split into a grin as he got a evil look cross his face.

After about fifteen minutes Sally came out with a bag full of clothes as did Percy. Naruto threw them a pair of keys which he told them was an apartment he lived in, the same apartment his mom had taken him too when he first arrived.

Percy nodded his thanks and left with his mom, telling Naruto that he would see him back at camp.

Naruto looked down at Gabe's unconscious form with a sneer on his face. Slowly Gabe's eyes flickered open and when he saw Naruto staring down at him he had a petrified look on his face.

Naruto crouched down next to him. "I warned you that if you tried to hurt Sally or treat her with no respect that there would be hell to pay. Now I just saw you attempting to hit her." Naruto said as he shook his head. "I told you that I always keep my promises."

"Bad move Gabe. Very bad move."

"If there was anyone that deserved this then it was you." Naruto then put his hand behind his back before he pulled out the severed head of Medusa with her eyes wide open causing Gabe to shiver and cry out in fear before the man was completely turned to stone.

Afterwards Naruto left the apartment happy, now knowing Sally and Percy no longer had to put up with one Gabe Ugliano ever again.

* * *

**Chapter 21 Completed**

**Okay everyone the next chapter will be the last one in this story so I hope you will all enjoy it.**

**Thank for reading and please REVIEW :)**


	22. The Prophecy Fulfilled

Chapter 22

Naruto stretched and cracked his knuckles as he made his way up Half Blood Hill and spotted Annabeth and Grover standing their waiting for them. He guessed that by the looks of them they were waiting for Naruto and Percy to come back so they could all return to camp all together.

Percy was by his side with a clam expression on his face. Once Gabe had been taken care of he went to his apartment to check how Percy and Sally were and he could evidently tell that both were supremely happy that Gave was no longer in their lives.

Sally had thanked Naruto and said she would not stay in the apartment, at least long enough to find a decent apartment for herself. However before Naruto and Percy had left, once again showing how big a heart he has, naruto unsealed the money he had won back in Vegas and left Sally $500,000. When she refused Naruto told her that she could consider this her reward for having to be with Gabe for so long and protecting Percy. She could use the money to find herself a decent apartment and enroll for writing courses at New York College like she wanted.

Sally was teary eyed at this and had all but hugged Naruto to death saying she could never thank him enough. Afterwards Naruto and Percy left to go back to camp.

He waved to them as he approached and explained everything that happened. That the Master Bolt was safely back on Olympus with Zeus, that Percy got to meet his dad and he met his grandmother and that Gabe would no longer be bothering Percy or Sally again.

When Grover asked what he did to him he simply told Grover he took a page out of Medusa's book. Grover and Annabeth had to shiver but neither felt bad since they knew that Percy's step father was the jerk of all jerks.

"Well we're finally home." Percy said getting nods from everyone before they stood next to each other and went down the hill.

When they did they saw the camp had gone back to normal with everyone going about their day. As they came into view, a few of the other campers spotted them approaching, and very quickly news of their return spread like wild-fire.

"They're back. They actually did it." one of the campers shouted as all the campers suddenly appear along with Chiron and Mr D.

Chiron was the first to arrive and was greeted with a hug from Annabeth. He hugged them all thanking the gods that they made it back. When he got to Naruto, he whispered "I promised I would bring them all back. I am a man of my word" Naruto said getting a thankful look from Chiron.

Naruto coming to camp had truly been a blessing.

"So you kids made it. At least you didn't get yourself killed." he said causing every to roll their eyes but caught them all a little off guard when he gave Naruto a light pat on the back before he dragged Grover off to see the Satyr council to let them know of the success and Grover's return.

While all the campers gathered around them wanting to hear about what happened and tell them congrats on actually surviving, they did notice the Ares cabin had hanged back a bit as they were all glaring daggers towards Percy and Naruto.

Naruto just responded with glaring right back at the causing them all to flinch a little. No doubt they had gotten word on their father's ass kicking and wanted some retribution for their father.

"They are welcome to try." he thought when he noticed Clarisse glaring terrifyingly at Percy but her gaze softened when it got to Naruto. She simply nodded to which Naruto nodded back.

At least there was one sane Ares child he thought before he felt a tap on his shoulder. When he turned around his face brightened considerably when he saw Silena standing right next to him looking as pretty as always.

"Naruto." she said as she linked her arms around him giving him a hug to welcome him back. She had been ridiculously worried about the blonde and she thought about him every day hoping he was okay. Of the group, it was Naruto she missed the most, and a lot of people knew that.

Clarisse knew it because Silena was not her usual cheery self and the Aphrodite cabin knew it to since they had seen that Naruto and Silena had been very friendly and chummy with each other during his time with them before he left for the quest. Well there was that and the fact that Silena had claimed he was off-limits to her sisters which caused a lot of them to whine in annoyance.

"I'm glad you're okay." she whispered and Naruto hugged her back.

"Well I am a super awesome ninja remember." he said getting a laugh from her in response.

They didn't realize how long they had hugged and had stayed in that intimate position until they heard a series of coughs coming from behind them. When they looked around they noticed all the other campers had smirks on their faces at how close the two were.

It caused both of them to blush in embarrassment as they separated.

"Who knew Naruto and Silena were so friendly with each other." Katie said appearing through the crowd, and glomping Naruto in a hug to welcome him back.

Percy and Annabeth were grinning the most. Ever since they saw how Naruto reacted to seeing Silena in the Iris message back in Denver, they had a sneaky feeling the older blonde had a crush on the daughter of Aphrodite.

"Urm nothing to see here everyone" Naruto said scratching the back of his head. Before he knew it, Silena had been whisked away by her sisters who had been squealing madly at the scene.

"So who knew you liked Silena." Percy said wiggling his eyebrows but got an elbow in the ribs courtesy of Naruto.

"_Naruto!" _to voices sounded just as Naruto got tackled by two small black and white blurs. Naruto looked down and smiled greatly when he saw Luna and Tiber looking up at him with their eyes wide and tongues hanging out of their mouth. They both looked a lot healthier and calmer than they did on the bus.

"Luna, Tiber!" he sent petting their heads as they nuzzled up against him.

"_You have been gone too long."_ Luna said as Tiber quickly agreed.

"Sorry guys. The quest took a bit longer than we thought." he said before he looked at Chiron. "I hope they haven't been too much of a problem." he said but Chiron shook his head.

"They were fine except for the presents they left on my desk when they got here." he said with a tick on his head causing Naruto to laugh when he heard Luna and Tiber chuckle.

"But I must admit, I have not seen Dire Wolves in many centuries. I had begun to think they had died out."

"Guess it's a good thing I found them then." Naruto said as he tickled the pups making them roll around on the floor in delight.

Eventually the crowd around them waned down as Annabeth was taken away by her sibling's from the Athena cabin, Percy had narrowly avoided the Ares cabin and had escaped back to the Poseidon cabin while Naruto had strolled over to the Artemis cabin and made it back to his room. Luna and Tiber had gone to explore the forests. Well that and Naruto found out the Wood nymphs and satyrs took a liking to them and would feed them treats a lot of the time.

When he got there he was happy to be back in his room. It was exactly how he had left it and right now his bed was looking very welcoming.

He wanted to do nothing more than curl up in a ball in his bed and sleep for the rest of the week.

He dug into his backpack and pulled out the gorgon tusk he earned for defeating Stheno, as well as a piece of Ares sword that had chipped during the battle. To everyone else it was just a small piece of metal but to Naruto it was a token of his joined battle with Percy in defeating Ares.

He placed them in the glass cabinet with his other spoils of war and looked at them proudly.

He had known about his Greek heritage only a couple of weeks, and he had already completed one quest, had four spoils of war, slayed the Kindly Ones, beaten a gorgon sister, battled the Nemean Lion, fended of the Chimera, defeated Echidna, got trapped in a time distorting casino, went to the Underworld, met the God of the Underworld, battled Ares and met his grandmother.

"Well no one can say I lead a boring life." Naruto mused to himself. As he began to place his belonging away, it was only a few minutes later that he noticed that sitting on top of one of his pillows was a note along with a couple of scrolls.

His eyes widened at the scrolls because he recognized them as ones he got from the leaf village.

Gingerly he picked up the note and read it to himself.

_Son of Artemis_

_As reward for your efforts in return the Master Bolt, here are some jutsu's I picked up during my travels._

_Also thank you for watching over and protecting my daughter in her hours of need._

_You have proven yourself and interesting young hero and I look forward to your future exploits._

_Athena_

Surprise was evident on Naruto's face as he placed the note down on the bed and looked at the scrolls in front of him. There were five scrolls all together and he saw the small element symbols labelled on the end.

Two were wind jutsu's and the other three were fire jutsu's. He never really thought much about fire but then realized that since he did have Hestia's blood running through him, and he was somewhat resistant to fire, he should have some kind of affinity for fire.

"Huh. Thanks Aunty Athena" Naruto thought as he sent a prayer to Athena thanking her for the new jutsu's. He then laid back down on the bed and felt Luna and Tiber appear next to him and curl up beside him. Smiling he closed his eyes and took a well deserved rest.

The rest of the day was spent resting before the camp had a big celebration for the group completing the quest. A big fast was prepared and Naruto, Percy, and Annabeth wore laurel wreaths as honour of their triumph.

"Congratulation to Percy, Annabeth and Naruto for completing the first quest issued in two years. Let's hear it for them." Chiron called as everyone gave them a round of applause.

The feast pretty much had every type of food known to man and everyone dug in and had their full. At some point an eating competition even began with Percy somehow getting dragged into it along with a boy from the Ares cabin, Beckendorf from the Hephaestus cabin and Lee Fletcher from the Apollo cabin. The Ares boy won and declared it his way of getting retribution for their father.

"Kind of a sucky way of retribution." Naruto along with many other campers thought, but they let the Ares kid have his fun. Plus Percy did not seem to mind.

After that they went down to the big bonfire that had been set up so they could burn the burial shrouds that had been made while they were away from camp if the unfortunate event that one of the most their lives. It was morbid thought but Naruto understood why they did it.

"Better to be prepared for the worst." he thought.

When they arrived they saw three burial shrouds had been set up. Two of them were very beautiful while the other was not so much.

The one that was not so much happened to be Percy's which was unfortunately made by the Ares cabin since Percy was the only person from the Poseidon cabin. The Ares cabin had basically taken an old bed sheet and painted smiley faces with X'ed-out eyes around the border, and the word LOSER painted really big in the middle.

Annabeth's shroud meanwhile had been made by her siblings and was very beautiful and was gray silk with owl designs all over it that were gold in colour and then the Athena symbol in the center.

Naruto did not know what Percy said but it earned him a punch in the ribs from Annabeth's. No doubt he said something stupid again.

Then they got to Naruto's which was made by the Aphrodite cabin. While originally it was the Apollo cabin that wanted to make it since they were Naruto's cousins, the Aphrodite cabin had somehow blackmailed them, and told them they were doing it. Whatever they said, it made the Apollo cabin not put up a fight for it.

Naruto's shroud was a forest green colour with silver embroided vines decorated all around the sides. In the centre was the symbol of Artemis which too was silver in color It was very beautiful and Naruto had to thank the Aphrodite cabin for doing it for him.

It was a shame they had to burn it in Naruto's eyes, but he knew it was tradition.

Afterward they were led back to the amphitheatre where the Apollo cabin broke into song again.

Unlike the others times when they sat around talking and eating smores, this time everyone was up dancing and singing along with each other. Even Chiron was nodding his head to the music and Mr D was tapping his foot. The satyrs and wood nymph all joined in to since it was a time to celebrate

Naruto had tons of fun as he danced with his friends, Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Connor, Travis, and Katie. He had even managed to get Clarisse to dance, even if it was only for one song. But that was triumph enough.

Then the slow dance song played which caught everyone of guard. While everyone was nervous since a slow dance was very intimate, Naruto was the first to build up the courage.

Everyone watched as he walked up to Silena and offered his hand to her. She accepted almost immediately and they were the first pair to begin dancing. It didn't take long for everyone else to follow after that.

Percy had ended up dancing with Annabeth, though he kept stepping on her toes which annoyed her to know end, Grover with a wood nymph, Katie had gingerly accepted a dance from Travis while Clarisse promised to beat anyone who dared ask her, into the ground. Though Luke was oddly quiet and had been ever since the group had come back.

"He is probably just surprised or something." Naruto thought as he continued to dance away with Silena doing his best not to step on her toes. Though Naruto did not notice the look of malice and annoyance Luke had as the older blonde glanced at Naruto and Percy.

After that night the camp went back to normal and both Percy and Naruto spent the best summer they had ever had that with their new friends and family.

Percy would spend most of his time planning and strategizing for capture the flag matches and had finally settled with a cozy friendship with Annabeth.

Naruto meanwhile was either training or was hanging out with Percy, Annabeth, Grover or Silena.

After his battle with Ares he knew he had a long way to go before he could stand a chance at going one on one with a god and didn't want to always rely on the Kyuubi's chakra. So he practiced, and mastered the new jutsu he was given by Athena and had spent hours on end training in the arena where quite a few times Clarisse had sparred with him since just like him, she was a bit of a training nut.

So they happily found each other as there sparring buddies.

His friendship with Silena had also grown to the point where if he was not training or with Percy, he was with Silena. Since Naruto still wanted to learn to ride the Pegasi, Silena had made a deal with him.

She would teach him how to learn to ride pegasi if he taught her how to fight.

"I don't want to be a nuisance and I want to be strong enough to protect the people I care about." Silena had told him. "I don't want to be looked at as a daughter of Aphrodite who does nothing but play with her hair and gush over cute couples. I want to be more than that."

It had surprised Naruto but he accepted and helped her. They tried to find all kinds of different weapons for her to use and eventually they settled on a bronze knife just like Annabeth along with a bow and arrow.

That had caught Naruto of guard since Silena turned out to be quite deadly with a bow. She could give the kids from the Apollo cabin a run for their money. Not only that but Luna and Tiber had taken a big liking to Silena which he was grateful for.

Silena loved the two dire wolf pups and would be found a lot of the time cuddling them both into her which the two pups enjoyed. Although Luna and Tuber were a little fearful of going in the Aphrodite cabin since the girls would glomp them when they them.

* * *

**Fourth of July**

Naruto sat next to Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Silena, Katie, Connor and Travis as they sat on the beach watching the Hephaestus cabin row a boat a little ways out into see and prepare a big fireworks display.

"This is going to be good." Annabeth mused as everyone readied themselves for the light show.

"No doubt. It's the Hephaestus cabin so it's either go big or go home." Silena mussed as the others nodded.

They waited for a few more minutes as everyone else from the other cabins sat around the beach just as the fireworks went off. The fireworks shot up in to the sky as every gave a whoop of delight as colors of all kinds spread all across the night sky.

There was Hercules killing the Nemean lion, Artemis chasing the boar which made Naruto fist the air at, George Washington who Naruto figured must have been a child of Athena who was crossing the Delaware.

From what Annabeth had told them, the blasts would be sequenced so tightly they'd look like frames of animation across the sky. The finale was supposed to be a couple of hundred-foot-tall Spartan warriors who would crackle to life above the ocean, fight a battle, and then explode into a million colours.

When it did happen everyone clapped but not before one final wave of fireworks went up into the sky. It confused everyone since they thought it was over but when they saw the figures Naruto went a little wide eyed but grinned none the less as did everyone else.

In the sky was the firework animation of Naruto and Kakashi fighting against Zabuza and Haku. The blue fireworks representing Kakashi's chidori and the orange fireworks for Naruto's old orange jumpsuit. It lasted for a good thirty seconds altogether but it earned a huge round of applause.

"That was amazing. That was the wave mission you told us about right?" Annabeth said getting a nod from Naruto who had been entranced with the display. He did not realize just how taken in everyone had been

It was then as the fireworks finished Grover stood up. He had a backpack on along with a long walking stick in his right hand.

He looked older now, like he was in his late teens and had a wispy hair growing off his chin. On his head his horn had even gotten a little bigger but they were currently being covered by his Rasta cap.

Finally after years of waiting Grover had finally passed his satyr exam and gained his license that would enable him to search for Pan. Grover had been ecstatic as was everyone else but chose to stay a little while longer with the others but had planned to set off as soon as the fireworks had finished on the Fourth of July.

"I'm off," he said. "I just came to say ... well, you know."

Annabeth was the first to say goodbye and gave him a hug as a few tears escaped from her eyes. Then Percy who looked like he wanted to cry but he sucked it up and told Grover good luck and that he would see him again soon.

"You take care of yourself Grover." Naruto said as he embraced his satyr buddy. "If I find out that you got yourself in to some kind of trouble I will find you and kick your ass to Olympus and back."

Grover snorted. "Believe me I know you would."

"If there is anyone who can find Pan it's you" Annabeth said wiping away the tears.

Percy asked him where he was headed first but Grover told him he couldn't say anything. All Naruto understood was that since human and Pan did not really mix he could not say anything. That made everyone frown a little but they just went with it.

"We understand," Annabeth said. "You got enough tin cans for the trip?"

"Yeah."

"And you remembered your reed pipes?"

"Jeez, Annabeth," he grumbled. "You're like an old mama goat. You don't need to baby me."

"Yeah Grover is a man. But they sure do grow up fast." Naruto said as he wiped away a fake tear as he and Annabeth linked arms looking like proud parents sending their child of for the first time.

Grover just rolled his eyes and the two blondes antics while the others laughed.

Despite not actually being brother and sister, when everyone saw Naruto and Annabeth they might as well have been. Plus Naruto had always said he would have liked a little sister to tease and spoil.

Silena, Travis, Connor and Katie all gave him a quick hug good-bye as well before Grover trekked off for his search for Pan as everyone else watched him go.

"We'll see him again," Annabeth said.

"There goes one brave satyr." Naruto muttered as he waved.

"The bravest of them all." Percy added.

"He can do it. Grover has a dream to fulfill. He wants it so much I know he can do it. After all if you want to dream then you may as well dream big."

Everyone smiled t that before Naruto shut his eyes and felt the cool wind embrace him, cooling him down for the summer night. He just felt at ease at night and with the moon high in the sky, it was like Artemis was watching over him and protecting him.

However his eyes snapped open when he felt a something soft meet his cheek. It held there for a few seconds before it left which kind of disappointed him a little but immediately blushed when he realized Silena had leaned up and had kissed him on the cheek. Her pink lipstick leaving a mark on his cheek.

"Thank you for tonight. It was wonderful to watch the fireworks with you" she said pushing a strand of her behind her ear before she quickly left not wanting Naruto to see the blush on her cheeks as she went to find her siblings.

Naruto just stood there with a gobsmacked expression on his face as he held his hand right where Silena had kissed him. "Whoa." was all he could say thought he could hear snickering coming from behind him.

"I think Silena broke him." Travis whispered to Connor as they others laughed at Naruto's silly expression.

"Man Naruto must have it bad for Silena if he is getting so worked up about a little kiss on the cheek." Annabeth teased making him blush even more.

"S-Shut up" Naruto said as he stormed off down the road as the others laughed.

"Oh we're sorry Naruto" Katie and Annabeth said chasing after him and jumping on his back. He teased them so he would have to get use to them teasing him.

"Not as sorry as your about to be." Naruto said as Annabeth and Katie who were hanging off him had realized he had water walked onto the ocean. They knew what he was about to do.

"No, no, no, no Naruto don't" Annabeth shouted as she tried to hold on for dear life as Katie did the same.

"No Narutooooooo" Katie yelled before she screamed loudly as did Annabeth when Naruto dropped them right in the ocean

Everyone on the beach had seen what Naruto was doing and was cheering loudly and laughing. Naruto meanwhile grinned at the two as he saw their soaking wet clothes.

"I thought you two knew better then to tease me" Naruto said with a teasing tone to his voice before his eyes went wide when their arms grappled around him and dragged him in as well getting another round of laughter from the campers on the beach.

It didn't last long before most of the other campers ran into the water and a giant camp wide water fight began. Chiron took shelter back in the big house along with Mr D. Some of the Aphrodite girls complained since it ruined their makeup but eventually began to get involved.

"I love this place." Naruto though before Annabeth, Katie and Silena all grabbed his head and dunked him in the ocean.

High above in the clouds on Olympus many of the gods were looking down on the scene all with smiles etched on their faces, happy to finally see their children have a time of happiness. Even Zeus who had been watching it in the background as he read his icha icha book had a small smile on his face from the display. Although that could be mistaken since he was a perve reading smut.

They all knew how morbid a demi-gods life could be so to see the mall having fun like they were, it brought warmth to their hearts glad that they could have little moments like these that they could treasure.

Staring down at the ocean and gazing down at Naruto, Artemis who was covered in her silver hooded cloak smiled as she leaned her head on the tree next to her happy to see her son finally have the happiness that he greatly deserved.

"Soon Naruto. Soon" she whispered before she disappeared in to the night.

* * *

**End of August**

The summer was almost over as Naruto stood on top of Half Blood hill with Annabeth, Chiron and a few others as they watched parents come and pick their children up from camp. More than half of the campers were leaving. All of the Demeter and Aphrodite cabin were leaving, a few from the Athena, Apollo and Hermes cabin while only two from the Hephaestus cabin.

The night before the camp had one last big blow out which lasted all of the night. Naruto and Percy had been given their first bead. Naruto bead had the Artemis symbol on it as it marked the arrival of the first ever child of Artemis and how he travelled into the Underworld and came out alive.

Percy had a similar bead but his had the Poseidon trident on it depicting Percy going into the Underworld and surviving just like Naruto's.

Naruto watched as many of his new friends headed home and scanned the gathering until he saw Silena. She was hugging an older man who looked to be in his late thirties which the same kind of hair colour she had and looked just as tanned.

"No doubt that is Mr Beauregard, Silena's dad" Naruto thought before he saw Silena turn around, spot him on hill and give him a wave. The two had exchanged email and Skype addresses so the two would be keeping in contact over the time away. Since Naruto lived in New York while Silena lived in Atlanta, Georgia.

Naruto waved back before his face when tomato red when she blew him a kiss. No doubt her Aphrodite side was kicking in. She giggled madly when she saw his awestruck expression and winked at him before she got in the car.

Naruto eventually managed to shake himself out of it before he watched her go. Within a few minutes the others had all gone too just laving the few remaining on top of the hill.

There they all go Naruto muttered as those that would be staying nodded sadly. There was still a fair few left at camp like Annabeth, Clarisse, Beckendorf and the Stolls.

Percy and Luke should have been here with them but they were surprisingly absent which was not like them at all. Though Naruto had been a little worried with Luke. Ever since he and the others came back from their quest he had been strangely distant from them all and kept to himself a lot. It worried Annabeth too but being polite they gave him his space.

"So Naruto will you be staying with us or will you be returned to education somewhere in the city?" Chiron asked looking over at the blonde boy.

Naruto shrugged. "I'm still kind of deciding. I have a feeling Percy will end up going back to the city and find a place with his mom. So if that's the case then I might go with him. Try and keep him out of trouble."

Annabeth snorted. "Like that's possible. He is a magnet for trouble."

"Yeah but someone better have his back. Gods know what he would be like if we actually left him on his own."

"Good point." She said before the group turned around and head back to camp.

However Naruto's enhanced hearing caused him to stop when he could hear the sounds of hard breathing and stumbling around.

"_Help" _he could just about make out.

"Naruto why did you stop?" Annabeth asked as the others looked at him but then began to worry when they saw his panicked expression.

"Someone's hurt" he muttered before he took off at full speed to where the voice came from. He was going so fast he looked like a blur. The other quickly took off and followed after him as best they could.

Naruto arrived at the edge of the forest where they played their capture the flag matches and tree hopped and scanned the bottom.

It only took him a minute to find what he was looking for. There was Percy stumbling around on the ground looking pale white as two wood nymphs tried to help him up.

"Percy" Naruto called jumping down from the tree's startling the two wood nymphs a little and took him from their arms. "What the hell happened?" he asked as he could smell a distinct rotting smell coming room Percy hand. He grabbed his hand and saw a small puncture wound marking the skin that was already swelling up and had yellow gunk coming from it.

"Poison" he thought before he turned back to Percy who looked ready to pass out any second.

"Lu-" Percy muttered out getting Naruto's attention. "It was Luke" Percy said confusing Naruto.

"Luke?" What has Luke got to do with any of this?

"Luke took the bolt" he wheezed out making Naruto's eyes go wide. "He gave it to Ares. He is teaming with-"

"Teaming with who?" Naruto asked.

Percy gathered what strength he could before he muttered one word.

"Kronos." he said before his eyes rolled back and he fell unconscious.

"Fuck" Naruto said not having time to think about what Percy just said before he scooped Percy onto his shoulders and sprinted off towards camp. He made fifty shadow clones and sent them to find Luke and drag his ass back.

As soon as he got there he saw Chiron and Annabeth and shouted over to them. Both saw him coming and sprinted over with Chiron taking Percy from Naruto's shoulders. "What happened" he demanded.

"He had been poisoned. What by I don't know but the puncture wounds are on his hand" he said showing the mark

"Pit Scorpion. I recognize the mark." Chiron said. I must get him to the healing bay at once he said as he galloped away with Percy in his arms.

Naruto followed after with Annabeth who gave him a loo that said 'you better explain.'

It was not long before they were at the medical bay and were sat outside of the room Percy was occupied in with Chiron and a few satyrs and nymphs using their magic to heal him.

"What happened" Annabeth asked looking at Naruto who sighed. He knew Annabeth was not going to like this.

"It was Luke." Naruto muttered but Annabeth heard him and unknowingly took step back from shock.

"Luke poisoned Percy. Why?" She demanded not fully understanding why her long time friend would poison Percy. She figured it must have been a trick and that Percy mistook it for someone else.

Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "He said...he said that it was Luke who took the master bolt from Olympus. And now that I think about it, it does make sense.

"W-What? Luke would not have done that. Percy must be wrong. He had to be." Annabeth shouted.

"Annabeth stop and think about it for a second." Naruto said looking the girl straight in the eye. "Luke was part of the group that went to Olympus for the Winter Solstice when the bolt went missing right. He took it starting the whole mess but I think Ares must have found it."

"But Ares being Ares thought he could use this to take the bolt and took it from Luke. Then the quest is given, we return successful with Zeus with is bolt back and Luke suddenly becomes distant from everyone, quiet and began pushing people away. Plus the line in the prophecy Percy got never actually occurred."

"You would be betrayed by the one you call friend." Annabeth whispered as the realization hit her like a tonne of bricks. "How could I not see it." she thought as she threw her hand to her mouth and was about to keel over in shock before Naruto grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her.

Naruto just held Annabeth as she sobbed into his chest. He knew what it was like to be betrayed by a friend. The feeling Annabeth was feeling from Luke's betrayal was the same one that he felt from Sasuke and Sakura when they turned their back on him. Betraying him simply because Naruto would not let Sasuke go to Orochimaru for power to kill Itachi and Sakura because he used extreme force to bring Sasuke back.

It stung a lot and it would take time for that pain to fade and heal.

Annabeth's eyes were red and puffy when they exited the hug and saw Chiron walking out of the medic room letting them know of Percy condition and what they discovered.

* * *

**Few Hours Later**

Percy's eyes slowly opened and found Naruto, Annabeth hand Chiron in the room with him all with relived looks on their faces. Argus was in the corner of them room with his eyes looking all around the room.

His right hand was bandaged like a club.

"You gave us a bit of scare Percy" Naruto said as he twiddled his thumbs and looked at his friend. Colour had returned to his face thanks the gods. His shadow clones from earlier had all dispelled and Luke was no wherein the area. Whether he was very fast or he found some way to transport out of there.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Like my insides have been frozen, then micro waved." he said wincing a little.

"Ouch" Naruto commented. "I think I know what this is like actually." he said remembering Orochimaru putting the five pronged seal on his stomach in the forest of death. "Now that hurt like a bitch."

"Percy tell us exactly what happened" Chiron asked. "We got some information from Naruto after he asked you what happened but we need you to clarify it" Chiron said as everyone leaned in to listen. Annabeth praying that Percy just got it mixed up though she knew now all the evidence was pointing to Luke.

So Percy told them what he knew and the thing Luke had said to him while the pit scorpion was about to attack him. Everyone listen with sad looks on their face.

"Power and glory" Naruto thought angrily as heard the reason to why Luke betrayed them. "He wants power and glory and is willing to just cast aside the people that care about him. He wants to destroy the gods and Olympus and he had decided to side with the King of the Titans. Luke I sorely misjudged you" Naruto thought as his fists clenched.

"I can't believe that Luke ..." Annabeth's voice faltered as her expression was conflicted between being sad and being angry "Yes. Yes, I can believe it. He was never the same after his quest.

"This must be reported to Olympus," Chiron murmured. "I will go at once."

"Luke is out there right now," Percy said. "I have to go after him."

Chiron shook his head. "No, Percy. The gods—"

"Won't even talk about Kronos," he snapped. "Zeus declared the matter closed!"

"Enough Percy." Naruto said with a commanding voice silencing everyone in the room. "The fact that Luke managed to disarm you so quickly shows you're not ready to fight him. Even if you did find him what would you do?" He asked causing Percy to turn his head away.

"Revenge is not a path that someone should walk down Percy, because all it ever leads to is hatred and misery. I know because I have seen it and I know the effect it can have on people. For now you let it go. We will deal with Luke when the time comes." Naruto said as Chiron nodded.

"Wise words and ones you should all listen to/" Chiron answered before he stopped in his tracks when Percy spoke up.

"Chiron ... your prophecy from the Oracle ... it was about Kronos, wasn't it? Was I in it? And Annabeth? Was Naruto too?"

Chiron glanced nervously at the ceiling. "Percy, it isn't my place—"

"You've been ordered not to talk to me about it, haven't you?"

Naruto listened with interest. He was not sure about this new prophecy but whatever it was it had people on edge. Whatever it was it was big. Far bigger than the quest they survived on.

"You will be a great hero, child. I will do my best to prepare you. But if I'm right about the path ahead of you …"

Chiron sighed in frustration. "The gods have their reasons, Percy. Knowing too much of your future is never a good thing."

"We can't just sit back and do nothing," Percy said.

"We will not sit back," Chiron promised. "But you must be careful. Kronos wants you to come unravelled. He wants your life disrupted, your thoughts clouded with fear and anger. Do not give him what he wants. Train patiently. Your time will come."

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Chiron promised. "Argus will watch over you."

He glanced at Annabeth. "Oh, and, my dear ... whenever you're ready, they're here."

Annabeth nodded as Naruto gave her a kind look as Percy had a look of confusion on his face.

"You're giving it another shot aren't you?" he said with Annabeth nodding.

"Yeah I figured it was time I tried again with my dad" she said making Percy look a little surprised.

"You're going to stay with your dad again?"

"I took your advice to heart." she said before Percy began to move out of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth asked but saw that just as Percy was about to slide his legs out of the bed Naruto walked up to him and gave him a little chop across the neck which rendered him uncounisous.

"Why did you do that?" Annabeth asked a little sceptically while Naruto shrugged.

"He was trying to push himself and the after effects of the poison are still in his system. It will take him a little while to get rid of it all so he should remain in bed. Figured knocking him out was easier than an argument."

She shrugged and they left letting Percy sleep. When they were outside the camp looked empty.

"So you sure about this" Naruto asked as Annabeth nodded.

"It times I tried again. Percy had a point with people being able to change. I want to see that" she said.

"Well you know if things don't go as planned you have a room at my apartment that you're welcome to have" he said making Annabeth smile and hug the older blonde.

"Thank you."

"No problem. I always wanted a little sis and what kind of a brother would I be if I didn't look out for you." he said making her smile a giant smile.

She may have lost Luke but she was given a big brother in return.

"When I get back next summer," she said, "we'll hunt down Luke. We'll ask for a quest, but if we don't get approval, we'll sneak off and do it anyway. Agreed?"

Naruto snorted. "You have been hanging out with Percy too much. I think he is beginning to rub off on you." he said as jabbed him playfully.

"Tell seaweed brain I said bye" she said before she grabbed a pack and bag that had been sitting at the side before she walked off towards Half Blood Hill. Waiting atop of the hill was a figure waiting there. Naruto guessed it was her dad.

Naruto turned around and felt the wind blow around and him sweeping his hair. The wind felt warm and it felt like someone caressed his cheek. Naruto smiled before he looked to the sky and came to a silent decision.

"I'll protect all of you. Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Silena, Mom, Gran, Katie, Clarisse, Connor, Travis, Chiron, everyone. You're all my family. I grew up without one but now that I have all of you I won't let any harm come to any of you. If Luke and Kronos think that I will let them hurt you then they have another thing coming."

"That's a promise. That's a promise on my way of the shinobi."

He turned to look around at Camp Half Blood, the place that has become his new home.

He came to this world as an outsider, someone that was scorned and hated by a village that couldn't see past the demon he kept back. Villagers and shinobi that couldn't stand to look at him and treated him like trash. Team mates that turned their backs on him and had tried to kill him. A family that was suppose to care for him but left him to grow up alone.

Now he was someone with friends, people that cared for him and saw Naruto for Naruto. He had a mother that loved for him, a grandmother that watched over him, friends that would fight for him and monsters that would soon come to fear him.

He smiled at the new life he now had and headed towards his cabin to begin packing to leave for New York and back his training gear with him. He would find a way to continue to train and get stronger so that he could match the strongest of monsters and entities in this world.

He entered his cabin with one thing on his mind.

"The future is going to be one wild ride." he though before he closed the cabin door behind him.

* * *

**Chapter 22 Completed**

**Okay everyone this chapter marks the end of the Lightning Thief. Now I will be writing the Sea of Monsters but I won't be writing the first chapter and be posting it until either before xmas or just after xmas. I will put an authors note on lightning thief when Sea Of Monsters will be ready. Reason being i have other stories that I need to focus on as well.**

**Also since its xmas next month I may write some kind of special xmas chapter so be on the look out for that but I will write that closer to the holiday. :)**

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW**


	23. Update On Sequal

Hi everyone **SoulReaperCrewe** here. This message is a simple one where I would first like to thank everyone for the success of my story **Son of the Huntress: Lightning Thief.** It means a lot that everyone has taken to it so positively.

This is just to let people know that I am currently working on Sea of Monsters as we speak and I hopefully should have the first chapter ready by either the **23rd** or the** 24th**. I know Sea Of Monsters can be pretty boring for some and most say its at the end of the line of favorites for the Percy Jackson books but know I will try to liven it up a bit as well as trying to put some originality into it like I did with Lightning thief.

I know with Lightning Thief I was able to update every four days, however i doubt I will be bale to do the same for this one. So I apologize if the chapter take a bit longer to come out. Plus I will be adding one of the Naruto characters to Camp Half Blood in Sea Of Monster. Do not worry if you you don't like it because she will mainly be a secondary character and won't be on the quests and what not. Im adding her simply because since its crossover its better to have some from Naruto's world instead of just the PCJ World.

If you have any idea or little concepts you think could be included in Sea of Monsters then please let me know and Ill see what I can do.

Thank you for reading and have a Merry Christmas everyone.


End file.
